FLYING WITHOUT WINGS
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: SetoxYuugixOC –¡Maldición!– Gritó furioso, azotando sus manos en su escritorio. Era viernes, cinco miserables días habían sido suficientes para que todo se saliera de su control, resultaba imposible que él, que todo lo consigue, ¡Hubiera perdido a Yuugi!
1. 01: Sin rendirse

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

Jueves 20 de enero 2005

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres) por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de historias es mejor que no lo leas)_

Rating: PG-13

Pareja principal: SetoxYuugi (Lo sé es poco usual, pero amo ver a Yuugi y a Kaiba juntos sólo denle una oportunidad al Fic).

Genero: Romance/ General (muchas cosas van a pasar U)

Resumen: La historia se ubica varios meses después de Battle City, Kaiba al fin ha aceptado una amistad con Yuugi; todo va muy bien entre ellos y pronto sentimientos más fuertes surgen en los dos sin embargo aparece alguien que podría arruinarlo todo…

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos, "…..."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, "..." Resaltar palabras o frases. /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**Capítulo 1: Sin rendirse.**

–¡Maldición!– Gritó furioso Seto Kaiba, azotando sus manos en la mesa de su escritorio, en la oficina de Kaiba Corp. Se sentó bruscamente en la silla y apoyando sus codos en la mesa, descansó su mentón en sus dedos entrelazados, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

Simplemente no entendía como las cosas en cuestión de una semana se hubieran complicado tanto. Cinco miserables días habían sido suficientes para que todo se saliera de control… ¡de su control! Resultaba imposible que él, que todo lo consigue a corto o a largo plazo hubiera perdido a Yuugi… ¿Yuugi? Si, a él.

–¡Malditos sentimientos!– Farfulló molesto consigo mismo. Se había dejado seducir por Yuugi en todas esas ocasiones en que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlo sin que nadie se lo pidiera y arrastrando así hasta al propio Katsuya y al resto de sus amigos para hacerlo. Y casi sin darse cuenta se comenzó a fijar demasiado en él. Antes sólo había aceptado que Yuugi era en excelente duelista y que era el único que estaba a la altura de ser su rival; poco después se fijó que aunque Yuugi había ganado el título de mejor duelista de Cuidad Domino, eso no alteraba en nada su forma de ser, seguía siendo, honesto, amigable y buen amigo. El ser ganador y el ser el mejor no significaban tanto para Yuugi como para él, en cambio lo veía siempre peleando por causas justas y encontrando algo bueno en todos a los que se enfrentaba, hasta en él había hallado algo bueno, a pesar de que nadie más a parte de Mokuba lo había hecho.

La inocencia de Yuugi, fue una de las primeras cosas que le atrajeron de él, después su valor, su determinación y algo más que lo hizo admirarlo era el hecho de que a pesar de que no tenía más fuerza que la de su corazón y el apoyo de sus amigos, con eso él tenía suficiente para salir adelante sin rendirse. A diferencia de él, Seto Kaiba ahora tenía la fuerza, el poder del dinero y de su empresa y muchos lo odiaban por ser quien era, pero no Yuugi Motou, pues el chico creía ciegamente en las personas, cosa que él, había perdido hacia tiempo. Después de reconocer todas las cualidades internas de Yuugi pasó a fijarse en su físico. Ese peculiar manojo de cabellos y sus hermosos ojos, brillantes y de un violeta puro, no había duda de que esos ojos reflejaban todo su interior. Yuugi era mucho más bajo que él, ¡Pero qué demonios! Eso lo hacia lucir aun más encantador. Después de haber examinado sus sentimientos dejó de tratar a Yuugi como al resto de las personas y comenzó con él una amistad propiamente dicha, muy a su estilo, pero no cualquiera recibía un trato de Seto Kaiba como el que recibía Yuugi desde hacia meses. Y hasta hacia poco de esa maldita semana, todo era perfecto, Yuugi y él iban bastante bien, porque Kaiba, antes de reconocer su atracción por el chico tricolor ya había descubierto lo que Yuugi sentía por él y era suficiente con que le mirara un momento para comprobarlo, el pequeño duelista se ruborizaba con cualquiera de sus atenciones por mínimas que fueran. Kaiba no necesitaba decirle nada, daba por hecho que Yuugi era suyo, Suyo, sin ninguna duda. Ese chico tan inocente y hermoso jamás se escaparía de alguien como él. Después de todo nadie se atrevía a rechazar a Seto Kaiba, nadie que quisiera sufrir las consecuencias, claro, pero...

_---Te lo voy a repetir una última vez Kaiba y tal vez así, tu increíble y avanzado cerebro lo pueda comprender---_ Recordó las palabras que Jounouchi Katsuya, hacia solo unas horas, le dijera, antes de que llegara ahí, a maldecir todo ---_Las personas no son como los objetos, no siempre van a estar ahí hasta que tu lo quieras ¡Lo entiendes! Yuugi no es un objeto; ¡No puedes tratarlo como una maldita cosa, me escuchaste!---_

–¡Estúpido Katsuya!– Rabió aun más furioso al recordar al rubio; pero lo que le hacia sentir más rabioso es que tenía que aceptar que el perro, tenía razón, él sabía mucho más que él al menos en estas cuestiones y eso era lo que le daba mucho coraje. Pero ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso de que "Yuugi no era un objeto"? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Él sólo había dado por hecho que tenía a Yuugi a su merced, y lo que había pasado no era culpa suya, ¡No! Nada de lo que había pasado era culpa de él, pero tampoco era culpa de Yuugi. El era demasiado inocente para haber provocado todo aquello. Todo era culpa de él, De ese intruso, y de esos dos, "ellos" lo había arruinado todo. Y no estaba dispuesto, no iba a perder a Yuugi con él. Decidido se puso de pie y se aproximó a la ventana de la oficina mirando hacia la calle.

–Ya lo veras– Murmuró como si su "enemigo" estuviera frente a él y con una mirada de hielo de esas que solo él era capaz de lanzar.

Pero… ¿Qué había pasado hace cinco días?

CONTINUARA…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Pues hasta aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia que el titulo me encanta. Y cómo es la introducción pues quedó muy pequeño, es el capítulo más pequeño que he hecho. Y pues como pueden ver se trata de un SetoxYuugi, mi pareja preferida de Yu-gi-oh! Ya sé que es un poco rara pero este fic lo tenía planeando desde hace un buen de tiempo. Solo por favor denme una oportunidad. Trataré de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no alterar a los personajes de Takahashi-sensei (En personalidad y comportamiento general, el resto es inevitable, es Yaoi ) aunque será algo difícil pos no soy experta en Yuugi oh!

_Yami Hisaki: Pues si, aquí esta otra aberración de mi Hikari, haber que les parece. _

Oo! ¿Aberración? ¡Te quieres callar!

_Yami Hisaki: lo siento no encontré otra palabra para definirla._

Vas a ver… ¬¬ Okas, mejor dejemos que los lectores lo decidan. Ya sé que es muy corto, pero ojalá no se guarden sus comentarios y les de un poco de curiosidad el lío en que voy a meter a los personajes y el intruso… ya lo verán XDDD.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayonara!

5


	2. 02: El despertar del deseo

Corazones sincronizados

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai._

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos; "……….."– Pensamientos; _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; "….." Resaltar palabras o frases.

--

Hi, Hi Hi! Siiiiii! Ya llegué, ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulillo.

Estoy muy feliz! Tengo 7 reviews en mi primer capítulo. Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer.

Yami Hisaki: Estoy sorprendida. O.O

Ok. Ok ahí van mis respuestas.

Yami Hisaki: ¿Ahora vas a responder los reviews antes del fic?

Sip. n.n

(Tiger witch) Hi! Mi primer review muchas gracias por leer y si, Jou ya se lo habia dicho antes a Seto, pero ese hombre es muy obstinado y posesivo, pero ya aceptará su error. Gracias ojalá vuelvas a dejar un review por aquí.

(la kitsune de fuego) hola! Creo que habemos pocos que nos gusta la pareja SetoxYuugi, tú y yo somos de ellos. Y no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo así tenga que volarme las clases, jajaja, bueno haré el esfuerzo, ya casi tengo listo el capítulo tres así que te aseguro que seguiré dando lata por aquí, no muy seguido, pero seguiré y yo espero hacer otro fic de Yuugi Oh! Después donde igual Seto y Yuugi sean los principales. Ya estas en mi lista de contactos Nela-chan haber cuando nos ponemos a charlar y me cuentas de ese fic tuyo.

(Mary Katsuya) Hola niña, gracias por tu apoyo que bueno que te guste a pesar de no ser muy fanática de ello.

Yami hisaki: ¬¬U si, cómo no.

Aquí esta mi Yami, ya sabes siempre metiendo su cucharota! Pero Ok. Aquí esta la continuación espero sea de tu agrado.

(Nebyura) Que bueno, ya somos tres los que nos gusta esta pareja, ahh! Ya no me siento sola e incomprendida. Y aquí esta lo que sigue, espero que te siga gustando. Salu2!

(Cacell Corp) jajajaja, claro Cacell-chan Seto va a sufrir digo no es gusto que solo Yuugi sufra y descuida que trataré de actualizar por lo menos cada tres semanas ahorita que tengo las ideas en la cabeza. Será Seto el principal… pues no sé, como soy fanática de la intrigas me decidí por hacer el primer capítulo con él donde no se sabe que pasó, pero lo demás es más general o no sé…

Yami Hisaki: con la novedad de que ni ella misma sabe que pex con su fic… ¡Figúrate!

¡Callate Yami! Pues me esta costando un poquitin de trabajo manejar a Seto, pero poco a poco va saliendo, ¿Entonces si puedo llamarte cacell-chan o no? se oye bonito ¿No? y sigo esperando a que actualices Celoso… Celoso? Ya sabes. Gracias y salu2!

(Kida Luna) Hi! Luna, Rex, que gusto verlas por aquí y leyendo mi dizque fic, Je, ya se que es un poco inusual, pero sip. a Seto le gusta Yuugi a pesar de todo, bueno solo en mi fic es posible, el intruso….? Umn… pues no sé a que huela ya lo verán después y haber que opinan de él. Ups! Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Yuugi-chan n.nU.

Yami Hisaki: Nah! Yo que tú mejor comenzaba a hacer mi testamento.

¡Silencio Yami! Eh… y a Seto también le toca así que va haber balance, creo. Y el título se comienza a fundamentar en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer y Salu2!

(Raventears is dead) RavenTears arigatou Gozaimasu por leer y vaya, ya sabía que alguien me tenía que echar los jitomatazos, las verduras y las frutas jajajaja pero eso me alegra, así que me ayudará a mejorar, en serio, hace mucho que no recibía una crítica destructiva.

Yami Hisaki: U.

Bueno bueno, vamos por puntos, de hecho el capítulo quedó así, algo de raro por que según yo, solo iba a ser un ONE-SHOT, pero luego se me vinieron más ideas a la cabeza y ya no lo modifique solo moví unos cuantos detalles. Lo admito tengo una manía por las intrigas, por eso decidí empezar de adelante para atrás. Y pues sí. Creo que el "tocando fondo" de Seto quedó algo apresurado, aun así, creo que me quedó algo superficial… ¡chin! Creo que no.

Yami Hisaki: X

Pues, Jonouchi juega un papel importante, pero… qué papel ese se ve después, mejor no digo más para no arruinar más la intriga y síp, tiendo mucho a explicar los motivos y las razones de los personajes para actuar, luego me quedan algo chafonas, pero nunca las evito, haber que opinas del segundo capítulo. Y sobre el review, esta muy bien ahí "lamentablemente" te admiro por permitirme leer los primeros SetoxYuugi asi que no voy a borrarlo jajaja, no te creas, todos los reviews son valiosos para mi. Gracias por todo RavenTears.

--

Gracias a todos por sus preciosos reviews, ellos me ayudan a continuar.

Y sin más preámbulo, vayamos al fic.

**Capítulo 2: El despertar del deseo.**

Lunes en la mañana, cuatro días antes…

¡Qué molesto! De nuevo tenía que asistir a esa tonta preparatoria, cómo si él lo necesitara. Tal vez lo necesitaran todos esos patéticos adolescentes que eran sus compañeros, pero él podía manejar toda una empresa, sin haber concluido la preparatoria y sin que nadie le ayudara, pero se lo exigían como requisito para continuar al frente, ya que aun no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y como no quería que lo molestaran ni tener problemas asistía. El bien podía mandar todo eso al diablo, era Seto Kaiba y podía hacerlo, tenía el suficiente dinero para sobornar a cualquiera, pero no iba a dar dinero a unos pobres diablos por algo que él podía hacer sin trabajo alguno, como lo era terminar la preparatoria, aunque su CI fuera ya de lo más elevado y no necesitara hacerlo. Además suponía que de cierto modo representaba un gran ejemplo para su hermano menor. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a Mokuba de asistir a la escuela si él no lo hacía? No podía ser tan malo, después de todo tal vez lo único bueno de ese odioso lugar era poder verlo a él…

Llegó al salón, era muy temprano, tanto que hasta el salón estaba casi vacío. La puntualidad y el llegar temprano a la escuela era otra de las cosas que tenía que inculcar a su hermano menor. Sin decir nada a los pocos presentes se sentó en su respectivo lugar y pronto abrió su Laptop, para revisar algo. El prefería trabajar en algo que perder su tiempo en conversaciones estúpidas de adolescentes.

Anzu Mazaki, la única de los amigos de Yuugi que estaba por ahí, lo miró y algo que nunca antes se había preguntado llegó a su cabeza.

"¿Por qué Seto Kaiba se tomará la molestia de llegar temprano a la escuela?"

Los minutos pasaron y al fin llegó la "banda de amigos"

–Hola Anzu– Saludó el rubio desde la puerta.

–Jou– Sonrió la chica de lindos ojos azules.

–Anzu, buenos días– Saludaron también Yuugi y Honda que iban con él rubio.

Kaiba solo miró de reojo a los recién llegados y se fijó en el chico tricolor.

Pero Anzu y Jou se abrazaron y no hicieron caso a nada más.

Tanto Yuugi como Honda se quedaron parados esperando respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

–¡Oigan! ¿Qué no saben que no deben de ignorar a la gente?– Exclamó disgusto el castaño.

Yuugi sonrió con pena y volteó hacia donde estaba Kaiba, el cual lo miraba fijamente.

–Kaiba-kun, hola ¿Cómo estas?– Sonrió el chico volteándose totalmente hacia él.

Pero él no contestó simplemente le clavó su mirada azul profunda, como si quisiera ver a través de él. Yuugi se ruborizó al sentir su mirada tan fija e intensa.

Kaiba sonrió para si mismo, siempre lograba su objetivo, apartó su vista y volviendo su mirada a la Laptop contestó:

–Bien.

Yuugi siempre se sentía feliz cuando él le contestaba. Habían estado así desde hacia varios meses. Le hablaba y él aunque a veces no contestaba le ponía atención. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero no cualquier silencio, pues cada uno tenía la compañía del otro.

–Oye viejo– Se escuchó la voz del rubio, quien se aproximó –Estamos acá– Dijo tomando a Yuugi y volteándolo para verlo –De aquel lado solo esta Kaiba.

–Jonouchi-kun, espera…

El Ceo sólo miró a Jou con una mirada de hielo, pero no hizo comentario alguno, esa mañana simplemente no tenía ganas de intercambiar palabra con él.

–Buenos días– Saludó el profesor entrando. Todos tomaron su asiento– El profesor revisó su protocolo –Oh, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo en clase, su nombre es Haruhiko… Kurai.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, pero nadie entró.

–Umn… parece que el señor Kurai, no ha llegado todavía. Vaya… su primera falta– Musitó el profesor.

Después de eso transcurrieron las clases normalmente.

–¡Uy! ¡Que hambre! Necesito llenar la panza lo antes posible– Exclamó Jonouchi a la hora de la comida poniendo total énfasis a sus palabras mientras se estiraba.

–Tienes suerte Jou– Dijo Anzu – Hoy preparé algo especialmente para ti…

–¡En serio! – Se emocionó.

–…Y para todos– Completó la chica, mostrando un gran paquete de almuerzos, mientras que Jou se decepcionaba pues pensaba que todo era para él.

–Gracias Anzu no te hubieras molestado– Sonrió Yuugi.

–¡Lo ves!– Se apresuró el chico rubio a contestar –Dice Yuugi que no te hubieras molestado–, tomó las cajas ayudando a la chica a cargarlas –De cualquier forma te aseguro que no sobrara nada.

–No lo dudo– Se escuchó la voz de Kaiba, que en ese instante se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la salida, pero obviamente no se iba a ir sin terminar– Los perros suelen comer el triple que una persona.

–¡Kaiba!– Se levantó el rubio molesto –¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!

El castaño ojiazul lo miró por sobre el hombro y dijo con burla.

–Ten cuidado Jonouchi, aun los perros pueden enfermarse por comer de más.

–¿¡Qué!?– Jou muy molesto estaba por irse sobre el CEO, pero Honda lo detuvo.

–Tranquilo Viejo, no vale la pena.

Antes de irse Kaiba dirigió su mirada hacia Yuugi.

–¡Maldito Kaiba!– Farfulló soltándose bruscamente de Honda –¿Qué, sólo viene a la escuela para tratar a los demás como basura?

–Vamos Jou, olvídalo– Dijo Anzu para tranquilizar el ambiente –Mejor vamos a comer.

–Hablaré con él– Dijo Yuugi de pronto y todos lo voltearon a ver.

–¿Sobre qué?– Preguntaron los tres.

–Sé que no quiso hacerlo– Dijo Yuugi muy seguro –Le pediré que se disculpe– Salió corriendo.

–Yuugi– Lo llamó la chica, pero sin lograr persuadirlo.

–Si que le dio fuerte– Murmuró Honda sorprendido.

–Supongo– Cruzó los brazos Jou –Si Yuugi en realidad piensa que nos creemos eso, entonces en verdad cree que somos unos tontos.

–Claro, solo imagínate… –Dijo Honda y luego reaccionó– ¡Espera! No puedo imaginarme a Kaiba disculpándose contigo.

–Yo tampoco puedo imaginármelo de hecho, dudo que el sepa como hacer algo así.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

–¿Kaiba-kun?– Salió Yuugi y para su sorpresa el CEO estaba parado a pocos pasos de la puerta de salida. Lo miró y dándose vuelta, se echó a andar. Yuugi interpretó eso como un "Sígueme", por lo que fue con él caminando a su lado.

–Quiero hablar contigo.

El otro no contestó y siguió su camino, llegando hasta una banca, en el jardín donde tomaron asiento. Kaiba entonces abrió su Laptop de nuevo, tranquilamente. Yuugi se sentó frente a él, mientras que varios de los presentes los miraban atentamente, no era la primera vez que Yuugi se sentaba con él en el jardín, pero había muchas y muchos quienes no lo aceptaban ya fuera por celos y envidia o porque les parecía realmente ilógico que los dos más grandes duelistas que antes eran rivales hasta morir, se sentaran juntos en la misma banca a platicar. La amistad entre Yuugi y el CEO era algo extraño aun, pero era ya todo un hecho aunque costara creerlo y parecía convertirse en algo más que eso.

Cuando Yuugi se tranquilizó y consiguió ignorar las miradas sobre ellos se dispuso a hablar.

–Te quería pedir que… por favor no trates así a Jonouchi.

Seto frunció el ceño, pero sin apartar su vista de la pantalla de su PC. El otro chico continuó.

–Jou, algunas veces no tiene nada que desayunar antes de venir hacia acá…

–¿Y quieres que lo compadezca?– Le interrumpió para mirarlo con su acostumbrada mirada fría.

–No, es solo que Jou…

–¿Quieres seguir hablando de él?– Cuestionó mirándolo de reojo por encima de la pantalla de su computadora, de manera que el chico de cabello tricolor sólo podía ver sus ojos.

–Yo sólo quería…

–Yuugi –Lo interrumpió de nuevo bajando un poco la pantalla de la laptop para verlo directamente –no quiero seguir hablando de Katsuya.

Yuugi bajó la vista apenado. El silencio que se formó sólo permitía escuchar el tecleo que Kaiba daba en la Laptop.

–Es cierto– Reanudó Yuugi al cabo de un rato –Me enteré que va a haber un torneo en el GAME CENTER de cuidad Domino, ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?

–Para que esos lugares sigan siendo populares, hay que mantener interesados a los usuarios– Respondió con simpleza y sin mirarle.

–Estaba pensando ir, –Dijo Yuugi sonriendo– tal vez haya algo interesante. Hace mucho que no tengo un duelo… Por cierto… ¿Qué le habrá pasado al alumno nuevo? ¿Por que no habrá venido?– Miró hacia el cielo– Si yo fuera nuevo no faltaría el primer día– concluyó mirando a su acompañante.

Kaiba no dijo nada, eso no le interesaba.

–¡De veras!– Se levantó de pronto Yuugi –Los chicos deben estarme esperando, debo irme– Se giró rápidamente para echar a correr pero ese movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio, iba a caer cuando sintió que alguien lo había detenido. Yuugi reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que era Kaiba quien había evitado su caía y ahora lo sostenía con sus dos brazos, con uno rodeando su cintura y con el otro lo sostenía a la altura de su pecho y además estaba presionándolo contra su cuerpo, prácticamente, para Yuugi eso era un abrazo, y podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kaiba junto al suyo. Su sonrojo no se hizo esperar y no supo que hacer o que decir, se sentía muy nervioso, nunca habían estado tan juntos. Por su parte Kaiba tampoco dijo nada simplemente se quedó experimentando la cercanía de Yuugi, percibiendo su aroma y sintiendo como sus cabellos ligeramente acariciaban su cara, aquel abrazo le permitió sentir la fisonomía de Yuugi y nunca pensó que tocarlo fuera una sensación tan placentera, simplemente era irresistible… y Kaiba sonrió con ironía, obviamente Yuugi no pudo verlo.

"¿Ahora te vas a volver un cursi?" –se reprendió a si mismo y luego volvió sus pensamientos al chico que tenía entre sus brazos –"Yuugi… ni siquiera haces el menor intento por soltarte de mi… y no puedo negar que este contacto me encanta, seguro debe ser mucho más placentero tocar tu piel directamente sin estas ropas… sino fuera porque estamos en la escuela te haría mío ahora mismo"– Reparó en sus pensamientos y sonrió triunfante –"¿Qué digo?... pero si ya eres mío… lo sé Yuugi, eres sólo mío" –Reprimiendo todas esas emociones, el más alto soltó al chico tricolor y regresó a su asiento, igual sin decir ni una palabra.

–Gracias… –Balbuceó Yuugi, al fin, recuperándose de la impresión– bueno… hasta luego –logró articular y retirarse.

El CEO lo miró alejarse y sonrió con altanería.

Yuugi iba corriendo y pensando felizmente.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Kaiba-kun… me abrazó! ¿Puedes creerlo Yami?" –Dirigió sus pensamientos hacia el rompecabezas del milenio.

–¡Yuugi! –Se detuvo y al voltear vio a sus amigos en el pasto sentados, quienes lo llamaban.

–Siento llegar tarde, chicos– Contestó sentándose con ellos.

–Descuida Yuugi, aun hay algo –Dijo Anzu.

–Si, de hecho fue justo a tiempo, antes de que Jonouchi acabara con todo.

–¡Te quieres callar Honda! –Replicó el nombrado con molestia.

Yuugi tomó un pequeño sándwich y se puso a comer alegremente.

–¿Por qué tan feliz? –Preguntó Honda alzando una ceja con sospecha.

–¿He…? –Se sorprendió el chico.

–¡Que pregunta Honda! ¿No es obvio que esa sonrisa tiene algo que ver con Kaiba? –Dijo Jono metiéndose un Sándwich completo en la boca, malhumorado y cerrando los ojos– Yo no sé, Yuugi. Aun no entiendo que rayos te gusta de ese tipo, si es de lo más detestable.

–Claro que no –Protestó Yuugi calmadamente– Kaiba-kun es muy amable conmigo.

–¿Kaiba amable? –Dijo Honda haciendo un marcado gesto de incredulidad– ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Kaiba o es de otro? ¿No te habrás caído y golpeado la cabeza camino aquí, Yuugi?

Yuugi sonrió ante ese comentario, pues gracias a Kaiba el no había caído.

–¿Y por que razón el "amable" Kaiba no está aquí disculpándose?– Reprochó Jonouchi.

–¡Jonouchi Katsuya!– Lo jaló Anzu de la oreja.

–¡Auch! De acuerdo, me calló, pero ese tipo no me agradará nunca.

Y a la hora de la salida…

–¿Están listos para ir al GAME CENTER, amigos? –Preguntó Yuugi poniéndose de pie.

–No puedo tengo algo que hacer llegando a casa –Se disculpó Honda.

–¿Era hoy? –Preguntó Jonouchi algo confundido –Lo lamento, pero le prometí a Anzu que iría con ella a su casa.

–Ah, Yuugi, lo siento –Se alarmó la chica– Si quieres podemos ir contigo.

–No, no se preocupen –Alzó sus manos– Iré solo.

–¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó Anzu.

–Claro que si–. Contestó sonriendo– Además Yami estará conmigo –dijo mostrándoles el rompecabezas del milenio.

–Entonces hasta mañana Yuugi –Se despidieron de él.

–Hasta mañana chicos.

Yuugi iba caminando para salir de la escuela y pensó en su baraja, la ultima vez que la había usado había sido en Battle City, contra Marik. Cuando al fin llegó a la salida miró la limusina de Kaiba y se detuvo.

–¿Te llevo?– Escuchó la voz del CEO y en ese instante la puerta se abrió, pudiendo ver a Seto, sentado, cruzando los brazos y las piernas en el interior del auto, se veía genial, como siempre.

–¿Kaiba-kun…? –Murmuró el chico de cabellos tricolor casi deslumbrado por lo que veía y se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la limosina como tonto y sin decir más.

Kaiba le miró un momento y luego desvió su vista al frente, cerró sus ojos y dijo con ironía.

–¿Vas a subir o te vas a quedar ahí el resto el día?

–Ah… eh, si, ya voy –Reaccionó Yuugi al fin y abordó la Limosina– Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho –Respondió con una sonrisa acomodándose en el suave asiento.

–Al GAME CENTER de Domino –ordenó el CEO a su chofer.

La limusina pronto se puso en movimiento dirigiéndose allí.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Kaiba dirigió su vista a Yuugi y le dijo:

–Estoy sorprendido de que quieras participar en un evento de tan poca categoría como ese –concluyó con sarcasmo.

–Umn…

Kaiba volvió su mirada al frente y dijo con altanería.

–Sólo vas a encontrar a un montón de aficionados.

Yuugi sonrió.

–Eso aun no es seguro, tal vez haya alguien que valga la pena.

–Pues lo dudo –dijo con indiferencia.

–Pero vas a ir ¿No? –preguntó Yuugi mirando su perfil.

–En absoluto –Contestó– mi presencia no es necesaria. Ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Yuugi se sorprendió un poco clavando su mirada violeta en el CEO.

"¿Eso significa que Kaiba no tenía pensado ir? ¿Acaso sólo va para llevarme a mí?" –Pensó inocentemente– "No… no creo…" –Lo descartó al instante.

Kaiba lo volteó a ver, notando que Yuugi lo miraba desde hacia rato con insistencia. Yuugi se apenó en cuanto este lo volteó a ver repentinamente, pero no apartó la vista.

–Sólo tú puedes darme un duelo que valga la pena –Murmuró Kaiba seriamente mirándolo directo a los ojos– Y sólo yo, soy capaz de darte un duelo digno de ti –concluyó casi en un susurro acercándose lentamente a su acompañante.

La luz del sol y las sombras de los edificios se filtraban al interior de la limosina por la ventana y esas luces y esas sombras golpeaban la espalda de Yuugi, oscureciendo su rostro e iluminándolo un instante después, pero ya fuera con luz o sin ella el brillo de los hermosos ojos de Yuugi nunca desaparecía, al contrario los hacía resaltar aun más. Kaiba ya no podía soportarlo, estaba sintiendo unos deseos incontrolables de estrechar al chico en sus brazos y sentir de nuevo su calor, ese mínimo contacto que habían tenido por accidente en la preparatoria, había desencadenado los deseos de Seto Kaiba por Yuugi Motou y ahora mismo deseaba no solo estrecharlo sino hacerle un sin fin de cosas más…

"¿Qué diablos me pasa?" –Pensó– "Simplemente no puedo resistirme, es tan… hermoso, debo tenerlo… ¡Necesito tenerlo!" –Reflexionó mientras que con una de sus manos alzaba el rostro de Yuugi hacia él para mirar más de cerca esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban.

"¿Kaiba-kun…?" –Pensó Yuugi muy ruborizado– "¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso tú… quieres… besarme?" –sintió que la mirada de Kaiba lo hipnotizaba, era tan atractivo y Yuugi ya no aguantaba las ganas de que algo entre los dos ocurriera– "No me importa lo que pueda pasar, siempre y cuando sea contigo" –pensó al final y cerró sus ojos, a esperar lo que tuviera que pasar.

Kaiba se sorprendió un poco y pensó.

"De nuevo no haces nada para evitarme. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso sabes lo que siento por ti y lo que me provoca todo tu ser?".

Kaiba casi por instinto se fue acercando al rostro de Yuugi lentamente, hasta que rozó los labios del chico con los suyos sintiendo como tanto él como Yuugi se estremecían por ese ínfimo tacto.

"Yuugi"– Pensó y mirando por ultima vez ese bello y blanco rostro cerró sus ojos y de nuevo acarició sus labios hasta que al fin terminó besándolo. Yuugi se sentía en las nubes, apenas si podía creer que Seto Kaiba lo estuviera besando, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera recorriendo todo su cuerpo, era una emoción tan intensa que antes no había experimentado, poco a poco y sin dejar de sentir todo esto comenzó a corresponder tímidamente mientras que Kaiba besaba uno a uno sus labios disfrutándolo al máximo. Los dos continuaron así, no estuvieron seguros de cuanto tiempo fue y además de en sus bocas no había más contacto entre ellos que la mano con que el CEO estaba alzando el mentón del chico de cabellos tricolor…

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Rayos, pues hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo, era necesario que lo dejara hasta aquí… sorry, u.uU No más no me vayan a matar… al menos hasta que termine el fic, si hay algo raro o incoherente me avisan.

_Yami Hisaki:_ Me temo que más de tres te van a querer matar.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos a O a

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

¡Sayonara!

14


	3. 03: Una tarde extraña y sentimientos

Corazones sincronizados

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

**--**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

--

Hola, hola, Hola de nuevo. Ya volví y ya les traigo el capítulo tres. Espero que me sigan dejando sus valiosos reviews que son los que me inspiran a continuar, jejeje no saben que emoción siento cuando los leo.

_Yami Hisaki: ¿Haber a que horas?_

Er, bueno pero pasemos a sus Reviews…

(_La kitsune de fuego_) Hola niña. Que bueno que hayas cumplido tú promesa y leyeras el segundo capítulo, ¿Te aburrió el primer capítulo? Umn… bueno tal vez estaba algo denso, pues se trataba de pura reflexión además de que era algo así como la introducción y las introducciones chafean n.n. ¡Si, ese beso fue el que empezó todo el problema! Jejeje y pronto veras al enemigo en acción. No, no odio a Yami, es solo que no era importante que intercambiara plática con Yuugi en ese momento, no te preocupes que el faraón no puede quedar fuera y al contrario espero poder ver un review tuyo en todos los capítulos, yo también quiero ser tu amiga y espero poder conversar contigo algún día solo avísame a que horas te conectas a internet para ponernos de acuerdo. Gracias por tu apoyo niña linda.

(_Kida Luna_) Sipi, cree un personaje original para que le fastidie la vida a Kaiba-kun haber que opinan de él. Menos mal que ya me dejaron de amenazar XD. Aunque chance y la amenaza regresa más adelante. Es cierto, hasta yo sentí envidia de Yuugi mientras escribía. Y sobre Anzu, pues te diré que yo no la odio ni tampoco es mi personaje preferido a veces me desespera, pero ni modo es amiga de los chicos y pues ahí está. Y sobre el lemon, sería el primero que escriba en toda mi "carrera" de escritora, y ya he estado haciendo mis experimentos, quizás más adelante me aviente uno, ahorita creo que lo que más abundará serán los conocidos "fajes" o sea lo más cercano a un lemon, pero sin llegar a serlo. XDD gracias a las dos por seguir leyendo mi fic, les dejo con el capítulo tres y espero leerlas de nuevo por aquí. Salu2!

(_Black Kanon Ryu_) Querida Ryu, no te preocupes lo importante es que si lo viste jajaj, pues significa mucho que hayas leído y dejado este lindo review, sabes que admiro tu forma de escribir y tu opinión es supervaliosa para mi y espero que no me vayas a querer matar por lo que hago en este capítulo, pero ni modo Kaiba-kun es un chico complicado, ambas lo sabemos de sobra ¿Hontoni?. Ojalá pudiera hacer que todo fuera lindo y tierno, pero las brocas comienzan desde aquí. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tus review Ryu-chan. n.n ¡Salu2!

(_Cacell Corp_) Hola Cacell-chan jejeje no sabes como te agradezco que te aventaras este capítulo cuando te avisé que ya estaba listo, jejeje ¿En serio crees que es lindo? Haber que opinas de Kaiba-kun, yo a veces quisiera aparecer en el fic y darle un golpe, pero eso sería poco eh… sutil, además de que alguien querría matarme por eso y pues como te lo prometí actualizaré por lo menos cada tres semanas. ¡Te cuidas!

(_Mary Katsuya_) Hola Mary... ¡De veras Que bruta soy! Sip al capítulo 2 es el lunes hace cuatro días de la escena del primer capítulo, gracias por recordármelo pondré una cuenta regresiva de cada día para que no se te vaya la onda de nuevo, sorry Mary ese pequeño detalle se me escapó. Y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo a pesar de la confusión inicial. ¡Salu2!

Gracias por su reviews y gracias también a todos los demás que leyeron y que no dejaron review, ojalá se anime en algún momento eso me alegraría mucho.

¡¡ACLARACIÓN!!

A partir del capítulo 2 se empezó a contar todo lo que pasó y que da sentido a la reflexión del CEO en el capítulo 1, lo que significa que el capítulo 1 es el viernes en la noche y los siguientes capítulos contarán lo ocurrido hasta llegar a ese viernes por la noche. Aclarado todo vayamos al fic.

Otras aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases, /…/ Platicas con Yamis.

**Capítulo 3: Una extraña tarde y sentimientos confusos.**

Lunes, hace cuatro días…

Esa misma tarde…

Kaiba seguía besando los labios de Yuugi, pero ya había dejado la ternura y ahora ese beso era intenso y desesperado, no podía parar, no quería parar. Yuugi era tan dulce, era casi como una droga, la cual le desataba todas las emociones y sensaciones más placenteras que jamás había experimentado por nadie. Yuugi estaba igual o peor, no quería que el castaño lo dejara, quería estar con él así por siempre. El aire ya les faltaba pero ninguno quería terminar y Kaiba con la mano que tenía libre jaló a Yuugi de la cintura entrelazando sus piernas con las de él, logrando una cercanía más íntima entre ellos, y soltándolo del mentón lo tomó de la nuca para intensificar ese beso si es que era posible, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros-rojizos que a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, eran suaves.

–Hemos llegado Señor.

Tanto Yuugi como Kaiba salieron del trance al escuchar la voz del chofer. El CEO cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y soltando al chico se retiró todo lo posible de él y no dijo ni expresó sentimiento alguno. Yuugi por el contrario aun estaba embelezado, pero volvió a la realidad al sentir que el calor del CEO se alejaba.

–Kaiba-kun…– Murmuró ruborizado.

–Ya te puedes bajar, hemos llegado– Respondió Kaiba fríamente.

Yuugi se desconcertó por su tono.

–Ha… si– Se levantó, salió de la limosina y cerró la puerta.

–Hasta luego señor– Dijo el chofer y la limusina arrancó.

Yuugi se quedó desconcertado, Kaiba había actuado totalmente indiferente, como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada, es más lo sintió aun más frió que de costumbre.

/Yuugi, ¿Estas bien?/– Escuchó una voz.

"Ya-Yami" –Contestó mirando la silueta del faraón a su lado; se ruborizó y bajó la vista– "¿Lo… viste… todo?"

/Muy a mi pesar/ –Respondió el espíritu del rompecabezas– /Pero eso no importa ¿Te encuentras bien?/

"No… lo sé, ¿Por que crees que Kaiba-kun haya hecho… eso?"

/Me es difícil comprenderlo Yuugi, si no estuviéramos hablando de Kaiba, podría suponer que tú le gustas y su actitud al final fue por miedo/

"¿Miedo…?" –Repitió con voz lenta– "No lo creo…, más bien… no lo entiendo" –sacudió la cabeza con un deje de frustración por no conocer los sentimientos del CEO.

De pronto sintió un palmeo en su espalda. El chico volteó encontrándose con Bakura.

–Hola Yuugi.

–Bakura-kun, hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Supongo que vine a lo mismo que tú. Solo a echar un vistazo.

–Que bueno que te encuentro, no quería estar solo –sonrió levemente.

–Yo tampoco, después de todo yo no tengo a mi Yami de mi lado para acompañarme –Sonrió cerrando los ojos –¿Qué dices, entramos?

–Claro.

Los dos atravesaron la puerta del GAME CENTER, y lo primero que vieron fue una pantalla gigante dividida en varias secciones mostrando, lo que acontecía en cada área de duelo. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, definitivamente esos eventos eran muy concurridos. Los dos chicos se pararon justo debajo de la gran pantalla prestando atención a todos los duelos que se estaban dando en ese momento y otros juegos que no eran de cartas.

–¿Y por que no asististe a la escuela Bakura-kun?– Preguntó Yuugi desviando su vista un poco de la pantalla centrándola en su acompañante.

–Ha, pues…– Sonrió apenado –La verdad, me quedé dormido– Se rió colocándose su mano en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos –¿Y… de qué me perdí?

–Pues de nada, sólo que Anzu preparó una montaña de almuerzos para nosotros, claro que aun sin tu presencia todos se acabaron.

–Déjame adivinar… Jounouchi acabó con la mayoría.

–De hecho…– Se echó a reír Yuugi alegremente.

Los dos siguieron por el evento, ambos presenciaron algunos duelos, algunos de los participantes eran buenos, otros no, pero algunos de plano eran bastante malos, andaban por la plataforma de duelos de primer nivel, habían tres niveles, Principiantes, Experimentados y Avanzados. Todavía estaban en el nivel de principiantes, pero ahí había otra pantalla que mostraba los duelos de los otros niveles. Bakura alzó la vista para ver si había algo interesante.

–Oye Yuugi…– Dijo de pronto sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

–Umn…

–Fue mi imaginación o ¿Venías en la limosina del Gran Seto Kaiba?– Preguntó, parecía haber esperado el momento apropiado para preguntarlo.

–¿Ah…? Pues… bueno… él….– Yuugi se ruborizó y comenzó a truncar palabras sin sentido.

–¿Qué pasa Yuugi?– Preguntó Bakura, esta vez mirándolo directamente.

–Pues… si, es cierto… Kaiba-kun me trajo hasta aquí– Titubeó, pero confesó.

–¡Oh!– Exclamó Bakura con disimulo –¿Y cómo vas con él? Supongo que ese "aventón" que te dio significa que su relación progresa.

–Bueno…– Se puso nervioso por el tono pícaro de Bakura.

–¡Cuenta me!– Exclamó Bakura cerrando los ojos y con una voz curiosa.

–No hay nada que contar Bakura-kun– Sonrió apenado –Sólo me trajo hasta aquí y…

–¿Y? – Remarcó Bakura dándole un codazo en las costillas jugueteando, pero en cuanto vio que el rostro de Yuugi se puso triste reaccionó– Yuugi, ¿Pasó algo malo?

–No, nada. Todo está bien– Sonrió de nuevo –Mejor vayamos al nivel avanzado– Miró de nuevo hacia la pantalla, en ese momento se estaba dando un duelo en el nivel avanzado y se vio como un chico moreno y de cabellos azules claros y ondulados, acababa de ganar. Ese chico tenía lindos ojos color azul cielo.

**TERCER DUELO CONSECUTIVO, VICTORIOSO.** Brillo en la pantalla.

Ese mismo chico de cabellos celestes alzó su dedo pulgar y cerró uno de sus ojos, volteándose hacia la cámara que transmitía hacia la pantalla.

–Vaya, ese chico parece ser bueno– Comentó Bakura mirándolo.

–Es cierto– Afirmó Yuugi –Tener tres duelos ganados habla bien de él.

–Vamos allá.

–De acuerdo.

Los dos chicos atravesaron varias áreas de duelo virtuales hasta que al fin llegaron al lugar preciso. Cuando llegaron, el ganador apenas bajaba de la plataforma de duelos. Dirigió su mirada azul claro a Yuugi y en seguida lo reconoció.

–Hola– Exclamó alegre.

–Hola– Dijo Bakura alzando su mano y cerrando los ojos.

–Parece que lo has hecho muy bien– Sonrió Yuugi.

–¿Lo crees? Gracias– Contestó pasando su brazo por su nuca– Mi nombre es Haruhiko– Se presentó.

–Mucho gusto Haruhiko– Respondió Bakura cordialmente –Yo soy Bakura Ryou y él es…

–Yuugi Motou– Se apresuró el chico –Sería imposible que no reconociera al campeón de Battle City, es todo un placer para mi conocerte– Exclamó Haruhiko alegremente, extendiendo su mano.

–Si. También me da gusto conocerte– Contestó Yuugi, estrechando su mano con la del chico ojiazul cielo, que era solo un poco más alto que él, midiendo 1. 60cm.

Haruhiko lo miró fijamente como pensando algo detenidamente.

Yuugi sonrió apenado, el chico aun no soltaba su mano.

–Oye… disculpa.

–¡Yatta! (Es genial)– Murmuró de pronto –Jamás creí que podría hablarte y estrechar tu mano campeón del duelo de monstruos.

–¿He…?– Exclamó Yuugi muy sorprendido por la actitud de ese chico.

–¿Tendrías un duelo conmigo?– Exclamó emocionado, aun sin soltar la mano de Yuugi– ¡Por favor! Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ti Yuugi-san, pero, por lo menos me gustaría ver a alguno de los tres increíbles Dioses Egipcios.

–Bueno– Respondió Yuugi –Está bien.

–¡Yatta!– Gritó Emocionado y lo jaló con él.

Bakura se sintió un poco ignorado, pero los siguió sin decir nada mientras que una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza (NA: De estas - -U)

El duelo de los chicos inició (NA: No tomen tan enserio el duelo, la verdad no soy experta en duelos). Yuugi empezó de lo más tranquilo colocando una carta en modo de defensa y por consiguiente Haruhiko se veía obligado a atacar y para ello empleo una carta llamada Golem, pero sin dejar de colocar una carta boca abajo. Pronto Yuugi después de que su monstruo es eliminado convoca a la Maga Oscura y coloca una carta boca abajo, la maga oscura ataca y elimina el Golem de Haruhiko, pero, en ese momento se activa la carta de trampa llamada La fuerza del espejo, el cual regresa el ataque de Yuugi destruyendo a su Maga, pero antes de que su contrincante se pueda regocijar con su victoria, se activa la carta de trampa de Yuugi la cual le descuenta los puntos de Vida a Haruhiko con respecto a los de defensa que tenía La maga Oscura y le permite convocar a otro monstruo y escoge a la Reina guerrera que ataca, y sin monstruos en el campo los PV de Haru están en total riesgo dejando el marcador del chico en 500, contra los 2000 ilesos de Yuugi. Pero Haru aun no se rinde y convoca dos cartas en modo de ataque y coloca dos cartas boca abajo también.

A Yuugi le parece muy sospechoso y decide no atacar. Haruhiko sonríe pues no había truco en su estrategia y de haberlo atacado posiblemente habría terminado el duelo. Activa la carta boca abajo la cual fusiona a sus dos monstruos, una de las dos que están boca abajo se trata de Raigeki, una carta mágica, la cual bombardea el campo de batalla bajando los PV de Yuugi a 1700, y el ataque de su nuevo monstruo supera el poder de ataque de la Reina guerrera y la destruye dejando a Yuugi con 1500 PV. Yuugi sonríe, está sorprendido por como Haruhiko le ha dado un giro a la batalla, pero lamentablemente eso terminará pronto. Sacó una carta he hizo realidad los deseos de su contrincante. En el campo aparece el Dragon alado de Ra.

–¡Sugoi! (Increíble)– Exclamó Haru al ver al poderoso Dragón en el campo –¡Yuugi-san! ¡Gracias!– Le gritó.

Bakura sonrío con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza, pues el chico parecía estar muy contento y agradecido de que su contrincante le enviara un monstruo fuerte. Y Yami rió divertido, pues él también estaba presenciando la batalla, en la forma de un holograma, justo al lado de Bakura.

Yuugi sonrió algo nervioso, pero en seguida se puso serió y mandó su ataque contra el monstruo fusionado de Haruhiko. Él parece tranquilo a pesar de que su monstruo será destruido y de hecho eso sucede, los PV de Haru desaparecen llegando a 0, pero extrañamente los puntos de Yuugi bajan de 1500 a 1200. La batalla ha concluido.

–Lo hiciste muy bien Haruhiko-kun– Exclamó Yuugi sonriéndole.

–Gracias Yuugi-san– Respondió el otro, con una mirada agradecida.

–Hey, un momento– Intervino Bakura mientras que los chicos bajan de la plataforma –¿Por qué al final los puntos de Yuugi bajaron a 1200?

Yuugi sonrió hacia su amigo.

–La técnica especial del monstruo de Haruhiko tiene la habilidad de regresar el poder de ataque del ultimo monstruo que ha destruido, en este caso fue el de mi Reina guerrera. Por lo que en cuanto ataqué yo también recibí daño.

–No dudé que te darías cuenta– Dijo Haru alegre –Desafortunadamente el ataque del Dragón alado de Ra era demasiado fuerte.

–Si– Agregó Yuugi– Pero, en otras circunstancias pude haber perdido.

Los dos chicos, el albino de ojos castaños y el de ojos azul cielo se sorprendieron.

–¡¿Pudiste…?!– Exclamaron.

–Pero fue divertido– Agregó Yuugi –Hacia tiempo que no tenía un duelo como éste.

Bakura y Yami sonrieron, sabían a lo que el chico de ojos violeta se refería. Los últimos duelos de Battle City habían sido demasiado angustiantes como para haber podido disfrutarlos.

–¿Vas a seguir compitiendo?– Preguntó Bakura a Haruhiko.

–Si, aun estoy dentro– Contestó él con una gran sonrisa.

–Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir– Dijo Yuugi.

–¿Qué?– Dijo Haru decepcionado –¿Significa que no veras mi desempeño en la final del torneo?

–Lo lamento, pero tengo que volver a casa.

–¿Te podré ver en otra ocasión?– Suplicó Haru.

–Yo creo que si. ¿A que escuela asistes?

Haruhiko sonrió.

–A la preparatoria de Domino.

–Entonces estas en la misma escuela que Yuugi y yo– Afirmó Bakura.

–Probablemente nos veamos mañana y puedas contarnos la conclusión del torneo.

–¿En que grupo están?– Preguntó el ojiazul.

–En el 1-1.

Haruhiko se quedó callado un momento y luego sonrió de forma misteriosa.

–De acuerdo, estoy seguro de que te veré mañana.

–Ha, bueno.

–Gracias de nuevo por haberme mostrado al Dragón alado de Ra, Yuugi-san– Sonrió cerrando los ojos y tomándole la mano de nueva cuenta.

Yuugi se exalto al sentir esto.

–Estaré ansioso por verte mañana– Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos de modo sugerente –Hasta luego Bakura-san– Soltó a Yuugi y sonrió cerrando los ojos hacia el acompañante de éste, luego echó a correr, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

–¡Qué te vaya bien!– Le gritó Bakura. Mientras que Yuugi se quedó viendo como se alejaba fijamente y con algo de desconcierto.

–¡Que chico tan simpático verdad!– Dijo Bakura de pronto despertando a Yuugi de su trance.

–Ha… claro.

–Y parece sentir mucha admiración por ti– Dijo Bakura echando sus brazos tras su nuca y cerrando los ojos, de modo convincente– No lo culpo.

–¿Umn?– El comentario sorprendió a Yuugi –¿A que te refieres?

Bakura cerró sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

–Eres el campeón del Duelo de Monstruos, ¿No?

–Ah…– Suspiró un poco decepcionado.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta salir del gran edificio de juegos. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, eran como las 6 de la tarde. Habían pasado casi tres horas ahí. Las luces nocturnas de los negocios ya estaban encendidas. Y una vez que llegaron a la avenida, Yuugi se volteó para mirar al otro.

–¿Vas a tu casa Bakura-kun?

El chico de ojos castaños vaciló poniéndose la mano en la mejilla.

–A decir verdad, me iba a quedar un poco más, pero si tú te vas yo también me voy, además de que a "tu nuevo amigo" sólo le interesaba que tú te quedaras a presenciar sus duelos.

Yuugi no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Bakura sonrió y alzó su vista al cielo, en el que apenas si se veían las estrellas con la luz nocturna.

–¿Sabes qué me pareció bastante simpático?

–¿Qué?

–Que cuando sacaste al Dragón Alado de Ra, Haru se puso súper emocionado a darte las gracias– Terminó Bakura regresando su vista a Yuugi y echándose a reír.

Yuugi al recordarlo también se comenzó a reír.

–Tienes razón– Dijo y mirando la avenida se dio cuenta que estaban parados justo donde la limusina de Kaiba lo dejara y esto provocó que el chico recordara lo que había pasado a pesar de que el duelo con Haruhiko y la plática con Bakura de pronto lo habían hecho olvidarlo.

–Bueno Yuugi, yo me voy por ese lado– Habló Bakura de pronto señalando el camino que tomaría.

–Ajá…– Contestó con poco animo sin alzar la vista.

Bakura se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Yuugi y eso no le gustaba, por alguna razón, intuitiva supuso que tenía que ver con Kaiba y tomando el hombro de Yuugi y con una sonrisa reconfortante le dijo:

–Oye Yuugi, no sé que haya pasado entre Kaiba y tú, pero por favor anímate– Cerró sus ojos – ¿No te he dicho que tus ojos son más lindos cuando estas alegre? –Dijo sinceramente.

–¿Bakura-kun?– Murmuró Yuugi mirando a su compañero.

–Ve con cuidado– Fue lo último que Bakura dijo antes de irse y dejarlo.

Yuugi se quedó solo y comenzó a andar por las calles de la ciudad, recordando lo que había pasado… sobre todo las ultimas palabras de Kaiba.

…

_--Sólo tú puedes darme un duelo que valga la pena, Y sólo yo, soy capaz de darte un duelo digno de ti--_

…

A Yuugi le pareció que había un mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras y además cuando lo había salvado de caer, pudo sentir que tanto Kaiba como él, no querían que ese contacto terminara, la excusa había sido el tropiezo; la excusa para tocarse. Y Yuugi no negaba que desde hacia tiempo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarlo y que lo abrazara, pero no había motivo para que Kaiba lo abrazara, ni él tampoco lo tenía, ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos por él, ni tampoco lo había intentado. No es que fuera cobarde y no pudiera declarársele, era sólo que sentía que estaba muy lejos de su alcance, además… ¿Por qué razón Seto Kaiba se fijaría en alguien como él? Simplemente, aún para si mismo, eso no tenía lógica. Tal vez era demasiado pesimista la forma de pensar de Yuugi, pero a pesar de todo no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero… ¿Y aquellos besos…?

Ese beso derrumbaba la teoría que antes levantara, ese beso, lo cambiaban todo, pero Yuugi supuso que éste no tardaría en volverse solo "Un triste recuerdo". Tal vez Kaiba se había sentido atraído a él por un momento de locura; pero, de haber alguien sensato en toda aquella ciudad y en toda la escuela, esa persona, era Seto Kaiba y su actitud después de lo ocurrido se lo confirmaba.

No podía considerar la hipótesis de Yami. Era imposible pensar que Kaiba sintiera miedo de continuar lo que había comenzado, al contrario, Kaiba había reconocido que era un error y había dado fin a todo… ¿de que forma? No dando relevancia a lo ocurrido. Con esto en mente Yuugi paró en seco, en la esquina de una calle, no muy lejos de su casa. Puso su mano sobre su corazón y sonrió con tristeza. El viento frió de la tarde sopló revolviendo los cabellos rubios que colgaban al frente del pequeño y lindo rostro del chico. Habían pasado apenas tres horas de lo sucedido, pero para Yuugi ya se convertía no solo en un triste recuerdo, sino en una dolorosa confusión que estaba calando y golpeando a su corazón. Era increíble lo que un beso y el silencio de los sentimientos provocaban. Yuugi abrochó el saco de su uniforme y metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón para tratar de recuperar el calor que ese viento frío se había llevado.

Yami iba junto a él como espíritu, desde hacia un buen rato, pero su Hikari ni siquiera lo había percatado. Yuugi se estaba sintiendo desamparado y solo, olvidándose por completo de que el espíritu del antiguo faraón siempre estaba con él. Yami estaba maldiciendo a Kaiba por provocarle ese dolor y esa tristeza a Yuugi, Yami suponía bien al pensar que Kaiba ya sabía de los sentimientos de su Hikari, después de todo Yuugi no era bueno para ocultarlos y Kaiba no era ningún estúpido para no darse cuenta, pero aun así, no tenía derecho de jugar con sus sentimientos aunque le pertenecieran. /Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo/ pensaba Yami. Si tan solo Kaiba no fuera "Kaiba", Yuugi no sufriría así. Su Hikari merecía a alguien que en verdad lo valorara y lo amara, lo que de ningún modo, él pensaba, podía hacer alguien como Seto Kaiba.

–Ya llegué abuelito– Dijo Yuugi con su linda sonrisa, mirando al viejo Sugoroku Motou en la tienda de juegos.

–Hola Yuugi ¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó gentilmente el anciano.

–Umn… bien– Contestó Yuugi con una sonrisa fingida y con la vista baja.

–Supongo que tendrás hambre.

–Solo un poco…– Contestó Yuugi a la distancia pues ya se había introducido en la casa. Subió hasta su habitación y arrojó su mochila a un lado mientras que se dejaba caer en la cama boca arriba y dando un hondo suspiro recargó su ante brazo en su frente, aprisionando los mechones rubios de su cabello.

–Kaiba-kun… ¿Por qué me besaste?– Profirió levemente, mientras que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos comenzaban a temblar por las lágrimas que ya se habían acumulado, pero no iba a llorar, no. Se levantó de la cama y apretó las cobijas de su cama quedándose en silencio y en la oscuridad, mientras que Yami le hacia compañía como siempre.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxFlying Without Wingsxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Y esa misma noche.

–¿Qué fue todo eso?– Se cuestionó Seto Kaiba en la oficina de Kaiba Corp.

"¿Por que no pude evitar que eso pasara?"– Pensó recordando lo que había pasado con Yuugi en su limosina –"De pronto, me sentí envuelto en una oleada de deseos. Yuugi me atrae, estoy totalmente consciente de ello, pero ¿Por qué dudé tanto? Estaba a mi disposición, pude haberlo tomado ahí mismo y hacerlo mío, Pero… cuando lo miré a los ojos… mi cuerpo, mis manos y todo mi ser… comenzó a temblar, como si estuviera hechizado, no solo quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, acariciarlo y además… ¡Diablos!" –Dio fin a sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta se había excitado al decir todo eso y perturbado por la manifestación de sus sentimientos, se levantó de su silla bruscamente y apoyó sus manos en su escritorio.

Ahora se sentía confundido y eso lo puso furioso. Se estaba comportando demasiado sentimental, ¿Acaso estaba delirando? Cómo era posible que se estuviera dejando llevar por sus emociones de esa forma. Ok. Ok acababa de descubrir la gran atracción que sentía por Yuugi, pero eso de inmediato lo hizo sentirse patético.

…

_--"¡Necesito tenerlo!"-- _

…

Recordó uno de sus sentimientos en ese momento en que estaba con Yuugi. Esa era una locura, ¿Desde cuando él necesitaba a Yuugi? De ningún modo iba a dejar que Yuugi se enterara de todo eso. No. Seto Kaiba no podía mostrarse tan vulnerable y tan desesperado por alguien, pero… ¿Sólo era deseo lo que sentía por él? O… ¿Era algo más…?

"No puede ser lo que estoy pensando" –Se dijo y se incorporó dejando la mesa y cruzando sus brazos– "Indudablemente siempre tengo la razón, pero debo estar equivocado esta vez, no puedo estar enamorado de él" –Refutó poniéndose su mano en su barbilla reflexivamente, mientras que un rayo de luz nocturna de la ciudad entraba por la ventana y se posaba en su rostro, resaltando sus profundos ojos azules del color del océano.

–¡Todo esto es una total estupidez!– Mandó todo al diablo bajando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos con desdén.

"Será mejor que regrese a casa y deje de pensar en tonterías" –Fue lo último que pensó y se dispuso a regresar a su mansión.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Otro capítulo terminado… Espero haya sido de su agrado.

_Yami Hisaki: Ese Haruhiko es todo un caso y tu duelo apesta! ¬¬_

Ya lo sé, ya dije que no era una experta en ello ¬¬X_._

_Yami Hisaki: Umn… y sobre Kaiba… _

¿Qué?

_Yami Hisaki: Mejor dejo que las (os) lectores opinen sobre su actitud._

Eres mala, ya me dejaste con la incertidumbre T.T

--

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

16


	4. 04: ¿El chico nuevo?

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

Hola, hola un cálido saludo a las(os) lectoras(os), con una semana de retrazo pero aquí está el capítulo 4. Sorry… en serio que me vino una fuerte amnesia que me hizo olvidar lo que iba a pasar en el fic, pero gracias al CENTRUM regresó la inspiración.

_Yami hisaki: En serio, la falta de inspiración estuvo tremenda, supongo que ha de ser por que se nos ocurrió de pronto hacer un fic de Ranma ½ 100 No-Yaoi. El cual por cierto se los recomiendo, ¬¬ mi Hikari estará medio zafada, ¡Pero le está quedando muy chido!_

¬¬X Gracias por "el apoyo" Yami. Ok. Ahora a los Reviews.

_(La kitsune de fuego)_ Hola mi querida Kitsune Hino n.n. Te doy mil gracias por convertirte en una de mis lectoras asiduas. Si te agregué al MSN, pero no te he visto, un día te encontré como a la 8:00 de la noche, pero luego desapareciste. Deja te aviso que yo estoy frecuentemente de 9:00 a 12:00 de la noche, si hay broncas de horario, no se yo soy de México D.F.

Volviendo al fic, pues si, ya vez que nuestro niño lindo quedó muy confundido con lo de Kaiba Ahhh! Pero aun así no puede negar que lo disfrutó. Y sobre Kaiba, chance tienes razón pero por ahora lo dejaré así. Y sobre el Lemon pues… ya estoy haciendo mis experimentos pero… (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ creeme que lo esta intentando, pero ya saldrá si no es en este fic será en otro, pero seguro que sale_). Eso es todo, ojalá te siga gustando el fic y haber que opinas de Haruhiko en acción XDDD.

(_Mary Katsuya_) Puntual como siempre niña, gracias por seguir FWW aunque prefieras el YamixKaiba, quizás más tarde me aviente uno. Y si lo dices por Bakura… créeme no tengo nada en contra de los yamis n.nU. ¿En serio te gustó mi duelo? Muchas gracias iba a hacerlo con puntajes, pero me dio flojera estar haciendo cuentas, no soy la mejor en matemáticas x.x Y ya leí tu CamusxMilo espero hallas visto mis comentarios y sip estoy haciendo un fic No-Yaoi de Ranma ½. Gracias por todo tu apoyo Mary y espero que este capítulo te guste.

(_Kida Luna_) Sip, ahora si ya veras a Haruhiko en acción XDDD y les garantizo que habrá de todo un poco. n.n. jajajaja Haru estaba tan encantado que le daba el avión al pobre de Ryou, pero ni modo, no lo pude evitar. Je las amenazas volvieron (_Yami Hisaki: Lo sabía_). Tranquila Luna que no tengo nada en contra de Yami Bakura (_Yami Hisaki: ¿Qué no? pues a mí si me cae bien el Bakura oscuro, se parece tanto a mi XD_) jeje ahora ya sé que es lo que no debo hacer para que no me amenaces. Y Rex tiene razón habrá mucho Lime, es Lime, al fin sé como se le llama aun "faje" n.nU. Y gracias por apoyar a Haruhiko en la final de ambas cosas jejeje y por cierto ¿Cuándo dices Rei-chan te refieres a mi? ¿Ya sabes por que el fic se llama así o te das una idea?

Bueno espero les agrade el capítulo y gracias por todo su apoyo Kida Luna y Rex.

(_Black Kanon Ryu_) Hola Ryu, pues apenas estoy actualizando ahorita, pues como ya viste arriba se me fue la inspiración, pero ya volvió y el capítulo siguiente ya está planeado XD. Que mal que estés tan ocupada pero ojalá tengas tiempo de leer este Cap y gracias por agregar mi fic a tus favoritos ¡Que emoción! (Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ que simplona eres). ¡Cállate Yami! Y gracias por decirme que el capítulo estuvo bien eso incluye mi duelo chafa ¿no? gracias Ryu-chan y si, ya sabes como es Kaiba-kun, pero se tendrá que poner a las vivas o le bajan a Yuugi XDDD y Ops! Me descubriste Ryu… (Yami Hisaki: O.o Ryu tienes una habilidad intuitiva ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? En serio, no es sarcasmo) jejeje mi Yami ya se alteró, haber si nos cuentas y ya veras después el relajo que se arma con todo esto. Ojalá ya actualices pronto EL CIRCULO DE LOS HECHIZOS que ya queremos leer la continuación. Eso es todo. Salu2!

(_Suu-Kyi Hokkaido_) Suu-Kyi Bienvenida(o) a FWW jejeje en serio que cada vez me siento menos incomprendida otro fan del YuugixKaiba y si Yoshi, esto es motivo de celebración hay que gritar por la causa jajajaj (Yami hisaki: ¬¬ Locas) ¡Yami! Ver Celoso a Kaiba-kun por Yuugi es casi uno de mis sueños guajiros hecho realidad (Yami hisaki: Querras decir "leer" ¬¬) Eso, pero el punto es verlo o leerlo Celoso y de hecho aquí empieza, espero te agrade Suu Kyi y que bueno que te gustara mi duelo, pensé que a nadie le gustaría. Espero verte de nuevo con un review por aquí. Gracias y hasta luego. ¡Salu2!

(Cacell-Chan) Hola, Hola Cacell-chan, casi actualizaba sin la participación de tu importante opinión XDDD Sip, a mi me encantó el beso de esos dos y sip, habrá más y no os preocupéis que aquí hay más de Kaiba-kun en esa… llamémoslo situación jejejeje. Pensé si Kaiba va a dudar de sus sentimientos por Yuugi que lo haga con estilo y pues el resultado fue ese y aquí esta el capítulo siguiente. Espero te agrade y no te creas a veces yo también sufro de amnesia. (Yami hisaki: Querrás decir ausencias ¬¬). Er… hasta otra. Salu2!

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _Cursiva_Recuerdos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; /…/ platicas con los yamis.

**Capítulo 4: ¿El chico nuevo?**

Martes, hace tres días...

Al día siguiente.

Sugoroku Motou se levantó, el primero como la mayoría de las veces. Era el turno de Yuugi de preparar el desayuno, eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Ya se le había hecho tarde a Yuugi para ello y como Sugoroku lo había visto algo triste el día anterior, decidió dejarlo descansar un poco más.

Caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su nieto. Tenía la sospecha de que el motivo de su tristeza tenía que ver con cierto joven empresario, dueño de casi toda la inversión de ciudad Domino. Recordó la primera vez que Yuugi le contó que Seto Kaiba finalmente había comenzado a considerarlo como su verdadero amigo y sólo poco después de eso el mismo Yuugi se atrevió a confesarle que lo que sentía por el CEO de Kaiba Corp era atracción, Sugoroku no quería hacerse bolas con eso de la preferencias de sexo, lo único que a él le importaba era que Yuugi fuera feliz y definitivamente, cuando lo veía feliz por un mínimo gesto de atención por parte del CEO, comenzó a pensar que su nieto trataba de volar sin alas a un lugar que estaba demasiado alto para él.

El pesimismo no era de familia ni mucho menos, pero el abuelito de Yuugi no quería que su querido nieto sufriera por el amor de alguien que tan vez nunca lo amaría. Con todo esto en mente dio un pequeño suspiro y se retiró del frente de la puerta y bajó al piso inferior, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Yami se encontraba de pie, mirando a través de la ventana, mientras que los tenues rayos de sol atravesaban por ésta cayendo gentilmente sobre la figura traslúcida del faraón. Cerró sus ojos y alzó su rostro tratando inútilmente de sentir el calor del sol, y un poco decepcionado, abrió sus ojos y volteó hacia la cama donde Yuugi dormía. Estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que había acontecido el día anterior, Yuugi había sido besado por Kaiba y a pesar de que este se fue sin explicar sus motivos y a pesar de lo triste que lo había puesto la actitud del CEO, el chico no había llorado y él, que estuvo velando su sueño lo comprobó, nadie debía subestimar nunca la fortaleza de su Hikari, quienes dijeran que era débil se equivocaban, más sin embargo, lo que ahora se preguntaba Yami era ¿Que iba hacer hoy Yuugi con respecto a Kaiba?

Yami se acercó a la cama del chico y lo miró con ternura inclinándose un poco hacia él.

/Yuugi/– Le murmuró suavemente para despertarlo– /Yuugi…/

El aludido se movió en la cama y sus labios dejaron escapar un nombre…

–Kaiba-kun…

Yami se molestó al escuchar esto, le parecía inaceptable que Yuugi confundiera su voz con la del engreído, altanero de Kaiba.

/Hikari despierta/– Dijo esta vez con tono más serio y en voz alta.

–Umn…– Despertó y se talló los ojos –¿Yami…?

El otro le sonrió y dijo:

/Cuidado Yuugi, no es conveniente que talles así tus ojos, te puedes hacer daño/

–Tienes razón…– Exclamó bostezando y estirándose –¿Qué hora es?– Preguntó sin esperar respuesta y tomó el despertador, cuando lo miró sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente– ¡¿Las 7:10! ¡No puede ser!– Pegó un grito y saltó de la cama aventando las cobijas al suelo.

A Yami le divirtió demasiado la escena que no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Qué pasa?– Le preguntó después de parar su risa.

–¿Que qué pasa?– Replicó –Me acabo de despertar; ya son las 7:10; me toca preparar el desayuno y tengo que estar en la escuela a las 8:00; y todavía preguntas ¡¿Qué pasa!– Recriminó Yuugi preocupadísimo mientras que se vestía. Cuando hubo terminado se colocó el rompecabezas en el cuello como siempre y se arregló (o al menos lo intentó) los cabellos frente al espejo. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo.

–¡Abuelito! – Gritó muy apurado, buscando a su único familiar, pero en cuanto llegó a la cocina miró que su desayuno estaba listo y sobre la mesa, el chico resopló recargándose de la puerta y sonrió –"Gracias abuelito"– Murmuró.

Sugoroku en ese preciso momento se dirigía hacia la tienda para hacer la limpieza antes de abrir. Ya eran las 7:30.

–Buenos días señor Motou– El aludido volteó mirando a un simpático chico rubio junto a una chica de bonitos ojos azules, tomados de la mano.

–Buenos días chicos– Respondió al saludo gentilmente.

–¿Ya está listo Yuugi?– Preguntó Anzu.

–Ya casi, eso espero, ahora debe estar terminando de desayunar– Se volvió totalmente hacia la pareja– Si gustan pueden pasar.

–Gracias– Contestó el chico de ojos miel.

Los dos chicos entraron en la casa y pronto se dirigieron a la cocina. Cuando se asomaron vieron que había un desastre: Platos en la mesa, vasos, tazas tanto limpios, como sucios. Las alacenas estaban abiertas, tanto las superiores como las inferiores. Y por el suelo también habían trastes y bolsas y todo tipo de cosas que hay en una cocina...

–¿Yuugi…?– Llamó Jounouchi tocando la puerta de la cocina, no para entrar sino para llamar la atención de su amigo.

–Jounouchi-kun… Anzu– Exclamó cuando al fin alzó la vista y miró a sus amigos

Los dos chicos entraron con cuidado de no pisar o tirar algo.

–¿Qué pasó Viejo…? Ya deberías estar camino a la escuela.

–¡Lo sé! Lo se, pero es que me quedé dormido. Yami no me despertó y mi abuelito tampoco– Contestó precipitadamente mientras que no dejaba de correr hacia todos lados.

El rubio y la castaña miraron en la mesa de al lado de donde estaban parados una caja de almuerzo, ya bien acomodada y envuelta en una servilleta de tela.

–he… Yuugi… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –Preguntó Anzu dudosa.

–Es que no encuentro mi caja de almuerzo– Dijo Yuugi agachándose a revisar un cajón que por lo que se veía ya había buscado ahí con anterioridad– Aunque no sé para que lo busco, si de cualquier forma no creo que me dé tiempo de…– Ni terminó de hablar, mientras que se metía, casi de lleno en el interior de la alacena.

–Yuugi…– Lo llamó Jouno.

–¿Dónde puede estar?– Masculló frustrado saliendo de la alacena.

–Yuugi…– Y esta vez fue Anzu.

–¡Rayos! Todo por levantarme tan tarde– Vociferó contra si mismo y pasó delante de ellos y delante de la caja sin notarla.

Anzu y Jouno se miraron algo desconcertados y luego regresaron sus ya confundidos rostros hacia su amigo preguntándose ¿Qué le habría ocurrido para estar tan desesperado?

–Yuugi…– Lo llamaron los dos esta vez.

–Si, enseguida nos vamos. Sólo denme un segundo para tratar de ordenar este destre que acabo de hacer– Dijo cerrando algunos de los cajones.

–¡Yuugi! –Gritaron los dos.

El chico volteó sorprendido o asustado.

–Lo que estas buscando está listo aquí– Aclaró Jounouchi señalando la caja.

–¡Que bien!– Sonrió Yuugi como si eso fuera algo muy emocionante– Gracias Jounouchi-kun. ¡Que bueno que la encontraste! Entonces mi abuelito lo preparó esto también, con razón no lo encontraba– Lo tomó y lo desenvolvió un poco tratando de ver su interior –¿Me pregunto que habrá puesto?

–La duda me está matando a mi también, Yuugi– Dijo Jouno de pronto – Pero nos la tendremos que aguantar hasta la escuela, por que se nos está haciendo tarde– Concluyó el rubio mientras que jalaba a Anzu de la mano y esta jalaba a Yuugi del brazo, saliendo de la cocina y luego de la casa.

–Ya nos vamos Señor Motou– Dijeron Anzu y Jou al mismo tiempo.

–Hasta el rato abuelito– Dijo Yuugi de lejos también.

Sugoroku los miró parando la escoba en sus pies mientras que los veía alejarse, consultó su reloj y miró que eran las 7:45.

–Vaya, espero que lleguen a tiempo– Fue lo único que dijo.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Un chico de alborotados cabellos lilas, de rostro fino, piel blanca y de grandes ojos rasgados color castaña caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria Domino. Alegremente murmuraba una canción.

–"**Youkoso, Metalic party, yuuki wo dashite, Suupatsu shijooyo o waranaga mirai no yuume**_"_ (NA: Metalic Party: ED _Clamp School_ n..n)

Cuando el chico llegó al salón y abrió la puerta, al único que vio en su lugar, de sus amigos, fue a Honda Hiroto, el cual estaba acodado en el pupitre apoyando su cara en su mano, cabeceando. Bakura sonrió y llegando tras él, se paró a su lado derecho mientras que se estiraba y tocaba su hombro izquierdo para despertarlo. El chico que estaba sentado reaccionó y volteando hacia su izquierda no logró ver a nadie.

–¡Hola Honda! – Gritó repentinamente.

El otro gritó espantado y volteó sorprendido.

–¡Bakura!

El aludido se echó a reír cerrando sus ojos.

–¿Por qué siempre haces eso?– Reclamó Honda algo indignado por haber caído en algo que su amigo le hacia a diario.

El chico albino miró hacia delante de su lado derecho, atisbando a Seto Kaiba, el cual tenía la Laptop encendida, como siempre, solo que en ese momento por alguna extraña razón no hacia nada en ella y se limitaba a ver hacia el frente, sin mirar un punto en específico en verdad parecía muy distraído.

–¡Buenos días, Kaiba!– Le gritó Bakura.

El nombrado se sorprendió, estaba muy concentrado por lo que el grito casi lo hizo brincar.

Honda y el resto de los presentes sudaron frío, cuando Kaiba volteó lanzando una de sus miradas amenazantes con la que parecía querer fulminar al que se haya atrevido a molestarle. Pero eso a Bakura le importaba un bledo, por lo que sin siquiera dejar de sonreír se sentó atrás de Honda, cerrando los ojos y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

–¡¿Qué haces Bakura! –Exclamó Honda bastante preocupado por la vida de Bakura.

–Lo hago por que me divierte y siempre caes– Contestó tranquilamente, ignorando la peligrosa mirada de Seto Kaiba así como la última pregunta de su amigo, dejó de sonreír solo para voltear a los lados– Oye… ¿Yuugi, Jounouchi y Anzu no han llegado? Que raro.

–De Jounouchi no me extraña– Dijo Honda ya más tranquilo y despreocupadamente –Pero que Anzu y Yuugi no lleguen si es motivo de preocupación.

Bakura sonrió.

–Vaya, se me hace que Anzu terminará por adquirir un poco de la pereza de Jounouchi.

–Ya lo creo– Afirmó Honda cerrando los ojos, luego abrió un ojo espiando al chico de los cabellos claros– y ¿Qué onda contigo? ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

–Me dormí– Contestó Bakura francamente– Pero me encontré con Yuugi en la tarde, en el GAME CENTER…

–Ah, ¿Y que tal estuvo…?

Antes de que Bakura pudiera contestar el maestro llegó al salón.

–Buenos días, jóvenes– Dijo mientras se replegaba junto a la puerta para dar paso a tres personas: Jounouchi, Anzu y Yuugi– Señor Katsuya, Señorita Mazaki y Señor Motou, tienen un retardo.

–¡Demonios!– Refunfuñó Jounouchi.

–¿Quiere decir algo?– Dijo el profesor hacia el rubio.

–No, nada– Se reprimió el chico.

Kaiba inclinó la vista y se burló. Yuugi lo miró solo un momento en lo que llegaba a su banca. Cuando los tres estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares…

–Muy bien…– Comenzó el profesor, pero se vió interrumpido.

–¿Profesor…?

El aludido alzó la vista hacia la puerta mirando a alguien de pie, pero solo él y los que estaban junto a las ventanas podían ver a esa persona.

–¿Qué desea?– Le preguntó el maestro.

–Soy el estudiante nuevo…– Susurró la voz algo apenada.

Al profesor le cayó el veinte y dijo con tono sarcástico.

–Vaya… señor Kurai, su primera falta la de ayer, pero pase, mas vale tarde que nunca.

Bakura y Yuugi se sorprendieron cuando vieron a aquel chico de cabello ondulado color celeste y esos llamativos ojos al color del cielo.

–Preséntese por favor.

–Hola a todos, me llamo Haruhiko Kurai y tengo 17 años. Espero nos llevemos bien.

Seto simplemente no le dio importancia a todo eso.

–Señor Kurai– Comenzó el profesor– hay un asiento vacío al lado izquierdo del señor Yuugi Motou. Es el de…

–¡Yuugi-san! – Exclamó Haruhiko emocionado e interrumpiendo al profesor.

Todos los alumnos se enfocaron en Yuugi y el recién llegado, hasta Kaiba mando una mirada de reojo, como no queriendo ser tan obvio.

–Te dije que de seguro nos veríamos hoy.

Yuugi estaba algo, nada de que algo, MUY sorprendido por la actitud del chico celeste. Bakura en cambio lo tomó con más calma y cerrando los ojos mandó un saludo alzando su mano.

–Haru.

–Hola Bakura-san.

–¿Ya podemos empezar la clase?– Dijo molesto el profesor mirando a los tres con mirada severa.

Bakura solo sonrió guardando silencio, Haruhiko tomó asiento mirando a Yuugi muy contento mientras que este se sonrojaba por ser el foco de atención. Anzu, Jou y Honda estaban desconcertados y Kaiba miró al tal Haruhiko con sospecha sin perder de vista a Su Yuugi que estaba muy apenado.

Cuando la primera clase terminó, Haru se levantó y se acercó a la banca de Yuugi.

–¿Adivina qué, Yuugi-san?–Exclamó alegre– Ayer gané el torneo del GAME CENTER. Kaiba reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de Yuugi en la voz de ese tal Haruhiko Kurai.

–Fantástico– Atinó a decir Yuugi un poco nervioso, debido a la actitud tan directa del chico de cabellos y ojos celestes.

–¡Fue estupendo!– Afirmó Haruhiko sentándose en la mesa del pupitre de Yuugi. Lo cual incomodó de sobre manera a Kaiba que sin querer comenzó a poner demasiada atención a su plática y sin siquiera disimularlo, al menos no lo suficiente. Mientras que los nervios de Yuugi aumentaban.

–Felicidades– Dijo Bakura levantándose de donde estaba llegando junto a ellos.

Haru estrechó su mirada con la de Bakura sonriendo, pero después se inclinó un poco hacia el chico tricolor acercándose y le dijo:

–Ojalá Tú… y Bakura se hubieran quedado a verme– Concluyó con una sonrisa y una mirada insinuantes.

Yuugi no pudo explicarse lo que sintió, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse al tener a ese chico tan cerca. Y Kaiba tampoco pudo evitar ver como ese chico se estaba acercando a Yuugi, ni pasó desapercibido el rubor que había aparecido en su rostro, de pronto comenzó a sentir que le hervía la sangre… ¿Quién demonios era ese Haruhiko? Y ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza a Yuugi? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando así?

–Oigan…– Intervino Jounouchi interrumpiendo fueran cuales fueran las intenciones de Haruhiko y al mismo tiempo los pensamientos del castaño ojiazul– Disculpen que interrumpa, pero…

Yuugi reaccionó también y dijo:

–Ah… Es cierto– Miró al rubio y luego al chico celeste– Haruhiko-kun, te presentó a Jounouchi Katsuya, a Anzu Mazaki y a Honda Hiroto, todos son amigos nuestros– Dijo refiriéndose a Bakura también.

Este se volteó a verlos con atención centrándose en Jounouchi y…

–¡Jonouchi Katsuya!– Dijo Haru de pronto al reconocer al rubio –Tu fuiste segundo lugar en Duelist Kindom y uno de los mejores en Batlle City ¿No es así?

Tanto Jouno, como Anzu y Honda se quedaron con una cara de "What" mirando al de ojos celestes, mientras que Kaiba por primera vez en su vida tenía que agradecerle al perro de Katsuya el haber interrumpido.

–¡Los medios decían que "Tus golpes de suerte" en realidad eran un creciente talento! –Continuó Haru sin pausas.

–¿"Golpes de suerte"?– Balbuceó Jouno confuso.

Honda se puso las manos en la boca aguantándose la risa, pero no por mucho tiempo y estalló.

–¡El amigo de Bakura y Yuugi dio justo en el blanco!– Dijo sin dejar de reírse.

–¡Qué dijiste!– Se enfureció el rubio jalando a su "amigo" del saco.

–¡Lo que oíste!– Replicó Honda sin miedo y jalándolo también de la ropa.

–Honda, Jouno tranquilos– Apaciguó Anzu.

–¡Oye…! ¿Quién eres tú?– Regresó Jouno molesto, regresando su mirada a Haruhiko y sin soltar a Honda del cuello de la ropa.

Bakura habló esta vez.

–Yuugi y yo conocimos a Haru ayer, en el GAME CENTER.

Jouno lo miró molesto y haciendo un movimiento exagerado lo apuntó.

–Con que Haruhiko Kurai, ¿he? Pues habrás ganado ese torneo de ayer, pero cuando te enfrentes a Jounouchi Katsuya, el… el… ¡El padrino de los duelos! (NA: jajajaja Chiste sacado de la película de Yuugi oh! 2004) Haber si te atreves a decir que sólo tengo talento para "los golpes de suerte"

Haruhiko sonrió divertido por la actitud fatua de Jounouchi y dijo:

–Será un placer aunque no creo poder ganarte.

El Rubio se decepcionó al escuchar eso. ¿Qué clase de duelista podía ser ese chico si no aceptaba una buena oportunidad para batirse en un duelo? De hecho Katsuya Jounouchi ya llevaba un buen rato de no tener un duelo, por lo que había pensado que si retaba a ese chico, éste aceptaría y podría demostrarle varias de la nuevas estrategias que había ideado, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar Jounouchi ya se tomaba bastante en serio eso de los duelos y planeaba nuevas estrategias, desde Malik lo hacia más constantemente. Jounouchi bajó su brazo finalmente (ya que lo había alzando para apuntar a Haruhiko a la hora de retarlo) y se le quedó viendo con un gesto de desacuerdo y molestia.

Haruhiko apartó su mirada de él y regresó con Yuugi.

–Ayer Yuugi-san tuvo un duelo conmigo.

Kaiba reaccionó al escuchar eso.

–¿En serio? –Exclamó Jounouchi soltando a Honda, pues aun lo sujetaba con una mano, y recuperando la postura al igual que él.

–Yuugi-san me derrotó con el Poderoso Dragón Alado de Ra, ¡Yatta!– Exclamó Haruhiko lleno de emoción por la conclusión de la batalla.

–Fue un buen duelo– Afirmó Yuugi con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien, pues se le hacia un poco raro que Haru estuviera feliz por haber perdido– Hacía mucho que no me divertía teniendo uno– Finalizó.

–Te comprendo viejo– Afirmó El rubio –Ese ultimo duelo en Batlle City no fue muy divertido que digamos.

Honda, Anzu y Bakura estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio.

Kaiba ignoró las palabras de Jounouchi pues el comentario de Yuugi no le habia agradado para nada. ¿Qué había querido decir Yuugi con eso de que "Había sido un buen duelo"?... ¿Acaso no era él el único a su altura para sostener un duelo digno?

–Gracias por el duelo, Yuugi-san– Dijo el chico celeste interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del CEO. Haruhiko tomó la mano de Yuugi, ante la sorpresa de este y de todos, pero sobre todo de un castaño, un albino y un rubio, el celeste continuó, acercando la mano de Yuugi hasta su cara, provocando que el chico tricolor tuviera que acercarse a él –Me hizo muy feliz tener un duelo con el campeón de Duelo de Monstruos, contigo…Yuugi-san– Susurró su nombre entre cerrando sus ojos con una mirada algo seductora, provocando el sonrojo de Yuugi de nuevo.

Kaiba cerró su Laptop y haciendo un ruido molesto con su silla y su mesa se levantó, ese ruido interrumpió a los ahora seis amigos tanto como al resto de los alumnos, pues Kaiba se convertía en el centro de atención con cualquier cosa sin proponérselo. Yuugi lo atisbó sorprendido topándose con su rostro y sintió como el castaño le lanzaba una mirada de Hielo a Haruhiko y… a él también y sintió como su corazón se agitó por un miedo devastador, finalmente Kaiba abandonó el salón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Bakura miró atentamente a Yuugi y a Haruhiko y luego regresó su vista hacia la puerta por donde había salido el CEO… y por un momento muy corto su rostro cambió alcanzando a notarse una risa burlona…

–¿Y a ese que le pasa? –Preguntó Jouno bastante desconcertado.

–¡Yo que sé!– Se alzó de hombros Honda– Esta loco ¿No has oído eso de que los ricos son excéntricos?

Jouno sonrió irónicamente atisbando a Honda y agregó.

–Querrás decir "egocéntricos"– Ambos se comenzaron a reír.

–¡Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto!– Dijo Anzu entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y apretando su puño.

Los dos dejaron de reír y sudaron frío Anzu en verdad daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

–¿Ese era Seto Kaiba? – Exclamó Haruhiko bajándose de la mesa de Yuugi– ¿Es su compañero de clase?

–Muy a nuestro pesar– Aclaró Honda –Yo no entiendo todavía por que razón no se va a una de esas escuelas que son para niños ricos y altaneros como él.

–¡Nah! En verdad no hay que pensar mucho– Dijo Jounouchi con el rostro serio– A tipos como él le gusta venir aquí a presumir su "virtuoso cerebro" y a presumir "su dinero" y… ha, casi se me olvida, a tratar a todo ser cuanto se atraviese en su camino como basura.

Yuugi inclinó aun más el rostro al escuchar todo eso de parte de Jounouchi y Honda…

–¡Jounouchi, Honda!– Y esta vez fue Bakura quien les llamó la atención, el rubio y el castaño constantemente hablaban así del CEO, olvidándose por completo de los sentimientos de Yuugi por él– ¿Yuugi, estas bien? – Le preguntó el albino algo preocupado.

Haruhiko estaba parado mirando hacia la puerta, pero se volteó un poco solo para percatarse de la expresión en las caras de Yuugi y de Bakura.

–Si…– Respondió Yuugi con una sonrisa algo fingida– Ya sé que Kaiba-kun no les agrada, pero yo sé que no es malo, sólo piénsenlo un poco, si él no nos ayudaba en Battle City contra Malik, entonces…– Pero no continuó sabía que ese lugar no era apropiado para hablar de eso. Haruhiko estaba ahí además varios de sus compañeros los estaban escuchando y mirando.

Jounouchi desvió su vista con un gesto de fastidio y algo de tristeza, pero no dijo más y Honda decidió guardar silencio.

–Me encantaría tener un duelo con él– Dijo Haruhiko de pronto.

–¿QUÉ? – Se alarmaron todos.

–Si– Afirmó el celeste con una sonrisa tranquila y animada– Iré a verlo– Estaba por irse cuando Yuugi lo tomó del hombro.

–No Haruhiko-kun, por favor espera– Lo trató de detener y el celeste volteó a verlo.

–Umn… ¿Que pasa Yuugi-san?

–Kaiba-kun está molesto, ¿Por qué no lo haces después?

Jounouchi y Anzu prestaron atención al comentario de Yuugi… ¿Kaiba molesto?... ¿Por qué Yuugi decía que Kaiba estaba molesto…?

–Si, por que no te esperas– Apoyó el albino poniendo su mano también en el hombro de Kurai– Además el profesor puede llegar en cualquier momento– Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, como a él se le caracterizaba.

–Está bien– Sonrió Haruhiko– Lo haré después– Se acercó a su mochila y de ahí sacó un estuche con su Deck completo–Vine preparado para eso.

Jouno lo miró de manera sospechosa.

–Si traes tu Deck ¿Por qué rechazaste mi reto?

–Me dejas verlo, Haru– Se aproximó el albino interrumpiendo a Jouno.

–Claro.

–¡Oigan, estoy hablando…!– Gritó el rubio molesto.

–Mira Yuugi– Lo interrumpió de nuevo dirigiéndose al chico tricolor– Haru tiene tus cartas "La fuerza del espejo" y "La tortuga catapulta" – Se volvió al rubio– Y mira Jou.

–¿Qué? – Preguntó olvidando al instante que había estado muy molesto.

–¡Orale! Es mi "llanero de la flama".

Yuugi recordó que el día anterior Haruhiko había utilizado la carta "La fuerza del espejo" mientras tenían su duelo, pero ahora que se fijaba, todo el duelo de ese chico estaba la mayoría en los deck tanto de Jounouchi como de él.

Yami estaba junto a él como holograma, mirando tanto a Bakura como a Jounouchi… y también dirigió su vista hacia la puerta por donde Kaiba se había ido, pero algo le hizo regresar su vista a hacia alguien en especial…

Todavía estaban viendo las cartas de Haru cuando el profesor llegó al salón y todos regresaron a su salón, todos excepto Seto Kaiba, quien no regresó. La clase empezó, pero Yuugi no podía hacer más que pensar en Kaiba y recordar la sensación tan hermosa y placentera que había experimentado al ser besado por él. Sus labios tan suaves como el terciopelo sobre los suyos brindándole tal caricia, sus cálidos brazos alrededor suyo dándole protección, justo como había ocurrido en el patio, pero mejor, pues su abrazo era mucho más que un gesto de protección, Yuugi quería creer que era de algo más y sus manos acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda, no podía negarlo, a pesar del dolor que le había causado la actitud de Kaiba quería que aquello se repitiera necesitaba verlo…

Pero… recordó de súbito la mirada tan fría que le había mandado y su corazón le dolió, pues tiempo atrás Kaiba siempre lo había mirado así, pero ahora que había descubierto en él otra mirada que no estaba cargada de frialdad y altivez, le dolía mucho el pensar que Kaiba no lo apreciara ni un poco, sonaba patético, se decía incluso a si mismo, pero Kaiba le gustaba mucho, pese a todo eso que escuchaba de parte de Jounouchi y Honda, y de muchos más, él creía en Kaiba Kaiba, creía ciegamente en él y que no era una mala persona…

El receso llegó. Yuugi estaba ansioso por ver a Kaiba, y sus amigos querían descansar de las clases que se les estaban haciendo súper pesadas, sobre todo a Jounouchi que de nuevo decía estarse muriendo de hambre. Y mientras tanto un chico moreno, ojiazul y peliazul preparaba su Deck para enfrentarse a Kaiba…

Nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar…

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Para quienes lo sospechaban estaban en lo cierto… Anzu y Jounouchi son pareja. ¡No más no me vayan a matar! La verdad a mi no me desagrada Anzu, ni tampoco es mi personaje favorito, pero ahí está. Apoco Haruhiko no es todo un caso.

_Yami Hisaki: Sin lugar a dudas lo es ¬¬ Y ¿aun dudan si esto es una aberración? Y… ¿Qué onda con Atemu y Bakura?_

O-O ¿De qué?

_Yami hisaki: Hazte la inocente, yo sé que estas tramando algo._

Yo no estoy tramando nada n.nU Díganme por favor ¿Qué opinan de Haruhiko-kun?

Eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres pues serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

19


	5. 05: Discusiones y ¿Celos?

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

–

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

–

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Kyaaaaa! Con una semana de retrazo… pero hola de nuevo. Ya llegué y pues… más de Flying without wings.

_Yami Hisaki: Pues la neta que yo ya no sé ni porqué se llama así. Es obvio que la canción de Westlife no tiene nada que ver en esto… ¿o si?_

¿Westlife? O.o Pos no sé… ¿Qué dice esa canción? n.nU

_Yami Hisaki: Pensé que te gustaban las canciones de esos cinco ¬¬U._

Si. Pero si esto no es un songfic.

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno, mejor me calló y contesta los review mientras más rápido mejor, así los lectores leerán este capítulo y te dirán al fin que esto es una aberración y una bazofia._

Eres mala Yami T,T. Bueno pues ahí van.

**Almudena black** Hola! Gusto en conocerte. (_Yami Hisaki: Ahora ya puedes irte, de seguro que ya no te va a gustar esta cosa_) ¡Quieres callarte Yami! Lo siento Almuneda Black, pero mi Yami es muy insoportable. Y que bien que te haya gustado. Y Kaiba-kun pues… sólo checa lo que pasa en este capítulo. Ok? Salu2! Tarde pero aquí está la actualización.

**La kitsune de fuego**Hi! Sabes Kitsune Hino, me costó un poquito escribir esa escena me puse a pensar y pensar de que forma podría actuar Seto Kaiba en esa situación y pues la única fue esta, ¿Te dio escalofrío? Bueno parece ser que logró su objetivo XD. Que bien que te guste Haru-chan. Es tierno pero él sabe lo que quiere n.n y Kaiba-kun… haber que opinas de él aquí. Okas. ¿YamixBakura? Umn… no se a donde apunta eso (_Yami Hisaki: Yo tampoco ¬¬U_) Pues a mi me encanta esa pareja, pero ya veré después que pex. Salu2!

**Black Kanon Ryu** Ryu-chan Hi! Cuanta dedicación Ryu, muchas gracias por tu tiempo… ¡y tu no vayas a decir nada Yami! (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U_) Pues si entiendo, yo también me identifico con Kaiba algunas veces y como a la hora de escribir me tengo que poner en sus zapatos pues trato de pensar en que o como actuaría si yo fuera Kaiba-kun. Siempre he considerado a Seto como una persona que No es mala, es muy centrado y sabe lo que quiere, tiene inseguridades también y es desconfiado, pero si le interesas es posiblemente la persona más leal que existe (_Yami Hisaki: Dices ¬¬)_ de ahí lo que le dijo a Yuugi en la limusina, estoy segura de que te diste cuenta de lo que quería decir ¿Verdad? (_Yami Hisaki: ¡Mendigo Yuugi! Lastimó a Kaiba y ni cuenta se dio ¬¬X_) Y sobre Anzu… umn… veremos (_Yami Hisaki: oh, no Ya está tramando algo_) el problema de Mai es que es más grande que Jounouchi y pues me costaría incluirla porque ella no va a la escuela. Sobre el duelo, si me dí cuenta de eso, pero no supe como hacerle para poner más monstruos en el campo de hecho era Yuugi el que tenía que sacrificar tres para llamar al Dragón Alado de Ra. Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por tus comentarios Ryu. Y échale ganas al estudio nosotras estaremos esperando que te vaya muy bien. Salu2!

**Suu-Kyi Hokkaido** ¡Konnichi wa! Gracias por haber vuelto Suu-Kyi-chan n.n No te preocupes por eso primero hay que entrarle a la escuela, pero me alegra que leyeras y que te guste mi fic. Siiii! ¿A poco Haru-chan no es lindo? (_Yami Hisaki: No ¬¬)_ ¿A ti quien te preguntó Yami? Pero Haru no es solo sonrisas ya veras. Espero tu opinión. Y por cierto leí tu fic de BB "Te quiero" y me hizo reír un buen (_Yami Hisaki: XDD XDD_). Salu2! Gracias por los ánimos.

**Kida Luna** Hola Luna-chan, Rex-chan. Que bien que ya entiendas el título. (_Yami Hisaki: Pues yo no entiendo ¿Y que? ¬¬X_) XDDDD no tranquila que Haru-chan aun no va a morir XDD. Chin! En serio que Haru-chan fue muy obvio, o sea todos se dieron cuenta menos Yuugi. (_Yami Hisaki: Créeme Luna creo que a Ryou antes le iba mejor…_) ¬¬ Yami… Y si, Kaiba-kun no va a permitir que nadie toque a Yuugi por que es SUYO (Kaiba: ¬¬X Más te vale.) (_Yami Hisaki: ¿Tú que haces aquí? O.o!_) Trabajo bajo presión XDDDD. Tus demás dudas las resolverás en este capí y en el siguiente. Y ustedes ya sabrán si me amenazan de nuevo XD. Y también sabrás a quien apoyar a su debido tiempo n.n ¿Escuchaste Yami? Si eres mala conmigo Luna-chan te va a golpear (_Yami Hisaki: jajajaja, no me digas y cuantos más) _ ¬¬ Eres imposible (_Yami Hisaki: Las amenazas no funcionan en mi_) Mata ne!

**LaDiosaDin: **Hi! Hola Diosa Din… ¿En verdad crees que soy la mejor haciendo fics? Gracias, muchas gracias n.n (_Yami Hisaki. Oh, no, eso es demasiado bueno para su ego_) Y sobre los sueños eróticos creo que más bien esos los tengo yo XDDD (_Yami Hisaki: pervertida ¬¬U_) Si! ¿Y qué? Eso me dio muchas ideas. Gracias por tu review Diosa Din de veras que tus comentarios me animan a continuar, por lo menos no soy la única que me imagino a esos dos en una escena erótica y descuida que tengo planeado algo por allí que va por ese curso. Y ojalá regreses a leer el próximo capítulo. ¡Te cuidas! ¡Ja ne!

_Yami Hisaki: Yo no sé porque leen esta cosa deberían prohibir en el Fics tan malos como este v.v_

¬¬Xx Hoy estas realmente insoportable ojalá desaparecieras.

_Yami Hisaki: Olvídalo. Nunca te libraras de mi XD._

T,T Son tan infeliz… n.n, bueno a decir verdad soy muy feliz cuando leo los preciosos review que me dejan y cuando los contesto.

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; /…/ platicas con los yamis.

Sin más preámbulo, vayamos al fic…

**Capítulo 5: Discusiones y… ¿Celos?**

El mismo martes, hace tres días...

Era la hora del receso. Los ahora seis amigos iban por el patio directo a la cafetería y no era que no tuvieran que comer, pero se había tomado la molestia de presentarle a Haruhiko Kurai, su nuevo amigo, la preparatoria. Yuugi iba con ellos y cautelosamente miraba hacia los lados, buscando al CEO de Kaiba Corp, pero no parecía estar por ningún lado.

–La comida de la cafetería es muy buena– Dijo Jounouchi – Te lo dice un verdadero experto en comida.

–Y eso si no es alarde– Añadió Honda.

–Seguramente debe ser cierto– Aceptó Haruhiko.

–¿Y Qué tal la mudanza?– Preguntó Bakura.

–Bien… llegamos desde el domingo y ya casi hemos terminado de desempacar.

–¿Dónde vivías antes?– Preguntó Anzu.

–En Tokio… con mi mamá.

–¿Por qué decidieron mudarse?– Y esta vez fue Honda.

–Por el trabajo de mi padre. Antes el viajaba mucho. A veces pasaban hasta meses en que no lo veía…, pero ahora será diferente, su trabajo aquí en Ciudad Domino será mucho más sedentario.

Bakura sonrió mirando a Haruhiko con una linda sonrisa.

–Sabes, yo casi no veo a mis padres tampoco, lo que pasa es que son arqueólogos y casi siempre están fuera.

Todos iban hablando tan amenamente que no se percataban que cierto chico de ojos amatistas iba muy ensimismado, todos menos uno, que si se dio cuenta.

–¿Yuugi-san?

El aludido reaccionó y alzó la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Kurai, quien se había percatado de su poca participación en la plática.

–¿He…? ¿Si…?

Todos entonces recordaron que Yuugi no había vuelto a hablar después de que convenciera a Haru de no ir tras Kaiba.

–¿Oye viejo, estas bien? –Preguntó Honda poniéndole la mano en el hombro– ¿Hay algo que te este molestando o que te preocupe?

Yuugi miró que todos se habían puesto algo preocupados por él incluso lo notó en Haruhiko. Movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió.

–No, lo que pasa es que ya tengo hambre.

–Yo también ¿No podríamos acelerar el paso? – Apoyó Jounouchi.

Haru al ver la sonrisa de Yuugi también sonrió poniéndose al lado de este.

–¿Cuál es la comida que más te gusta, Yuugi-san? –Preguntó.

–Las hamburguesas– Contestó sonriente.

–A mi también, ¿Qué te parece si comemos unas?

–Claro.

Los seis al fin llegaron a la cafetería y abrieron la puerta entrando al lugar. Yuugi al instante se percató de la presencia de Kaiba, sentado en una de las mesas de en medio del lugar. Tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado totalmente en la pantalla de su laptop.

El castaño alzó la vista casi de forma intuitiva y se percató de la presencia de Yuugi y su bola de amigos… y también la de Kurai y eso no le agradó. Yuugi se sorprendió cuando miró que Kaiba ahora lo estaba mirando, pero de la misma forma que lo hiciera en el salón antes de irse, con una mirada fría y despectiva y no lo soportó por lo que bajó la vista y detuvo el paso rezagándose.

Jouno se percató de que se había quedado atrás.

–¿Yuugi?

Haru también había notado al CEO y entonces…

–Seto-san.

Yuugi alzó la vista del suelo, Jounouchi volteó al frente y los otros tres chicos se quedaron atónitos cuando escucharon ese nombre, pero sobre todo porque era Haruhiko quien lo había llamado y ahora el celeste estaba parado frente a la mesa a la que se encontraba sentado el CEO.

–Jamás creí que vería en persona…– Dijo Haru con el rostro sereno, muy distinto a su tono jovial frecuente y una sonrisa segura se formó en sus labios –…Al creador de la plataforma holográfica del duelo de monstruos.

El aludido no le respondió nada ni siquiera lo miró.

–¿Seto-san…

–Kaiba para ti– Lo interrumpió el joven empresario con una voz autoritaria.

Pero eso le valió gorro a Kurai quien prosiguió con su pregunta iniciada.

–…Por que no asististe a las clases?

A Yuugi casi le daba un infarto al ver a Kaiba mirar con hastió a Haruhiko, era obvio que no deseaba ser molestado por nadie, de hecho no le interesaba platicar con nadie en la preparatoria y todos los estudiantes lo sabían, pero era obvio que Kurai no lo sabia y decidido se aproximó a disculparlo.

–Haruhiko-kun…–Lo llamó.

–Perderme de una clase de esta escuela no me afecta– Respondió Kaiba ante la sorpresa de Yuugi y los demás– No necesito nada de esta estúpida escuela mucho menos que un sujeto como tu me esté haciendo esa pregunta idiota– La voz de Kaiba sonaba fastidiada y molesta, ¿Raro? No realmente, pues con frecuencia se le oía hablar así, pero había algo distinto en él, además Yuugi llevaba más de tres meses de ser amigo del joven y ya podía reconocer cuando estaba molesto y cuando no lo estaba a pesar de su forma de hablar y su expresión.

De algún modo Yuugi Motou supo que Haruhiko Kurai era una verdadera molestia para el CEO.

Pero Haru no se inmutó por las palabras del CEO y agregó con tono ecuánime.

–Te reto a un duelo Seto Kaiba.

Todos se exaltaron aun más al escuchar eso. Yuugi no había tomado en serio eso de que Haruhiko iba a retar a Kaiba.

–¿Aun duelo?– Repitió el castaño ojiazul alzando su vista hacia Haruhiko y una mueca de burla se dibujó en sus labios.

–Si– Reafirmó Kurai.

–No voy a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo con un principiante como tú– Dijo Kaiba despectivo –Es obvio que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi.

–¿Estas seguro de eso Seto-san?– Se atrevió Haruhiko a decir mirándolo con altanería.

–Claro que lo estoy. Si no eres capaz de derrotar a un duelista de Quinta como Katsuya ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás contra mí? –Era obvio que el CEO había puesto más atención, de la que cualquiera hubiera pensado, a la plática que sostuvieron Yuugi y los demás con Kurai en el aula.

–¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó en Battle City?– Replicó Jounouchi furioso por el insulto parado desde donde estaba con Bakura y los demás.

Kaiba ignoró a Jounouchi sin esfuerzo alguno.

–Katsuya-san no tiene nada que ver en esto Seto-san– Declaró Haruhiko fijando su mirada celeste en la de Kaiba– Yo vine únicamente a retarte a ti. Además déjame decirte que ayer gané el torneo que se organizó en el GAME CENTER de Kaiba Corp y también sostuve un duelo con Yuugi Motou-san y el es el campeón de duelos…

Kaiba frunció el ceño al escuchar eso ¿De que le estaba hablando ese idiota?... ¿Por qué tonto lo estaba tomando? Él mejor que nadie sabía sobre lo que había pasado en la final de Battle City y Alcatraz; sobre la victoria de Yuugi y el _Faraón_ contra el demente de Malik. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Yuugi por su parte estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando y por alguna inexplicable razón le inquietó lo que pudiera decir Haruhiko sobre el día de ayer...

–Yuugi-san fue muy amable al decirme que lo había hecho muy bien…– Prosiguió Kurai y volteó a ver un poco a la persona de la que estaba hablando, que justo estaba a lado suyo, e incluso le sonrió un poco, lo cual molestó aun más a Kaiba que ya estaba cansándose de que ese Idiota frente a él estuviera hablándole a Yuugi de esa manera– También me dijo que si no hubiera sacado al Dragón alado de Ra pude haber ganado– Concluyó al fin Haruhiko regresando su vista al CEO.

Anzu, Jouno y Honda fijaron su vista en su amigo de cabellos tricolor.

–¿Yuugi dijo eso, Bakura?– Preguntó Honda al albino en voz baja.

–Algo por el estilo– Respondió Bakura con el rostro serio.

De pronto se escuchó una risa y esta gradualmente se convirtió en una carcajada. Los implicados en la conversación voltearon a ver al responsable de esa risa, quien no era otro que Seto Kaiba, ¿Quien más podría burlarse así? Los ojos de Yuugi temblaron con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, lo último que se habría imaginado era que Kaiba se reiría, pero esa risa no le gustó para nada.

Jounouchi estaba confundido por la actitud del CEO. Y Haruhiko permaneció inmutable. Kaiba dejó de reír y sentado desde donde estaba los miró con su rostro altanero.

–Siempre pensé que sólo las estúpidas conversaciones de ustedes cinco– Dijo mirando a Yuugi a Jouno y a los otro tres– Eran suficientes para que me riera, pero su "nuevo" integrante ha hecho un trabajo excelso en su primer día– Ironizó demasiado.

–¿De qué rayos estas hablando Kaiba?– Se exasperó el rubio llegando frente al CEO aun lado de Yuugi y Haruhiko.

El nombrado se levantó del asiento y miró con superioridad a Kurai.

–Así que ¿Crees que porque ganaste ese ridículo torneo de aficionados y porque Yuugi te dijo eso "amablemente"– Satirizó mirando al celeste –…Podrás vencerme a mi? Eres en verdad un iluso por pensar que Seto Kaiba será derrotado por una basura como tú.

–…– Haru no dijo nada sólo lo miró.

Los demás que estaban en la cafetería estaban atónitos ante semejante conversación.

–Escúchame bien– Dijo Kaiba abandonando su sarcasmo y dando paso al tono más frío, aterrador y amenazante de sus palabras– ¡Yo soy el único al nivel de Yuugi en un Duelo!

Los ojos de Yuugi se abrieron aun más, si es que eso es posible, de la pura impresión ante lo que decía el CEO, ¿Qué era esa actitud que había adoptado?

–Kaiba-kun…– Trató de hablar Yuugi, pero se interrumpió cuando Kaiba le mandó una mirada despectiva dejándolo helado.

–Lo que te dijo Yuugi– Continuó el CEO diciendo con tono mordaz y despectivo– Debió ser sólo una mentira así como lo es su ridículo cuento del "Corazón de las cartas"…– Dijo sin apartar su vista de Yuugi y sonando como un reproche…

–¡Ya es suficiente!– Reaccionó Yuugi, molesto ante lo que el CEO estaba diciendo ya se había hartado de esa discusión y de que el CEO los insultara (NA: Digo también se puede hartar ¿No?) –Haruhiko-kun dio una batalla aceptable el día de ayer no tendría porque mentirle– Finalizó Yuugi mirando a Kaiba con seriedad.

El castaño ojiazul se sorprendió por la actitud de Yuugi, Ahora todos estaban viendo a Yuugi y a Kaiba, los cuales desde hacia mucho no se enfrentaban pues llevaban desde hacía meses esa extraña relación, llamada amistad. Haruhiko miró impresionado el rostro de Yuugi, como recordaba haberlo visto en los duelos que el veía por televisión antes de conocerlo en persona, pero al contemplar a ambos duelistas notó algo más... Y Jounouchi se preguntó si no era Yami el que estaba actuado en ese momento en lugar de Yuugi, claro que no era la primera vez que Yuugi le hacia frente a Kaiba sin la ayuda del faraón, pero… Katsuya conocía los sentimientos de Yuugi por el CEO desde hacia tiempo. Por su lado Kaiba miró a Yuugi largamente y esta vez el chico de bonitos ojos amatista no vaciló como lo venía haciendo desde hacía unos meses. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que Yuugi lo había mirado así? Se preguntó el CEO ¿Por qué lo estaba retando?... ¿Por qué estaba defendiendo a Kurai? Kaiba solo estaba seguro de algo: Era Yuugi quien estaba frente a él, no el faraón de pacotilla y eso era lo peor de todo, pues aunque fuera Yuugi no se iba a quedar sin decir la última palabra… y después de un rato de silencio…

–De modo que…– Empezó con tono soberbio– ¿El campeón de duelo de monstruos se retira por un rato de las batallas y tan pronto como regresa, es casi derrotado por un principiante?– Recriminó cerrando su Laptop, sin apartar la vista de Yuugi –¡Que vergüenza!– Concluyó. Y tomando su portátil abandonó la cafetería pasando a un lado de Yuugi y Jounouchi con el rostro indiferente.

Yuugi sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. El ambiente quedó muy tenso después de que Kaiba se retirara de ahí, tanto que hasta el resto de los presentes dudó en hablar, sentían que no era prudente hacer ruido.

Jouno fue el primero en romper el silencio aproximándose a su amigo.

–Oye viejo… ¿Estas bien?– Cuestionó preocupado.

Yuugi salió como del shock y contestó:

–Si…, no es… nada– Tanteó al contestar, la verdad el discutir con Kaiba lo había hecho sentir mal, muy mal.

–Yuugi-san…– Haruhiko al ver el estado de su nuevo amigo se preocupó– Lo siento, yo no quería causarte problemas con Seto-san… yo sólo…

–No, Haruhiko-kun…– Le interrumpió Yuugi y alzó un poco la vista con una sonrisa– Ayer diste una buena batalla, Kaiba-kun…–Se trabó– No tenía derecho a decirte todo eso… fue verdad lo que te dije ayer... –Concluyó con algo de molestia y tristeza mezclados.

Bakura volteó hacia donde Kaiba se había ido y sonrió…

Honda y Anzu se voltearon a ver sin saber que decir o pensar, ver a Yuugi y a Kaiba discutir no habría sido nada raro en el pasado, pero actualmente…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kaiba iba caminando, alejándose de la cafetería, estaba molesto y se sentía indignado… ¿Qué le pasaba?... ¿Por qué se sentía así?

"Maldito Kurai" –Refunfuñó. Si, era culpa de Kurai, ese estúpido, esa basura inútil lo había ido a molestar con sus idioteces. Si, él era el responsable de su enojo… ¿Pero por que estaba dando tanta importancia a ese inútil?... Y Yuugi… ¿Por qué se había puesto de su lado? No perdonaría que Yuugi dijera que alguien más aparte de él podía ser su rival y menos a un muchachillo estúpido como ese tal Haruhiko, que a leguas se veía era un principiante, el que ganara ese concursillo insignificante, organizado por sus asociados, no significaba nada.

–¿Por qué estas tan enojado, Kaiba?

El castaño calló de súbito sus pensamientos al reconocer esa voz.

–No…, más bien dicho ¿Por qué estas tan "contrariado"?– Remarcó.

Kaiba no iba a responder, después de todo qué le importaba "a él", si estaba molesto o contrariado.

–Claro que me importa Kaiba– Respondió enseguida, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Kaiba se detuvo al escuchar eso.

–¿Ah, si?– Dijo irónico.

–Claro, Yuugi es mi amigo– Declaró el albino que no era otro que Bakura el cual lo miraba con el rostro serio.

–Lo que me faltaba– Bufó Kaiba casi para si mismo, pero sin evitar que Bakura se enterara de su comentario– Otro discurso sobre la amistad para acabar de convertir este día en mierda.

Bakura se sonrió al escucharlo, pero con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–No hay duda de que estás muy contrariado– Acotó con una sonrisa tranquila y gentil como es costumbre de él –Supongo que es culpa de Kurai… ¿No?

–¿Qué quieres?– Dijo Kaiba fríamente dando a entender que, si ya lo sabía para que lo estaba fastidiando.

–Sólo vine a verificarlo, ya que había pasado por mi cabeza que estuvieras "herido".

Kaiba bufó y dijo con ironía, pero sin voltear.

–¿Por las palabras de Kurai? De ningún modo, es una basura.

–No hablaba de tu orgullo, o… tal vez en parte– Declaró Bakura cambiando su actitud angelical por un gesto sardónico– Pero de lo que hablaba era de tus sentimientos.

–¿Qué?– Se volteó hacia él con algo de desasosiego, pero con el mismo rostro frío e inmutable.

–Sentimientos heridos; corazón herido… ¿Sugieres alguna otra forma más cursi de decirlo para que quede claro? O ¿Es qué estas sorprendido porque ni tú sabias que tenías sentimientos?

–¡Déjate de tonterías! –Lo interrumpió Kaiba irritado– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

–¿Quieres saber?– Preguntó Bakura de nuevo con su rostro tranquilo y angelical.

Kaiba se irritó a un más al ver su rostro, ese estúpido de Bakura estaba disfrutando el molestarlo con algo de lo que parecía estar enterado. ¿Desde cuando él dejaba tan expuestas sus angustias y sus preocupaciones? Tendría que ser más precavido la próxima vez; pero ahora le inquietaba más lo que hubiera podido descubrir Ryou Bakura en ese descuido.

–¡Habla de una vez que no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú y tus patéticos amigos, para desperdiciarlo!

Bakura no se inmutó por ese comentario y dijo al fin:

–Lo decía porque no es del estilo de Seto Kaiba huir de un reto… tal vez Haruhiko Kurai sea una basura, pero bien pudiste aceptar el reto para humillarlo, sin embargo no lo hiciste… y no me vayas a salir con eso de que "no tenías tiempo" porque si en verdad consideraras a Kurai una basura no te hubiese costado nada derrotarlo en un santiamén…

Kaiba escuchó eso con detenimiento inmutable como siempre.

Bakura se aproximó poco a poco a él fijando sus ojos castaños rojizos en los de Kaiba.

–¿Por qué huiste, Kaiba?– Prosiguió el pelilila tratando de intimidarlo –¿Acaso fue porque no soportaste que Yuugi no estuviera de acuerdo contigo?... ¿Acaso sentiste miedo?

–Si así fuera ¿A ti qué?– Dijo con frialdad, aceptando de algún modo que era cierto.

–Nada– Declaró– Solo quería que supieras que estoy de tu lado y que tienes mi apoyo– Fue lo que dijo y se fue.

Kaiba se quedó algo desconcertado. ¿Qué había querido decir Bakura con eso último? Y ¿Por qué de pronto Ryou se estaba comportando tan raro? Tenía que tener cuidado con él.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

El resto del receso Yuugi permaneció muy callado. Haruhiko se la pasó contándole a él y los demás de cómo había ganado el torneo el día de ayer y las estrategias que había empleado para ello. Pero el chico de cabellos tricolor no prestó mucha atención, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Después del receso Kaiba no volvió al salón y Yuugi no apartó su mirada del asiento vacío. ¿Por qué Kaiba había dicho todo eso? Kaiba había aceptado su amistad un tiempo después de lo de Alcatraz y Malik y justo cuando él pensaba que las cosas mejoraban entre ellos con toda esa discusión se sentía que estaba tratando con él desde 0. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba de esa manera y menos aún con él. Se sentía como un tonto…

"Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no decir nada"– Pensó. Pero recordó que el CEO se había puesto a insultar a sus amigos y a él sin ningún motivo y no pudo soportar eso.

/No tenía porque haberlo hecho, Aibou. Y tú no tenías por qué soportarlo/– Le dijo Yami con seriedad.

Escuchar eso no hizo sentir mejor a Yuugi. El chico de mirada amatista cada vez entendía menos al CEO. Ayer lo había besado de pronto sin darle ninguna explicación y hoy se había puesto atacarlo no más porque si. Definitivamente ya no sabía ni que pensar ni que sentir ya no sabía si estaba triste o si estaba molesto.

"Kaiba-kun… ¿Por qué?"– Suspiró frustrado por no entender lo que estaba pasando.

Anzu y Jounouchi estaban preocupados por él pues desde la mañana habían notado que algo no estaba bien con su amigo y desde que tuviera esa discusión con Kaiba en la cafetería se había puesto aun peor y ahora no decía casi nada.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Al terminar las clases…

–¿Qué opinas de ciudad Domino, Haru? –Preguntó Bakura.

–Mudarme de Tokio, fue algo difícil– Comenzó Haruhiko–Cuando mi papá me dijo que al cambiar de trabajo nos tendríamos que cambiar a ciudad Domino, me dio algo de tristeza tener que dejar mi antigua casa, escuela y amigos– inclinó la vista– pero… al mismo tiempo me emocionaba la idea de venir a vivir aquí, a la ciudad más popular en el juego de duelo de monstruos por ello les dije a mis amigos que estando aquí me volvería un mejor duelista.

Bakura sonrió.

–Fue hace un año que conocí en televisión a Seto Kaiba, famoso por ser el mejor duelista; por haber inventado la plataforma virtual para los duelos y por ser el único poseedor de los únicos y poderosos dragones de ojos azules.

Yuugi al escuchar ese nombre se estremeció de nuevo.

–Cuando llegué aquí estaba ansioso por probar el simulador virtual de Kaiba Corp– Dijo Haru emocionado– Por eso ayer mismo lo probé.

–Ha, ya veo– Dijo Bakura –Por eso no viniste a la escuela el lunes.

Haru se ruborizó un poco.

–A bueno… es que ya no podía esperar.

Todos se echaron a reír alegremente, claro menos Yuugi.

–¿En Tokio no existen los simuladores virtuales? –Preguntó Jou algo desconcertado.

–No, todos los duelos que yo tuve fueron en mesas y nunca había experimentado la emoción de ver a los monstruos moverse como si fueran reales– Miró a Yuugi y se dirigió a él– Y Yuugi me regaló ayer la oportunidad de ver a uno de los poderosos Dioses egipcios.

El aludido reaccionó mirando a Kurai.

–¡Arigatou Gozamasu! (¡Muchísimas gracias!)– Dijo el celeste mirando a Yuugi con una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento.

Yuugi no pudo más que responder a su sonrisa.

–No es para tanto…

–¡Claro que lo es!– Dijo Haru con fuerza parando su paso y al mismo tiempo el de los cuatro amigos y mirando a Yuugi decididamente se acercó a él y tomándolo de ambas manos continuó– Uno de mis sueños era algún día enfrentarme al Campeón de Batlle City y ayer al fin ese sueño se volvió realidad para mi.

Jounouchi y Anzu miraron esto sorprendidos.

–Yuugi-san, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido.

Al escuchar eso Yuugi no pudo evitar que un tono rojizo coloreara sus mejillas Haruhiko Kurai lo ponía así desde el día de ayer.

–Gracias… no se que decir…

–¡Yo digo que vayamos a casa!– Dijo Jounouchi sorpresivamente interrumpiendo a Yuugi y a Haru con un gesto hastiado. Anzu miró a su chico un momento un poco desconcertada.

Jounouchi lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Ya lo olvidaste Yuugi? Tenemos que trabajar esta tarde– Respondió Jounouchi como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Umn… ¡Es cierto!– Reaccionó Yuugi –¡La tarea de Física, lo había olvidado!

–¿Y eso?– Cuestionó Honda –Que Jounouchi se acordara de hacer la tarea y tu no, es muy extraño. Yuugi ¿Te estas sintiendo bien?– Preguntó, pero reparando en sus palabras se dirigió al rubio – Mejor dicho ¿Jounouchi te sientes bien?

–¡Deja de estar fastidiando Honda! –Reclamó el rubio no estaba de humor para eso.

–No sé lo que pasó, pero ahora si… lo olvide por… completo– Dijo Yuugi con voz entrecortada y decepcionada.

–No es para tanto Yuugi– Dijo Anzu– Olvidar una tarea le pasa a cualquiera– Aclaró la chica al notar que Yuugi había entristecido sin motivo aparente. Definitivamente su amiguito estaba muy raro desde lo de Kaiba.

Anzu miró al rubio y este estrechó su miranda asintiendo. Esa tarde la aprovecharía para a hablar con su amigo pues desde la mañana ambos habían notado algo raro en él. Los dos chicos se despidieron y se echaron a andar por otro camino.

–¡Yuugi-san!– Escucharon a sus espaldas. El nombrado se volteó y en ese momento Haruhiko llegó con él y tomando su mano le colocó algo en ella. El chico de ojos violetas se extraño. Miró los ojos celestes de su nuevo amigo el cual le sonreía.

–Alégrate un poco– Le dijo y se alejó de él.

Jouno se aproximó.

–¿Qué te dio?

Yuugi le mostró su mano.

–¿Pistaches? –Exclamó Jounouchi algo desconcertado.

Los dos miraron hacia el frente.

–¡Hasta mañana Yuugi-san!– Dijo Haruhiko alzando la mano.

Jouno lo miró de reojo con molestia.

–¡Si te fijas también estoy yo aquí…!– Dijo Jouno entre dientes, pues era evidente que Haruhiko sólo le interesaba despedirse de Yuugi y lo estaba ignorando a él.

Los tres estaban mirando a Katsuya y a Motou alejarse. Cuando de pronto Anzu notó que alguien faltaba y comenzó a voltear hacía todos lados.

–¿Qué pasa Anzu?– Preguntó Honda.

–¿Dónde fue Bakura?

Haru y Honda voltearon.

–Es cierto donde se habrá metido, hace un momento que estaba aquí– Dijo Hiroto desconcertado.

…

Dentro de la preparatoria, o casi, se encontraba Bakura, sentado en lo alto de una de las bardas de la construcción, doblando una pierna y dejando que la otra colgara. Sobre la rodilla de su pierna doblada descansaba su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha parecía sostenerse de la barda. Su mirada parecía extraviada a pesar de estar mirando hacia el patio por donde aun salían algunos alumnos, él parecía no estarlos mirando.

–¿Crees que eso funcionará?– Dijo de pronto al aire.

/Tu mismo lo comprobarás…/– Respondió la aterradora voz del Otro Bakura.

El brillo de los ojos del chico de cabellos lilas regresó y atisbó hasta la puerta de salida a Anzu, Honda y a… Haruhiko. En ese momento el chico celeste se apartaba de la chica y el otro y se retiraba. Bakura se levantó quedando de pie en la barda sin una pizca de miedo por la altura o por caer.

/Tú también te diste cuenta de que ese chico llamado Haruhiko, admira mucho a Yuugi, ¿No? pues el nos será de gran ayuda/

–… Si… pero…

/Pero nada… te apuesto a que también lo disfrutaras… ¿Acaso crees que no conozco tus deseos, Hikari? Eso te ayudará a liberarte/

El chico bajó la vista ocultando sus ojos bajo su lindo pelo.

–Sólo prométeme algo– Contestó en defensa.

/…/– El otro Bakura guardó silencio esperando que hablara.

–Prométeme que Yuugi no sufrirá– Dijo Bakura al fin con voz lánguida.

El Otro Bakura tomó posesión del cuerpo del primero y con su sonrisa malvada contestó.

–Lo intentaré.

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Fiuuu… al fin terminé el capítulo, lo hice como tres veces y no me gustaba y no me gustaba y no, pero ya está. Solo espero no arrepentirme.

_Yami Hisaki: No esperes milagros. Lo hubieras intentados más veces ¿Por qué no aceptas que te quedó bien chafa? _

¬¬ Nunca voy aceptar algo así. Lo principal de escribir es que te guste a ti primero. ¡He!

_Yami Hisaki: Yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que está tramando Bakura. ¿Y cuando escribes el siguiente capítulo de CORAZONES SINCRÓNIZADOS?_

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos. Solo espero que les siga gustando el Fic.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

20


	6. 06: Sospechas

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

–

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

–

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaa! Ya volví después de casi un mes de ausencia, de hecho debía actualizar el 23 de Mayo, pero ni modo la escuela era mi prioridad y muchas gracias a todas por esperarme me fue hay más o menos y ya solo me faltan recibir las calificaciones.

Volviendo al fic pues como ya había dicho no estaba muy segura del capítulo que había puesto y pues lo modifique y… ¿Qué creen? Ahora les voy a complicar más las vidas XD XD XD. Solo así pude salir del problemota que tenía encima de plano ya no sabía ni que.

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Mmmn mnmn bmnm! (Atada de pies y manos y tirada en el suelo, aun lado de Hisaki)_

n.nU ¿Escucharon algo?

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Mnmb mnbbm! (Pensamientos de yami Hisaki: &$&$&)_

Ya decía yo que no. Ok? Las primeras páginas las platica de Jono y Yuugi está intacta, al igual que la de Mokuba y Kaiba. Y la contestación de los reviews también.

Sus reviews.

**La kitsune de fuego**: La primera como siempre Kitsune Hino, perdón por haber tardado la vez pasada, pero en serio que se me fue le avión (_Yami Hisaki: Y que crees? Esta vez le pasó igual XD_). Pues verás que los celos continúan XD XD. Y si, eso que estás pensando es lo que trama Bakura n.n Bueno, ya lo irás comprobando conforme avancen los capítulos. Nooo!... ¿Te agrada mi Yami? Nah! (_Yami Hisaki: XD XD no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, además yo digo cosas más coherentes que tú XD_) Bueno, pues ya que, la seguirás leyendo por aquí fastidiándome la vida… aunque a veces también le doy sus vueltas a ella XD. Gracias, gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero que el capítulo te agrade. Salu2!

**Black Kanon Ryu**: Hi Ryu-chan. Apenas está aquí el capítulo 6, esa vez la regué y actualizé un capítulo de otra cosa en el de FWW por error (_Yami Hisaki: Tenías que ser tú ¬¬U_). Y volviendo al fic pues… A mi también me habría gustado verlo hacer trizas a Haru-chan (_Yami Hisaki: Como quieres a tu personaje_), pero no me sentí en la capacidad de hacer un duelo donde Kaiba-kun peleara, es que desafortunadamente casi no conozco su baraja y no me hubiera gustado que quedara tan simplón (_Yami Hisaki: ¿Más que el de Yuugi y Haruhiko, no creo que se pueda ¬¬_) Pues yo creo que si, Yami. Lo de Bakura se irá desvelando gradualmente haber si lo cachas antes n.n. No te preocupes si tu review es corto, pues es muy importante tu opinión por mínima que sea. Take care!

**Almudena Black**: (_Yami Hisaki: Chale! __Otra lectora que se queda ¬¬)_ No importa lo que digas Yami, nadie te hace caso XD XD (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X)_ Bueno, gracias por haber vuelto Almuneda y Ops! Pues yo creo que va a haber masacre XD XD. (_Yami Hisaki: pero a la que vas a querer matar es a ésta por escribirlo ¬¬_) XD, me declaro culpable. Y solo espero que no mates a los personajes en el siguiente capítulo o a mí T,T. Ok? Salu2!

**DarkEgyptianPriestess**: ¡Hi! I feel very flattered, to the knowledge that you have taken those nuisances to read my fic. Thank you and undoubtedly I understand that that these saying. I hope that you continue reading and you can see this message. Thank you for your comments. I neither am good in English but I thank you a lot your dedication. (_Yami hisaki: I also thank it to you, you don't know as it lifts the ego your review to my hikari). Greetings!_

**Kida Luna**: Hi Luna y Rex. Bueno, pues ya viste que no tengo nada en contra de Yami Bakura XD (_Yami Hisaki: eso es obvio, si hasta va a ser su cómplice para hacerle pasar un mal rato a Seto y a Yuugi_) Uy, uy… otra amenaza de muerte para los personajes, solo espero que sobrevivan para que acabe con el fic XD. ¿Por qué tomarle una foto a Ryou-chan? No entendí OoU. Sobre tus teorías solo te diré que una de esas es la verdadera ¿Cuál? Haber si la captas en este capí, sino en el que viene n.n. _(Yami Hisaki: Tu y tus intrigas ¬¬U_) A mi me gusta Luna-chan, pero Ki-chan se oye lindo (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬)_ Y por cierto hay una sorpresa en este capítulo ¿Cuál es? XD XD, me encantan las intrigas. Salu2!

**Suu-Kyi Hokkaido**: Suu-Kyi-chan! Holaaaa! No te preocupes por lo menos aunque tarde me alegra saber que no te has olvidado de mí. (_Yami Hisaki: Del fic, no sea egocéntrica ¬¬X_) Ni modo, Yami Bakura va a hacer y deshacer, no mas no me lo quieran matar también n.nU. La razón por la que no hice duelo ya se lo explique a Black kanon Ryu arriba. Y yo también espero que haya uno más adelante. Estamos de acuerdo a que Yuugi no merecía lo que Kaiba-kun le dijo, pero, asi son los celos XD. Tu también te cuidas y gracias por el review.

**Mary Katsuya**: Mary? (_Yami Hisaki: Esta viva que bueno T,T_) La verdad Mary que estaba preocupadísima por ti. Que bueno que hayas regresado, yo estoy bien con mis traumas de escritora y en la escuela pero es lo "normal" (_Yami Hisaki: A eso se le llama un viaje largo XD_) Umta! No si Haru besa a Yuugi Seto me mata XD XD, pero ¿qué crees? Si lo hay (_Yami Hisaki: XD O sea que estas muerta) _gracias por tu review y ojalá puedas darte una vueltecita por mis otros fics y por los tuyos que mi yami y yo ya queremos leer. Ok? Te cuidas!

Gracias, gracias y ahora si, vayamos al fic.

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos, "…..."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, "..." Resaltar palabras o frases. /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**Capítulo 6: Sospechas.**

Jonouchi y Yuugi iban caminando por las calles. El silencio estaba haciendo sentir incómodo a Jono, pero por algún motivo no se atrevía a decir nada. De alguna manera sabía que fuera lo que fuera que Yuugi le respondiera, no le iba a agradar y tal vez eran sus celos, pero sabía que implicaba a Kaiba. Si Kaiba le había hecho algo a Yuugi no sabía de lo que sería capaz, él no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a su amigo.

–Jonouchi– El rubio hasta brincó cuando escuchó su nombre, volteó hacia su amigo y este le miraba, y Jono se percató en un instante de que el que ahora le hablaba no era Yuugi.

–Dime– Contestó.

–Sólo te pido que por favor no presiones a Yuugi– Dijo Yami.

–Nunca haría eso– Contestó apartando su vista de él –Si tuviera que hacer algo así, significaría que nunca he sido un verdadero amigo para Yuugi y sería por ello que no podría confiarme sus problemas.

Yami sonrió, Jonouchi también era amigo suyo, y cada vez que hablaba con él se convencía más de su lealtad y se alegraba de que Yuugi contara con él.

Siguieron su camino y Yuugi continuaba con la vista baja, pero estaba algo molesto consigo mismo, se sentía ridículo, en serio, no podía creer que por ese estúpido… beso, haya pensado que todo iba a cambiar mágicamente, como en los cuentos de hadas y en las novelas. "¡Suficiente!" Se decía a sí mismo.

Finalmente los dos llegaron a casa de Yuugi.

–Buenas tardes, señor Motou– Saludó Jonouchi alzando su mano en son de saludo.

–Buenas tardes Jonouchi– Saludó el abuelito de Yuugi atrás del mostrador– Hola Yuugi.

–Hola abuelito– Sonrió Yuugi lo mejor que pudo.

–Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí– Dijo Sugoroku volviéndose a el rubio de nuevo.

–Gracias. Vine porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo de Física para mañana.

–Estaremos arriba abuelito– Dijo Yuugi y ambos entraron a la casa.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

–¡Malditos cerebritos!– Farfulló Jono al cabo de un rato. Ambos Yuugi y él se hallaban en la habitación del pequeño duelista. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama de Yuugi y consultaba una gran enciclopedia de 5000 páginas. Mientras que el chico de cabellos tricolor estaba sentado frente a su computadora escribiendo lo que este le decía, pero de que empezaran con ese dichoso trabajo ya habían pasado por lo menos tres horas y eso ya tenía hastiado a Jonouchi que nunca en su vida pasaba tanto tiempo haciendo algo referente a la escuela, simplemente ya estaba harto, todas sus energías estaban por el suelo quería mandar todo eso al diablo…

–Tranquilo Jonouchi-kun– Dijo Yuugi sonriendo nervioso –Ya sólo nos faltan 3 cuartillas del trabajo.

–¡Esto apesta! –Dijo con desdén aventando la enciclopedia y tendiéndose en la cama de Yuugi, mirando el techo– Mejor lo hubiéramos sacado de una página de Internet.

–Jou-kun, no. Sabes que el profesor solo quiere referencias de libros y enciclopedias.

–¡Malditos cerebritos! –Se levantó Jou repentinamente y sentándose en flor de loto cruzó sus brazos malhumorado– ¡No se podían guardar sus absurdos descubrimientos! todo por su culpa tenemos que aprendernos todas sus tontas teorías ¿Cómo si eso nos fuera a servir de algo? ¡No hay duda de que los cerebritos como Seto Kaiba son una verdadera molestia!– Jono se tapó la boca, pero fue muy tarde ya había terminado de decir todo lo que dijo.

Yuugi al escuchar ese nombre se volteó enseguida hacía la computadora a escribir… Jou al verlo se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Yuugi sí, se debía a Kaiba, por ello le había afectado escuchar su nombre. ¡Vaya deducción tan acertada la de Jonouchi Katsuya! pero ese no era momento para felicitarse así mismo, había metido la pata, no sabía porqué exactamente pero, la había metido.

–He… Yuugi…

–…

–Yuugi… disculpa…, pero ¿Qué pasó hoy con Kaiba y contigo? Pensé que ya se llevaban mejor y hacia mucho que no veía a ese engreído con uno de sus discursos de: Soy el Rey del mundo y todos ustedes son basura. Al menos ya no contigo.

–…

–Yuugi– Dijo con fuerza, pero decidió no continuar le había prometido a Yami que no lo presionaría, pero sabía que la magnitud de su preocupación no le permitiría medir sus palabras; por lo que mejor guardó silencio. Si…, eso sería lo mejor.

–Me besó…

El rubio al escuchar eso se sobre saltó y abrió sus ojos de par en par, de momento pensó que lo que escuchó había sido producto de su cabeza, pero ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿En que estaría pensando para imaginar tal cosa?

–…¿Qué…?– Dijo atónito, pero tranquilo… aún.

–Kaiba-kun me besó ayer…– Repitió más explicito, dejado que un rubor coloreara su rostro y que sus ojos temblaran por el dolor que esto le provocaba.

–¿¡QUE HIZO QUÉ? –Gritó Jonouchi haciendo retumbar toda la casa y de ser más aguda su voz probablemente los vidrios se abrían roto. Hasta el abuelito de Yuugi que estaba en la tienda de juegos lo escuchó quedando algo desconcertado…

Y de vuelta en la habitación de Yuugi. Jono se puso de pie y apretó sus puños, furioso, lástima que el CEO no estaba ahí, o mejor dicho suerte para él, pues de haberlo tenido ahí lo habría matado a golpes (NA: n.nU).

–¿¡¡Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso, ese maldito hijo de ?¡&#?&&$#?– Gritó.

Yuugi estaba bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

–Jonouchi-kun…

El aludido regresó su vista a él y muy preocupado lo tomó de los hombros.

–¿Pero estas bien? No te hizo nada más ¿Verdad?

Yuugi sin quererlo, se ruborizó por la intención de esa pregunta.

–N-no, Jou-kun… sólo me besó…–Inclinó la vista decepcionado.

El rubio trató de calmarse. Lo soltó y se sentó frente a él en la cama, no quería preguntar, pero no tenía remedio.

–¿Cómo fue?

–Ayer cuando… salía de la escuela, él se ofreció a llevarme al GAME CENTER– Hizo una pausa – Fue… algo raro. Estábamos hablando del evento que abría esa tarde, Kaiba-kun dijo algo sobre que… sólo yo podría darle un duelo que valiera la pena y que él… era él único que podría darme un duelo digno… a mí– Jono no perdió detalle y recordó que cuando Kaiba discutió con Yuugi y con Haruhiko había dicho algo por el estilo –Después… cuando me di cuenta Kaiba-kun me estaba mirando, pero no con la mirada que tú le conoces– Refutó –…aquella, era la mirada más tierna y dulce que le haya visto jamás… y después… poco después de eso, ya nos estábamos besando…–Fue lo ultimo que Dijo Yuugi pues la voz se le cortó por las ganas de llorar.

Katsuya bajó la vista y cerró sus ojos apretándolos, definitivamente no quería seguir escuchando.

–Después… no sé que pasó– Reanudó Yuugi –Me dijo que bajara del auto, con la voz más fría que le conozco, ni siquiera me miró… y no dijo nada de lo que había pasado y vez que hoy… tampoco dijo nada hasta se peleó conmigo– Yuugi calló con una sonrisa amarga y sus lágrimas que no pudo contener más tiempo al fin escaparon de sus ojos.

El rubio alzó la vista solo para percatarse del llanto de su amigo.

–No sé por qué estoy llorando… si sólo fue un estúpido beso…– Dijo enojado tratando de contener sus lágrimas, y secándolas con su mano bruscamente– Eso no significó nada para él, pero para mí…

Pero Katsuya Jonouchi si lo entendía y lo entendía mejor que nadie, cuanto desearía que Yuugi no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que él.

–Claro que lo sabes– Dijo con el rostro serio y comprensivo, colocándole una mano en el hombro –Si no fuera por el desgraciado de Kaiba, yo…– Pero cortó sus palabras.

Yuugi lo miró algo desconcertado, de pronto no había entendido lo que pretendió decirle.

"¡Maldición!"– Pensó el rubio y abrazando a su amigo de pronto le dijo:

–Sabes lo que siento por Kaiba Yuugi y mi mejor consejo sería que lo mandaras al diablo. Pero no me hagas caso, tú solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte, aún independientemente de lo que yo te pueda decir… no vas a dejar de sentir, lo que sientes, por él.

Yuugi se sorprendió por las palabras de Jonouchi. Pues hacia apenas unos tres meses que el rubio había peleado con él a causa de no entender sus sentimientos por el CEO, pero ahora lo estaba apoyando. El chico de ojos amatistas correspondió al abrazo de su amigo…

–Gracias por tus palabras Jou-kun.

Este lo soltó para mirarlo y los ojos de Yuugi aunque aun brillaban por las lágrimas le sonreían.

–Para qué son los amigos, viejo– Se alegró –Nunca olvides esa sonrisa, pues con ella te ves mejor.

Yuugi asintió secando sus últimas lágrimas y miró sonriente a Katsuya. Jono amaba esa sonrisa y no le importaba por quien fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera ahí para poder contemplarla.

–Jonouchi, Yuugi… ¡A cenar!– Los dos chicos brincaron al escuchar el grito del abuelo.

–¿¿La cena?– Dijeron y al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver el reloj, que descansaba en el buró junto a la cama de Yuugi– ¿¿Las 9:00? – Gritaron asustados.

–¿Cuántos científicos locos nos faltan Yuugi? –Corrió preocupado a recoger la enciclopedia que aventara minutos antes.

–Déjame ver, déjame ver– Contestó Yuugi reiterativo mirando la computadora– Lavoisier, Blais Pascal y Roberto Boyle.

–¿Tres? –Exclamó harto.

–Y tres cuartillas– A completó Yuugi volteándolo a ver.

–Ni modo viejo, creo que no dormiremos.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Al día siguiente.

Miércoles, hace dos días…

–¡Mokuba!– Llamó el mayor de los Kaiba a su hermano mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación del pelinegro. Ya enfrente de la habitación de su hermano abrió la puerta y entró – Mokuba– Dijo por última vez mirando como el dueño de ese nombre se cubría la cara con las cobijas –Ya levántate, que es tarde y tienes que desayunar.

–Nii-sama– Contestó con flojera el chico –Son las 6:30… la escuela es a las 8:00, además Sahite (El chofer) me lleva… ¿No puedo dormir más?

–No, el desayuno está listo.

–Por favor Nii-sama, me levantaré a las 7:30, justo a tiempo para irme.

–Eso sí que no– Reprendió el mayor –No te iras a la escuela sin desayunar; sino desayunas bien te dormirás en clase.

–Umn…

Kaiba destapó la cara de su hermanito y dijo:

–Ni una palabra más, te quiero en el comedor en 10 minutos– Concluyó y salió de la habitación no sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa sincera y llena de afecto a Mokuba.

El castaño ojiazul caminó hasta llegar al comedor y se sentó un momento, nunca empezaba a desayunar sin su hermano y mientras esperaba recordó el día de ayer. Hacia mucho que Yuugi y él no discutían como ayer; pero no había podido contenerse se sentía muy molesto…

"¿Molesto?"

¡Sí, le gritó mentalmente a su conciencia. ¿Qué más podría ser? Aunque las palabras que le había dicho Bakura rondaban por su cabeza…

_---¿Por qué huiste, Kaiba?– Prosiguió el pelilila tratando de intimidarlo –¿Acaso fue porque no soportaste que Yuugi no estuviera de acuerdo contigo?... ¿Acaso sentiste miedo?---_

Bakura solo había dicho idioteces. De que podría él tener miedo, Yuugi era suyo era absurdo que el pequeño duelista le fuera a intercambiar por alguien como Haruhiko Kurai aunque… la duda aun estaba presenté y Kaiba reaccionó ante ello… ¿Por qué Yuugi se había puesto en su contra ayer por defender a ese Idiota de Haruhiko Kurai? Y ¿Acaso era cierto que "ese" había podido sostener un duelo con Yuugi y que hasta pudo haberlo vencido? Una risa burlona se formó en los labios del castaño. Eso era lo más ridículo que se le había podido ocurrir pensar. Yuugi y él eran los mejores, no había nadie más que estuviera a su altura, sólo entre ellos podían derrotarse.

"Yuugi es mío"– Murmuró con orgullo para si mismo. Se apoyó en la mesa y se quedó con la vista fija hacia la nada y por su mente atravesó la imagen de el rostro sonrojado de Yuugi. Cuando fijaba su vista en él, siempre se ruborizaba y eso era la mayor prueba de que era suyo… De súbito el recuerdo de cuando lo había besado en su limosina el lunes llegó a él. El lindo rostro del chico, ruborizado y cerrando los ojos, tan inocente y tan sumiso… seguramente ese había sido su primer beso y él antes que nadie había probado su boca. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios al recordar ese calor y esa suavidad. Se apoyó con un solo codo en la mesa y recorrió suavemente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Deseaba volver a saborear esos labios de nuevo… pero su sonrisa se borró al instante que recordó a Haruhiko Kurai de nuevo. Recordó como Yuugi también se había ruborizado cuando estaba con él y el sólo recordar como ese estúpido había mirado y sonreído a Yuugi le hizo hervir la sangre y apretar sus puños en una reacción casi involuntaria. Yuugi era Suyo, nadie podía verlo ni sonreírle así.

–Nii-sama, buenos días– Exclamó Mokuba llegando al comedor.

El CEO reservó cualquiera de sus anteriores emociones, para saludar a su hermano menor.

–Buenos días, Mokuba.

El pelinegro se sentó y Seto llamó a sus sirvientes para que trajeran el desayuno, una vez que estuvo todo listo en la mesa, los sirvientes se retiraron y los dos hermanos Kaiba se dispusieron a desayunar.

–Oye Nii-sama ¿Cómo están Yuugi y los demás chicos?– Preguntó Mokuba.

–Igual que siempre– Contestó el CEO con tranquilidad colocando una servilleta en sus piernas– Aun no paran de decir tonterías.

Mokuba sonrió cerrando los ojos, ciertamente ese era el comentario más gentil que le había escuchado decir a su Oni-san con respecto a los amigos de Yuugi.

–Y… ¿Cómo vas con Yuugi?– Preguntó poco después.

Kaiba interrumpió lo que hacía mirándolo sorprendido, pero manteniendo la postura.

–¿Por que la pregunta?– Cuestionó.

Aunque a Mokuba le extrañó el desasosiego de su Oni-san sonrió y se limitó a decir.

–Tú lo sabes; Tú mismo me dijiste que ibas a intentar ser su amigo.

El CEO se tranquilizó, aun no le decía a Mokuba que sus sentimientos por Yuugi eran distintos a una amistad, no quería perturbar a su hermanito con ese tipo de cosas, aun no sabía como reaccionaría y no era que no fuera a decírselo, pero ya encontraría otro momento para hacerlo.

–Bien– Fue lo único que contestó y reanudó su desayuno (NA: No me pregunten que están comiendo por que no tengo ni idea U. _Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U_).

La alegría del chico aumentó.

–Me alegra mucho– Dijo el pelinegro emocionado, le alegraba mucho saber que su oni-san al fin hubiera aceptado la amistad de Yuugi, la cual le hacía mucha falta. Pasaron unos minutos. Mokuba se levantó de la silla y apoyando sus manos en la mesa dijo:

–¿Puedo invitarlos a venir?

–¿…A todos?– Exclamó el mayor algo sorprendido dejando de comer.

–¡Claro!– Afirmó el menor alegremente– Será como una fiesta. Hace mucho que no los veo y quiero estar un buen rato con ellos.

–Oh no. Nada de fiestas en esta casa. –Respondió Seto con molestia– Además sólo acepté la amistad de Yuugi, Katsuya y los otros no están en mi lista de amigos por hacer– Dijo el CEO con su tono frío y despectivo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo (desayunar).

–Vamos Nii-sama ¿Quiero verlos? Y también quiero invitarlos a comer… Aunque sea solo a Yuugi ¿Siii?– Dijo cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manitas en son de suplica.

Kaiba casi se ruboriza al escuchar la ultima propuesta, suerte para él que Mokuba estuviera cerrando los ojos de lo contrario tal vez había descubierto algo. La idea de tener a Yuugi en su mansión fue tentadora… tal vez allí podría terminar "lo que había empezado" el lunes en su limosina. El castaño regresó de sus fantasías (_Yami Hisaki: ¿Tiene fantasías? Oo?_) Debido a que sabía que aunque quisiera, no podría invitarlo sólo a él, Eso no era justo para Mokuba, pues toda la banda de Yuugi eran los amigos del chico.

–Por favor Nii-sama– Continuaba el chico.

Kaiba miró a su hermano menor y sonrió muy levemente, no le importaba, soportaría a todos esos locos si con ello lo hacía feliz, después de todo saliendo de la preparatoria se iría a Kaiba Corp, y sabía que podía confiar en ellos, pues estimaban a Mokuba de forma sincera, como lo decían los locos parloteos de Anzu sobre el amor, la amistad y el apoyo, además siempre estaban ahí Yuugi y el faraón que eran demasiado honestos y sensatos como para permitir que, ya fuera Katsuya o Hiroto hicieran cualquier disparate; y con suerte llegaría tarde y no tendría que ni verles la cara, aunque lo lamentaría por Yuugi.

–De acuerdo– Contestó con un gesto de cansancio.

Mokuba se levantó del asiento y fue hasta su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento.

–¡Gracias, muchas gracias!– El mayor correspondió al abrazo –Y ¿Cuándo los invitarás?– Preguntó Mokuba sin deshacer el abrazo y mirándolo.

–¿Yo?– Cuestionó.

–Si, tú los ves en la escuela– Contestó con una linda sonrisa, sonrisa a la cual por lo regular Kaiba no podía resistirse.

El castaño gruñó molesto.

–Está bien… solo fija la fecha– Contestó con fastidio.

–Hoy– Dijo Mokuba.

–¿Hoy?– Se sorprendió Kaiba –¿No sería más factible mañana?– Sugirió.

–No, hoy está bien– Dijo Mokuba apartándose al fin de su Oni-san –Mañana me voy a Kyoto ¿Recuerdas?

Kaiba reaccionó.

–Oh… es cierto– Dijo algo contrariado.

–Nii-sama…– Se decepcionó el chico –¿No me digas que olvidaste, que voy a una excursión de dos días a Kyoto?– Replicó.

–Esta bien, sólo no lo tenía presente en este momento– Dijo el CEO fríamente, sin aceptar que lo había olvidado– Pero, es mejor que termines de desayunar que ya casi te tienes que ir.

–Si, está bien– Regresó a su asiento.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Yuugi y Jonouchi iban corriendo por las calles.

–Corre Jonouchi corre– Decía Yuugi a su amigo faltaban como 15 minutos para las 8:00.

–¡Ya voy, ya voy!– Le contestó éste –¡Rayos Yuugi! Recuérdame por que tuvimos que levantarnos a las 6:00 a hacer el desayuno esta mañana, cuando nos acostamos casi a las 2:00 de la madrugada.

–¡Por que me tocaba a mi hacerlo ayer, pero mi abuelito lo hizo por mí y siempre tengo que cumplir con mis deberes!– Contestó el chico amatista, al tiempo que los dos corrían sin cesar para llegar a la escuela. Yuugi miró a su amigo a su lado y agregó: –Te dije que no era necesario que me ayudaras a hacerlo.

Jonouchi se ruborizó muy levemente, pero con la vista fija al frente contestó:

–¡Ni hablar! No creas que puedes deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente; si los dos fuimos a trabajar y a desvelamos hasta terminar, entonces también los dos nos levantamos temprano y los dos preparamos el desayuno.

Yuugi le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

–Gracias Jou-kun.

–¡Nah! De cualquier modo no me iba a ir sin comer– Respondió el rubio tratando de evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria…

En el salón como casi siempre, solo estaban los alumnos más madrugadores. Anzu estaba en su lugar como cada mañana y antes que sus amigos. Eran un poco más de las 7:30AM. Y a los pocos minutos Honda Hiroto apareció en la marquesina de la puerta. Casi por reflejo volteó hacia el asiento que siempre ocupaba Kaiba y lo miró vació. Luego atisbó a su amiga y caminó hacia ella.

–Hola, Anzu.

–Hola, Honda– Contestó ella amablemente.

El castaño se sentó en el asiento correspondiente a Jonouchi y dijo:

–¿A pasado algo interesante?

–No– Contestó la chica de igual modo– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–No sé, pero ayer pasaron cosas muy raras.

–Te refieres a lo de Yuugi y Kaiba.

El castaño moreno miró el techo.

–En parte, pero lo que me dejó mas sorprendido fue ese amigo de Yuugi y Bakura… ¿Enfrentarse a Kaiba de esa manera…? Y llamarle por su nombre… Eso da miedo.

–Umn…– Fue lo único que Anzu murmuró.

–¡Ohayou gozaimasu! (¡Muy buenos días!)– Se escuchó la voz de Haruhiko.

–Hola– Respondieron Anzu y Hiro al unísono.

–¿No ha llegado Yuugi-san? – Preguntó el chico moreno. Buscando al nombrado con la vista.

–No– Contestó Anzu– Ya no debe de tardar.

–Pues aun es temprano.

–Buenos días– Llegó Bakura –Hola, Anzu, Hiro. Hola Haru– Dijo Bakura con su rostro angelical llegando junto al chico de piel morena y cabellos y ojos celestes.

–Hola.

–¿Haruhiko Kurai? –Preguntó de pronto un prefecto desde la entrada.

Todos voltearon.

–Si, soy yo– Contestó.

–Se solicita su presencia ahora mismo en la dirección.

Anzu y Honda se voltearon a ver. Bakura volteó a ver a Haruhiko con atención.

–Si– Respondió Kurai.

–Oye viejo. Un día antes y casi rompes el record de Jonouchi, a él lo solicitaron en la dirección al final de nuestro primer día de clases– Dijo Honda mirando a Haruhiko –Y ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?– Preguntó curioso el moreno castaño.

Haruhiko sonrió.

–Pues, a puesto que a Katsuya-san no lo solicitaron en la dirección antes de hacer nada– Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir e ir con el prefecto.

Diez minutos después…

Yuugi y Jonouchi llegaron al aula, cansados y jadeando, eran 5 minutos para las 8:00.

Bakura, Anzu y Honda voltearon.

–Hey, ya era hora de que llegaran– Comentó Hiro.

–¿Cómo están?– Preguntó Anzu.

–Sin aire… y sin fuerzas…– Dijo Katsuya con cansancio.

–Desvelados– Apoyó Yuugi.

–Eso pensé– Sonrió Bakura.

Yuugi sonrió y discretamente desvió su mirada al asiento de Kaiba y al mirarlo vació no supo ni que pensar… un segundo después llegó el profesor al salón. Y todos tomaron su asiento.

–¿Y Haruhiko?– Preguntó Yuugi hacia atrás donde estaba Honda.

–En la dirección, vinieron por él– Respondió el moreno castaño en un susurro.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ya era tarde cuando Kaiba llegó a la preparatoria, de hecho ya no había nadie en la entrada y en el patio. Faltaban menos de 3 minutos para que las clases comenzaran. El chico alto ojiazul bajó de su limosina, sin esperar a que su chofer le abriera la puerta, el hombre se quedó como tonto a medio camino de su labor. Kaiba lo miró altanero y azotó la puerta sin apartar su fría mirada de él.

–Si en la tarde cuando salga, no estás puntual aquí… ¡Te despido!– Le gritó diciéndole inútil e incompetente en esa sola oración, después se alejó. El chofer no dijo nada, necesitaba su trabajo y si trataba de refutar algo seguramente lo perdería en ese instante.

Kaiba llegó al salón y lo primero que vio fue a Yuugi, que hablaba aunque en voz baja, muy animadamente con Jonouchi y Anzu.

–Ya llegó, Yuugi– Dijo Jonouchi en un susurró poniendo en su rostro el gesto más natural que tenía.

–…– Yuugi no dijo nada y no volteó, pero en su rostro apareció un gesto de nerviosismo.

Anzu al verlo así decidió seguir la plática para ayudarlo a destensarse.

–A mi me salieron 8 cuartillas del trabajo.

–Ah, pues a nosotros nos salieron 11– Presumió Jono, respondiendo a las intenciones de Anzu.

El que Yuugi ignorara su llegada le molestó, y el hizo lo mismo, tomó su asiento con su rostro indiferente, si es que el maestro le dijo algo no hizo caso, su ridículo discursillo sobre los retardos no le interesaba.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Y en la dirección…

–Esa es la propuesta, señor Kurai– Dijo el director a modo de conclusión después de haber expuesto todos los detalles– ¿Tiene algún comentario o alguna sugerencia?

Haruhiko alzó su moreno y lindo rostro y dijo:

–Estoy de acuerdo señor, pero quisiera hacer una petición.

–¿Una petición? –Remarcó el director, descansando sus brazos sobre el escritorio– ¿Y cuál es?

Haru sonrió con su acostumbrada y linda sonrisa.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

La primera clase iba casi a la mitad, cuando un prefecto llegó al salón, el mismo que solicitara a Haruhiko…

–Yuugi Motou– Dijo el prefecto.

–¿S-si?– Se puso de pie el chico de ojos amatistas desconcertado.

–El director solicita su presencia en la dirección.

Todos se sorprendieron Yuugi nunca había sido llamado a la dirección para darle una detención. Eso era raro.

Jonouchi lo volteó a ver.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó Hiro en voz baja y a señas.

–Nada– Dijo Yuugi contestándole y retirando la mesa para salir. Llegó a la puerta con el prefecto y ambos se fueron.

–Primero Haruhiko y luego Yuugi– Dijo Bakura.

Kaiba prestó atención a eso… ¿Kurai había sido llamado a la dirección… Y luego Yuugi?

–No sé ustedes– Dijo Honda mirando a Bakura y luego a Anzu y Jono– Pero esto me recuerda a esa película llamada "Sentencia previa"… (1)

Eso no le gustó nada a Kaiba tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

–¿Señor Yuugi Motou? – Dijo el director.

–Si– Contestó Yuugi. Se encontraba en la dirección, en la oficina del director y frente al director. Haruhiko estaba parado a su lado izquierdo con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios.

–Como usted lo sabe, el señor Haruhiko Kurai es nuevo en la preparatoria Domino y le semestre empezó hace tres meses por lo que los profesores y yo llegamos a un acuerdo de que el señor Kurai deberá presentar un trabajo de varias cuartillas con los temas ya abordados estos meses pasados y con eso cubrir el resto de calificación correspondiente al semestre.

–Ya veo…– Contestó Yuugi– Disculpe señor, pero no entiendo por qué me comentan esto.

El director apoyó sus codos en la mesa y miró al chico.

–Mire. El señor Kurai pidió de favor que alguien le ayudara con ese trabajo y es ahí donde entra usted, señor Motou.

–¿Cómo?– Se sorprendió Yuugi.

–Usted será el asesor del señor Kurai.

–¿Yo?– Replicó Yuugi volteando a ver a Haruhiko quien le sonrió y luego regresó su vista al director– Pero… hay mejores opciones para eso.

–Usted fue sugerido por él y estoy de acuerdo– Agregó el Director mirando unas hojas de un fólder – Es usted un estudiante regular, sin faltas y con créditos suficientes. Lo mejor es que son compañeros de clase.

–Umn…–Bufó Yuugi no muy convencido.

–Su función será prestarle ayuda al señor Kurai con los temas de su trabajo, lo cual indica facilitar algunas bibliografías que desde luego habrán revisado en su clase y ayudar en algunos otros temas que requieran explicación. ¿Esta de acuerdo?

–Por favor Yuugi-san– Dijo Haruhiko tomando el brazo del chico tricolor– Eres mi primer amigo en esta escuela.

–Ha… bueno… de acuerdo– Dijo Yuugi casi resignado.

–Muy bien– Dijo el director recargándose en el respaldo de su silla de oficina– Sólo no olvide que usted es solo un consultor que solo va a guiar y hasta ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

–Si– Asintió.

–Bien, ya pueden retirarse.

Los dos chicos dieron media vuelta y salieron de la oficina del director. Ya fuera, Yuugi se volteó a ver a su amigo.

–Haruhi…– Pero no pudo terminar, debido a que en ese preciso momento, aquel chico se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte y feliz abrazo.

–¡Gracias Yuugi-san!– Exclamó con su sonrisa jovial. Lo miró de frente con sus preciosos ojos azules, pero sin romper el abrazo –¡Me siento muy feliz!

Yuugi se ruborizó al sentir su abrazo. Ya antes se había percatado de la belleza de los ojos de su nuevo amigo, pero al ver su rostro tan cerca le hizo sentirse muy nervioso.

–D-de nada– Logró articular.

–En verdad estoy feliz de que aceptaras ser mi asesor…–Murmuró esto ultimo rebasando los centímetros entre sus rostros, tanto que hasta Yuugi pudo sentir el aliento de Haru contra sus labios, y eso le hizo sentir bastante incómodo y avergonzado que…

–Ya es muy tarde– Desvió su mirada inesperadamente, mirando su reloj de pulsera –Tenemos que correr al salón– Agregó deshaciéndose del abrazo.

–Tienes razón– Dijo el otro chico de lo más tranquilo sonriendo jovialmente.

Yuugi sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba de nuevo al contemplar la sonrisa de Haruhiko.

–Corramos– Sugirió el celeste tomando la delantera.

Yuugi se echó a correr enseguida de él y pensó:

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por que me ruborizo cuando veo a Haruhiko…? Es verdad que es muy agradable… me admira mucho, es bien parecido y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, pero… Kaiba-kun es el único que me gusta… además…"– Pero pensar en el castaño le recordó lo sucedido– "Es verdad… ni si quiera sé lo que él siente… por mi, pero… ¿Y si yo le dijera lo que siento…? Tal vez las cosas se aclaren…" – Se ruborizó al pensarlo, miró el piso y pensó de nuevo –… si, tal vez deba decirle al fin lo que siento por él, nada va a cambiar si me quedo esperando… Lo haré" –Pensó determinantemente el chico mientras que seguían corriendo hacia el salón.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) _(Minority Report, 2002) Sentencia previa_, película de Steven Spielberg, Donde los "precogs" –tríada de seres con facultades psíquicas desarrolladas más allá de lo humano– pueden predecir dónde, cómo y a manos de quién se va a cometer un asesinato. La policía sabiendo esto arresta al presunto antes de que lo ejecute. Protagonizada por Tom Cruise.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Ahhhh! El siguiente capítulo es el mejor, no se lo pueden perder. Y bueno pues la modificación fue solo en las últimas hojas, pero era necesario meter ese detalle para poder armar al fin el lío que le dará más cuerpo a la historia. Y pues en verdad que el capítulo como estaba antes no me había gustado para nada, ni encontraba una manera de continuarlo, v.v me había atado de pies y manos yo sola.

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Maldita! (Rompiendo las cuerdas y quitándose la mordaza) ¡A quien ataste de pies y manos fue a mi! (Rodeada de una enorme aura de fuego color rojo)._

O.o! ¡Y-Ya-Yami! ¿¡Pero cómo es que te lib…?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬Xxx Ahora verás. ¡Pagaras por lo que me hiciste y por atreverte a escribir esto!_

n.nU er… mejor nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Hisaki sale corriendo) Mas vale aquí corrió que aquí quedó.

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Vuelve aquí! (Sale corriendo tras ella)._

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos. Solo espero que les siga gustando el Fic.

¡Mil gracias por leer!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

23


	7. 07: Kaiba vs Kurai

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)_

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, "….." Resaltar palabras o frases.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya estoy aquí. Al fin el capítulo 7 jajajajaja me tardé como tres meses haciendo este capítulo, y ahora verán que es lo que pasa con las modificaciones del capítulo 6. Si no modificaba ese capítulo lo que están a punto de leer no existiría. Y ya, ya van aclarándose el porque del capítulo 1. ¿Ok? Quiero darle un agradecimiento a todas por seguir leyendo, pero sobre todo a mi _Yami,_ que no, me mató en el capítulo anterior. n.n

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Solo estas atrasando lo inevitable._

Oo? ¿Entonces aun quieres matarme?

_Yami Hisaki: Depende ¬¬._

T.T Eso no suena bien. Y Por favor si se les pasó leer la modificación del capítulo 6 les aviso que se regresen porque si no, no van a entender algunas cosillas por aquí. Y La plática de Bakura con Kaiba está aquí, no la borré.

_Yami Hisaki: Ya no le hagas tanto al cuento y contesta los reviews._

**Almudena Black**: Hola, hola Sobre el cambio del capítulo lo aclaré en el 6 es que se me había escapado un detalle y sin el no podía continuar, Bakura está haciendo crecer las dudas en Kaiba respecto a Yuugi y checa que en este capítulo da un paso adelante y en el otro n.nU ya verás. (_Yami Hisaki: Y no creas que te puedes deshacer de mi, yo voy a seguir aquí friegue y friegue a mi hikari para eso fui creada y espera que aun no me vengo por la atada que me hizo ¬¬X) _n.nU Solo espero no me quieras matar tú en este capítulo y te guste lo que le preparé a Kaiba-kun XD XD XD. Te cuidas mucho. Mata ne!

**Kitsune Hino**: Hola niña, muchísimas gracias por esperarme me fue bien en los exámenes y en el final de semestre. Bakura sigue adelante lento pero va, ya lo verás más activo en el capítulo 9. Y que oportuno, ve a Kaiba-kun morir de celos XD XD XD y Jou… atenta en el capi 9. (Yami _Hisaki: Arigatou por los saludos n.n)_ ¬¬ cuando se pone así me da miedo. Checa esto ojalá te guste el capí como los otros. Te cuidas. Mata ne!

**SerenityMeowth**: Oo! New nick... ok. Hi That good that you liked it, I put a lot of zeal in that part. And Bakura I supposes that you will already have captured what seeks. and if not in the chapter 10. n.n and with regard to the party the most interesting thing will be at the end of this. Thank you to continue reading. Greetings! I leave you the equivalent in Spanish.

Oo! Nevo nick… Hola Que bueno que te gustara, puse mucho empeño en esa parte. Y Bakura supongo que ya habrás captado lo que pretende. Y si no en el capítulo 10. n.n y con respecto a la fiesta lo más interesante será al final de esta. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Saludos!

**Aquarius No Kari**: Otra que estrena nick n.n. Hola, Mary, yo aquí al fin actualizando, y antes de que termine el verano. Crees que es demasiado, no, no mas espera a ver el capítulo 8 y el 9 XD XD XD (_Yami Hisaki: Cada vez me convenzo más de que estás loca ¬¬ y gracias por los saludos Mary_) Gracias por tu apoyo Mary y seguiré esperando tus reviews, te cuidas y disfruta el duelo. Salu2!

**Kida Luna:** Ki-chan, Rex Hola. Cerca n.n aunque quizás a Yami Bakura las cosas no le saldrán como él lo espera. Umn… y sobre Jou… er… veremos. Y Haru… espero que hayas checado la reedición del capí 6, si el chico no es tonto. Y sip ya estoy en la Universidad (_Yami Hisaki: Aun me pregunto cómo llegaste ahí ¬¬_) ¬¬X usando el cerebro Yami, es algo que está dentro de la cabeza deberías usarlo más seguido. Mi MSN lo puedes checar en mi profile, solo dale un click a mi nick y ahí está todo el choro. Feliz cumpleaños Ki-chan… mi cumple es este 28 de junio te cuidas. Ja ne!

**Ryu**: Si ves esto Ryu, gracias por haber seguido FWW por seis capítulos, gracias tu opinión fue muy importante para mi para continuar este fic. Misión cumplida. Adios!

**Suu-Kyi Hokkaido**: Hola niña. ¿Quieres ver a Kaiba-kun más celoso? Este capítulo es para ti este y el 8 XD XD disfrútalo. Bakura sigue con su plan lento, pero seguro. Te cuidas niña. Grettings!

**Serena140186**: Hola, Bienvenida a FWW. Gracias por los ánimos y por su puesto que voy a seguir. Si no te checaste los cambios del 6, te aconsejo te des una vueltecilla. Y aquí se empieza a ver como es que Kaiba pierde a Yuugi, al igual que en el 8. Y Kaiba aquí estará más celoso que nunca. Gracias por tu review. Espero leerte de nuevo. Salu2!

**Princess Of Kamui**: ¡Hello! Bienvenida. Uy, no sabes lo que tengo preparado. Y Kaiba-kun aun no lo has visto totalmente celoso. Aquí está la continuación. (_Yami Hisaki: Jajajaj si yo le ayudara esta historia no existiría. A demás no estoy muy contenta por lo que me hizo_) n.nU Oh, oh (_Yami Hisaki: Y si quieres la información de actualización lo más practico es que te vayas a la esquina inferior izquierda y selecciones: Add story to story alert o add story to favorites, así puedes checar actualización de los fics que te interesan desde tu profile o a tu mail usando la primera_). Te cuidas y gracias por el Review. Ja ne!

**Set-Yam**: Gracias Set-Yam snif snif… y respondiendo tus preguntas: Kaiba tendrá otro ataque de celos. Haruhiko se va a aprovechar… (_Yami Hisaki: Si el niño no es tonto ¬¬)_ No, no estas loca es solo que estas intrigada. Y gracias por tu review en "Necesitas amor" Y oye… que mala onda ya tan siquiera hubieras puesto un: Inspirado en fic de fulanita de tal, pero bueno, luego te dejo review allá para que veas mi opinión. Y sobre Beyblade checa mi profile ya subí el primer capítulo de "Buscandote" créeme que veras a Yuriv y a Kai rondando por allí. Te cuidas!

T.T Muchas gracias por sus review… jamás creí que alcanzaría 10. y este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a las que querían ver a Kaiba-kun hacer trizas a Haruhiko XD XD.

_Yami Hisaki: Es a ti a la que van a querer hacer trizas ¬¬_

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Capítulo 7: Kurai vs Kaiba.**

Y en la hora del receso…

Los ahora seis amigos estaban sentados en el pasto.

–¡Sugoi Yuugi-san!(¡Eres increíble!)– Dijo Haruhiko que acababa de tener un duelo con Yuugi y había perdido de nuevo, pero a pesar de eso estaba súper emocionado.

Yuugi solo sonrió y no dijo nada después de haber ganado.

Bakura sonrió se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Haruhiko mirando a ambos.

–Vaya Yuugi, esa ultima jugada es nueva ¿Verdad?– Dijo Hiro algo sorprendido, estando a la derecha de Yuugi.

–Pues Haru también lo hizo muy bien– Dijo Bakura.

–Es cierto– Afirmó Anzu quien estaba sentada al lado derecho de Honda, frente a Yuugi y Haru y al lado de Jounouchi.

–Bueno, bueno no es para tanto. –Dijo Jounouchi de pronto con algo de hastío e interrumpiendo los comentarios –Haber cómo te va, si tienes un duelo contra mí– Retó.

La voz de Jounouchi había sonado algo molesta y Anzu se percató de ello.

Haruhiko lo miró y solo le sonrió.

–Y por cierto, ¿Para qué te quería el director, Haruhiko?– Preguntó Hiroto mientras que Katsuya y Haru ponían las cartas en el suelo preparándose para el duelo.

–Ah, eso…–Volteó mirando a Yuugi, el cual se ruborizó sin querer.

Jonouchi alzó una ceja en sospecha al ver esa reacción en su mejor amigo.

Haruhiko comenzó con su relato sobre que Yuugi ahora era su consultor, la idea agradó de sobre manera al Otro Bakura que sin dudarlo dirigió su mirada hacia alguien más en el patio.

Mientras tanto y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Kaiba estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, lejos del grupo de amigos, pero no tanto como para no ver con atención sus movimientos. Kaiba ya había confirmado y reconfirmado que ese tal Haruhiko nunca se apartaba de Yuugi ni dejaba de mirarlo y que con cualquier tontería aprovechaba para tomar una o las dos manos de Yuugi y que cuando lo hacia lo miraba fijamente, sonriéndole de manera estúpida. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a él, molestaba mucho al CEO, ayer apenas lo había notado, pero este día… ¡Ya estaban en la hora del receso y Yuugi no le había dirigido ni la palabra ni la mirada, es más ni lo saludo! Y la duda de lo que habían ido a hacer los dos en la dirección lo ponían más molesto aun, estaba seguro de que algo había pasado, pues los dos habían regresado juntos. Le hubiera encantado preguntarle pero él NO se iba a mostrar tan preocupado por lo que él hiciera… No, eso si que no. Estaba tan obsesionado mirando a Haruhiko con ganas de matarlo que no se percató que Bakura se había puesto de pie y que se dirigía hasta él, hasta que ya lo tenía enfrente y le impidió seguir mirando al grupo.

–¿Qué quieres?– Exclamó sin poder ocultar su enojo.

–¿Qué te pasa Kaiba? ¿Por que tan molesto? –Preguntó la alegre y gentil voz de Bakura.

El CEO no contestó volviendo su mirada en un libro que desde hacía rato mantenía abierto, pero que ni si quiera leía.

El rostro de Bakura cambió, era obvio que ahora el que tenía el control era el otro Bakura.

–Ha… ya veo ¿Celoso por el pequeño Yuugi?– Dijo burlón.

Kaiba cerró sus ojos y cerró el libro, alzando la cara para mirar al otro con ironía.

–¿Celoso?– Repitió –¿De qué estas hablando?

–De tus celos– Dijo el Otro Bakura convencido.

La sonrisa burlona del espíritu de la sortija del milenio casi borra la de Kaiba, pero no, Kaiba era un experto en eso, así que de ningún modo dejaría que lo venciera. Entonces bajó la vista hacia su libro, lo abrió y cambio la página agregando con ironía también.

–Según tú ¿De quien podría estar celoso?... ¿De Jounouchi?... ¿De Honda?... ¿De ti…?– Remarcó con más incredulidad la última opción, pero sin querer omitió al chico de cabellos celestes ya que sin darse cuenta presentía que si lo mencionaba se delataría a si mismo.

Bakura le dirigió una mirada maligna y dijo:

–Me sorprendes Kaiba ¿A caso tu habilidad perceptiva ha disminuido?... ¿Necesito decírtelo? O ¿Ignoras a Haruhiko Kurai? Yuugi parece muy interesado en su nuevo amigo. Dudo que se te haya olvidado que ayer discutió contigo por defenderlo a él– Bakura miró al cielo y dijo con una expresión bastante falsa –Es cierto… creo que Yuugi ni siquiera te saludó hoy cuando llegaste; es más ni si quiera te ha dirigido la mirada– Concluyó bajando su vista y posándola sobre Kaiba, luego se apartó un poco ubicándose a un lado, de modo que dejó al CEO campo libre para mirar.

El castaño no quería mirar pero no pudo evitarlo, el mismo se había sentado en esa banca, justo de frente para ver a Yuugi y a su grupo de amigos y en ese instante atestiguó otra escenita donde Kurai tomaba una de las manos de Yuugi y le sonreía. Miró con claridad como Yuugi se ruborizaba, pero sonreía diciendo algo que desafortunadamente no podía escuchar por la lejanía y eso fue suficiente para que los celos de Kaiba aumentaran, pues aunque lo negara, mucho antes de que Bakura llegara ahí ya estaba celoso, no podía soportar que alguien que no fuera él tocara a Yuugi; pero logró controlarse y se puso de pie sonriendo con sarcasmo hacia el albino.

–Estas equivocado si crees que lo que Yuugi hace me concierne. A mi no me interesa si me saluda o no. El puede hacer lo que quiera.

El pelilila sonrió incrédulo y se aproximó de forma insinuante al castaño. Kaiba no se intimidó por esto dejándole que se acercara cuando quisiera, mirándolo con sus ojos frívolos.

–Deberías estar más preocupado por como alejar a Kurai de Yuugi que en ocultar tus celos, Kaiba– Dijo y alzando una de sus manos acarició el pecho de Seto por sobre la ropa, este se alejó mirándolo con desprecio, en realidad estaba desconcertado por esa actitud de Bakura, pero no lo iba a externar. Bakura le sonrió de forma sugerente y antes de darse vuelta dijo en un susurro:

–Apuesto a que te mueres de curiosidad por saber que pasó en la dirección con Kurai y con Yuugi... ¿o me equivoco? –Fue lo último que dijo y mirándolo con burla se alejó para ir con los demás.

Kaiba se quedó parado ahí contemplando como Bakura se alejaba… y vio como todos se ponían de pie y se iban, de nuevo Kurai al lado de Yuugi y del otro Jounouchi con Anzu y atrás Honda con Bakura. Kaiba no perdía la vista de los amigos de Yuugi, pero ahora al que veía más era a Bakura que desde ayer se estaba comportando muy raro, se estremeció levemente cuando se encontró con la mirada del susodicho el cual había volteado a verle mientras caminaba y lo que Kaiba miraba en la cara de Ryou era una clara sonrisa burlona. De ningún modo Ryou Bakura se comportaría así, ahí había algo más, reflexionaba Kaiba, quien después de mucho había aceptado la existencia del espíritu que habitaba en el interior del rompecabezas de Yuugi. Y sabía que Bakura también tenía un espíritu en esa cosa que llevaba al cuello, probablemente ese espíritu demente y Bakura se había puesto de acuerdo para molestarlo… Pero, ¿Qué era lo que pretendían?

"¡Maldita sea!"– Se dijo, todo por sus descuidos esos dos fenómenos se habían dado cuenta de que estaba celoso.

Si, Kaiba al final había aceptado que estaba celoso. Y no iba a permitir que alguien como ese idiota de Kurai le quitara a Yuugi, por que Yuugi era suyo y de nadie más, necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes. Decidido y casi movido por una fuerza superior se echó a andar tras ellos hasta darles alcance.

–Yuugi…

Todos voltearon mirando a Kaiba, que estaba con su ya clásica mirada fría y con su porte altivo y orgulloso, aunque en su mirada había algo más... estaba enojado y Yuugi al percatarlo sintió algo de miedo, no se sentía seguro de enfrentarlo. Aun no aclaraban lo que había pasado ese lunes entre ellos, ni la discusión del día anterior, y aunque Yuugi decidiera hacia unas horas declarársele no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar. ¿Y ahora…?

–¿Kaiba-kun?– Dijo y se sorprendió mucho de no haber tartamudeado.

–Si, soy yo. Asisto a la misma escuela y al mismo salón que tú, por si acaso lo olvidas– Se soltó a decir sin poder frenarse.

El otro Bakura se sonrió por lo bajo, las palabras de Kaiba habían sonado claramente como un reproche. Si su intención había sido la de sonar indiferente de plano le había salido bastante mal.

–…Quiero hablar contigo –Concluyó.

Haruhiko se puso frente al CEO mirándolo con un rostro retador. Hiro, Ryou, Katsuya y Anzu se sorprendieron, pero sobre todo Yuugi.

–¿Tendrás un duelo con Yuugi-san, Seto-san?– Preguntó.

–Ese no es asunto tuyo– Se dignó a contestar el CEO con una mirada despectiva –Y no vuelvas a llamarme así, basura.

Lejos de molestarse por el insulto Haruhiko pareció recibirlo de buena gana, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión confiada. Tal pareciera que tramaba algo.

–Si lo deseas podemos decidir quien es "la basura" aquí ahora mismo– Dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Kaiba no podía creer el atrevimiento de ese idiota, de acuerdo, si quería que lo hiciera trizas lo haría tal vez de esa manera Yuugi se daría cuenta de que era un inútil y volvería a reconocer que su único rival digno, era él (_Yami Hisaki: ¿De donde sacó eso? ¬¬U_, NA: Así son los celos n.nU ya sabes.)

–Te voy a hacer pedazos– Dijo a modo de confirmación y con una mirada cargada de desprecio.

Yuugi sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso.

–Haruhiko-kun… Kaiba-kun…

Kaiba sacó su celular y marcó un teléfono rápidamente.

–Te necesito en la entrada de la preparatoria en tres minutos– Dijo el CEO sin apartar su mirada de Kurai.

–Kaiba-kun– Le habló Yuugi, pero no le hizo caso.

Kaiba colgó, cerró el celular y dijo:

–Sígueme– Y se echó a andar, siendo seguido por Kurai.

–Kaiba-kun…–Lo llamó de nuevo Yuugi sin resultado, yendo tras los dos.

Honda, Bakura, Mazaki y Jounouchi se quedaron pasmados y ninguno supo que decir, simplemente fueron tras ellos.

Atravesaron por el patio y todos al voltear y ver el rostro grave del CEO y de nuevo aquel chico de cabellos y ojos celestes, supusieron al instante de que algo iba a ocurrir. Varios de los que habían estado presentes en la cafetería y que estaban ahora en el patio reconocieron al instante a Haruhiko como el protagonista de la anterior pelea con el dueño de Kaiba Corp y pronto comenzó a juntarse una bola de chismosos en persecución del trío de duelistas.

–Haruhiko-kun– Alcanzó Yuugi a su amigo celeste –¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Kaiba-kun es uno de los mejores.

Haruhiko sonrió.

–Para mi tu eres el mejor Yuugi-san… te demostraré de lo que soy capaz, he esperado mucho por este duelo… contra el antiguo campeón.

–¡Cuando acabe contigo no te quedaran más ganas de decir tonterías!– Dijo Kaiba deteniéndose frente a la salida de la preparatoria.

–Pero Kaiba-kun…–Dijo Yuugi, pero fue ignorado por tercera vez.

–Habrá la puerta, necesito introducir algo– Dijo Kaiba con exigencia hacia el portero con una mirada amenazante él podía abandonar la preparatoria cuando el quisiera, a veces debía que salir de prisa hacia Kaiba Corp cuando surgía algún problema que sus inútiles empleados no podían sobre llevar. El portero ya estaba algo acostumbrado a ello así que abrió la reja, y en ese instante la limusina de Kaiba se estacionó frente a la preparatoria. Su chofer bajó, el mismo que regañara esa mañana. Le abrió la puerta de la limusina a su jefe y este se introdujo dentro, sacando de un cofre dos discos de duelo. Proporcionándole uno a Kurai.

–¿Haruhiko podrá usar esa cosa?– Preguntó Honda recordando que ayer les contó que en Tokio no había ni si quiera plataformas de duelo.

–Pues tendrá que aprender ahora mismo– Contestó Jounouchi.

–Haruhiko-kun– Se acercó Yuugi –Ese es uno de los nuevos discos de duelos, es lo mismo que una plataforma del GAME CENTER sólo que es portátil.

–¡Sugoi! (¡Increíble!) –Exclamó Kurai contemplando con detenimiento el disco.

–Aléjate de él Yuugi– Dijo el CEO celoso y molesto por el interés de Yuugi en ayudar al otro –Si en verdad piensas que es un buen duelista, no necesita que nadie le ayude.

–Haruhiko-kun nunca antes había usado un disco de duelos– Dijo Yuugi tratando de conseguir con eso que Kaiba se detuviera.

–¿En serio?– Dijo con indiferencia –¡Que lastima!

–No te preocupes Seto-san, aprendo rápido– Dijo Haruhiko con seguridad mientras que introducía su Deck en el disco y sus PV se codificaban.

Kaiba rabió de nuevo, al escucharlo llamarle así.

–Empecemos– Dijo con frialdad.

.:Empieza el duelo:. (NA: Volviendo al capítulo 3, no soy buena en duelos, pero este lo hice lo mejor que pude. _Yami Hisaki: Eso espero ¬¬U_).

El chico celeste tomó cinco cartas consultándolas, al igual que Kaiba.

"No pienso perder mi tiempo con este novato" –Pensó Kaiba– "Voy a hacerlo pedazos rápidamente y así Yuugi dejará de alabarlo"– Miró sus cartas y sonrió –Perfecto– Alzó su mirada –Estoy esperando– Dijo hacia Kurai.

El chico celeste alzó la vista también.

–Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar. Para empezar colocaré en modo de defensa a: ¡Colmillo de plata! Y colocaré una carta boca abajo.

–Bueno, parece ser que sabes a quien te enfrentas, pero esa carta de defensa no te protegerá por mucho tiempo. Colocaré esta carta también boca abajo y… ¡Convoco al Buey de batalla de modo de ataque! ¡Adelante!

Al instante el monstruo de Kaiba destruyó a Colmillo de plata.

–Bien hecho Seto-san… pero ahora yo convocó a Guiltia el caballero, que supera a tu buey de batalla en 150 puntos ¡Ataca!– Guiltia el caballero lanzó un ataque, pero antes de asestar el buey de batalla desaparece…

–¿Qué?– Se sorprendió Haru, y con él todos los presentes.

–¿Olvidaste mi carta boca abajo?– Dijo Kaiba con burla– ¡Remplaza al monstruo! ¡Y decido que sea el Juez el que aparezca en el campo!– El juez de Kaiba aparece y destruye a Guiltia reduciendo los PV de Haruhiko a 1650. El intenso brillo cega a Haru por un momento y cuando abre los ojos su monstruo ha desaparecido…

Kaiba se rió.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo esperabas? Solo déjame recordarte que te estas enfrentando a un profesional. Y tu no eres poco menos que un novato si no activas tus cartas boca abajo a tiempo– Dijo observando la carta que colocara pero que no había usado.

–Esto apenas comienza Seto-san– Dijo Haru con tranquilidad– No te precipites. Ahora es mi turno de nuevo– Saca unas cartas y las observa– Ahora convoco al Hechizo del dragón en modo de ataque, y terminará mi turno.

–¿En que esta pensando Haruhiko?– Dijo Hiro –El hechizo del Dragón tiene un poder de ataque menor al Juez de Kaiba.

–Eso es extraño– Dijo Katsuya.

Bakura no dijo nada y Yuugi atisbó con atención la carta boca debajo de Kurai.

"Haruhiko-kun está planeando algo… eso es seguro"– Pensó.

–Eres más tonto de lo que pensé– Dijo Kaiba –Será mejor que tomes esto en serio o tal vez este sea el duelo más corto que haya tenido, si en verdad quieres ganarme, será mejor que comiences a utilizar tu cerebro, colocaré esta carta boca abajo ¡Y mi juez destruirá a tu Hechizo del Dragón!– Y diciendo esto lanzó el ataque…

–¡No tan rápido Seto-san!– Interrumpió Haruhiko descubriendo su carta boca abajo y al instante un muro se formó frente al Juez…

–¿Qué?– Dijo Kaiba sorprendido.

–¡Es el muro de espejos!– Dijeron Jounouchi, Bakura y Yuugi a la vez.

El ataque del juez no pudo atacar al monstruo de Haruhiko.

–¡Mi Juez no le hizo nada a tu monstruo!– Dijo Kaiba sorprendido y molesto.

–Y eso no es todo– Dijo Haruhiko sonriendo –Mi muro de espejos le baja la mitad de ataque y defensa a tu monstruo y lo deja vulnerable a mi Hechizo del Dragón.

–¡No, puede ser!

–¡Hechizo del Dragón Ataca!– Gritó Haru destruyendo al monstruo de Kaiba y reduciendo sus PV de 2000 a 1100.

Todos los espectadores estaban atónitos.

–¡Órale!– Dijeron Jounouchi y Honda impactados.

–Es increíble– Dijo Bakura –Esa era la razón por la que Haru no había usado su carta de trampa, estaba esperando a que Kaiba pusiera un monstruo fuerte en el campo para tener mayor ventaja al usar el muro de espejos.

–Eso es… increíble– Murmuró Anzu.

–Kaiba-kun…– Balbuceó Yuugi y luego gritó –¡Kaiba-kun toma más enserio a Haruhiko-kun! ¡Es un buen duelista!

Kaiba rabió al escuchar eso.

–¿Qué pasa Seto-san?– Dijo Haruhiko sonriendo con triunfo –Te estoy esperando, es tu turno. Al menos que tengas miedo de enfrentarte "a este novato".

–Te enseñaré– Dijo Kaiba recuperando la templanza– falta mucho para que este duelo termine– Miró sus cartas –"Maldición"– Pensó –"Supuse que algo estaba tramando… por eso puse boca abajo la carta de Renace el monstruo, pero aunque reviva a mi Juez el muro de espejos volverá a derribarlo y entonces mis puntos de vida llegaran a 200…"– Rabió –"¡Rayos! Debo hacer algo o este novato… podría…No, tengo que calmarme, de ningún modo este inútil puede derrotarme. Soy el mejor. ¡Nadie puede vencerme…! mas que Yuugi. Esperen… tal vez esto sirva"– Convoco a La máquina del péndulo en modo de ataque y colocaré otra carta boca a bajo.

–Ahora es Kaiba quien manda a un monstruo débil…– Murmuró Hiro mientras que Jounouchi permanecía serio.

Haruhiko sonrió.

"Seto-san no puede estar cometiendo un error al enviar a ese monstruo 300 puntos más débil que mi Hechizo del dragón, seguramente hay algo oculto en esa carta que puso boca abajo, pero mientras tenga el muro de espejos no podrá atacarme"– Volteó a ver a Yuugi quien los miraba a ambos, desplazando su mirada de uno al otro– "Mira esto Yuugi-san, venceré a Seto-san… y entonces tu comenzarás a fijarte en mi y no en él…" Seguramente me llevaré una sorpresa en cuanto te ataque– Dijo al CEO con su sonrisa jovial –Y como me gustan las sorpresas lo haré– Sonrió con seguridad –Pero solo quiero que recuerdes que mi Muro de espejos sigue ahí, y no podrás atacarme.

–…Te prometo que te sorprenderás– Dijo Kaiba inmutable. Todos los espectadores estaban atónitos, era obvio que Kaiba perdería más puntos en el momento de que Haruhiko atacara.

–¡Hechizo del Dragón, ataca!– Mandó Kurai.

"Kaiba-kun"– Pensó Yuugi.

Pero el ataque del Dragón no tuvo ningún efecto en el monstruo de Kaiba, el fuego pasó de lado a lado consumiéndose en el aire.

–¿Cómo?– Dijo Haruhiko sorprendido.

Seto abandonó su rostro inmutable y se comenzó a reír.

–Eres un tonto. Deberías saber que á los monstruos máquina no les afectan los ataques mágicos.

–¡¡…!– Haruhiko estaba sorprendido.

–¡Es cierto!– Dijo Jounouchi –Eso mismo pasó cuando me enfrenté a el Bandido Keith en Duelist Kindom.

Yuugi sonrió al ver a Kaiba pero luego volvió a la cara de Haruhiko y al ver su rostro de preocupación, su sonrisa se apagó.

–Ahora activaré esta carta que aumenta los puntos de mi monstruo en 500 puntos. ¡Y acabaré con tu Dragón!

–Olvídalo mi muro de espejos…–Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el monstruo de Kaiba atravesó el muro destruyéndolo en pedazos.

–¿Que te dije sobre la magia?– Sonrió Kaiba con malicia –¡Maquina del péndulo ataca!– Y esta levantando su cuchilla atacó al dragón destruyéndolo y reduciendo los PV de Haru a 1400.

–A pesar de eso, Haru lleva la delantera– Dijo Bakura con la intención de que Kaiba escuchara.

"No sé a quien apoyar…"– Pensó Yuugi confundido.

–Adelante Haruhiko– Dijo Hiro –Vas a la cabeza de éste duelo.

–Bien hecho Seto-san eso, pasó por alto para mí.

–¿Y ahora que harás? – Sonrió Seto –Ya no tienes más ese Muro para ocultarte.

–Es cierto– Sonrió –Tendré que pensar en otra cosa.

"No parece preocupado por eso" –Pensó Kaiba– "pues yo haré que se preocupe, acabaré con él con mi próxima estrategia, este duelo no puede prolongarse más".

–Umn… ¿Y ahora que puedo tirar?– Dijo Haru en voz alta consultando sus cartas –"Oh, no casi todas las cartas que tengo atacan con magia y esta no es efectiva contra esa máquina… vaya, las cartas de Seto-san han cambiado mucho desde el ultimo duelo que vi en televisión"– Miró dos cartas y recordó…

_---La técnica especial del monstruo de Haruhiko tiene la habilidad de regresar el poder de ataque del último monstruo que ha destruido, en este caso fue el de mi Reina guerrera. Por lo que en cuanto ataqué yo también recibí daño---_

_---No dudé que te darías cuenta– Dijo Haru alegre –Desafortunadamente el ataque del Dragón alado de Ra era demasiado fuerte---_

–_Si– Agregó Yuugi– Pero, en otras circunstancias pude haber perdido---_

"Mi guerrero vengativo" –Pensó Haru después de recordar eso– "Tal vez con él pueda ganar… pero necesito una carta de polimerización y destruir antes a un monstruo fuerte del Deck de Seto-san…"

–¿Que pasa? ¿Vas a tirar o te rindes?

"Tendré que ceder algunos turnos hasta que la carta que necesito aparezca" Colocaré al Dragón Convoy en modo de defensa y colocaré esta carta boca abajo.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya se te terminaron tus estrategias?– Dijo con burla –Convoco al Caballero familiar en modo de defensa, además colocaré otra carta más boca abajo y además mandaré a mi monstruo máquina al ataque, para que acabe con tu dragón– Pero el ataque fue regresado por la fuerza del espejo…

"…Diablos… la fuerza del espejo"– Kaiba guardó silencio. Sus PV se bajaron a 900.

–Bueno, me deshice de la máquina– Dijo Haruhiko sonriendo– Y ahora convoco al Espadachín de llamas y atacaré con el– Mandó el ataque contra el caballero de Kaiba, destruyéndolo.

Kaiba sonrió.

–Eres de gran ayuda– Murmuró y apareció el espadachín en el campo automáticamente después de eliminar al otro–Y con los puntos del monstruo que mataste obtiene un bono de poder de 500– La espada del espadachín brillo aumentando sus puntos de ataque de 2000 a 2500.

–Eso no es bueno…– Murmuró Haruhiko.

–¡Espadachín, ataca al Dragón!– Y este lo destruyó al instante.

"Oh, no…"–Miró sus cartas– "La carta de Polimerización aun no sale…"– Miró otra –"Y está… tal vez pueda usarla, pero… necesito de la ayuda de Seto-san" Colocaré a mi espadachín en modo de defensa y terminará mi turno.

–Pues yo digo que no– Dijo Seto mostrando la carta que ordena a los monstruos a ponerse en modo de ataque (NA: Sorry, se me olvidó el nombre de la carta v.vU. _Yami Hisaki: Eres imposible ¬¬U_).

–¿Qué?– Se preocupó Haruhiko.

–¡Espadachín ataca!

El espadachín cortó al otro en dos, reduciendo los puntos de Haru a 700.

–Me temo que pronto veremos la conclusión de esta batalla– Dijo Jounouchi.

–Aun no– Dijo Bakura molesto– Haru aun no se ha rendido.

Yuugi volteó a ver al pelilila algo desconcertado. Y El otro Bakura también lo miraba con atención.

–Haruhiko-kun– Dijo Yuugi – ¡Tienes que poner algo en el campo; tus puntos están en peligro!

El celeste reaccionó.

–Es verdad.

–Eso no cambiará nada– Dijo Seto más para Yuugi que para Haruhiko– Mi espadachín acabará con cualquier monstruo que aparezca en el campo.

Haru revisó sus cartas.

"¡Al fin! Mi carta de polimerización"– Pensó y luego dijo –Tiraré esta carta que me permite invocar dos monstruos a la vez y elijo al Cementerio Mamut en modo de defensa y al Guerrero oscuro en modo de ataque y además pondré esta otra carta boca abajo.

–Como quieras– Dijo Seto de lo más tranquilo y al ver sus cartas sonrió– Primero invocaré al Hada Mística para renovar mis puntos de vida a 1200, después pondré a mi espadachín en modo de defensa y convocaré al Dragón Blanco de ojos azules.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Haru miró al magnifico Dragón aparecer en el patio de la escuela y se sorprendió, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, era en verdad lo más impresionante y hermoso que había visto.

–¡Sugoi!– Murmuró.

–¿Impresionado?– Se sonrió Kaiba –Pues esto te dejará impactado, ¡Dragón Blanco Ojiazul ataca con relámpago blanco!

El poderoso relámpago eliminó velozmente al Cementerio Mamut. Haciendo retumbar toda la escuela. Cuando el humo se disipó…

–Da gracias a que tenías a ese monstruo en defensa, de lo contrario mi Dragón ya habría terminado con tus puntos de vida– Dijo Seto cruzando los brazos confiado.

Haru sonrió.

–Gracias Seto-san eres de gran ayuda– Dijo empleando las palabras de Kaiba.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Preguntó molesto.

–No sabes como había esperado esto, el día que pudiera tener al Dragón Ojiazul a mi disposición.

–¿Qué? ¿De que está hablando Haruhiko? –Dijo Honda confundido.

–Tal vez…– Murmuró Jounouchi…

–…– Yuugi solo prestó atención.

Bakura sonrió.

–Si…

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Anzu al ver tan serio a su novio y a Bakura.

–No tengo ni idea– Le respondió Honda.

–Ahora verás Seto-san– Dijo Kurai – ¡Yo convoco al flautista de dragones, en modo de defensa!

Kaiba se preocupó.

"No"

–Aun en modo de defensa con su melodía dominara al Dragón Blanco Ojiazul y lo pondrá a mi disposición– Entonces el enorme Dragón ojiazul rugió y dando un aleteo se paró del otro lado, de frente y contra Seto.

"No puede ser… este novato… tiene esa carta… ¡Maldición!"

–Y ahora…– Dijo Kurai volteando a ver al espadachín de Seto que estaba en modo de defensa.

–¡No, mi espadachín!

–¡Ataque de relámpago blanco!– Gritó Haru y al instante el dragón atacó destruyendo al espadachín del CEO.

"¡Maldición!"– Apretó su puño.

–Kaiba-kun– Exclamó Yuugi.

Seto volteó un poco mirando al chico tricolor y rabió.

"No me enfrasqué en este duelo para que me vieras perder y sintieras pena por mi… quería que me vieras ganar… hacer pedazos a este novato y que recuerdes que yo soy el único para ti… en el duelo de monstruos y… "– Seto apartó su vista de Yuugi y apretó su puño –"No… todavía no estoy acabado, jamás me verás perder ante este inútil, eso nunca"

–Tienes suerte que de tu espadachín estuviera en modo de defensa de lo contrario…

–¡Suficiente!– Le interrumpió el CEO molesto, era obvio que se burlaba de él repitiéndole sus propias palabras– No creas que el haber te robado mi Dragón te hará ganar porque eso no es lo único que tengo– Dijo y miró sus cartas– Colocaré esta carta boca abajo y usaré la carta de Renace el monstruo para traer de regreso a mi Espadachín. Y sin nada que proteja a tu flautista ¡Lo acabaré! –Y lanzó al ataque al espadachín destruyendo al flautista, sin remedio– Y ahora recuperaré a mi Ojiazul.

Haruhiko sonrió.

–Está bien.

–¿De que te ríes?– Preguntó irritado el CEO– Acaso no te das cuenta que ahora tengo a dos monstruos con más de 2000 puntos en el campo.

–Lo sé– Sonrió Haru –Ahora deja que te muestre mi mejor truco– Puso una cara de seguridad– Primero convocaré a mi guerrero rojo en el campo, después utilizaré esta carta de polimerización para fusionar a mi Guerrero oscuro y a mi Guerrero rojo.

Bakura y Yuugi reaccionaron.

"Es el monstruo con el que trato de vencerme el lunes"– Pensó Yuugi.

–Y ahora te presento, Seto-san, a mi Guerrero Vengativo el cual tiene un poder de ataque de 2700.

El castaño ojiazul se rió.

–No me hagas reír, mi Dragón Ojiazul es más fuerte que tu patético Guerrero Vengativo, ahora verás como acabo con él…– Mandó el ataque.

–¡No tan rápido!– Dijo Haruhiko –¡Hechizo de las sombras!– Unas cadenas negras salieron enredando al Dragón Blanco dejándolo inmóvil y además bajándole 700 puntos de ataque.

"No puede ser… la carta boca abajo"– Pensó el castaño –"¡La olvidé!"

–Ahora mi Guerrero vengativo es más fuerte que tu Dragón y puedo atacarlo. Guerrero vengativo ¡Corte oscuro!

Y el Dragón Ojiazul que estaba atrapado fue destruido, bajando el PV de Kaiba a 800.

–Eres un tonto– Dijo Kaiba –¿Se te olvida que es mi turno? Tal vez mi espadachín tenga menor fuerza que el dragón que acabas de eliminar, pero ese no es el único Dragón Blanco que tengo– Sacó otra carta y dijo– Invoco al segundo Dragón Blanco de ojos azules y por cada dragón que haya en mi cementerio este obtiene un bono de 300 puntos más de ataque. Ahora mi Dragón Ojiazul tiene un poder de ataque de 3300 y acabará con tu Guerrero Vengativo. ¡Relámpago Blanco!

–¡Kaiba!– Gritó Yuugi como tratando de advertirle.

El Ataque del dragón redujo los puntos de Haru a 100. Y sin que Seto se diera cuenta sus PV bajaron de 800 a 200.

Haruhiko miró que el contra ataque de su guerrero vengativo no terminó con los puntos del CEO y bajó la vista.

–Mi estrategia… falló… y no tengo nada más en el campo…– Cerró sus ojos y se agachó.

–¿Te rindes?– Dijo Kaiba –Después de cometer ese error es obvio que ya no tienes más cartas que usar– Dijo con higa –¡Espadachín, termina con el!– El espadachín así lo hizo reduciendo sus puntos a 0.

–Terminó…– Murmuró Jounouchi.

Haruhiko se dejó caer hincado al suelo.

–¡Haru!– Bakura corrió y se agachó junto a él.

Anzu, Katsuya y Hiro hicieron lo mismo.

Kaiba miró a Yuugi y sonrió son satisfacción, aunque en su rostro estaba su clásica expresión altanera, Yuugi se detuvo mirando sus ojos y pudo distinguir algo diferente en ellos, algo que ya había percatado con anterioridad en él cuando le miraba pero… ¿Qué era?

–Haruhiko… ¿Estas bien?– Preguntó Bakura.

Yuugi reaccionó volteando hacia donde yacía Kurai y sus amigos y antes de que Kaiba pudiera hacer o decir algo Yuugi corrió a ver al chico celeste también. Eso dejó sorprendido a Kaiba, al igual que a Yami que estaba como un Holograma espectándolo todo desde hacía rato.

–No…– Respondió Haru a la pregunta de Ryou –Perdí… Eso… no estuvo muy… bien.

–Te equivocas– Sonrió Yuugi agachándose junto a él –Lo hiciste muy bien.

Yami atisbó con detenimiento a Kaiba quien se había quedado parado e inmóvil como una hermosa estatua, mirando de lejos. Y por primera vez el espíritu del Rompecabezas distinguió algo en aquel rostro impávido y al mismo tiempo en su propio corazón. Por su parte Kaiba se cuestionaba lo que pasaba: Él era el ganador, todos lo habían visto, hacer trizas a ese novato, pero no estaba recibiendo lo que el quería por ganar…

–Yuugi-san…– Murmuró Haru alzando su rostro hacia Motou –Gracias…– Dijo acercando su rostro a Yuugi y sonriendo con tristeza– Pero yo pensé que era mejor… si mis amigos de Tokio se enteraran…

–No tienes nada de que avergonzarte…– Dijo Yuugi de nuevo sonriéndole.

–Es verdad– Dijo Hiro –Ese fue un excelente duelo.

Anzu sonrió.

–Es verdad.

Jounouchi alzó su mirada atisbando al CEO y lo que miró lo sorprendió un poco.

Kaiba seguía parado ahí… solo, y a pesar de haber ganado, nadie estaba reconociéndole, nadie le había dicho que lo había hecho muy bien, antes nunca necesito algo parecido y no era que esperara algo de esa bola de perdedores, no, de la única persona que esperaba algo era de Yuugi, porque ese duelo, había sido para él y éste en lugar de ir con el ganador, se había ido con el vencido… su cuerpo se puso tenso y comenzó a temblar por la ira y los celos. El temblor alcanzó sus manos las cuales apretó tan fuerte que casi hacia sangrar sus palmas.

–Pudiste haber ganado– Dijo Yuugi.

Eso fue el colmo de los colmos. La gota que derramó el vaso, para Kaiba…

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

¿Y bien? Que les pareció, a mi me gustó XD XD le hice pasar un mal rato a Kaiba.

_Yami Hisaki: Esta cosa más bien se está volviendo un Angst, el pobre de Kaiba nada más se frustra. Ese Haruhiko es un gandalla._

n.n Mi Haru-chan Gandalla? ¿Cómo crees? Si el es lindísimo.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Si, así como tu cuando dices eso._

Eso es todo por ahora y esto Ya es un Angst... como todo lo que escribo XD XD XD. Perdón por la burrada borré el capítulo por idiota v.vU

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Mata ne!

23


	8. 08: Desconfianza

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ahhhh! Vientos! Ya llegué con el capí 8, el que todas esperaban.

_Yami Hisaki: …_

XD Ahora si dejé sin palabras a mi Yami. Okas, ahí van las respuestas a sus lindos reviews.

**Suu-Kyi Hokkaido**: hello girl! Gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños, eres muy linda. Y feliz cumpleaños a ti también que cumpliste el 30 ne? Y sip, para complacerte más Seto celoso si de esto va el fic, jejeje. Te cuidas y espero leerte de nuevo, te vas a ir de espaladas cuando leas este capítulo. Mata ne!

**La kitsune hino**: Hola amiga. ¿Crees que es mucho? Al principio dije que a Kaiba también le tocaba, casi siempre hacen que él sea el tirano y no sufra, pero yo voy a romper con eso. Y sobre Yuugi recuerda que él trató de hablar con Kaiba pero él lo ignoró tres veces, hasta las conté. Espero disfrutes el capí. Te cuidas amiga.

**Almudena Black**: Uy que sombrío. Hasta me dio meio n.n (_Yami Hisaki: Seguro ¬¬) _Si, soy muy mala XD y no, Yuugi no es estúpido, Kaiba se puso de terco con el duelo él trató de hablar con él y no quiso, además Kaiba nunca le dijo : "Lo hago por ti" (_Yami Hisaki: Odio admitirlo pero es cierto y ¬¬U ante la amenaza de asesinato solo puedo decir que no olvides el capítulo 1_) n.nU No os preocupéis las cosas tomarán balance. Salu2!

**Set-Yam**: Hola chica gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir también mi fic de _Buscándote._ Bueno Yuugi actuó como siempre lo hace hay una explicación para ello en este capítulo, además el como va a saber que Kaiba esta vez "Si necesitaba a poyo" ¿Alguna vez lo ha pedido? Y lo del fic de _Necesitas amor_ ya no te preocupes. Y sólo checa a Kaiba y a Bakura. Gracias por tu review.

**#17**: Hi! O.o Me alegra que te gustara #17 vaya me alegro que tu si comprendas a Yuugi-chan ¿Tu que crees que hará Kaiba-kun? Si! Eso mero que estás pensando. Checa a Kaiba, a Yuugi y a Haru este capítulo es decisivo. Y sobre Bakura checa que el que fue a ver a Haruhiko fue Bakura y no Yami Bakura. Y por cierto me halagó mucho que leyeras esto, eres casi como una leyenda en el ff . net n.n XD XD. Te conocí por tus review en los fics de Radfel y de eso ya es casi más de un año. Espero verte de nuevo. Te cuidas!

**Aquarius No Kari**: Mary, jeje has estado un tanto desaparecida, pero le habéis entrado duro al fic de Saint Seiya XD XD. En serio crees que quedó excelente n.n bueno me esforcé mucho haciendo ese duelo, quería que le costara trabajo a Kaiba y vaya que le costó hasta pudo haber perdido. Y esa parte era la esencial que Kaiba se diera cuenta de que necesita a Yuugi. Estaré esperando tu review. Te cuidas!

**Ryu**: Ryu quedé bastante sorprendida cuando miré tu review, de verdad pensé que te retirarías definitivamente. Me alegra que vayas a quedarte un rato más para leer mis locuras gracias por tu apoyo amiga T,T. ¿Te gustó mi duelo? Con sus altas y sus bajas la idea era hacerle pasar un mal rato a Kaiba. No te enojes con Yuugi el solo actuó como siempre lo hace ¿Acaso el CEO ha dejado de demostrar alguna vez que no necesita más que la victoria? Aquí está explicado el comportamiento de Yuugi. Arigatou Ryu-chan te cuidas.

**Princess of Kamui**: ¡Hola! Gracias que bueno que te gustara mi duelo, el primero si estuvo chafon, pero este le eché las ganas. XD me la pasé planeándolo por un mes entero. La carta no sería ¿"Alto la defensa"? Yo soy buenísima pero para entenderlos cuando los veo pero para tener uno… ¬¬ olvídalo, me ganan n.nU Y no eres la única yo también me sé el nombre de varias cartas no más los puntos de AT y DF no por que ya sería mucho XD XD (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U_) Por momentos pensé en hacerlo perder, pero no podía Kaiba es uno de los mejores y Yuugi si se fue con Haru pero hay una razón poderosa que Kaiba olvidó aquí la explico. (_Yami Hisaki: Mira está en el mismo botón donde pones para el review si te fijas hay un triangulito le das un click y se desglosa ahí están las opciones que te di, pero para poder hacerlo necesitas estar logiada_) Espero tu review. Mata ne!

**Kida Luna**: Ki-chan que review tan largo XD. Hola. Ese numero yo tampoco entiendo de que va. Aparece en todos mis fics cuando los publico. Espero que ya hayas leído el capí 6 es necesario. ¿Por adelantado? Pero si mi happy birthday fue el 28 de Junio, bueno no hay pex gracias. Jajaja claro que Kaiba podía haberse evitado todo eso si no fuera tan T-e-r-c-o. Y ya está ardiendo sus celos están en el limite ¿o no? XD XD (_Yami Hisaki: Lo dudo el capítulo 10 está del nabo_) Shst! Calla Yami ¬¬. Y quien quiere matar a Haru y… también a Yuugi es Kaiba-kun, espero que quede creíble el como actuaría Kaiba después de esto. ¿Jouno odia a Haru o.o? (_Yami Hisaki: Chale pobre Anzu… no digan eso_) Y sobre Ryu yo respeto mucho su decisión y la apoyo. Me puse a pensar pero no se me ha ocurrido nada espero que tu si puedas con ese fic. Estimo mucho a Ryu y la considero una buena amiga y por eso mismo espero que le vaya bien en lo que ella quiera hacer y si es lejos de esto pues que así sea, no nos abandona solo deja el anime y el yaoi. Bueno bueno, espero leerlas de nuevo por aquí. Se cuidan niñas.

Gracias por sus reviews. Y aquí les dejo el capi y aguas es muuuy largo por más que quise cortarlo no pude, pero supongo que no habrá problema con ello. Y solo les digo que FWW se volvió Angst desde el capítulo 6. Como todo lo que escribo.

_Yami Hisaki: Es cierto, todo lo que escribe mi Hikari tarde o temprano se convierte en un Angst y por cierto. Empieza la votación: ¿Kaiba o Kurai? Y la cuenta XD XD XD._

¬¬ ¿De que estas hablando?

_Yami Hisaki: Ya lo verán._

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, **Negrita** Resaltar palabras o frases. /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**Capítulo 8: Desconfianza.**

Después del receso. Todavía el miércoles…

Kaiba seguía parado ahí… solo, y a pesar de haber ganado, nadie estaba reconociéndole, nadie le había dicho que lo había hecho muy bien, antes nunca necesito algo parecido y no era que esperara algo de esa bola de perdedores, no, de la única persona que esperaba algo era de Yuugi, porque ese duelo, había sido para él y éste en lugar de ir con el ganador, se había ido con el vencido… su cuerpo se puso tenso y comenzó a temblar por la ira y los celos. El temblor alcanzó sus manos las cuales apretó tan fuerte que casi hacia sangrar sus palmas.

–Pudiste haber ganado– Dijo Yuugi.

Eso fue el colmo de los colmos. La gota que derramó el vaso, para Kaiba…

–¡Ya es suficiente!– Exclamó desde donde estaba, haciendo que todos voltearán, incluido Haruhiko con ellos –El perdió y por más palabras bonitas que le digan no cambia ese hecho– Dijo con todo el cuerpo tenso– Yo gané y sigo siendo él mejor aquí.

Yuugi reaccionó.

–Para tu información "Señor gran duelista"– Dijo Hiro con tono mordaz –Haruhiko estuvo apunto de ganarte, solo mira tu disco de duelo– Dijo el moreno castaño.

Kaiba se atrevió a mirarlo y se quedó atónito.

"Solo tengo 200 PV, pero… ¡Eso es imposible! ¿En que momento…?"– Kaiba estaba sorprendido, ¿Acaso ese frente a él, al que consideraba un idiota y una basura, pudo haberle ganado…? Es más por poco y empataban.

–¿Lo ves?– Dijo Hiro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Kaiba rabió mirando a los amigos de Yuugi, pero en cuanto miró el rostro del vencido se percató de que una extraña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, mientras que Bakura, El otro, le dedicaba una mirada seria.

–Existe una gran diferencia entre ganar y **haber estado apunto de ganar**– Dijo Kaiba al fin –Así que ya dejen de compadecer a ese perdedor. Por eso los perdedores no dejan de serlo porque cada vez que pierden, son consolados y sobreestimados a pesar de su fracaso.

Yuugi se puso de pie.

–Es suficiente Kaiba-kun, yo siempre apoyaré a mis amigos en los momentos difíciles.

Kaiba miró a Yuugi y su rostro abandonó ese gesto indolente para pasar a la molestia.

–¿Ha, si? Pues yo creí que entre esos discursillos tontos también existía el de apoyar el triunfo de tus supuestos amigos.

Yuugi reaccionó.

–¡¡…!– "Es cierto, Kaiba-kun acaba de ganar… el también es mi amigo… y yo… no sé porque…"– Kaiba-k…–No pudo terminar cuando miró que el CEO se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de ahí. Ofendido, indignado y… dolido. Aunque esto ultimo Yuugi no lo supo.

–Kaiba-kun…–Lo llamó, pero una voz paró su carrera.

–Yuugi-san…

El aludido volteó encontrándose con el chico celeste.

–¿A dónde vas?– Preguntó Kurai poniéndose de pie.

Jounouchi miró esto con atención.

–Tengo que hablar con Kaiba-kun.

–Yuugi…– Esta vez lo detuvo el rubio.

Yuugi lo contempló, con un gesto tan serio y determinado que Jounouchi no pudo hacer nada contra eso.

–Está bien– Dijo pero era obvio que algo lo molestaba en ello y no pasó desapercibido para Anzu que estaba al lado de él. Yuugi al fin salió corriendo por donde se había ido el CEO de Kaiba Corp.

–¡Yuugi-san!– Gritó Haruhiko tratando de detenerlo.

Bakura miró a Kurai y sintió algo raro, algo que no había experimentado antes al ver al celeste.

El timbre sonó. Y todos los mirones comenzaron disiparse para ir a sus respectivos salones.

–Chicos será mejor que vayamos a clases– Dijo Hiro.

–Es cierto– Reaccionó Bakura después de haber estado como en un trance.

–Vaya, todo fue demasiado intenso y pasó en un receso…–Comentó Hiro de nuevo doblando sus brazos tras su nuca.

Jounouchi continuaba parado ahí, donde mirara a los ojos de Yuugi fijamente, pero cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente fue interrumpida por la voz de Anzu.

–¿Me vas a decir ahora lo que te pasa?

–...– Jouno la volteó a ver y guardó silencio un momento– ¿De que hablas?

–De lo que te pasa, desde la mañana estás muy raro. ¿De que hablaste ayer con Yuugi?

Jounouchi no sabia que hacer si contestar o no…

–¡Hey, ustedes!– Los cuatro, excepto Haru, brincaron pues la voz que escucharon era de ese prefecto gritón y enojón –¿Acaso están sordos? Ya sonó el timbre. ¡Al salón!

–¡Si señor!– Contestaron los cuatro, Mientras que Bakura y Honda se llevaban a Haruhiko de los brazos y casi cargándolo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yuugi iba corriendo por las jardineras de la preparatoria. Por la demora había perdido al castaño ojiazul de vista.

/Yuugi…/– Le habló el faraón.

"No sé lo que me pasa, Yami…"– Pensó el chico de cabello tricolor hacia su oscuridad –"No entiendo por qué en cuando miré a Haruhiko me sentí muy mal y quise ir a apoyarlo…" "No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de Kaiba-kun…" "¡Soy un idiota!" "Kaiba a estado actuando raro desde ayer y tal vez entre él y yo no haya más, pero… se supone que soy su amigo." "Debí… apoyarlo a él, pero… me sentí algo confundido… y no logró entenderlo"– Yami prestó total atención a esto –"¡Rayos!" –Sacudió frustrado su cabeza el chico– "Quiero saber lo que Kaiba-kun piensa de mi… pero al mismo tiempo no quiero saberlo… tengo miedo, es cierto que me besó el lunes, pero…"

/Aibou…/– Dijo Yami con seriedad, no sabía que decirle, el se había sentido confuso hacia un momento en cuanto miró a Kaiba y al parecer su Aibou también se había sentido igual, algo estaba pasando y Yami no quería pensar en ello.

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar cuando visualizó a Kaiba a lo lejos el cual estaba parado mirando hacia ningún punto en especifico, solo estaba parado ahí, aun tenía su disco de duelos en su mano, pero mantenían ambos brazos colgados, como desganado. Yuugi se había detenido tras él y admiró, la figura esbelta, elegante y atractiva de Kaiba que estaba ante sus ojos. Yuugi ya sabía que no podía rebasar esa línea entre ellos, el lunes se lo permitió y eso le había producido una gran confusión y una gran tristeza. Yuugi se detuvo mirando atentamente sus ojos tan azules como el mar en su perfil y estuvo casi seguro de que Kaiba se veía triste, aquel gesto en el rostro de Kaiba sería imposible para cualquiera, pero para él era más que posible, pero no supo que pensar.

–Kaiba-kun…– El nombre se le salió de los labios sin proponérselo.

El dueño del nombre solo giró un poco su cabeza, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar a Yuugi. Al verlo voltear, el chico de cabellos tricolor sintió como su corazón dio un salto y comenzó a latir aceleradamente, al tiempo que su rostro se coloreaba de un lindo color escarlata, ya no sabia si eso era por sus sentimientos hacia el joven empresario o por el miedo a volver a discutir con él,… porque estaba seguro de que Kaiba estaba muy molesto.

Kaiba solo posó sus fríos zafiros sobre él, contemplando con atención como los ligeros rayos del sol caían sobre el rostro de Yuugi iluminando sus mechones dorados, resaltando los cabellos rojizos y haciendo ver sus ojos amatistas más claros, y más brillantes, además ese sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas lo hacia lucir mucho más… hermoso, sin darse cuenta, su mirada cambió a una más blanda. Aquellos sentimientos que experimentara el lunes al contemplar a Yuugi estaban regresando, sintió de pronto una ganas irresistibles de tomar a Yuugi y llenarlo de besos, de abrazarlo, se perdió en esos pensamientos, pero recordó de súbito lo que acababa de pasar… y las palabras de Bakura… No, tenía que detenerse, esta vez no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran, no, no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Yuugi por lo que acaba de pasar. Mientras Yuugi estaba confundido por un momento le pareció que en los ojos de Kaiba no había frialdad, era de nuevo aquella mirada que no sabía como interpretar, y de un momento a otro pudo ver de nuevo el habitual rostro de Kaiba, lleno de hastío y además desprecio.

–¿Qué? ¿Vienes a persuadirme de que regrese y felicite a ese idiota por haber estado **apunto de ganarme?**– Dijo Kaiba con un gesto cargado de desprecio.

Yuugi se sorprendió al oírlo.

–No, no digas eso– Dijo Yuugi bajando la vista –Yo siento mucho no haberte apoyado durante el duelo, es que Haruhiko-kun…

"Otra vez"– Kaiba ya se estaba hartando, cómo era posible que Yuugi le hiciera eso… tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas... –Solo quiero que me digas una cosa, Yuugi– Le interrumpió de nuevo regresándose totalmente hacia él –¿Dime por qué desde ayer no haces más que defender a ese idiota de Haruhiko Kurai?

Yuugi se sorprendió.

–No…, Haruhiko-kun es mi amigo y sobre ayer… es solo que, no se merecía que lo trataras de esa manera.

–Entonces ¿Aun después de lo que acabas de ver sigues pensando que es buen duelista?

–No puedo creer que digas eso, Kaiba-kun. Tú mismo lo viste, te dio una buena batalla– Respondió ecuánime el chico de ojos amatistas y sin vacilar.

Kaiba frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con rabia al escuchar eso, pero se contuvo logrando tranquilizarse, aun así en sus labios se curveo una sonrisa sardónica.

–¿Entonces en verdad creíste que pudo haberme vencido, como se lo dijiste hace un momento?– Reprochó con desdén. E inmediatamente de haber dicho eso se sintió ridículo, le estaba diciendo a Yuugi casi claramente que le había dolido que insinuara que podía vencerlo a él.

Yuugi que entendió el propósito de la pregunta contestó de inmediato.

–¡No¡ eso no es lo que quise decir– Dijo con algo de culpa –Haruhiko-kun, es sólo un buen duelista, eso es todo. Y no creo que esté mal que lo reconozca.

La sonrisa despectiva de Kaiba aumentó.

–¿Entonces opinas que él es el único que merece créditos por ese duelo? ¡Qué yo no merezco nada!

Eso sorprendió aun más a Yuugi.

–No, tu también lo hiciste muy bien… no creí que fuera necesario que te lo dijera… tú, ya sabes que eres de los mejores…–Contestó algo angustiado.

La sonrisa sardónica desapareció de los labios de Kaiba mirándolo esta vez con enojo.

–Claro que lo sé. Fui mejor que esa **basura** en este duelo, y si mal no recuerdo tú y yo empezamos algo hace tres meses, algo que me indicaba que en momentos como éstos, recibiría tu apoyo, pero te vi mucho más preocupado por consolar a ese idiota que por reconocer me a mi, como el ganador.

Yuugi se quedó escuchando sorprendido… Kaiba… ¿Kaiba en verdad estaba esperando su reconocimiento y su apoyo?

–Tienes razón Kaiba-kun, tienes derecho a estar molesto, tú y yo somos amigos, merecías mi apoyo, pero Haruhiko-kun también…– Yuugi se trabó, de nuevo había aparecido Kurai en la conversación…

–¡Es obvio que estas más interesado en ese nuevo amigo tuyo que en mi!– Le interrumpió el CEO sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir– Tanto que hasta ayer creí oírte decir que pudo verte ganado a ti también.

–No Kaiba-kun eso no es cierto…– Dijo Yuugi con algo de desesperación.

Kaiba lo miró con desdén y después, dándose vuelta hizo un ademán de estar dispuesto a irse.

–Y lo que más me sorprende es que le hayas dicho a un novato que pudo habernos ganado a los dos– Replicó Kaiba molesto –¿Y se supone que eres el campeón?– Dijo esto ultimo con ironía –¿Y se supone que perdí contra ti?

Yuugi se sintió molesto con ese comentario después de todo él también tenía orgullo de duelista y aunque Kaiba le gustara mucho no iba a permitir que le hablara así, aunque su corazón se hiciera pedazos, no lo permitiría.

–Es sólo un titulo, eso no tiene importancia– Dijo con molestia.

–¡Sólo un título!– Gritó Kaiba regresando su vista a él, más enojado aun y avanzando decisivamente hacia su rival –¡Titulo que perdí en cuanto tú me venciste! ¿Entiendes? Si eres el campeón no puedes soltar esas cosas a la ligera.

Yuugi al fin había entendido a donde quería llegar Kaiba, ya todo tenía sentido para él. Si él decía algo como eso, no sólo su reputación como duelista bajaba, si no la de los que había vencido también. Entonces todo eso era solo por el maldito título de duelista, no por otra cosa.

–Ya entiendo… ¿Todo esto es por el título?– Dijo con la voz baja, temblando y alzando su mirada hacia el otro. Kaiba lo miró inmutable a pesar de que los ojos de Yuugi brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo –¡Ya no voy a volver a decir tonterías que afecten tu reputación como duelista!– Gritó y estaba dispuesto a echar a correr y alejarse de ahí a todo lo que le dieran sus piernas, pero de inmediato de que se giró sintió como la mano del CEO se cerraba sobre su muñeca deteniéndolo.

–No has entendido nada…– Dijo Seto.

–Claro que si… a ti solo te importa el título y yo... –Balbuceó

–¿Tu qué?– Preguntó el CEO de mal modo sin soltarlo.

–…– Yuugi se sintió frustrado por no poder irse pues Kaiba era mucho más fuerte que él. Ya no se sentía con ganas de decirle sus sentimientos a Seto después de todo eso, el solo quería irse de ahí, ya no aguantaba más y sentía como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

–¿Quieres regresar con Kurai, verdad?– Dijo Kaiba celoso apretando la muñeca del chico tricolor.

–Haruhiko-kun no tiene nada… que ver en esto… – Replicó Yuugi cada vez más desesperado.

–Estás interesado en él, ¿verdad?– Replicó Kaiba de nuevo, como si no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras de Yuugi, y jalándolo bruscamente del brazo lo volteó, obligándolo a mirarle.

–No…–Yuugi se sentía perturbado, el rostro de Kaiba estaba furioso y todas esas preguntas lo confundían ¿Por qué estaba Kaiba tan raro? Ya no aguantaba más… Ya era suficiente. ¿Qué era lo que quería escuchar?

–¡Claro que si, sigues pensando que es mejor duelista que yo!– Apretó más su muñeca en su mano.

–¡No! ¡Tú eres el mejor para mi!– Gritó Yuugi derramando lágrimas y cerrando sus ojos con desesperación –¡Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho!– Gritó al final dejándose ir hacia el CEO y rodeándolo con su único brazo libre.

(Yuugi)

Después de eso no hubo más ruido. Yuugi se quedó inmóvil aferrado al cuerpo de Kaiba, apoyando su frente en su pecho. El chico no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer… le había gritado a Kaiba todo lo que sentía por él y además… había rebasado el espacio entre ellos ¡Lo estaba abrazando! Hubiera considerado ese el momento más feliz de su vida, si no fuera porque el silencio que se había formado después de su confesión ya estaba convirtiéndose en una terrible incertidumbre la cual ya empezaba a herir a su corazón. Pasaron otro tres minutos más y seguía sin pasar nada. Cada segundo era horrible para Yuugi, tal vez solo debía de salir corriendo de ahí, correr hasta su casa, encerrarse y pasar el resto de su vida avergonzado.

Pero antes de que pudiera efectuar tal acción, sintió como el castaño colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y el chico de cabellos tricolor sintió como su corazón saltaba en su pecho y como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir ese contacto del castaño ojiazul, después de que expresara de esa manera sus sentimientos.

–Yuugi…– Fue lo siguiente que escuchó. Y Yuugi creyó escuchar su voz igual que el lunes…

–No…–Murmuró Yuugi con miedo, tenía miedo… miedo de que Seto lo rechazara de nuevo… como en su limusina el lunes… no, eso sería demasiado para su corazón, estaba seguro de que se moriría ahí mismo. Pero tenía que alzar la vista, tenía que enfrentar lo que fuera a pasar, ya no había marcha atrás, levantó la vista lentamente y apenas se encontró con el rostro de Kaiba, sintió como Kaiba lo jalaba del brazo y la mano que había puesto en su hombro pasaba a su nuca, todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió los labios del CEO apoderarse de los suyos.

El chico tricolor abrió sus ojos de súbito. Kaiba cerró los suyos y lo beso intensamente casi con desesperación, y lentamente rodeó la cintura del chico juntándolo más a su cuerpo para de ese modo tener mejor acceso a sus labios.

Yuugi al fin lo entendió y cerrando los ojos correspondió a los labios de Kaiba, perdiéndose totalmente en sus sentimientos por el joven empresario, creyó haber sufrido una eternidad, esperando que ese momento se repitiera. Sintió las manos del castaño acariciarlo por sobre la ropa y eso le hizo sentirse muy bien, no le importaba lo que fuera a pasar, solo quería quedarse a si con el castaño y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado antes, tampoco le importaba donde estaban, lo único que en este momento le importaba era Seto, sus labios y sus manos abrazándolo.

(Kaiba)

Después de la confesión de Yuugi, Kaiba se había quedado inmóvil con un Yuugi aferrado a su cuerpo, estaba atónito… Por un momento creyó que no era cierto lo que escuchó… pero no podía ser un error. Yuugi le había confesado que él le gustaba, no era que no lo supiera pero… ¿y si no era verdad? ¿Y si solo lo había dicho porque él lo había presionado con su arranque de celos? Es más aun no podía creer que algún día le reprocharía a Yuugi por no darle lo que le daba a cada minuto a Jounouchi y a todos los que él decía eran sus amigos: Apoyo. Jamás creyó necesitarlo, pero después del duelo se dio cuenta que todos los demás no le importaban del único que lo esperaba era de Yuugi.

"No me enfrasque en ese duelo para que me vieras perder y sintieras pena por mi– Repitió sus pensamientos en la batalla– "… quería que me vieras ganar… hacer pedazos a este novato y que recuerdes que yo soy el único para ti… en todo"– Concluyó sus pensamientos volteando a ver al chico que le abrazaba y al que le sostenía de la muñeca a un con la mano que tenía el disco de duelos.

–Yuugi– Dijo el CEO colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Yuugi.

–No– Escuchó un murmullo proveniente de ese chico y al instante sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Yuugi se estremecía… ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso Yuugi tenía miedo… de él? lo más probable era que su actitud le había puesto así y algo muy parecido a la compasión se movió en el corazón del castaño. ¿De que manera podría remediarlo lo que había hecho? sin embargo sentir a Yuugi tan vulnerable en sus brazos le hicieron despertar en el más que solo compasión… entonces miró que lentamente comenzaba a alzar su mirada hacia él y cuando hubo mirado su rostro lleno de tristeza y miedo, ya no lo resistió. Lo jaló hacia sí del brazo y con la mano que había puesto en su hombro lo alzó de la nuca e inclinándose lo suficiente atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Los labios de Yuugi eran tan deliciosos igual que el lunes, pero ahora era distinto, después de la confesión del chico de ojos amatista sabía que podía tomar esos labios y disfrutarlos cuanto quisiera, eran suyos, al igual que era suyo ese ángel que tenía en sus brazos. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico por sobre la ropa y a deleitarse con su figura, los deseos lo estaban consumiendo y más aun porque de nuevo Yuugi no hacia nada para evitarlo. Pero no, ese no era el momento, estaban en la escuela.

Kaiba recuperó la cordura y soltó lentamente al chico de ojos amatistas y después apartó su boca de él terminando con el beso. Miró su rostro percatándose de que Yuugi tenía los ojos cerrados igual que la primera vez. La sonrisa de Kaiba no vaciló, pero se trataba de una sonrisa pretenciosa y llena de orgullo, parecía haber apartado todos los sentimientos experimentados cuando Yuugi se le declarara. Sus pensamientos ahora eran de jactancia y triunfo, Yuugi seguía siendo suyo, ya no le quedaba duda alguna, con solo besarlo se podía dar cuenta y le hubiera encantado que Kurai viera eso, sólo así se vengaría de él, le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que le viera en su rostro cuando había conseguido la lastima de Yuugi, porque eso había sido, **sólo lástima**, Yuugi seguía siendo suyo y eso lo acababa de confirmar, el pequeño duelista siempre se entregaba totalmente a él… era tan inocente y tan sumiso.

Yuugi abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada azul del CEO. El chico se volvió a ruborizar y bajó la vista sonriendo. Seto borró esos pretenciosos pensamientos y… sonrió levemente pero esta vez de forma sincera divertido al ver el rostro de Yuugi ruborizado, esa inocencia en el chico era lo que más le atraía de él, y alzándole el rostro del mentón le dio otro pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

El chico tricolor sonrió dulcemente y abrazó al CEO.

–¡Gracias Kaiba-kun!

–…– El CEO no supo que contestar a eso, solo escuchó y recibió el abrazo de Yuugi, pero extrañamente sintió algo de calor en su rostro al sentir como Yuugi lo abrazaba de esa forma tan efusiva, detestaba que las personas le tocaran, pero con Yuugi era distinto, no entendía por qué, pero su abrazo le hacia sentir bien.

Yuugi que no esperó respuesta solo sonrió mirando el suelo sin soltar al castaño, disfrutando ese abrazo que hacia mucho esperaba darle a Kaiba, ese joven que había cautivado a su corazón desde hacía mucho.

–Me gustas mucho…– Volvió a repetir, con voz queda.

–¡Hey ustedes!– Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

El CEO volteó y Yuugi se soltó de él ruborizándose a más no poder, enterrando la mirada en el suelo.

–¿No ven la hora? ya deberían estar en clase– Dijo el prefecto severamente.

A Kaiba no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que aquel tipo dijera.

–Lo sentimos mucho señor– Se disculpó Yuugi haciendo una leve reverencia– Ya vamos al salón.

–Joven Kaiba– Dijo el prefecto –Ya sé que usted trabaja en eso de los duelos, pero aunque sea usted un alumno **privilegiado** tendré que decomisarle eso– Dijo refiriéndose al disco –Si lo usa en horas de clase.

El castaño lanzó su fría mirada hacia el prefecto.

–Kaiba-kun– Dijo Yuugi sugiriéndole que obedeciera.

–Está bien– Dijo Kaiba con indiferencia, miró a Yuugi con una leve sonrisa y luego se retiró hacia la entrada de la escuela para regresar el disco a su chofer.

–Y usted, vaya a su clase– Dijo el prefecto volviendo a Yuugi.

–Si señor– Respondió Yuugi y hecho a correr de allí.

Lejos del prefecto, Yuugi paró su carrera y sonrió recordando lo que acaba de pasar y se volvió a ruborizar de sólo recordar que se acababa de besar de nuevo con Kaiba. Además la sonrisa y la mirada de Kaiba le hicieron sentir una gran emoción y una gran felicidad; se abrazó a si mismo y sonrió. La actitud de Kaiba, sus palabras el lunes y después del duelo, además su mirada y la sonrisa que acaba de brindarle solo podían significar algo… ¿Por qué no lo había entendido? Kaiba si sentía algo por él y eso era un hecho, lo había besado de nuevo. Se sentía muy feliz tenía que contarle a alguien.

"Yami"

/¿Aibou/– Contestó Yami por el vinculo mental.

"Kaiba-kun me beso, Yami"– Dijo Yuugi.

/Lo sé Aibou/– Dijo Yami.

El chico tricolor se ruborizó.

"¿Otra vez lo viste?"

/Perdóname, estaba preocupado y varias veces quise tomar el control, pero no quería entrometerme…/– Dijo Yami sonando algo avergonzado –/Pero dime, ¿Te encuentras bien/–Preguntó Yami al final un poco angustiado.

Yuugi al escuchar el tono de su Yami se echó a reír de buena gana.

/¿Yuugi? ¿Qué pasa/

"Claro que estoy bien Yami, Kaiba-kun me besó pero esta vez fue distinto, estoy seguro de que él lo hizo porque siente algo por mi, su mirada me lo dijo… y sus besos– Concluyó un poco apenado.

/…/– Yami no supo que decir esto le recordaba a los primeros días que Kaiba y su Aibou se volvieron amigos. Yuugi siempre se sentía feliz con cualquier mínima atención del CEO y él siempre tenía que escuchar resignado las crónicas de parte de su Hikari de esos acontecimientos, como si el que Kaiba le mirara por más de un minuto fuera la noticia del año.

"Estoy feliz, Yami ¡Feliz!"– Exclamó Yuugi tan solo para su amigo el faraón.

Y Yami sonrió con algo de tristeza… no entendía el porque, los últimos días había visto a su Aibou tan triste debería alegrarle el verlo feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía del todo alegre después de lo que había sentido al ver a Kaiba en el patio, pero aun así el faraón esperaba que esto no se tratara de un engaño de Kaiba y aquella alegría no quedara solo como un momento de euforia.

/Me alegro por ti Aibou/–Dudó pero lo dijo.

Yuugi siguió caminando distraídamente con los ojos cerrados, de pronto se detuvo y alzó sus manos hacia el cielo mirándolo detenidamente a través de sus dedos. Como si quisiera alcanzar ese cielo azul… el cielo azul, como los ojos de Kaiba ya no estaba tan lejos, se sentía volar aunque no tuviera alas. Al fin sentía que había alcanzado ese cielo del que a veces se sintió tan lejos. Estaba en esto cuando…

–¡Yuugi-san!

Yuugi se ruborizó y bajó sus manos volteando a ver quien le hablaba. Y frente a la entrada de los edificios se encontraba Kurai parado.

–Haruhiko-kun– Dijo el tricolor.

El chico celeste se echó a correr hacia Yuugi y lo tomó de los hombros. El chico de ojos amatistas se sorprendió.

–¿Estas bien Yuugi-san?– Preguntó Kurai con un gesto de preocupación– Cuando te fuiste con Kaiba-san y no regresabas creí que él te había hecho algo malo.

Yuugi sonrió.

–Kaiba-kun jamás me haría algo malo– Agregó con una sonrisa apacible.

Ver la sonrisa de Motou con respecto a Kaiba no le agradó nada a Kurai, ¿Qué era lo que había podido ocurrir entre ellos?

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mientras tanto, Kaiba ya regresaba de haber dejado el disco y recordó que Kurai tenía el otro, pero no le importó, es más se lo regalaba, él tenía a Yuugi, no le importaba que hiciera ese novato con el disco de duelos, tal vez le serviría de consuelo. Rió ante ese pensamiento. Ya era tarde y tenía que darse prisa para llegar a la clase.

Haruhiko aun contemplaba a Yuugi cuando distinguió a lo lejos tras Motou la silueta del CEO de Kaiba Corp que se aproximaba. El celeste sonrió de forma misteriosa.

–Yuugi-san– Dijo Haruhiko de pronto.

–Dime.

El celeste lo jaló de los hombros hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Yuugi no pudo evitarlo, al sentir el abrazo de su… amigo se ruborizó.

–Quería agradecerte de nuevo por tus palabras después del duelo– Dijo Kurai –Te prometo que la próxima vez lo haré mejor y venceré a Kaiba-san.

–Ah… si– Dijo Yuugi sin saber que decir ante eso.

Kaiba miró esto de lejos reconociendo a Yuugi con… ¡Kurai! No pudo explicarse lo que sintió, esta vez no eran solo celos, era algo más que lo obligó a detener su paso.

Kurai que lo seguía viendo sonrió con malicia (_Yami Hisaki: Oo?) _y apartándose de Yuugi lo tomó de la mano diciéndole:

–Vayamos al salón Yuugi-san– Le sonrió acercando mucho su cara a la de Yuugi. El chico tricolor solo se alejó, pero aun así en su rostro aumentó el color rojo. Kurai sonrió mentalmente al ver el rostro ruborizado de Yuugi y se lo llevó jalándolo de la mano, entrando al edificio. Los dos corrieron por los pasillos.

–Haruhiko-kun– Llamó Yuugi –Espera por favor– Mientras decía esto volteó percatándose de que tras ellos venía Kaiba. Entonces se soltó del agarre del celeste y se detuvo dispuesto a esperar al CEO. Kurai rabió, pero consiguió sonreír.

–Está bien, te espero allá adentro…– Respondió, pero no se movió de allí.

Se habían detenido a pocos pasos de la puerta de su aula. Kaiba ya casi llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban. Yuugi sonrió abiertamente al verle acercarse de no haber estado Haruhiko allí se hubiera ido corriendo a abrazarlo, aunque tenía que admitir que eso le daba algo de pena.

–Kaiba-kun…– Espetó Yuugi alegremente, mientras que él CEO ni lo miró y pasó de largo junto a él. Eso dejó atónito no solo a Yuugi sino también a Haruhiko. Kaiba miró a Kurai frente a él con una mirada llena de odio, pero no dijo nada. Solo lo empujó quitándolo del camino y así entrando al salón.

Haruhiko ya no tomó en cuenta el empujón simplemente se volvió a mirar a Yuugi, el chico se había quedado de espaldas. Los ojos de Yuugi estaban temblando… ¿Qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué…?

–Yuugi-san…– Murmuró Kurai algo preocupado por su quietud.

De pronto Yuugi se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta del salón.

–¡Kaiba-kun!– Gritó, abriendo la puerta y entrando.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, sobre todo el profesor de Física. Pero excepto el aludido.

Katsuya miró a Yuugi con preocupación.

–¿Usted también llega tarde?– Reprendió el profesor.

Yuugi reaccionó, por un momento olvido que ese era el salón de clases, no contestó solo bajó la vista. Haruhiko entró en seguía de él.

–Señor Kurai ¿Cómo es posible que llegue al último si se supone que usted fue a buscarlos?– Dijo el profesor esta vez hacia el otro.

–Sumimasen (Disculpe)– Dijo Haruhiko.

–Tomen sus asientos, Motou, Kurai, tienen un retardo.

Kurai tomó a Yuugi de los hombros invitándolo a caminar. Yuugi así lo hizo, pero no apartó su mirada del CEO, quien ni lo miró, simplemente miraba hacia él frente…

El rubio y la castaña lo voltearon a ver sin decir nada. Honda desconcertado volteó a mirar a Bakura quien solo le regresó una mirada igual.

Yuugi estaba como en shock…

"¿Qué pasó?"– Se preguntó mirando a un al castaño ojiazul –"Kaiba-kun pasó a mi lado… pero me ignoró… no, eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si hace nada que estábamos en el jardín y le confesé mis sentimientos y él… me correspondió" "Si, él lo hizo, me besó." "No puede ser que me haya hecho lo mismo que él lunes… no, no…"– Sacudió la cabeza levemente y acodándose en la mesa se la sujetó con sus manos, clavando su mirada trémula en la mesa.

Kurai miró a Yuugi aunque lo que había hecho fue con la intención de separar a Yuugi de Kaiba, no le gustaba ver tan triste al chico.

Al terminar esa clase tenían Química y les tocaba en el laboratorio. Como Haruhiko era nuevo lo colocaron provisionalmente en el equipo de Yuugi y sus amigos que como era obvio eran el mismo equipo también en física. E increíble o no Kaiba también estaba en un equipo por más que él se negara los profesores le ordenaban trabajar como todos los alumnos, después de todo ya tenía demasiados privilegios, tenía permitido retirarse si tenía alguna emergencia en la corporación y no le reprendían con retardos.

­–Me alegra mucho poder estar en su equipo– Dijo el chico moreno de cabellos y ojos celestes.

"¡Qué novedad!"– Pensó el rubio con algo de fastidio.

–A mi también– Dijo la castaña.

–Está practica va a ser muy interesante– Dijo Hiro –Siempre quise saber como es que se prepara el refresco (1).– Concluyó.

–Yo también– Dijo Anzu sonriendo.

–¿Lo podremos tomar después de hacerlo?– Dijo el moreno castaño.

–Si confías ampliamente en la limpieza de los instrumentos del laboratorio… Si– Le contestó el pelilila.

–Umn…– Meditó muy serio.

Anzu lo miró de reojo.

–No puedo creer que lo estés pensando.

Hiroto reaccionó y apenado se puso la mano en la nuca.

–Oye Yuugi…–Empezó Anzu volteando a ver al chico, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Yuugi seguía muy desanimado y callado –¿Yuugi?– Preguntó Mazaki después de ver eso.

Bakura, Kurai y Jounouchi prestaron atención de nuevo. Yuugi estaba así desde que regresara del receso, después de que parecía haber hablando con Kaiba. Pero a pesar de haberle preguntado lo que le ocurría les había dicho que no era nada, claro que su respuesta no había convencido a ninguno, pero no querían presionarlo…

–Oye viejo– Dijo Honda –Arriba ese animo, hoy no vamos a diseccionar ni a disecar nada– Completó en broma, pero Yuugi no estaba de humor para eso.

La castaña miró el rostro de Yuugi y acercándose a él le puso la mano en el hombro.

–Yuugi ¿En serio estas bien?

–Ya no sé… que pensar– Soltó en un murmullo.

–Yuugi…– Exclamó Katsuya.

–Ah… no se preocupen, estoy bien– Dijo de pronto con una sonrisa fingida –Mejor empecemos.

Jounouchi apretó su puño.

–Oye Yuugi-san– Interrumpió Haruhiko –¿Que es esto?– Dijo señalando un recipiente con un líquido.

–Ha, esa es agua carbonatada, sustancia esencial para preparar el refresco.

–Umn… en la práctica dice que esta cosa se preparó anteriormente.

–ah, si de hecho está práctica la empezamos la vez pasada pero como es muy larga vamos a terminar hoy– Dijo Yuugi sonriendo.

–¿Y cómo la hicieron?

Yuugi recordó que por ser el asesor de Haruhiko tenía que aclararle o al menos tratar de aclararle sus dudas.

La clase transcurrió de lo más tranquila Yuugi estuvo muy ocupado ayudando a los demás a continuar con la practica y además respondiendo las constantes preguntas de Kurai que ni tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado con Kaiba.

Por su parte el CEO estaba muy molesto. No podía creerlo, no… definitivamente no podía ser cierto lo que Yuugi le había dicho…

_---¡Tú eres el mejor para mi! ¡Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho!---_

¡Mentira! Era una mentira, no podía ser cierto si podía estar tan tranquilo con Kurai después de todo.

"Maldito Kurai" –Eran los pensamientos del CEO de Kaiba Corp. Recordó entonces la invitación de Mokuba, si, con eso quitaría a el maldito de Kurai de su lado, estaba seguro de que Yuugi no lo llevaría a la mansión con él y si lo hacia no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Aunque Yuugi sintiera algo por ese idiota él no permitiría que se quedara con él, por que él seguía siendo suyo y no iba a permitir que nadie lo apartara de él… ni el mismo Yuugi. (_Yami Hisaki: Oo? ¿He, _NA: ¿Qué? Es Kaiba ¿No?)

La práctica al fin terminó. Yuugi miró como sus amigos se entretenían entregando los materiales, y cuando volteó hacia Kaiba, se dio cuenta de que este le miraba con su mirada fría y luego miró como se daba vuelta y salía del laboratorio, al ver eso y sin decir nada a ninguno de sus amigos, salió corriendo tras él. Bakura y Haruhiko se percataron de esto.

–Yuugi-san– Y fue tras él.

"Yami"– Pensó Bakura mirando hacia la puerta.

/Espera…/– Le contestó el Otro.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Yuugi salió del laboratorio encontrándose con él castaño justo ahí. Los dos se miraron por un momento.

–Kaiba-kun dime ¿Qué pasa?– Dijo Yuugi sin rodeos.

–¿Qué, qué pasa?– Reiteró el CEO –Eres tu él que debe de aclárame que hacías con Kurai a la entrada del edificio– Dijo.

–No estábamos haciendo nada– Dijo Yuugi reconociendo que Kaiba estaba celoso.

–Yuugi-san– Se abrió la puerta de los laboratorios saliendo el chico de ojos y cabellos celestes.

Yuugi sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz y volteó lentamente.

Kaiba se molestó y precipitándose hacia Yuugi lo tomó de la mano jalándolo y poniéndolo tras él, apartándolo del chico celeste. Eso sorprendió a Yuugi.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Exclamó con aversión hacia Kurai.

El celeste lo miró y dijo con tono serio.

–¿A dónde llevas a Yuugi-san?

–¡Eso es asunto nuestro!– Dijo y dándose vuelta se llevó a Yuugi de la mano.

–Kaiba-kun espera– Dijo Yuugi algo incómodo Seto se lo estaba llevando casi a rastras, al fin se detuvo junto a un árbol y lo echó hacia este.

–Sólo quiero decirte que Mokuba quiere verlos, a ti y a tus… amigos, esta tarde a las 4:00.

–¿Mokuba?– Repitió.

–Los invita a comer y los estará esperando– Fue lo único que dijo y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse.

–Kaiba-kun espera– Dijo Yuugi tratando de detenerlo.

Seto ni siquiera se detuvo siguió caminando a paso tranquilo aunque estaba furioso.

–¡Yuugi-san!– Lo alcanzó Haruhiko.

Pero Yuugi no le hizo caso mirando hacia donde iba el CEO y ante su sorpresa este se dio vuelta regresando en sus pasos hasta él.

–Kaiba-k…– No pudo terminar porque Kaiba lo tomó besándolo frente a Haruhiko quien sólo se quedó atónito.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) Esa bebida chatarra que tiene marcas internacionales como Pepsi-cola o Coca-cola.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Uy que capítulo tan largo y ¿cómo ven? Kaiba más activo que nunca jajajajajaja tu que opinas Yami.

_Yami Hisaki: Er… pos… ahora si no sé que opinar Kaiba-kun me dejó… sin aliento._

Al que dejó sin aliento fue a Yuugi XD XD XD.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬/./¬ Umn… No tengo idea de en que va a terminar todo esto._

¿Terminar? Esto aun no termina, _Yami_, es el principio Muaja ja ja ja ja ja.

_Yami Hisaki: Me das miedo Oo. Y no se olviden de votar ¿Kaiba o Kurai? _

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Ja ne !

25


	9. 09: Confundido

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Aclaro que los personajes de Yugi oh! pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai._

Notas de la autora: (RN: perdón por la falsa alarma es solo que cambie un mensaje de los e hasta la conclusión, disculpen las molestias T.T)

Si, ya sé que no se admiten estas notas, pero me siento obligada a ponerlas ¡Maldita sea no me fastidien! Bueno, antes que todo, una disculpa por tardar tanto, últimamente sufro de una terrible falta de inspiración, o… no se como definirla, si este capítulo no es de su agrado pues… ¡Ya sé que los reviews ya no se pueden contestar, pero me vale gorro! Contesto al final. Y espero que **Mary** alias "Aquarius no Kari" se digne a aparecerse por aquí ¬¬X

_Yami Hisaki: Oo? ¿Por que estas tan de mal humor?_

Bueno ¡Ya! A lo que les interesa.

_Yami Hisaki: No se les olvide leer las notas finales n.nU_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "……" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; **Negrita** Resaltar palabras o frases; /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**Capítulo 9: Confundido.**

El mismo miércoles…

–¡Yuugi-san!– Lo alcanzó Haruhiko.

Pero Yuugi no le hizo caso mirando hacia donde iba el CEO y ante su sorpresa este se dio vuelta regresando en sus pasos hasta él.

–Kaiba-k…– No pudo terminar porque Kaiba lo tomó besándolo frente a Haruhiko quien sólo se quedó atónito.

Aunque Kaiba estaba besando a Yuugi estaba mirando a Haruhiko fijamente. Percatándose de todas las reacciones del celeste.

"Yuugi es mío" Pensó como queriendo que escuchara sus pensamientos y sin apartar su mirada de él aprisionó a Yuugi con más fuerza en sus brazos, aumentando la intensidad del beso, convirtiéndolo en algo más que apasionado: violento, y sin ningún cuidado trató de invadir la boca del chico con dureza.

Yuugi se quejó pero no por que le gustara sino que él castaño lo estaba lastimando con esa actitud. Desesperado trató de soltarse de él y con sus manos entre sus pechos comenzó a empujarlo, hasta que logró zafarse de su agarré.

–¡Me lastimas!– Gritó entre molesto y asustado.

–¡No te gustó!– Dijo Kaiba molesto y dándose vuelta comenzó a caminar.

–¿Kaiba-kun que te pasa?– Insistió Yuugi tomándolo del brazo.

–¡Suéltame!– Gritó soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

Yuugi se quedó parado y el CEO se fue, pero esta vez el tricolor ya no hizo nada para detenerlo. Haruhiko también se quedó ahí paralizado por lo que acababa de ver. Reaccionó y trató de acercarse a Yuugi, pero el chico tricolor se dio vuelta y echó a correr. Sus ojos se desbordaron en llanto por lo que acababa de pasar.

–Yuugi-san…–Murmuró Haruhiko siguiéndolo con la vista luego volvió su vista a Kaiba mirándolo con odio, pero decidió regresar a ver a Yuugi.

Kaiba seguía caminando, sin mirar a tras, se llevó la mano a la boca y rozando sus labios se sintió algo arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer… ¿Por qué? El no… el no quería lastimar a Yuugi, todo era culpa de Kurai ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no entendía que Yuugi era solo suyo?

–¡Que bien!– Escuchó a un lado esa odiosa voz. Bakura era quien estaba allí parado cruzando sus brazos a un lado del camino que llevaba a la salida de la escuela –¡Eres un genio! ahora si estoy seguro de que le vas a ganar a Kurai– Dijo con Ironía.

Kaiba se detuvo un segundo mirando de forma fulminante a Bakura y luego prosiguió ahora no estaba de humor para escuchar sus tonterías.

El espíritu de la sortija cerró sus ojos y dijo:

–Aunque no lo creas yo te comprendo Kaiba. Comprendo como te sientes. Kurai debe saber que no debe meterse con lo que es tuyo, le has demostrado con eso que Yuugi es tuyo. Pero **¿Crees que un beso sea suficiente?**– Sonrió con maldad mientras que la sortija del milenio brillaba.

Kaiba escuchó pero siguió hasta salir de la escuela. Su limosina ya estaba allí, el chofer le abrió la puerta y este abordó.

–Buenas tardes señor.

–A Kaiba Corp– Fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba…

–¿Dónde se metieron Yuugi, Haruhiko y Bakura?– Dijo Hiro.

–Bakura dijo que iría a buscar a Haruhiko y a Yuugi– Agregó Anzu.

–Yuugi estaba bastante mal después de su plática con Kaiba– Dijo Jounouchi de momento, acodado en la mesa del laboratorio. Ya casi todos se habían ido.

–Umn… eso es cierto, aunque no sabemos si Kaiba sea el responsable de ello.

–¡Por favor Honda!– Dijo el rubio de mal modo –¿Y quien más podrías poner a si a Yuugi? Ese maldito debió hacerle algo malo a Yuugi de nuevo.

Honda se desconcertó.

–¿De nuevo?– Reiteró Anzu.

–…– Jouno se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más –He… que les parece si vamos a buscarlos nosotros también.

–No– Lo detuvo Anzu –Desde la mañana he querido preguntarte de qué hablaste ayer con Yuugi.

–Bueno, pues…– Jounouchi inclinó la vista.

–Jou– Dijo Anzu preocupada por lo que Jounouchi no quería decir, ¿Acaso era algo tan serio?

–Esta bien, pues…– Jounouchi les contó lo que le había dicho Yuugi.

Después de escuchar Anzu y Hiro estaban sorprendidos.

–¿En serio? –Logró articular Hiro atónito.

Anzu sólo se ruborizó. Mientras que Jounouchi estaba con todo su cuerpo y sus brazos tensos por el coraje.

–¿De verdad?– Volvió a repetir Hiro.

Jounouchi se molestó por su insistencia.

– ¿ ¡Que parte de lo que te acabo de decir es lo que no entiendes!

Hiro se puso una mano en la cabeza; se ruborizó y con mucha incomodidad agregó.

–Vaya… pues no sé que decir… supongo que yo me sentiría igual o peor si Kaiba me hubiera besado…–Hizo un gesto de repulsión.

–¡No seas imbécil Honda! –Replicó el rubio– Sólo imagínate como se sintió Yuugi después de la actitud de Kaiba ¡No olvides lo que Yuugi siente por ese bastardo!

–…–Hiro se quedó callado.

–Bueno… eso, tal vez tenga una explicación– Dijo Anzu vacilante.

–Claro que la hay– Dijo el rubio con desprecio –El maldito de Kaiba solo quiere jugar con los sentimientos de Yuugi.

–No hablaba de eso– Refutó la castaña– Tal vez… Kaiba sintió… miedo.

Jounouchi volteó a ver a su novia con un claro gesto de desapruebo.

–¿¿Miedo?– Replicó incrédulo –¿La actitud de ayer y hoy te pareció que estuviera asustado?

–Pues… a decir verdad me pareció que Kaiba estaba celoso hace un momento...– Dijo Anzu.

–¿Kaiba celoso?– Volvió a hablar Hiro sorprendido, el no se había fijado en eso.

Jouno meditó que eso mismo había pensado él, ayer, después que Yuugi le contara lo que había dicho Kaiba, pero después de pensarlo mucho mejor, no podía creerse que Kaiba estuviera celoso. Eso era ridículo. El duelo con Haruhiko se fundamentaba con el hecho de que Kaiba no podía aceptar que alguien más fuera el rival de Yuugi, ya que si su amigo era el campeón, eso lo colocaba a él de inmediato en el segundo lugar, y si alguien más podía derrotar a Yuugi Motou eso lo bajaba de la casilla en la que se encontraba y esa era la explicación para lo que acababa de pasar… En otras palabras, la hipótesis de los **celos** fue descartada por Jouno, aunque quizás solo se quería engañar así mismo, pues parte de las palabras de Kaiba hacia un momento, también podían interpretarse como celos.

–Vamos chicos… ¡Es Kaiba!– Remarcó –De lo único que ese engreído podría estar celoso es que alguien sea mejor que él en un duelo.

–Espera Jounouchi, eso aun no es seguro… Kaiba no es el mismo de hace un año, tal vez debamos observar la situación un poco más.

–¿Y mientras qué? ¿Nos quedaremos viendo tranquilamente como lastima los sentimientos de Yuugi? –Gritó enojado por ese comentario.

–¡Jou, por favor cálmate!– Suplicó Anzu aferrándose a su novio y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

El rubio sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle y reaccionó, esto se le estaba saliendo de control. Anzu al sentir que el chico se había quedado quieto, alzó su vista y lo besó lentamente en los labios, pero el rubio ni si quiera respondió.

–Ya sé que estas molesto– Dijo Anzu después de besarlo– Pero aunque nos moleste debemos ver que hace Yuugi, al respecto, después de todo es problema de Kaiba y él.

–Eso es cierto, viejo– Dijo Hiro rascándose la cabeza– La verdad yo no sabría que decirle a Yuugi, mejor… esperemos a que regrese y nos cuente lo que Kaiba y él arreglaron.

Jouno correspondió al abrazo de Anzu.

–Tienen razón… lo lamento, es solo que quisiera poder ayudar a mi mejor amigo…

–Lo sé, Jounouchi– Dijo Anzu tratando de separase de él para ver su rostro, pero su rubio no se lo permitió abrazándola con más fuerza… no quería que Anzu se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando.

Estaban es esto cuando Bakura regresó al salón.

–Oigan chicos– Dijo con algo de decepción –No pude encontrarlos.

–¿Qué?– Dijo Honda –¿A donde pudieron haber ido?

–No lo sé…– Dijo el pelilila algo triste.

Estaban en esto cuando Yuugi y Haruhiko entraron.

–Chicos– Fue lo único que articulo Yuugi consiguiendo dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hola… perdón por salir así– Dijo Haruhiko.

–Ho-la…– Dijo la castaña respondiendo a la sonrisa de su amigo cabellos tricolor.

Katsuya y Hiroto se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que había pasado, sentían que algo no estaba bien y no se les ocurrió que decir, Jounouchi solo alzó la mano en saludo, pero se sintió muy tonto. Bakura por su parte si sabía todo lo ocurrido, pero no podía decir nada.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó Honda se sintió más incómodo, por lo que sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dio un paso.

–He… ¿Nos vamos?– Se atrevió a articular.

–Si– Afirmó Yuugi sonriendo ante las sorpresa de todos– Pero a ver a Mokuba, nos invitó a su casa– a completó.

Anzu y Katsuya se sorprendieron.

–¿Mokuba?– Sonrió Honda –¡Que bueno, hace mucho que no vemos al chico ¿Verdad?– Volteó y miró a todos tan serios que se extrañó –¿Qué…?

–Ah… ¿Mokuba? – Reaccionó Jouno –¡Genial! Hace mucho que no vemos al chico.

–Oye, eso mismo acabo de decir yo– Dijo Honda mirándolo de reojo.

Jounouchi ni se fijo en lo que decía, Yuugi estaba sonriendo demasiado tranquilo, como si nada y eso le preocupaba.

–Kaiba-kun dice que Mokuba nos invita a comer– Agregó Yuugi sonriendo igual.

–¡De lujo!– Dijo Honda emocionado, el único sin ninguna preocupación, mientras que Haruhiko se sentía bastante mal al ver la sonrisa fingida de Yuugi. Y Bakura tenía una cara en extremo seria.

–¿Kaiba va a estar ahí, Yuugi?– Preguntó Jouno un poco serio.

Escuchar esa pregunta Yuugi sintió algo de dolor recordando lo ocurrido.

–No… lo creo– Dijo Yuugi con la vista baja –Él tiene que ir… a Kaiba Corp… hoy– Titubeó.

–¡Eso es lo mejor de todo!– Dijo Honda emocionado, alzando su puño en lo alto.

Anzu le jaló el cuello de su saco, desde atrás.

–¡Honda!– Anzu no lo podía creer como era posible que Honda dijera eso, acaso no veía la tristeza en el rostro de Yuugi.

–Haruhiko-kun– Se volvió Yuugi a él, con algo de pena –Discúlpanos, pero tenemos un compromiso, Mokuba es el hermano menor de…Kaiba-kun… y es un buen amigo nuestro– Dijo sonriendo con poco ánimo.

Haruhiko no sabía ni que decir…

–…Entiendo– Atinó a decir con su acostumbrada sonrisa entusiasta, salvo que ahora parecía más fingida que de ganas. Lo cual Jounouchi percibió al instante. Bakura también lo notó.

–Yo no voy– Declaró de pronto el pelilila.

Yuugi y los demás lo voltearon a ver.

–Discúlpenme con Mokuba– Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

–De acuerdo– Dijo Yuugi.

Salieron de los laboratorios y caminaron hasta fuera de la preparatoria.

–Bueno, hasta mañana– Dijeron los cuatro.

–Yuugi-san– Se dirigió a él, el chico celeste sacando algo de su bolsillo e igual que ayer dejó siete pistaches en las manos del mejor duelista, que ahora era su amigo –Por favor, sonríe– Le dijo.

–Gracias…– Respondió Yuugi consiguiendo sonreír lo más normal posible hacia él. No podía culpar a Haruhiko por lo ocurrido, Kaiba sólo había mal interpretado las cosas, Haruhiko solo estaba preocupado por él como Honda, Anzu, Bakura y Jounouchi.

Finalmente los cuatro se fueron por otro lado, dejando a Bakura y a Haruhiko solos frente a la puerta de la escuela.

–Vamos– Rompió el albino el silencio.

–Ajá– Afirmó el otro y los dos se echaron a andar.

–Estuvo muy interesante la práctica ¿Verdad?– Dijo Bakura.

–Ajá… aunque no quedó muy buena la bebida…– Agregó el celeste tratando de sonreír–Se nos pasó de azúcar.

Bakura lo miró atentamente y agregó poco después.

–¿Qué significado tienen los pistaches, Haru?

–Umn…– Haruhiko posó sus lindos ojos en el albino y luego sonrió viendo hacia el cielo con una sonrisa un poco melancólica –Es algo que me alegra cuando estoy triste.

Bakura se sorprendió un poco.

–Ya veo– Agregó –Cuando viste a Yuugi triste trataste de animarlo con eso.

Haruhiko pareció entristecer al escuchar las palabras de Bakura. Inocentemente creía que Bakura no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.

–Sé que eso no es gran cosa, pero… Yuugi-san está muy triste… por alguna razón.

Bakura se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba evadiendo decir algo de lo ocurrido.

–La verdad– Dijo Bakura entristecido –Yuugi está triste… por alguien.

Haruhiko se sorprendió al oír eso e inclinó un poco la vista. Los dos caminaban aun lado de la escuela, por ese lado estaban las canchas de fútbol y por el enrejado se veía perfectamente hacia el interior.

–Bakura-san…– Dijo mirando hacia las canchas.

–¿Umn…?– Contestó Bakura.

–Sabes…hace años cuando mi papá trabajaba en E.U, él siempre nos mandaba… a… a mi mamá y a mi un paquete con Pistaches…

Bakura y él otro lo miraron de soslayo al escuchar su tono de voz.

–Mi papá siempre estaba muy ocupado por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribirnos cartas o algo así, por lo que cada vez que nos enviaba dinero, nos enviaba una caja de pistaches y lo único escrito en la caja era la frase:

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar, sonrían._

_Los quiere. Papá._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Haruhiko sonrió.

–Mi papá siempre hacia lo posible por mandarnos algún detalle de los lugares que él visitaba, y de todos sus viajes lo que más me gustó fue la Nuez india y los pistaches, pero… por alguna razón los pistaches se volvieron mis favoritos y siempre que los como, me traen buenos recuerdos.

Bakura miró con detenimiento el perfil de Haruhiko, sorprendido por sus palabras sobre todo por que aquella sonrisa le pareció muy melancólica. Los dos llegaron hasta donde se tenían que se parar para cada quien ir a su casa. Kurai se volteó hacia él.

–Yo me voy por aquí.

–Si…

El chico se iba a voltear, pero Bakura lo detuvo.

–Haru...

–¿Si?

–Gracias por preocuparte por Yuugi.

Haruhiko sonrió como siempre y asintió con su cabeza, después se echó a correr.

/Las cosas van mejor de lo que yo creía/

"… ¿De que hablas?"– Cuestionó Bakura sin dejar de mirar al celeste alejarse.

/Mañana veremos el resultado de las acciones de Kaiba/– Dijo el otro Bakura y se rió, mientras que la sortija volvía a brillar en el cuello del pelilila y Bakura se sentía algo extraño, ver la expresión triste en los ojos de Kurai, no le había agradado.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Miércoles en la noche…

Los chicos habían pasado una agradable tarde en casa de los Kaiba, en compañía de su amiguito Mokuba Kaiba, que gracias al cielo, para Jouno, Honda y… para Anzu también, no tenía ni pizca de parecido con su hermano mayor. Comieron, platicaron, rieron, jugaron… y hasta cantaron. Pero Yuugi permaneció algo distante de los demás, pues por más que lo intentaba, estar en la mansión de Kaiba, irremediablemente le hacía pensar en él castaño ojiazul. De pronto a Jounouchi y a Honda se les había ocurrido hacer una competencia de quien podía tomar más refresco, pero Yuugi no había querido participar y Mokuba era muy pequeño para participar en su nivel, así que se convirtió en un duelo entre Titanes: Jounouchi Vs Honda. Y mientras ellos estaban en su asunto y Anzu mirándolos, Yuugi se mantenía, muy serio y callado, sin ninguna participación. Estaba sentado, en un sillón, apoyando su codo en el brazo del sillón y a su vez recargando su sien en su mano, recordando lo ocurrido. Recordó el furioso beso de Kaiba y sus palabras después de ello:

_---¡No te gustó!– Le había dicho Kaiba molesto y dándose vuelta comenzó a caminar---_

_---¿Kaiba-kun que te pasa? –Insistió él tomándolo del brazo---_

_---¡Suéltame!– Gritó soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. Eso había sido muy doloroso para él, pues en el jardín no solo se rompió esa tensión entre sus cuerpos sino que Kaiba lo había aceptado, le había permitido tocarlo y el que se negara a su tacto de nuevo, no era buena señal---_

_---Yuugi-san lo siento soy el culpable de lo ocurrido… yo…– Tenía que admitir que después de eso estaba triste y molesto, pero no podía culpar a Haruhiko por lo ocurrido… ¿Oh, si?---_

_Se había quedado parado sabiendo que su amigo celeste estaba tras él, finalmente se dio vuelta mirando a Haruhiko de frente._

_---Sólo estaba preocupado, no quería causarte problemas con Kaiba-san…---_

_No podía dudar de las palabras de Kurai, era un chico de honor, de hecho después del duelo había cumplido su palabra de dejar de llamar a Kaiba por su primer nombre y eso ya decía mucho sobre él._

_---Pero… ¿Crees que está bien…?– No había entendido a que se refería– Crees que está bien que él… te trate así…?–Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_---…---_

_---Querer no debe doler tanto… ¡Si Kaiba-san te lastima entonces…!---_

_---Todo va a estar bien– Le interrumpió –Voy a solucionar las cosas con él, no tienes que preocuparte--- Había momentos en que Yuugi se sentía abrumado por las excesivas preocupaciones de todos hacia él. Ya no era un niño, sabía cuidarse, podía hacer las cosas, solucionaría las cosas con Kaiba… lo haría. Kaiba solo había mal interpretado las cosas… ¿Cierto?_

–¿Te diviertes Yuugi?

Yuugi casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Mokuba junto a él, estaba verdaderamente muy distraído que no se había percatado en que momento chico se había acercado a él para platicar.

–¿He… ? ¿Mo-Mokuba…?– Balbuceó.

–Te pregunté que Si te diviertes– Preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro alegremente.

–Ah, claro– Atinó a contestar Yuugi –Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

–Gracias a ustedes por acompañarme mi hermano siempre llega más tarde por lo que la mayoría de las veces me encuentro solo en la mansión. Seto en un gran hermano, pero casi siempre esta ocupado– Dijo inclinando un poco la vista.

Yuugi sonrió al escuchar eso, él también sabia que Kaiba no era una mala persona, las pocas veces que había dejado ver su lado más humano lo había comprendido, Kaiba y Mokuba habían tenido muchas dificultades cuando eran niños: La muerte de sus verdaderos padres, después el orfanato y al final, su padrastro; sabía que la vida tan difícil que había llevado lo había obligado a mostrarse siempre fuerte y dejar sus sentimientos de lado, pero, pese a ello transformó Kaiba Corp de una empresa de armas a una de juegos y Mokuba era un niño feliz y se convertía día a día en una gran persona, todo eso era la prueba de que Kaiba no era una mala persona.

Si, la vida ya había golpeado a Kaiba duramente varias veces y ya era justo que ésta le devolviera algo de lo que le había quitado. Y Yuugi deseaba con todo su corazón darle un poco de esa felicidad que se le había negado, quería estar con él, apoyarlo, siempre había deseado entrar en la vida de Kaiba para reducir su soledad pero eso ya había quedado atrás ahora, deseaba amarlo.

Mokuba alzó su vista para ver de nuevo a Yuugi y dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Mi hermano ya me contó que tú y él van muy bien.

–¿En serio?– Dijo Yuugi sorprendido, pero recordando todo lo ocurrido ese día inclinó la vista después con poco ánimo.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Mokuba desapareciera.

–Yuugi… ¿Qué pasa?

–No es nada Mokuba, es solo que…

–¿Qué? –Dijo preocupado el chico.

"No puedo decirle a Mokuba que estoy así por que siento algo más por su hermano que amistad… pero… ¿Qué le habrá dicho Kaiba sobre nosotros…?" Reparó en sus pensamientos "¡Soy un tonto!" "Entre Kaiba y yo… no hay nada".

–¿Yuugi?

El chico amatista reaccionó.

–Yuugi, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso mi hermano volvió a discutir con **ustedes**?

–No te preocupes, es algo sin importancia estoy seguro de que lo solucionaremos.

La sonrisa de Yuugi no convenció mucho al pelinegro.

En eso estaban cuando a Yuugi se le ocurrió meter su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, la sacó con su contenido, eran los Pistaches, ya se le habían olvidado, una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar a Kurai.

–¿Qué es eso Yuugi?– Preguntó el chico que tenia a su lado.

–Pistaches– Contestó –¿Quieres?– Lo ofreció y Mokuba notó que la sonrisa de Yuugi esta vez si era sincera.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX00000000000000000000XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Más tarde…

Eran ya casi las 9:00 de la noche.

–Gracias por venir– Dijo Mokuba cordialmente parado enfrente de los cuatro amigos, en la puerta.

–Gracias a ti– Dijo Anzu con una sonrisa amable.

–Que tengas buen viaje mañana– Aplicó Yuugi.

–Gracias, después les invitaré de nuevo para platicarles del viaje.

–Estaremos esperando por ello…– Dijeron Jounouchi y Honda al unísono, los dos se sentían algo mal por haber consumido demasiado refresco.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Anzu y Yuugi al ver sus caras (NA: De estas: u.uU)

–Hasta luego– Se despidieron al fin echándose andar por el amplio patio de la mansión.

–¡Te ves terrible viejo– Dijo Jouno mirándolo con ironía a Honda.

–¿Ha, sí, pues tu tienes cara de borracho.

–Si, pero te gané.

–La próxima vez no será así. Yo ganaré.

–Eso me gustaría verlo.

–Cuando quieras– Aceptó el reto el castaño.

–¡Ahora!– Replicó mirándolo de frente.

–¡Chicos, chicos! – Los contuvo Anzu– No es momento para eso.

–Es cierto– Apoyó Yuugi– Además dudo que tengan espacio para más refresco.

–Tu solo observa Yuugi– Dijo Jouno convencido –Yo siempre estoy listo para todo.

–Entonces espero que ya estés listo para salir de aquí Jounouchi.

Los cuatro voltearon encontrándose con Kaiba. Quien los miraba con un gesto despectivo sujetando su portafolio, donde llevaba su Laptop.

–Kaiba-kun– Dijo Yuugi.

–Si ya acabó su fiestilla con mi hermano dejen de hacer escándalo en mi patio y salgan de aquí.

–¡Eso íbamos a hacer!– Dijo molesto Jouno –¡No es necesario que tu nos corras!

–Que bien, es bueno que el perro sepa lo que él y sus compañeros deben hacer– Se burló Kaiba.

–De hecho tuvimos suerte de no haber tenido que soportarte allá adentro– Dijo Honda participando en la discusión.

–Se equivocan, el afortunado soy yo– Concluyó y avanzó sin mirarlos, ni siquiera a Yuugi.

–Kaiba-kun, espera por favor– Los tres voltearon a ver a Yuugi.

El CEO se detuvo.

–¿Qué quieres?– Dijo fríamente.

Yuugi dio un paso adelante.

–Quiero hablar contigo (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ no funcionará._ NA: ¡Cállate! ¬¬XX)

El otro se volteó un poco mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

–Ya lo estas haciendo, pero yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

Eso hizo a Yuugi sentir mal.

–¡Kaiba!– Gritó Jounouchi furioso apretando sus puños y poniendo un pie la frente –Deja de actuar como un completo imbécil, tu mejor que nadie sabe de que habla Yuugi, hasta alguien como tu puede entender que hay cosas que se deben aclarar.

–¿Será verdad?– Dijo Kaiba sin voltear –Pues por lo que veo con quien habló primero fue contigo. (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X ¿Otra vez?)_

De hecho el rubio poco sabía sobre lo ocurrido… por no decir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado entre su amigo y el engreído ese -En palabras del rubio, claro.

–¡Pues claro, soy el mejor amigo de Yuugi!

–Jounouchi-kun –Replicó Yuugi hacia su amigo.

–¡Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías acerca de los amigos el día de hoy!– Dijo malhumorado reiniciando su paso.

–¡Vámonos de aquí!– Dijo el rubio con hastío.

Pero Yuugi echó a correr alcanzando a Kaiba.

–¡Por favor Kaiba-kun, necesitamos hablar!– Dijo tratando de sostener su rostro serio, pero no pudiendo evitar que su angustia se reflejara en sus ojos.

Kaiba lo miró por unos segundos con su gesto indiferente y frío…

–Como quieras– Dijo al fin con poca importancia y siguiendo su camino.

Yuugi suspiró.

–Yuugi…– Murmuró Anzu, algo preocupada.

El chico la miró con el rostro solemne.

–Descuiden, estaré bien.

–Yuugi ¿Qué esta pasando?– Preguntó Honda.

–Les prometo que les contaré todo, después– Dijo y se fue a alcanzar al CEO.

–Esto no me gusta amigos– Dijo Hiro –Cada vez que Yuugi habla con ese Kaiba, regresa peor que antes de irse.

–Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo más…– Dijo Anzu.

–¡Pero no podemos!– Replicó el rubio con el rostro sombrío apretando sus puños –Vámonos de aquí– Y diciendo esto corrió hacia la salida.

–¡Jounouchi!– Lo llamaron Anzu y Hiro.

–¿Qué le pasa?– Dijo el moreno castaño poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

–…– Los ojos de Anzu temblaron… ¿Acaso?

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Este capítulo no quedó tan largo como el N. 8… Y Anzu sospecha… Oo!

_Yami Hisaki: Ya era hora, deberás que es tonta._

¬¬ no le digas así. Pues… v.v este capítulo no me quedó tan bueno como yo lo esperaba. Pero ustedes las(os) lectoras tiene la ultima palabra.

Por cierto una preguntota ¿Alguien sabe que edad tiene Mokuba? Digo no es tan pequeño ¿O si? Yo le calculo unos 13 años… aquí en mi fic después de un año de Battle City.

_Yami Hisaki: Si alguien tiene la respuesta a ese enigma hágannoslo saber. ¿Si?_

Gracias por sus comentarios, en el siguiente trataré de poner una introducción donde responda sus cuestiones y comentarios, ¿si están de acuerdo? Todo con tal de que no borren el fic y que no sientan que no me importan sus comentarios, como sea, yo voy a seguir contestando. ¡Es una promesa! Y espero poder alcanzar algún día los 100 reviews! Ojalá me apoyen a lograr ese sueño. Se cuida y ya saben que las aprecio mucho.

Ahora si, la contestación:

**(Almudena Black)**: Es cierto Yuugi quiere a Kaiba, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere y Haru-chan insistirá un rato… demo lo malo es que eso no es bueno para la relación del CEO y Yuugi. Que bueno que le capítulo te gustara, lo dudo, pero espero que este también te agrade. No he leído ningún libro de HP, solo he visto las películas pues me han parecido muy buenas.

(**Seika)**: Hola Seika, Sip sé lo que es un Sube y Baja, ambas somos de por aquí XD ya sabes donde XD. Un voto para Kaiba, bueno veremos a Yuugi sufrir más. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. Espero verte de nuevo.

(**Blueangel242)**: Te cambiaste el nick por eso no te reconocía. Que bueno que volviste a leer. ¿Lemon? n.nU lo sigo intentando de hecho hay un intento de eso, pero en el capítulo siguiente. Dos votos para Kaiba, Yuugi seguirá sufriendo. Salu2!

(**Kitsune Hino):** ¿En serio? Jajajajaja Ya verá Kaiba lo que eso le provoca estamos de acuerdo en que es un terco sin remedio y si, estoy recreando como sería Kaiba en esta situación, digo si se pone todo loco cuando le ganan un duelo… ¿ahora si le ganan al chico que le gusta? Y aunque no lo creas lo voy a complicar más, tanto que seguro que después me va a costra trabajo salir de esa broca. Te cuidas!

(**Princess Of Kamui)**: Hola, la declaración de Yuugi es la parte del capi que más me gustó seguida del increíble beso que se dieron, me habría gustado ser Yuugi n.n. Tres votos para Kaiba.. oh, oh, tengo que hacer algo para que las cosas no vayan tan mal. Me alegra que el fic te gustara a pesar de mi OC. Te seguiré avisando de la actualización. Ja ne!

(**Lucy kusnetzov)**: Yo te conozco Lucy, tu escribes de Beyblade, sé que te he visto por esa sección, que milagro verte por aquí n.n. Supongo que te gusto mi capi aunque no dijiste mucho al respecto (_Yami Hisaki: Quien le gusta es Kaiba ¬¬_) Pues claro a mi también me gusta n/n. cuatro votos para Kaiba. ¡Mendigo Kaiba! (_Yami Hisaki: O.o ¿no que lo quieres mucho?_) es que hace sufrir mucho a mi Yuugi-chan T,T. Cambio y fuera.

(**Set-Yam)**: Hola querida amiga n.n, no hay pex de cualquier modo me escribiste. Y si, Kaiba es un idiota me alegra que alguien esté de acuerdo conmigo. Digo si ya sabe que para Yuugi lo más importante son sus amigos. Cinco votos para Kaiba ¬¬ Tengo que pensar seriamente en advertir que en este fic hay masoquismo. (_Yami Hisaki: Yuugi solo se uniría a los gustos de El Otro Bakura XD XD XD_) ¬¬U Tienes razón Yami. Que lindo que te gustara el atrevimiento de Kaiba-kun XD XD. Mata ne tomodachi!

(**MAAT SACMIS)**: Maat, Hi, Hi, que bueno leerte. Si te fijas eso es exactamente Jounouchi le dice el viernes (capítulo uno) solo checa ese dato. Con los celos trato de demarcar que Kaiba tiene un gran interés en Yuugi, demasiado diría yo, pero el tonto ni cuenta se da. Los milagros existen. Jajajaja un voto para Kurai, las cosas van mejorando. No no, Kaiba se merece un escarmiento, debe aprender que algo esencial en el amor es la confianza, vaya no solo en ello si no también en la amistad. Gracias Maat-chan ojalá vea tu reviews en este. Ja ne!

(**Suu-Kyi Hokkaido)**: Suu-chan. Espero de todo corazón que ya te encuentres mejor y puedas leer esto y recuerda que me debes un review en Sentimientos Destructivos T.T amenos que no te haya gustado. El cambio en realidad es: "voy a matar al primero q' se acerque a MI Yuugi" Similar ¿no? SI, la declaración de Yuugi fue preciosa. Otro voto por Kurai! (Seto: ¬¬X -Con mirada fulminate-) n.nU er… perdón seis votos para Kaiba-kun (Kaiba: Más te vale ¬¬Xxx) (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ -en un susurró- y dos para Kurai_) (Kaiba: Yuugi es mío y lo mejor para esa basura inútil es que se aleje de él ¡o lo mato!). Er… sin comentarios. See ya!

**(#17)**: Hola. Que bueno que te gustara, supongo que te habrás fijado del montón de dudas que tiene Kaiba-kun con respecto a sus propios sentimientos y los de Yuugi, ¿Kaiba inseguro? (_Yami hisaki: Seamos realistas si no lo fuera no tendría problemas para tener más amigos_) Ya vamos cuatro que opinamos que la declaración fue linda n.n. Yami Bakura está maquinando algo, tal vez no se note mucho pero hay que prestarle atención a lo que hace. Jajaja ya verás aquí la razón por la que a Kaiba besó a Yuugi frente a Kurai. Siete votos para Kaiba n.nU. Gracias por tu review.

**(Neferyami)**: Hola, ya, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por lo de mi cumpleaños eres muy amable. ¿Quieres verlo más celoso? (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Lo verás sin duda_) n.nU veré que puedo hacer, pero prepárate que Haru-chan aun no se rinde. Salu2!

**(Kida Luna)**: Ki-chan ¬¬ tarde pero seguro, no como otras ¬¬… No en verdad no se que pex con ese número… mientras no sea el número de mis multas, todo bien. XD XD. Bueno no hay que olvidar la vieja frase: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y Haru-chan si es lindo, ¿no vieron que se arrepintió después de lo que provocó? Es entre Kaiba y Kurai, pero los demás no están de más. (_Yami Hisaki: Créeme Bakura necesitará apoyo_) o.o No se peleen (_Yami Hisaki: Deja que se peleen así a ti no te toca_) n.nU bueno… Oo? Y no tengo idea de que pareja puede ser… (_Yami Hisaki: ¡Es un BakuraxJouno! XD XD_) oO! He? Eso si es raro no digas sandeces. Ah perdón si les molestó, es que les digo así a las chavas que aprecio… es como un gesto de cariño, pero si no les gusta ya. Cambio y fuera.

Hasta alli.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

Otros fics que publico en ff . net:

Sentimientos Destructivos (original): Anime/Misc

Corazones Sincronizados: Digimon 02.

Buscándote: Beyblade.

Reencuentro con el pasado: Ranma ½.

Shared Destiny: D.N.Angel.

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Ja ne !

20


	10. 10: Negación

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola a todas ya estoy de vuelta. Les aviso que voy a cambiar de Nick a: **Senshi Hisaki Radien**, para que no se me confundan. Gracias por seguir leyendo, contestación al final.

Aquí hay un intento de Lime, pero, es así como YO pienso que actuaría Kaiba, ¡Es Kaiba, no se les olvide! no se enfaden conmigo si no les gusta algo en este capi, y si quieren culpar a alguien que no sea yo, culpen a Yami.

_Yami hisaki: ¿Y por qué a mi? O.o_

¬¬ A ti, no, me refiero al "verdadero" Yami, el mou hitori no Yuugi, el espíritu del faraón.

_Yami hisaki: ¬¬X ¿Qué quisiste decir con "verdadero"?_

Olvídalo. Y "muchas gracias a todas por responder mi pregunta", ¡En fin! le dejaré 13 años a Mokuba.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "….." Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, **Negrita** Resaltar palabras o frases. /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**InTrOdUcCiÓn:**

Después de que Yuugi le confiesa sus sentimientos a Kaiba, este parece aceptarlos, pero eso no evita que sus celos se disparen a cada momento cuando ve a Haruhiko cerca de Yuugi. Yuugi trata de poner las cosas en claro pero, Haruhiko complica todo, ocasionando que Yuugi y Kaiba discutan. Mientras tanto Bakura y el Otro se ponen de acuerdo y el Otro Bakura espera que la relación de Yuugi y Kaiba se complique haciendo que los celos de Kaiba crezcan infundadamente, aunque a Bakura parece ya no agradarle mucho la idea después de ver a Kurai triste. Después durante la fiesta de Mokuba: Yuugi pone sus sentimientos en orden y se da cuenta de que ama a Kaiba, con mayor motivo trata de hablar con él. Por otro lado Jounouchi no puede soportar el hecho de que Yuugi le insista y le perdone tanto a Kaiba, logrando el desconcierto de Hiro y su novia (Anzu) y ésta sospecha con mayor razón que hay algo más que le molesta a Jounouchi en todo eso.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

**Capítulo 10: Negación.**

Todavía ese maldito miércoles… 21:30 Horas.

–¡Nii-sama!– Exclamó Mokuba al ver que su Oni-san ingresaba a la mansión y corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo.

El CEO se inclinó un poco para recibir el abrazo de su Ototo-chan.

Yuugi estaba tras ellos y atestiguando aquella escena y como la actitud del CEO cambiaba a los ojos de su hermano.

–¿Cómo estuvo todo en Kaiba Corp?

–Perfecto, soy yo quien esta al frente de ella ¿No?– Le dijo en una sonrisa casi imperceptible para cualquiera más no para el menor de los Kaiba.

Mokuba le respondió de igual manera.

–Por supuesto– Luego de contestar se percató de la presencia de… –¿Yuugi?

–Hola de nuevo– Sonrió el duelista.

Kaiba se incorporó y dijo:

–Yuugi y yo vamos a platicar un momento.

–Si, de acuerdo. Te esperaré en el comedor– Dijo el adolescente y corrió hacia la otra sala.

El castaño se encaminó hasta su estudio de la mansión, donde por lo general trabajaba cuando estaba en su casa. Yuugi fue tras él. El dueño de la residencia abrió la puerta del estudio dejando pasar a Yuugi y solo luego pasó él y encendió la luz. Los dos ingresaron en una habitación muy amplia, donde había un escritorio muy grande y elegante y tras él había un ventanal de cortinas blancas y del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal. Había varios muebles pegados a la pared con cajones y varios libreros llenos libros de todos tamaños con franjas doradas y plateadas. Kaiba cerró la puerta y colocó su portafolio en una pequeña, pero elegante mesa color caoba que estaba parada y pegada a la pared al lado de la entrada. Yuugi todavía estaba admirando la elegancia del sitio que no se percató de que el CEO se aproximaba a él hasta que éste, ya lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos y se había apoderado de sus labios. Y sin soltarlo lentamente lo llevó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared más cercana.

Yuugi estaba tan sorprendido por ese acto que no supo ni que hacer, si corresponder el beso o esperar a que Kaiba parara, se sentía un poco atemorizado pues el último beso que Kaiba le diera esa tarde no había sido muy gentil, pero… ¿cómo podría resistirse a esa boca y al atractivo Seto Kaiba? No, simplemente no podía, sus pensamientos finalmente se fulminaron y correspondió a los labios de CEO incluso produciendo que la intensidad aumentara, y solo se separaron cuando los pulmones de ambos reclamaron el preciado oxígeno para poder seguir viviendo.

Jadeando se miraron por un instante, que se volvió casi una eternidad. Yuugi estaba totalmente ruborizado y sus ojos brillaban más cristalinamente que nunca. Kaiba tenía el rostro tranquilo, pero su mirada reflejaba tantas cosas y sobre todo aquel sentimiento que el CEO de Kaiba Corp se negaba a aceptar.

El joven empresario se sentía envuelto en un mar de deseos, después de la preparatoria llevaba horas resistiéndose a las ganas que tenía de besarlo otra vez, ni siquiera lo pensó, por primera vez dejo que sus sentimientos tuvieran el control de sus acciones y no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Aun recuperando la respiración recargó su antebrazo en la pared, un poco arriba de la cabeza de Yuugi y sin soltarlo del mentón recargó su frente en la de él, sonriendo de forma seductora.

–Que "plática" tan intensa– Dijo en doble sentido, consiguiendo que el sonrojo de Yuugi aumentara, el chico apenado desvió la vista. Kaiba sonrió divertido, definitivamente Yuugi era muy inocente y eso le fascinaba de él.

–¿Por…?... ¿Por qué haces… esto?– Preguntó de pronto el chico más bajo con voz trémula, confundido y apenado.

_---Kurai debe saber que no debe meterse con lo que es tuyo, le has demostrado con eso que Yuugi es tuyo. Pero **¿Crees que un beso sea suficiente**?---_ Las palabras de Bakura llegaron a su mente como un rayo aunque había parecido que no las había tomado en cuenta. Y sonrió con malicia…

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿Acaso no te gustó?– Dijo con pretensión en su voz.

–¡No!– Se alzó Yuugi negando recordando lo ocurrido afuera de los laboratorios –¡No es que no me guste…!– Replicó preocupado por las palabras de Kaiba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el castaño se apoderó de su boca de nuevo mientras que deslizaba lentamente su mano por toda la espalda de Yuugi, deteniéndose hasta su cadera, esto hizo que el chico tricolor dejara escapar un suspiro, el cual Kaiba aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca y explorarla. Yuugi se sorprendió mucho al sentir la lengua del castaño invadir su boca, no sabía que hacer, pero al fin tímidamente la recibió.

Kaiba estaba extasiado nunca se había imaginado que la boca de Yuugi fuera tan dulce, era toda una tentación; quería embriagarse con el delicioso sabor de esa boca, y aun después de hacerlo no se sentiría satisfecho y pronto tenerlo sólo abrazado tampoco le resultó suficiente, necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba recorrer con sus manos cada rincón y cada parte de ese cálido y hermoso cuerpo, estaba seguro que Yuugi no se negaría a él, entonces intensificó más el beso y con la mano que antes tenía en la cadera de Yuugi comenzó a desabrochar su camisa (El saco lo tenía abierto) y a buscar contacto con la piel del chico, ya no podía detenerse, y cuando le fue posible introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa acariciando su estómago con una mano y con la otra su espalda, la piel de Yuugi era tan suave y tan cálida para sus manos, era una sensación inexplicable e irresistible, pues no podía dejar de tocarla, de sentirla, aquel calor que se apoderara de él mientras lo besaba en la escuela volvió y pronto dejó sus labios para pasar al cuello de Yuugi y besarlo lo poco que aquel cinturón que llevaba le permitía, por lo que solo deslizó su lengua por el, mientras que resbalaba una de sus manos hasta su pecho y la otra la deslizaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda del chico, rozando la orilla del pantalón y tratando de ir más allá… bajo el pantalón de Yuugi…

Pero ese acto hizo que el duelista de cabellos-tricolor y ojos amatistas reaccionara de lo que estaba pasando, y separándose un poco de él puso una mano sobre la de Kaiba para detenerlo.

–¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó Kaiba entre desconcertado y molesto.

Yuugi se quedó con la cabeza gacha, pero dijo:

–Espera… por favor… –Rogó sin poder alzar la vista– Dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? No puedo permitir esto… hasta no saber lo…

–¡'¡…!'!– Seto no se lo esperaba, ¿Cómo podía Yuugi detener toda esa pasión solo para preguntar algo como eso? ¿Acaso no lo deseaba como él?

–Quiero saber por qué haces esto– Prosiguió Yuugi y esta vez logró alzar la vista optando el rostro más seguro y tranquilo que tenía, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos que temblaban. En lo que era obvio que todas esas caricias habían tenido gran significado para él, pero quería escuchar la razón de parte de Kaiba. Él ya le había confesado sus sentimientos en la Preparatoria, pero Kaiba… ¿Qué sentía él?

–Si no te gusta, vete– Espetó Kaiba algo irritado por la mirada que le dirigía Yuugi.

–¡Te dije que no es eso, Kaiba-kun…! –Replicó Yuugi sintiendo un leve desasosiego, pero conteniéndose.

Pero eso molestó aun más a Kaiba, por lo que se obligó así mismo a soltarlo y caminar hasta la mesa para tomar su portafolio. Yuugi sintió el calor del castaño alejarse de él sintiéndose un poco mal, pero esperó respuesta… la cual nunca llegó pues el CEO sólo trazó su camino de aquella mesa hasta el escritorio sin decir ni una palabra.

Yuugi caminó hacia él, sabia de ante mano lo difícil que le resultaba expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos o admitirlos, pero se arriesgaría, después de todo quería creer que en los besos y las caricias del castaño había más que solo deseo y lujuria.

–Kaiba-kun… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Kaiba al escuchar eso se agitó, pero logró formar una sonrisa burlona en su boca y cerrando sus ojos se inclinó, contestando sin siquiera voltearse.

–¿Quieres saber?– Dijo y se burló –En realidad, solo quería divertirme, eso es todo.

Yuugi lo miró incrédulo.

–¿Qué…?

–¿Qué más podría significar esto?– Contestó molesto haciendo de cuenta que estaba muy ocupado revisando sus papeles, no iba a voltear, no permitiría que Yuugi se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba dolido por su rechazo, e indignado por dejarlo con las ganas, no era un ser tan patético para decirle que lo deseaba, podría sentirlo, pero jamás se rebajaría a decírselo o a admitirlo frente a nadie.

Yuugi escuchó eso y bajó la vista.

–Entonces…– Pero el CEO lo interrumpió.

–Vete.

–¿Quieres que me vaya?– Cuestionó Yuugi, pero esta vez su voz sonó algo lánguida.

–Si– Determinó sin emoción alguna.

–¡Por favor, dime la verdad, Kaiba-kun!– Caminó Yuugi a un lado de él buscando su rostro con angustia, se resistía a que las palabras de Kaiba fueran verdad, no después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, eso no podía ser cierto. Pero Seto ni lo miró.

–¡Kaiba-kun...!

–¿¡Qué parte de la palabra Vete, no entiendes!'?– Gritó molesto, estaba harto de esa situación y de que Yuugi lo acorralara, cerró bruscamente el portafolio, volteándolo a ver con desprecio ¿o despecho? Yuugi palideció, pero no se fue, sólo bajó la vista. Kaiba lo miró con atención y cuando éste alzó la vista…– ¡Tú, que quieres! –Exclamó sin tomarse la molestia de ocultar su irritación al reconocer al dueño de esa mirada.

–¡Kaiba! No voy a permitir que trates así a Yuugi. Me vas a decir de una vez por todas lo que pretendes con él.

–¡Lo que yo quiera con él, no es asunto tuyo faraón de pacotilla!

–¡Si es de mi asunto!– Gritó Yami enojado –Yuugi es la única persona que siente compasión y afecto por un sujeto como tú ¿Cómo es posible que no lo valores?

–¿Afecto?– Se burló Kaiba, al último que le revelaría sus verdaderos sentimientos sería al faraón–Cuanto lo siento –Dijo con un desagravio fingido– Creí que él esperaba de mi **lo que todos** los que han intentado al estar conmigo.

Yami se abalanzo contra Kaiba y lo jaló del cuello de la ropa.

–¡No te atrevas a decir eso de Yuugi! ¡Él no es igual a todos! ¡Lo sabes!

–¡Suéltame Estúpido! –Se soltó y lo empujó– ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo con alguien como tú! Antes le dije a Yuugi que saliera de aquí ¡Así que ya lárguense los dos!

Yami lo miró con odio.

–¡Eres un maldito…!

/¡Yami, basta/

Yami reaccionó, la voz de Yuugi sonando en su cabeza lo hizo frenarse, pero a decir verdad, por más que lo intentara no lograría sacar nada de Kaiba, era demasiado obstinado.

–¡Nunca más te atrevas a lastimar a Yuugi, por que te juro, que lo lamentarás! –Dijo Yami y de mal modo abrió la puerta y salió del estudio, cruzó la sala y azotó la puerta de la mansión tras de si.

Ya afuera. Yuugi volvió a tomar el control, se quedó un instante sosteniéndose de la puerta de la mansión, su rostro estaba oscurecido por las penumbras de la noche, al fin soltó la manija de la puerta y se hecho a andar lentamente por el amplio patio de la mansión, después se echó a correr.

Mientras tanto Kaiba que seguía parado en el mismo sitio alzó su mano, con la que tocara el pecho del chico y la apretó. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? De nuevo no había podido controlarse, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que Yuugi lo hubiera despreciado…? De habérselo permitido justo en ese momento estaría disfrutando del él… ¡Qué estaba pensando! Se reprendió y golpeó la mesa con esa mano. ¡No podía ser que él deseara tanto a ese chico y éste no lo deseara a él! Se sentía frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Las cosas de pronto se le estaban saliendo de control… De súbito recordó a Kurai y rabió… A grandes trancos caminó hacia la ventana y bruscamente retiró las cortinas alcanzando a ver a Yuugi aun, ir por el patio.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mokuba se encontraba sentado en el comedor, pero Seto ya se había tardado. Se puso de pie y salió del comedor, iba a ver lo que pasaba con su Oni-san, pero al llegar a la sala alcanzó a ver como Yuugi salía de la mansión azotando la puerta. Mokuba se extrañó, ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

–Nii-sama– Entró Mokuba en el estudio, al salir Yami no había cerrado la puerta, por lo que a Mokuba solo necesito empujarla para estar adentro. Miró a su Oni-san parado junto a la ventana– Nii-sama, ¿Estas ocupado?

–Ah… Mokuba– Se volvió el joven y recordó que el chico le había dicho que lo esperaría en el comedor, pero por todo aquello, lo había dejado esperando –Lamento haberte dejado esperando– Se apartó de la ventana –Recordé que tengo que revisar algunas cosas para mañana– Era una mentira, pero con parte de verdad.

–No es por mi– Dijo el chico –Comí con Yuugi y los chicos…

Pero Kaiba se alteró un poco al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Yuugi y desafortunadamente para él, su Ototo-chan (Hermanito menor) se dio cuenta.

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–No– Fue lo único que contestó.

–Oye Nii-Sama, ví a Yuugi salir y azotando la puerta, ¿Qué pasó?

–Ese no era Yuugi, era el idiota del Faraón– Dijo con desdén –Y al parecer después de 5000 años ha olvidado los buenos modales– Concluyó con frialdad acercándose al escritorio y reorganizando sus papeles.

–¿A Yami? ¿Qué pasó? Eso significa que no solucionaron sus problemas.

El CEO alzó su vista a Mokuba algo desconcertado.

–¿De que problemas… hablas?

–Vi a Yuugi algo preocupado y desanimado esta tarde y yo le pregunté si tenía que ver contigo.

–¿Qué te dijo?– Preguntó Kaiba, indiferente, pero en realidad le preocupaba lo que Yuugi pudo haber hablado con su Ototo-chan.

–Solo me dijo que lo solucionarían. ¿Lo solucionaron?

–¡Ja!– Exclamó Kaiba como primera respuesta –Solucionar un "accidente" como Yami suena casi imposible, ese estúpido faraón parece no querer abandonar nunca este mundo.

–…Nii-sama, yo me refería a Yuu…

–Eso no tiene importancia– Lo cortó cambiando el tema –¿Ya haz arreglado todas tus cosas para mañana?

–Si… ya casi está listo– Contestó Mokuba, sabía que el repentino cambio de tema de su Oni-san, se debía a que no contestaría más preguntas sobre Yuugi y el espíritu del rompecabezas. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar el tema por la paz, de cualquier modo si su Oni-san tenía algún problema con Yuugi, él se enteraría pronto, lamentablemente Kaiba no podía ocultarle nada por tanto tiempo.

–Que bien– Dijo el mayor – Entonces ¿Que te parece si lo reviso? Solo para cerciorarme de que no se te haya olvidado nada.

–Esta bien, pero… –Miró los papeles en el escritorio con un gesto de duda– ¿crees que te alcance el tiempo para terminar tu trabajo?

–Claro –Cerró la laptop– Si no ceno estoy seguro de que terminaré…

–¡Ah, no! –Exclamó el pelinegro de pronto, sorprendiendo a su hermano– Si no comes bien te quedaras dormido antes de terminar –Dijo con cruzando sus brazos y con un rostro bastante serio mirando a Seto. Éste al ver el rostro serio de su hermanito no pudo resistirse y se comenzó a reír, risa que terminó siendo casi una carcajada tan sincera que parecía no ser el mismo Seto Kaiba que todos trataban y de hecho, no lo era. Este era el ser humano que nadie a excepción de Mokuba y algunos sirvientes, por accidente claro, conocían, pero Seto no podía hacer más que reír, tenía que aceptar que su hermano era tan astuto como él para notar cuando contradecía sus propias palabras.

–Tienes razón –Dijo al fin– Cenaré, pero solo un poco y después iremos a tu habitación para revisar todo ¿De acuerdo?

–Si –Sonrió el chico y salió corriendo del estudio– Le diré a Aleya que prepare la mesa.

Kaiba se quedó aun en el estudio y rodeó el escritorio para salir de ahí, miró hacia la pared recordando al chico tricolor… y sus palabras.

_---¿Por…?. ¿Por qué haces… esto…?. Espera… por favo_r _¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?---_

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Yuugi al fin llegó al portal de la mansión de Kaiba y el portero le abrió permitiéndole salir.

/Yuugi…/– Lo llamó Yami preocupado.

"No digas nada Yami"– Le calló.

–Yuugi…

El chico tricolor volteó encontrándose con la mirada chocolate de Jounouchi quien se encontraba recargado aun lado de la puerta. Yuugi se sorprendió ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jounouchi ahí, sin embargo no pudo articular nada, pero recordando lo que pasara entre Kaiba y él, casi de modo automático se cerró el saco, puesto que traía la camisa desabrochada.

Jou se sorprendió mucho, Yuugi parecía querer ocultarse, y él no quería pensar nada raro, así que mejor preguntó...

–¿Estas bien, Yuugi?

El chico solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

–¿Te acompaño a tu casa, viejo?– Dijo Jou, tratando de sonreír, pero sin lograrlo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, Jouno no quería preguntar más, no quería incomodar a su amigo, pero le llenaba de angustia lo que podía haberle hecho Kaiba, Yuugi era muy inocente, sobre todo porque confiaba en todas las personas, a veces sin fundamento, no es que Yuugi fuera ingenuo, pero creía que había algo bueno dentro de todos, y Jounouchi sabía que tenía razón, pues antes de conocerlo él dudaba que en sí mismo hubiera algo bueno, pero Yuugi fue el primero en creer y confiar en él. El rubio siempre había pensado que su vida no tenía sentido, su madre y su hermana se habían alejado de él y su padre pasaba más tiempo ebrio y apenas si le prestaba atención y se preocupaba por él. Pero Yuugi había logrado que reconociera que su vida no estaba determinada y que todo podía ser mejor. Ese chico, su amigo, era una de las pocas personas que en verdad le interesaban, sus sentimientos por él iban más allá y justo en ese momento recordó aquel fatídico día cuando Yuugi le había contado sus sentimientos por Kaiba…

_---FLASHBACK---_

_Había sucedido hacía tres meses, a inicios de Agosto. Esa tarde Yuugi había estado todo el receso con Kaiba y él que desde hacía mucho conocía sus sentimientos por su amigo, se estaba muriendo de los celos, no obstante había logrado ocultarlos tan bien que ni Honda, Bakura y Anzu se había dado cuenta, pero sus celos no eran para menos, desde que Kaiba aceptara por fin la amistad de Yuugi este pasaba más tiempo con él que con ellos y eso ya no lo soportaba, a pesar de todo las cosas no parecían de pronto tan malas ese día, pues Yuugi se detuvo a hablar con él diciéndole que tenía algo importante que contarle, además ese día también habían recibido los resultado de un trabajo individual de Geografía, para el cual, él se había puesto a estudiar y a trabajar con mucho empeño, pues necesitaba sacar una calificación aceptable o estaría en problemas y para su fortuna su esfuerzo había dado frutos obteniendo un 85 de calificación, sólo superado por Anzu con 90 y obteniendo más que Yuugi y Honda que apenas habían alcanzado el 80 e igualado por Bakura. Esto y la sorpresiva invitación de Yuugi le levantaron el ánimo, pensó que tal vez esa tarde podría declararle sus sentimientos por él._

_---Oye, me fue genial en el trabajo. Aun no puedo creerlo– Dijo alegremente._

_---Pues te lo ganaste –Dijo Yuugi con su acostumbrada sonrisa sincera– Estuviste estudiando mucho Jou---_

_---¡Exacto! Arrase con todos---_

_---Si, hasta conmigo– Sonrió cerrando los ojos – Me ganaste---_

_Jou se ruborizó._

_Después de eso se la habían pasado platicando de trivialidades, la tarde se fue rápidamente y cuando caminaban por un parque decidieron descansar un rato ahí para admirar el atardecer. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 6:00 así que esa debía ser la última etapa del atardecer. Jounouchi se sentía feliz, esa tarde había tenido a Yuugi solo para él, después de mucho de no poder platicar con él como antes. Jounouchi amaba la compañía de Yuugi aun cuando no hablaban, miró en silencio su lindo perfil, y sus grandes y atentos ojos eran todo un deleite para él, se había propuesto que lo primero que haría cuando se le declarara sería besarlo y estaba seguro de que esa misma tarde lo haría, pues de pronto tenía la certeza de que si le decía que lo amaba él le correspondería, pero… Que lindas y positivas suelen ser las ilusiones cuando alguien se enamora. _

_Rompió el silencio ya que Yuugi parecía haber olvidado aquello tan importante que quería decir._

_---Oye Yuugi ¿Había algo que querías decirme, no?---_

_---Ha… si…– Titubeó casi no sabía ni por donde empezar._

_---Sabes amigo –Dijo Jou– Yo también tengo algo que decirte, pero… habla tu primero –Dijo con tranquilidad._

_Yuugi no dijo nada, dieron las 6:00 y el cielo ya casi había perdido el tono naranja del atardecer, entonces apretó su puño y se decidió, necesitaba confiarle a alguien sus sentimientos._

_---Jounouchi-kun…---_

_---Umn…– Bufó sonriente._

_---Yo… quería decirte que…– Pero la voz se le cortó y avergonzado bajó la vista. Le preocupaba lo que Jouno fuera a pensar de él, le iba a confesar sentirse atraído por un hombre, no por una chica como era lo usual._

_Jouno lo miró y se puso nervioso… ¿Qué era lo que Yuugi trataba de decirle? No se quería adelantar así que esperó con ansiedad a que continuara._

_---Quería decirte que…– Reanudó al fin – que… ¡Kaiba-kun me gusta! – Gritó esas ultimas palabras con dificultad como si se le estuviera declarando al mismo CEO._

_Jouno palideció ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿A Kaiba? ¡No, debía haber oído mal. No podía ser…_

_---¿Qué dijiste?– Balbuceo casi sin aire._

_---Hace poco me dí cuenta de que lo que siento por él no es amistad– Prosiguió bastante apenado y algo temeroso –Kaiba-kun me atrae y mucho---_

_---¿Estas bromeando? – Dijo el otro pasmado, aun no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado._

_---No es una broma Jounouchi-kun, es verdad– Afirmó mirándolo a la cara._

_Al mirar los ojos de Yuugi, comenzó a caer en la cuenta y desconcertado y disgusto dijo:_

_---Ya lo creo, esa sería una broma de muy mal gusto ¡No digas tonterías Yuugi! – Gritó indignado._

_---No son tonterías Jou, es real– Afirmó por segunda vez el chico tricolor._

_Era increíble, a Katsuya, no le ajustaba para nada el dicho: la tercera es la vencida, porque fue hasta la cuarta cuando unió cabos y lo comprendió todo._

_---¡Te volviste loco!– Reprochó –¡Es Kaiba, Yuugi! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Es un maldito niño rico que vive pisoteando y humillando a todo el mundo! Quien siempre nos ha tratado como basuras ¿Que diablos te atrae de un tipo como él?– Continuó con recelo, sintiéndose menos preciado._

_---No lo sé Jou, fue algo que pasó un día...---_

_---¿Acaso crees que Kaiba corresponderá lo que sientes por él?– Se soltó a decir con amargura y rencor– ¡Kaiba no tiene sentimientos!---_

_---¡No digas eso!– Gritó Yuugi desesperado, la intención de las palabras de Jou estaba dando resultado, se estaba sintiendo muy mal –Kaiba-kun no es una mala persona, el transformó a Kaiba Corp en una empresa de juegos cuando su padrastro fabricaba armas, además Kaiba-kun quiere mucho a Mokuba y por él estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, es una persona de honor y nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie– Concluyó Yuugi refutando las palabras de Jounouchi y defendiendo al Kaiba de quien se había enamorado._

_---No puedo creer que lo defiendas– Dijo Jou sintiéndose destrozado por escuchar como Yuugi defendía a su peor enemigo– Ni que justifiques su comportamiento ¿Qué ideas locas se te metieron en la cabeza? Él siempre nos ha insultado y humillado, desde que lo conocemos y ¡mas a mi!– Dijo el rubio en un extraño intento de decirle a Yuugi que estaba en un error y convencerlo de que no podía sentir algo por alguien como Kaiba._

_---Pero, Kaiba-kun es muy atento conmigo– Dijo Yuugi al borde de las lágrimas, esa discusión ya era demasiado para él, de hecho lo era para ambos, pero Jouno no parecía querer terminarla… todavía._

_---¡Ah! ¡Ya veo!– Dijo con exageración –¡Prefieres estar con él que conmigo!– ¿A eso quería llegar el rubio?_

_---No Jounouchi-kun, tu eres mi mejor amigo– Desmintió Yuugi desesperado._

_---Mejor amigo ¡Sí cómo no!– Retrocedió observándolo con un gesto irónico –Si crees que enamorándote de mi peor enemigo podemos seguir siendo amigos ¡Estas loco!– Gritó y al fin salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Yuugi en shock._

_---¡ ¡ ¡Jounouchi-kun!– Gritó Yuugi, pero él no detuvo su paso._

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_---¡Maldición!– Corría desesperado, quería huir del mundo si le fuera posible, ya no podía soportarlo, ¿Por que el mundo se empeñaba en arrebatarle todo lo bueno que había en su vida? –"¿Por qué Yuugi?" "¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en el maldito de Kaiba?" "¿Acaso eres igual que él y por eso disfrutabas cuando me humillaba y se burlaba de nosotros?" "¡Eres un tonto!" "¡Un traidor! …Y yo que te amo tanto"– Reparó en sus palabras –"Creí que hoy podría decírtelo… cuando nos volvimos amigos me sentía tan feliz y mis sentimientos por ti no me sorprendieron, ¿quien no te amaría? Si eres una persona maravillosa, pero, ahora me siento tan ridículo ¿Por qué demonios dejé de verte como a un amigo?" "Soy un idiota, poco a poco cada vez que te veía sentía más ganas de abrazarte y besarte, quedarme siempre contigo y verme reflejado en tus ojos… tus lindos ojos… Yuugi…"– Fue lo ultimo que pensó, se detuvo en un callejón y se recargó de la pared y el solo recordar las palabras de Yuugi y la forma en que defendió a Kaiba hizo que sus lágrimas brotaran y así de pie y con la espalda en la pared, golpeó con uno sus puños la barda, después con las dos, dejando sus manos heridas y sangrando, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado y entonces se entregó completamente al llanto._

_---FIN FLASHBACK---_

No podía creer que de eso ya hicieran tres meses. Como habían cambiado las cosas. Ahora él era el novio de Anzu… y a Yuugi lo seguía queriendo igual, por ello sentía celos de Haruhiko, pero…

"Tengo que dejar esos sentimientos de lado" Pensó Jouno algo melancólico después de recordar todo eso "Yuugi es mi amigo y aunque no me agrade, quiere a Kaiba y nadie puede controlar de quien se enamora".

–Yuugi…– Balbuceó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yuugi, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues de pronto sintió como Yuugi se aferraba a él en un abrazo desesperado y soltaba a llorar desesperadamente. Jou se había quedado atónito, no se esperaba esa reacción, y ver a Yuugi así lo hizo sentir terrible. ¿A caso Kaiba se había atrevido a hacerle algo malo? No supo que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue rodearlo también con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo fraternal. Mientras que Yami los miraba sintiéndose arrepentido…

Después de eso, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Yuugi. Jouno y él no dijeron ni una palabra, Jou solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y se quedó mirando hasta que Yuugi entró en su casa. Luego de eso los ojos dorado-castaño de Jounouchi se dejó ver su rencor, eso no se quedaría así, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero cuando lo averiguara se lo haría pagar al CEO.

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ahí está el capítulo, solo espero no decepcionarlas. No tengo mucho tiempo ahora, y debe ser por eso que no salió como yo quería.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Alejandra Barraza**: Revisa tu correo por favor n.n.

**Almudena Black**: Menos mal que si te agradó. XD Ya vamos varias en que opinamos que Kaiba es UN Idiota. Jejej, Kaiba en idiota en el área de la inteligencia emocional (IE no CI) NO sabe lo que siente ni sabe como corresponder a los sentimientos del otro, sus emociones son intensas pero NO sabe manejarlas. U Bakura y Kurai, va a estar otro rato por allí. Salu2!

**Set-Yam**: Estoy ocupada pero ya era tiempo de actualizar . Lo son sin duda es por ellos que sigo escribiendo. Sip Kaiba está muy traumado, tiene un MONTÓN de dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos y los proyecta en Yuugi, quien sólo tiene ojos para él (_Yami hisaki: De veras que Kaiba me desespera a mi también ¬¬ Hikari, ¿Tenias que hacerlo TAN como él?_) U Sip, mi compromiso al momento de hacer fics es NO cambiarle la personalidad a los personajes que tomo prestados. O.o Sip, Anzu y Jouno son novios se sabe... se supone desde el capi 2. A estar alturas ya habrás visto mi review en tu fic, de Beyblade. Ya está el capítulo 03 de _Buscándote_ ahí cuando tengas tiempo. Bye.

**Yuni-chan anime**: Perdón es que metí la pata y borre el capí... siempre me pasa (Yami hisaki: ¬¬U tonta.) ¬¬U bueno. Bakura y Yami Bakura hicieron un trato en el capí 4 por ello Bakura le mantiene informado. Umn... pos no lo creo, Yami Bakura está tras alguien más y Bakura, también... es medio traumante si sigues leyendo ya verás como está la cosa. Y yap, ya estoy actualizando y espero verte de nuevo. Te cuidas!

**Suu-Kyi Hokkaido**: Hello Suu-chan . hace un buen que no se nada de ti. Con eso de las fallas técnicas y la escuela. Vaya, tal vez yo estoy demasiado fresca como para andar en licenciatura. T.T Nooo! Seto-chan es un tonto, TONTO! No más velo aquí . Okas, nos leemos luego y si tienes tiempo me dejas un review en el capí 10 y el 7 de Sentimientos destructivos. So long!

**Lucy kusnetzov**: Hola Lucy XD XD XD; era una broma es que no sabía no que decir al respecto. Pues para mi Kaiba está y siempre estará entre mis Bishonen preferidos, de ahí Kai y luego Yuugi, Yami, etc., etc. Y acertaste Lucy! Perfectamente bien contestado. XD XD Habrá LEMON siempre y cuando junte suficientes votos y a Kaiba se le quiten sus traumas y deje de reprimirse. (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ ose que olvídalo_) O.o ¿Cómo Crees Yami? A Kaiba le va a caer el veinte, próximamente. Bueno, eso es todo te cuidas y espero verte de nuevo por aquí. bye-bye.

**Aquarius No Kari:** Mary, bueno, menos mal que apareciste y espero contar con tu apoyo en esta ocasión XD creo que ahorita yo son una de las pocas que andan un poco libres de trabajo. Okas. Y sip, eres SS totalmente. v.vU. Je Yo sólo tengo seis que continuar y con eso me sobra y me basta. Ojalá tu musa regrese de sus vacaciones. Creo que tanto Yuugi como Kaiba tienen una grado distinto de estupidez. Ops! entonces con este capítulo oh-oh, haber que opinas. Acertaste Mary! Muy bien contestado! Arigatou, bye.bye.

**Kida Luna**: jajajajaja, espero que sea cierto eso de la seguridad. XD XD, No! si Kaiba-kun hace eso Yuugi ya no lo va a querer . . Haru-chan es un buen chico, te lo dije. Si a Bakura le gusta Kurai... pues, en parte, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo donde ahora si, lo explico bien. Jouno al descubierto y sobre Bakura y Yami bakura, eh... verémos. Yo soy del D.F. ¿¿Cómo crees? Si mi Yami es un amor (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬U_) . ¿No lo ves? XD. Por poco, pero nop, no fuiste la última. Jaja! Si Kaiba es frió, pero es porque no sabe como demostrarle su amor a Yuugi (_Yami hisaki: De hecho le hace falta darse cuenta aun de que lo ama ¬¬_) U pos si, si se acuerdan en el capí 3 dice algo muy interesante recuerden. ¡Mendigo Kaiba! me provoca dolores de cabeza . . Okas. Bye-bye.

**La Kitsune Hino**: Hola, hola. Sip, me enteré de que tu PC estaba Xx y por supuesto que me importan tus reviews si es gracias a los reviews que sigo escribiendo. En serio al principio uno puede adornarlo de bellas palabras, pero ya estando en el al fin y al cabo se vuelve uno adicto a los reviews y si no hay... Los escritores se van. Si, yo también me harto de Kaiba, a veces quisiera darle un zape, pero... yo no estoy dentro de la historia. (_Yami hisaki: menos mal v.v_) Bueno, en este capítulo 10 ya, se sabe que le pasa a Jouno y Bakura en el próximo. Bye-bye Kitsune Hino.

**Senko**: Hi! Senko, siempre me cuesta un buen localizarte en el MSN, en fin ojalá puedas ver esta contestación. Me alegra que te siga gustando a pesar de las metidotas de pata de Kaiba (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ quien lo diría, Kaiba metiendo la pata_) Yo también quiero saber quien conquistará a Yuugi XD XD XD. Y Bakura, ahora si, en el próximo capítulo se sabe lo que trama. Te cuidas.

Arigatou gozaimasu por todo su apoyo. Noe leemos luego, Bye-bye.

Otros fics que publico en ff . net: Si quieren checarlos den un Clic en mi nick.

Los Guerreros Defensores y los Cristales del Poder (Original); 1 Capítulo; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Sentimientos Destructivos (original); 7 capítulos; Sección: Anime/ Misc.

Buscándote; Capítulo 03; Sección: Beyblade.

Corazones sincronizados; 15 capítulos; Sección: Digimon.

Reencuentro con el pasado; 5 capítulos; Sección: Ranma ½.

Shared Destiny; 2 capítulos; Sección: D.N.Angel.

HITORI no DANSHI (Digimon 02); capítulo 1; Sección: Digimon.

Speedy… ¡Cambio Súbito!; 3 capítulos; Sección: Samurai Pizza Cats.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

20


	11. 11: Hace tres meses

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Yugi oh! Pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (Por favor lean):

Hola, ya sé que no tengo perdón me he tardado demasiado esta vez, pero ahora si que no tenía ni inspiración ni tiempo. Bueno para aquellas que querían saber como fue que Jounouchi se volvió novio de Anzu y que pasó después de que Yuugi le dijera a Jounouchi lo que sentía por Kaiba, en este capítulo como en el siguiente se aclaran esos puntos, los recuerdos se intercalan entre el curso normal, espero sea de su agrado y se despejen las dudas.

_Yami Hisaki: Y si se les crean "otras dudas" no será extraño, todo lo que escribe es súper raro ¬¬_

Y quiero pedirles un gran favor, si me dejan un review por favor dejen tambien su E-mail para poder contestarles sus opiniones. Esta será la última vez que conteste reviews aquí, después solo por E-mail. Estén pendientes para el capítulo 12.

_Yami Hisaki: Que solemne._

**Remi**: Hi! ¿Te gustó? Me alegro. Ups, pues lo estúpido y terco lo va a tener el resto de este jueves y parte del viernes, si concuerdo contigo. Y atenta cuando llegue Yuugi el viernes va a ser muuuy interesante. Con muchos estragos y dificultades pero esto es un SetoxYuugi. Gracias por el apoyo y por tu review espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Salu2!

**Set-Yam**: Hola querida Set-Yam, ¿Jounouchi y Kaiba? O.o Nop, no soy afecta a esa pareja, de hecho "Necesitas amor" lo hice entre ellos por que la canción se prestaba, pero el JxK no me gusta. Pos si, Kaiba no aprovechó, pero la oportunidad de decirle a Yuugi la verdad; por lo otro yo pienso que fue mejor detenerlo, pues Kaiba solo iba a actuar por venganza v.v. Estamos en las mismas, ve hasta cuando estoy actualizando. Te cuidas y gracias por tu apoyo. Bye.

**La Kitsune Hino**: De nuevo estuve desaparecida un buen, es que la escuela me trae corta, yo tambien extrañaba mi fic, más con eso de que quería poner el capítulo 11 antes de que se cumpla el año de que publico FWW. ¿JxK? ¬¬ ¡ay no! No me gusta, prefiero que se odien, tiene más coherencia, aquí hay un poquito más de recuerdos para explicar los sentimientos de Jounouchi y Anzu y haber, Kaiba provocando más dolores de cabeza. Y el final… se acerca (_Yami Hisaki: Sientan miedo - . -U, mucho miedo_). Gracias por seguir leyendo amiga y espero tu comentario.

**Suu-Kyi Hokkaido**: Hi, hi Suu-chan. Si todavía necesito a Kaiba-kun sobre todo para el capítulo 15 muajajajajaja (_Yami Hisaki: Eso da miedo OoU_) que bueno que tu PC ya sirva así que espero leerte por allí en Buscándote y en Sentimientos destructivos (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Oportunista_) T.T es que casi nadie a leído y eso me pone triste. Pero bueno, espero leerte por aquí de nueva cuenta. Te cuidas mucho. So long!

**Kida Luna**: ahora somos cinco las que concordamos en que Seto es un Idiota. Y una que si se dio cuenta de que Jouno quería a Yuugi y no a Kaiba. (_Yami Hisaki: No hay gran ciencia de cualquier modo ya se había visto un poco de eso en el capítulo 6 Luna estuvo muy atenta)_ y Si, todo es culpa de Haru-chan. Y Rex acertó a Bakura le gusta Haruhiko (_Yami Hisaki: Y él no se da cuenta por que está tras Yuugi ¬¬X_) Y Anzu no es tan tonta se dio cuenta en un día ¬¬U. (_Yami Hisaki: Y Jouno metió las cuatro, en lugar de dejar a Yuugi hablar hubiera hablado él_) T.T No yami porque entonces Yuugi lo hubiera rechazado. Pues apenas actualizando, espero te guste y no me quieras matar. Y sipo estamos muy lejos, no pensé que fueras de México. Te cuidas mucho. Salu2!

**Senko**: Hola amiga. ¿Te gustó mi intento de Lemon? (_Yami Hisaki: Fue un Lime o como se le conoce en México: Faje ¬¬_) Ya habrá un mero, mero Lemon entre ellos, no se cuando pero eso si, no me quedo con las ganas de escribirlo. Esa duda se responde en este capítulo. Y muchas gracias por leer Los guerreros defensores y Sentimientos destructivos y no te limites aviéntate toodo lo que quieras decir, me encantan los reviews largos n.n. Espero este capítulo te guste. Te cuidas.

**#17**: #17 snif, sfinf… que bueno que volviste. Seto no le dice a Yuugi lo que siente por desconfiado, el piensa que no puede confiar en Yuugi, pero la verdad es que en quien no confía es en si mismo, no puede soportar la idea de estar enamorado, cree que es una debilidad. Y sip, v.v a Bakura (o Ryou) le gusta Kurai, el Otro Bakura está tras alguien más eso se verá en el capítulo 12, sobre Jou y lo que siente todo se aclara aquí. A mi tambien me pareció que un lemon sería muy precipitado además de que Kaiba no iba a ser sincero lo iba a ser por venganza.

Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo. Y no se les olvide leer notas finales. Eso es todo: ¡Que lo disfruten!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "….."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; _-'……'-_ Recuerdos en los recuerdos; **Negrita** Resaltar palabras o frases; /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**InTrOdUcCiÓn:**

Yuugi regresa con Kaiba para tratar de solucionar los problemas, pero Kaiba no quiere hablar, pero recordando las palabras del Otro Bakura y sus celos, pretende ir más allá con él como una forma de quitar a los demás de su camino, sin embargo Yuugi no está dispuesto a continuar hasta no conocer los sentimientos del CEO, pero este se niega a hablar de ello y para no quedar expuesto le dice a Yuugi que solo quería divertirse con él. Yami discute con él, pero al faraón menos que a nadie confesará sus sentimientos. Yuugi no quiere hablar con nadie, ni con Yami ni con Jounouchi al que encuentra al salir de la mansión, Jounouchi al ver las condiciones de Yuugi cree que Kaiba le hizo algo malo y recuerda que hace tres meses el estaba enamorado de Yuugi y lo que pasó cuando este le confesó que sentía algo por el CEO. Jounouchi está harto de ver todo lo que Kaiba le hace a su amigo, pero esta vez no piensa dejar las cosas así, el CEO se las va a pagar todas… ¿Qué hará?

**Capítulo 11: Hace tres meses...**

Jueves, ayer…

Era la mañana tranquila de un jueves a mediados de octubre; eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana y un chico alto, delgado y de abundantes cabellos rubios ya caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Domino. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, los cabellos rubios de ese muchacho seguían igual de desaliñados y su rostro moreno claro, estaba más perfilado de lo que lucía a los 16 años; aun seguía trabajando como repartidor de periódicos como desde hacia poco más de un año y medio, pero aunque esa mañana era su descanso no se había quedado a dormir para recuperarse de los otros seis días que tenía que levantarse casi a las 5:30; eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana pero ya estaba entrando a la Preparatoria y en su rostro como en sus ojos no se podía ver señal alguna de sueño, de hecho estaba completamente despierto y su mirada era fría. Llegó al salón justo a los 25 minutos para las 8:00, abrió las puertas de par en par, empujándolas una con cada mano. El salón estaba vacío, lo cual no le extrañó pues sabía que no estaría solo por mucho tiempo; sabía que él siempre, a excepción de ayer, llegaba temprano y tenía muchas cosas pendientes que tratar con él.

Se sentó en uno de los pupitres de hasta atrás del salón, uno de los más cercanos a la salida. Específicamente se sentó sobre la tabla de la mesa y poniendo sus pies sobre la silla de enfrente. Se quedó allí sentado apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, un poco inclinado al frente y encorvando su espalda, con la mirada clavada al frente, aunque en realidad no estaba mirando hacia el pizarrón, solo mantenía su mirada fija y frotándose las manos en señal de ansiedad.

Imágenes del rostro de Yuugi en el día de ayer llegaron a él:

Cuando regresó con Haruhiko…

Durante la fiesta con Mokuba…

Cuando salió de la mansión de… Kaiba.

"Kaiba" La fricción entre sus manos aumentó al repetir ese nombre en sus pensamientos. Estaba hartó, harto de que ese altanero egocéntrico se paseara por todas partes creyéndose el rey del mundo, el dueño de todo: cuando no lo era y menos aun de las personas, eso era lo que más detestaba de él. El que usara a las personas y después las desechara como si fuesen objetos, eso ya no lo soportaba, eso tenía que cambiar. Jounouchi había aceptado el día de ayer que aun amaba a Yuugi igual que desde hacía dos años cuando se habían vuelto amigos, y no entendía por que razón renunció a él, no entendía por que nunca luchó por sus sentimientos, Yuugi sentía algo por Kaiba, era cierto, pero desde tres meses para acá, las cosas entre Kaiba y él, no habían progresado y él, ya llevaba casi tres meses de ser el novio de Anzu. Anzu… su amiga, la chica de los bonitos ojos azules.

El quería a Anzu, la quería y mucho, pero… no la amaba y pensar en eso lo hacia sentir molesto consigo mismo, se sentía muy bien con ella, pero el seguir enamorado de Yuugi le hizo varias veces sentirse culpable, tenia que aceptar que le pidió a Anzu que fuera su novia solo para no sentirse sólo, para no sentirse patético al saber que Yuugi no lo amaría nunca. (NA: ¬¬X ¡Idiota!) Fue en ese momento que recordó lo que pasó una semana después de que Yuugi le dijera lo que sentía por el presuntuoso ese.

_Hace tres meses…_

_Acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con Yuugi y todos los habían visto caminaba sin rumbo sin saber que hacer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar y al mismo tiempo se decía: "¡que ironía! ni aun los más terribles villanos como Maximilian Crawford o Malik habían logrado separarnos nada parecía poder lograr que Yuugi Motou y Katsuya Jounouchi dejaran de ser siempre los mejores amigos y era irónico que Kaiba sin ningún poder extraordinario y sin el uso de uno de los artículos del milenio hubiera conseguido separarlos en menos de un día. Corrió hasta que se encontró tras un árbol y allí se ocultó, se sentía muy molesto por lo que Yuugi le acababa de decir: _

_-'Eres un egoísta… ¿Por qué no quieres entender lo que siento?'-._

_¿Cómo era posible que le pidiera comprensión? Era un egoísta, si. Pero por qué Yuugi no intentaba comprenderlo a él. Para cualquiera menos para Yuugi sería más que obvio que después de haber escuchado esa confesión, él tendría ahora que conformase con solo su amistad, y para el rubio eso ya no bastaba, no soportaba verle con él ¿Por qué Yuugi no entendía?_

_---Jounouchi…---._

_Reaccionó muy sorprendido cuando escuchó la voz de Anzu, jamás creyó que alguien iría tras él después de lo mal que había tratado a Yuugi y menos aun Anzu. Pasó sus manos por su cara cerciorándose de no haber llorado._

_La chica se sentó frente a él._

_---Jou, dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó con Yuugi y contigo?---_

_---Es que… –titubeó---._

_---Jou…–Lo animó a hablar---._

_---Es que Yuugi… –trató de hablar de nuevo, pero sentía que el llanto brotaría en cualquier momento y no quería que Anzu lo viera así---._

_---¿Yuugi qué? –el gesto de la duda y la preocupación coloreo el rostro de su amiga---._

_Aquel gesto de preocupación que percibió en los ojos de la castaña le hicieron notar algo que no se había tomado la molestia de tomar en cuenta antes, los ojos azules de Anzu eran muy bonitos, estaba seguro de saberlo, pero en ese momento le parecieron mucho más bonitos. Recordó entonces que toda la semana pasada Anzu había estado con él, tratando de animarlo y acompañándolo, incluso le había preparado el almuerzo por cuatro días continuos. Sabía que podía confiar en ella y no solo lo sabía… lo sentía, tal vez a ella podía contarle el motivo de su tristeza, de pronto sintió ganas de que ella le consolara, si… le diría todo, ya no le importaba lo que fuera a pasar…_

_---Tu eres un buen chico Jounouchi –comenzó interrumpiendo sus intenciones– la amistad entre Yuugi y tú, es más fuerte y duradera que cualquier discusión, ¿Por qué no lo hablan? les hará bien, estoy segura de que lo que le dijiste a Yuugi hace un momento no solo lastimó a Yuugi, a ti también te dolió ¿verdad…? –Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando él la jaló del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí y rodeándola con sus brazos, Anzu había quedado hincada entre sus piernas, ya que él se había levantado del piso apoyando una rodilla en el pasto y la otra pierna la dobló apoyándose en su pie. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Anzu y sintió una agradable sensación al percibir su calor entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era esa chica… pero ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Necesitaba saberlo… lo necesitaba. Un instante después sintió como Anzu le correspondía el abrazo acariciando suavemente su espalda y le decía:_

_---No permitan que una discusión les haga desechar dos años de amistad y apoyo, por favor Jounouchi habla con Yuugi---._

_Después de escuchar eso la soltó lentamente._

_---Anzu… gracias, te agradezco mucho el que te preocupes por mi –dijo sintiéndose muy nervioso sin entender el porqué– y lo de Yuugi…, ya sabes, el idiota de Kaiba se hizo su amigo… como lo deseaba---._

_---¿Entonces ese es el problema? –dijo con atención---._

_El alzó la vista al cielo._

_---Es que no puedo soportar el hecho de que mi mejor amigo acepte como amigo a uno de mis peores enemigos…---._

_---Jounouchi… se que Kaiba y tu tienen muchas diferencias, pero tienes que aceptar que hay algo en él que es diferente ahora, Yuugi siempre ha creído que hay algo bueno en todas las personas; y estoy de acuerdo con él, Yuugi ve en Kaiba algo que ni tu ni yo podemos ver, algo bueno seguramente, Yuugi es así, él tiene esa habilidad para encontrarlo, tu eres un buen ejemplo de ello también---._

_Tenía que aceptar que eso era cierto, ojalá Yuugi no se equivocara… y ojalá, Kaiba le correspondiera, a esa conclusión había llegado en aquel momento, después de todo Anzu tenía razón, no podía desechar dos años de amistad por eso, no dejaría que Kaiba los separara._

_---Yuugi no les ha dicho nada… –Declaró, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse---._

_---¿Sobre qué? –preguntó aceptando la ayuda._

_El sonrió con un gesto lastimoso._

_---Lo que pasó entre Yuugi, el idiota de Kaiba y yo, es muy extraño Anzu… Voy a tratar de hacer las pases con él, pero no se como lo tomen ustedes en cuanto escuchen lo que pasó, pero… le dejaré a Yuugi ese papel, a él le corresponde---._

_Lo ultimo que recordaba de ese día fue que no volvió a hablar con Bakura, ni con Honda, se la pasó todo el tiempo con Anzu planeando una forma de arreglar las cosas con Yuugi al día siguiente, recordó que la compañía de Anzu le hacía sentir tan tranquilo, tan bien. Y quizás fue por eso que creyó que ya estaba resignado. Anzu le sugirió que llegará temprano al día siguiente para hablar con el chico de ojos amatistas, que ella se encargaría de que Yuugi asistiera temprano también…_

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus recuerdos, entonces lo vio, allí estaba el CEO, el cual entró tranquilamente al salón.

"Demasiado tranquilo" –Le pareció al rubio.

El castaño había entrado dirigiéndose directamente a su lugar que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar si había alguien en el salón, de cualquier modo eso no le importaba. El rubio entonces se levantó de donde permanecía sentado y caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró, luego se quedó allí parado apoyando su mano en ella para impedir que alguien tratara de entrar. Kaiba reaccionó al escuchar el ruido y se giró percatándose entonces de la presencia de su antítesis. Jounouchi sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo jaló una silla y atoró la puerta de modo que nadie pudiera entrar o salir…

Kaiba lo miró de reojo, pero regresó su mirada a la mesa donde colocó sus cosas restándole importancia a las acciones del rubio.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó entonces sin dignarse a voltear.

–¿De ti…? **Na-da **–dijo acentuando en la palabra– Eres tu quien necesita saber unas cuantas cosas–. La voz de Jounouchi había sonado tan fría como la de él cuando estaba molesto.

Pero eso no le produjo ningún tipo de sentimiento a Kaiba y con total indiferencia se volteó para mirar a su contraparte.

–¿Tú me vas a explicar algo? –Aplicó con sarcasmo.

–Se más de lo que tú crees.

–Supongo que si –Dijo el castaño apoyando su mano sobre la mesa de su pupitre mirando con petulancia a Jounouchi –Los perros cirqueros saben hacer una gran variedad de trucos para entretener a la gente.

Jouno se rió ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se pudiera enamorar de aquel sujeto frente a él, el que no perdía ninguna oportunidad de burlarse y humillar a los demás? Yuugi y sus comentarios para convencerlo de que no era un mal tipo casi habían comenzado a surtir efecto en él los últimos dos meses, después de todo Kaiba le había salvado de morir ahogado después de que se recuperara de la manipulación de Malik (1) y hasta antes del martes de esa semana de Octubre había comenzado a considerarlo demasiado y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a esperar que Kaiba realmente se volviera en un tipo confiable, que valorara a Yuugi y le correspondiera; aunque eso no quitaba que siguiera sintiendo celos de él. Pero después de lo del miércoles no… ya no iba a esperar más de ese tipo frente a él, era obvio que Kaiba jamás cambiaría, el jamás sentiría algo por Yuugi, ni por nadie, todo lo que había hecho esos meses había sido sólo una farsa, solo había esperado a que Yuugi y él se confiaran para tratar de aprovecharse de Yuugi, de usarlo. Eso era… las lágrimas de Yuugi ayer, solo confirmaban sus hipótesis.

–Si, fíjate –Contestó al fin con una sonrisa irónica y manteniendo la calma como nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de estar furioso– Algunos de esos que llamas "trucos" te ayudarían hasta a ti a disfrutar de la vida, tener amigos y a ser feliz aun con cosas simples, pero **verdaderas.** –Remarcó esto ultimo.

–Por supuesto; para los perros como tú el satisfacer las necesidades más simples y primarias es lo más esencial, pero para los seres con un cerebro desarrollado esas son sólo trivialidades –Aplicó con un gesto cruel en sus labios.

Jouno se burló también si apartar su mirada de él.

–¡No me digas! –Agregó– Si eso es lo que piensas ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana pareces demasiado interesado en satisfacer esas necesidades primarias con tanta urgencia?

Kaiba no dejó de sonreír, al contrario, su sonrisa se volvió más despectiva y maliciosa al saber a donde apuntaba el rubio con esa platica y de hecho le estaba divirtiendo. Desde aquello ocurrido hacía tres meses había sospechado que Jounouchi sentía algo más por Yuugi que la simple amistad de la que entonces les gustaba presumirle…

_Hace tres meses…_

_Esa mañana él se había presentado como siempre: temprano y puntual a la escuela. Estaba trabajando en los últimos arreglos de una nueva función en los discos de Duelo cuando, miró a Jounouchi llegar al salón, era muy temprano para él, seguramente estaba planeando algo, lo había visto ayer muy platicador con Mazaki y quería averiguar de que se trataba y de pasó fastidiarlo, lo que más le divertía… le miró llegar a su asiento y sentándose de lado en su silla y apoyando un codo en la mesa, le miró con un gesto mordaz._

_---Hola perro –lo saludó como solo él sabía hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que Yuugi y el perro habían discutido a causa de él y eso le causaba risa y al mismo tiempo se sentía victorioso pues en cuestión de unas semanas había terminado aplastado y haciendo trizas esa ridícula idea profesada por la bola de perdedores amigos de Yuugi de la cual gustaban de alardear: **Los amigos siempre se apoyan los unos a los otros no importa lo que pase. **Además de que la idea le había encantado pues sin el rubio rondando a Yuugi, ahora él podía disponer de él cuando quisiera y no tendría que compartirlo con nadie---._

_---Kaiba… –dijo con total aversión---._

_---¿Por qué tan temprano? No tienes nadie importante a quien ver… ¿o acaso ya encontraste a otro **gran amigo**? –ironizó demasiado esperando a ver la reacción del perro---._

_---…Tonto –refunfuño el rubio apartando la mirada---._

_La sonrisa burlona de Kaiba aumentó._

_---¡Que ingenioso! –Dijo con exageración– cada vez me sorprenden más tus insultos, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te busques a otro que te amaestré, creo que estas perdiendo la espontaneidad---_

_---¡Cuál es tu problema Kaiba! –Se exasperó el rubio– ¡no estés jodiendo!---._

_---Los perros tristones siempre me divierten, no sabes cuanto –aclaró con esa detestable sonrisa cargada de malicia---._

_---¡No quiero discutir! –dijo y luego plantó una risa irónica en su cara–Yuugi me dijo que eres un tipo muy **amable **así que por qué no pones a funcionar la perforadora petrolera de tu cerebro para sacar esa parte de donde la entierras._

_Escuchar eso lo sorprendió y no la parte de la perforadora de petróleo, sino la opinión de Yuugi acerca de él. No pudo evitar exponer su sentimiento en su rostro dejándolo expuesto a Jounouchi._

_La sonrisa irónica de Jouno aumentó al ver eso._

_---Apuesto 100 000 Yens a que tu tampoco te lo crees---._

_El sonrió al escuchar eso._

_---¿Estas seguro de apostar tanto dinero? que yo recuerde no tienes nada, ni siquiera a tu amigo---._

_Eso crispó a Jouno._

_­---¡Maldita sea! –Gritó– ¡Por que no cierras tu asquerosa boca! –Se abalanzó contra él. Por más que lo intentara, el castaño no estaba dispuesto a llevarla tranquila con él. Ese maldito… ¡Lo odiaba! ojalá pudiera borrarlo del mundo. Al principio el castaño estaba esquivando los ataques del rubio sin ningún ánimo de responder, no quería pelear, solo quería fastidiar, pero inesperadamente la certeza en los golpes de Jouno aumentó y se vio obligado a defenderse, de un momento a otro Jounouchi parecía llevar la delantera mandándole dos golpes certeros uno en el estómago y el otro en el rostro, Kaiba había dejado de sonreír, eso se había salido de su control, las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas cuando…_

_---¡Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun! –escuchó el castaño._

_El rubio alzó la vista al reconocer esa voz y se encontró con Yuugi, quien lo miraba de modo severo… como muy pocas veces lo hacía y eso no era una buena señal. El rubio se sintió terrible, justo ese día iba a hacer las pases con él, hasta ese momento no se había percató de que ya estaban en el suelo. Jou se levantó en seguida del suelo, olvidando totalmente la presencia de Kaiba._

_---Yuugi… yo…---._

_El castaño se iba a levantar cuando Yuugi llegó para auxiliarle, y el aceptó su apoyo sin decir nada y con el rostro serio._

_---¿Por qué estaban peleando? –Los miró a los dos con molestia---._

_---Me he preguntado lo mismo algunas veces: **¿Por qué los perros siempre ladran tanto?** –rió mirando a Jouno de soslayo---._

_--Kaiba-kun –Le protestó Yuugi mortificado---._

_---¿Cómo si lo ignoraras? –Reclamó el rubio enojado– ¡Éste se la vive fastidiando y humillando a cuanto se atraviesa en su camino! ¡Sólo de esa manera se siente vivo! Como es incapaz de generar felicidad, sólo le queda arrebatarla, causando infelicidad a otros, es como un maldito parásito –Soltó el perro contra él con mucho desprecio---._

_---¡Jou-kun! –replicó Yuugi---._

_---Ya que sabes mucho de parásitos, seguramente sabrás que no son los únicos que viven expensas de los demás –Le contestó él controlando su enojo, pues ese comentario en verdad le había dolido –Los caninos no solo son dependientes, sino que si no cuentan con la compañía de un dueño, se mueren---._

_---¡Kaiba-kun! –esta vez fue para él, pero decidió abandonar el salón sin decir nada más, no quería discutir más con esos dos, pero como quería saber lo que ocurriría esperó afuera, cerca de la puerta, para poder escuchar---._

_Los dos antiguos grandes amigos estaban solos en el salón. Yuugi no dijo nada y avanzó hasta su banco, ya no quería hablar, ya se había hartado de tratar de aclarar las cosas con Katsuya, creía que podría continuar el último año de preparatoria ignorándolo._

_---Yuugi… –balbuceó el otro de pronto, se veía muy nervioso._

_El aludido ya estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar y ya sacaba algunas cosas para revisar la tarea, o algo._

_---Oye –Le habló Jouno– puede gustarte el profesor… el psicópata de Malik..., hasta el odioso de Kaiba y es cierto que… me he portado como un imbécil, pero… es solo que estaba preocupado por que esa persona que te gusta te hiciera daño y…---._

_Yuugi ahora lo miraba fijamente y bastante sorprendido por aquello que decía. Jounouchi cruzó su mirada con la del tricolor y se ruborizó desviando el rostro._

_---Oye… viejo…, soy pésimo para esto. Sabes que me importa todo lo que haces… bueno…, es decir, eres mi mejor amigo… –Jounouchi se había puesto muy nervioso y por poco y decía lo que no debía– y yo… bueno… ¡demonios! ¡Que malos gustos tienes! –gritó al final bastante frustrado y sonrojado y todo por que su encuentro previo con el CEO no le había permitido planear sus palabras._

_Yuugi sonrió al cometario._

_---¿Te estas disculpando? –Cuestionó Yuugi con una tierna sonrisa---._

_---Si, supongo… –dijo Jou con tono lastimoso, pues en aquel momento sintió que era Yuugi quien le debía una disculpa---._

_---¡Gracias Jou-kun! –exclamó el más bajo abrazando a su amigo---._

_El rubio sintió los brazos de Yuugi rodeándolo y su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, pero recordó que el abrazo de Yuugi solo significaba cariño de amigos, eso hizo doler un poco a su corazón, pero no por ello dejó de corresponderlo; en ese momento solo deseó que Yuugi fuera feliz con la persona que él eligiera y él siempre estaría con él, para apoyarlo, reconocía que le sería imposible sobrevivir sin tenerlo cerca, aun como amigo, quería estar con él._

_Él, que lo había escuchado todo, se alejó de allí, sabía que el perro y su Yuugi habían vuelto a ser amigos, no le agradaba, pero…_

…

_---¿Jounouchi…? ¿Yuugi…? –dijeron con voz lánguida, Bakura y Hiro cuando al llegar al salón se encontraron de nueva cuenta a esos dos teniendo un duelo de monstruos como antes---._

_Yuugi los miró y sonrió abiertamente._

_---¡Amigos!---._

_---¿Qué tal? –expresó Ryou algo confuso---._

_---Jounouchi-kun y yo ya hicimos las pases –dijo alegre el rey de los juegos---._

_---¿En serio? Me alegro mucho –dijo el pelilila con una sonrisa afable---._

_Kaiba miró esto desde su lugar mirando al fin como la tensión entre el grupo de Yuugi se había diseminado y ahora el chico de lindos ojos violetas de nuevo hablaba y reía lleno de alegría, la alegría de Yuugi le tranquilizó, aunque detestaba el hecho de que fuera el perro y no él, el que se la provocara, tenía que admitirlo Yuugi le gustaba mucho más cuando estaba feliz…_

–Hay ciertas personas que solo nacen para servir a otras, ese es su destino –Espetó al fin volviendo de sus recuerdos y esperó la reacción del rubio. Su comentario, de hecho, hizo a Jounouchi crisparse y perder la calma. Ahora su ceño estaba fruncido.

–¿¡Ahora resulta que crees en el destino!'? –Soltó sintiendo unas ganas irresistibles de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado (NA: Te apoyo Katsu ¬¬, ¡pártesela!), pero se contuvo (NA: ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué escribí eso? ¬¬X).

–En el destino de los otros de servirme –aclaró el castaño.

–¡No es destino de nadie servirte! –Explotó el rubio– Aun las personas que trabajan para ti, solo cumplen su trabajo. **Trabajo** ¡Escuchaste! ¡Pero tú, usas a los demás sin consideración, como objetos, aun cuando ellos tratan de ofrecerte algo puro y noble!– Soltó al final temblando su voz.

Kaiba no había perdido detalle de las palabras y reacciones del rubio y lamentablemente para Jouno, en aquellas últimas palabras le había hecho saber algo que no debía y Kaiba al percatarse de ello se sonrió con malicia y irguiéndose, pues se recargaba del pupitre le contestó:

–¿Te hace sentir mejor decir todas esas tonterías? –dijo con una sonrisa despectiva– Yo no necesito escuchar toda esa basura –concluyó y se dio vuelta para ignorarlo.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Yuugi? –Dijo con rencor pero manteniendo la postura.

–Lo que yo haga con Yuugi no te incumbe.

–¡Claro que me importa! Yuugi es mi mejor amigo y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, no voy a permitir que tú te que... –Se frenó antes de terminar.

Kaiba se rió al escuchar eso y se volteó mirándolo de nueva cuenta.

–¿Amigos? –Reiteró con ironía– ¿Acaso crees que me engañas con ese cuento? ¿Ni tu mismo te lo crees? Hace tres meses me di cuenta de que tú no quieres a Yuugi como a un "amigo" lo quieres para ti…

Jounouchi no supo que hacer, se había expuesto totalmente a Kaiba, solo guardó silencio y rabió.

–Pero, déjame informarte que hoy al igual que hace tres meses, el me prefiere a mi y tú… seguirás siendo solo un amigo –Dijo el castaño ojiazul con un tono burlón que Jounouchi no le conocía, ese era él Kaiba que hace todo lo posible por quitar a sus rivales de amor de por medio–… seguirás siendo el estúpido amigo, que nunca obtendría nada más que eso…

Jouno cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños.

–Esto es muy interesante –agregó con un gesto irónico–, me pregunto: ¿Qué dirá Mazaki cuando se entere de esto?

Los ojos de Jouno se abrieron de súbito.

"Anzu… ¡No!" Pensó desesperado. No podía ser. Se le había olvidado por completo la chica… "Maldito Kaiba" Pensó enojado mirándolo con odio, cuanto odiaba a ese tipo frente a él.

Al ver Kaiba eso en sus ojos, su sonrisa burlona no vaciló, seguía ahí.

–El noviazgo con Mazaki es una farsa –agregó, todo eso le divertía en demasía, quería hacer sufrir al rubio y lo estaba logrando– ¡Eres en verdad patético! Sobre todo por que mientras tú aun jugabas a ser el novio de Mazaki, ayer yo al fin hice mío a Yuugi.

Jounouchi abrió los ojos de súbito al escuchar eso. Era una mentira, pero eso desató toda la ira que Jounouchi estaba frenando…

"Entonces… ayer… Kaiba y Yuugi…" La imagen de Yuugi llorando le asaltó como un rayo.

–¿Quién está allá adentro? –Tocaron la puerta.

–No es… cierto… –Espetó más para si mismo que para Kaiba, se negaba a creerlo.

El castaño se acercó al atónito rubio y le susurró:

–Mis manos recorrieron todo su hermoso cuerpo, su boca gritaba mi nombre y sus labios… no podía dejar de besarlos, todo él me pertenece ahora y tú nunca podrás tener nada de eso, jamás será tuyo, nunca disfrutaras de su cuerpo como yo– Dijo el maldito divirtiéndose con cada reacción del rubio.

–¡Cállate! –Gritó Jounouchi soltándole un puñetazo, el cual Kaiba alcanzó a evitar deteniéndolo con su mano y riendo continuó:

–Tambien estuve dentro de él –se atrevió a decirle en la cara.

Jouno lo miró con un profundo odio, ese maldito, no estaba arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Yuugi.

–¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! –Dijo e inclinándose rápidamente barrió con su pie, ocasionando con esto la caída del castaño, este intentó recobrar el equilibrio, pero sintió como Jounouchi lo empujaba haciéndolo caer entre los pupitres y escuchándose un fuerte ruido…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mientras tanto Hiro ya llegaba a la entrada de la escuela y en cuanto se aproximó al salón miró a varios de sus compañeros parados en el pasillo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que están afuera?

–No podemos abrir– Se volteó uno de ellos.

–Parece que hay alguien adentro, pero tampoco abren.

Honda alzó una ceja en desconcierto, de pronto y antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucharon unos gritos:

–**¡Cállate!**

Hiro reaccionó. Esa era la voz de Jounouchi.

–¡Qué demonios! –se precipitó a la puerta arrojando su mochila al suelo sin la menor importancia.

–**También estuve dentro de él** –Al acercarse a la puerta escuchó la voz de Kaiba, pero no entendió sus palabras.

–¿Kaiba?

–**¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!**

Después de eso, solo escuchó el ruido de las bancas.

–Esto ya se puso grueso –Dijo Honda alarmado– ¡Jounouchi! –golpeó la puerta.

–¿Qué Kaiba y Jounouchi están peleando? –Dijeron algunos de los otros.

–¡Que lastima y nos lo estamos perdiendo!

Hiro los volteó a ver.

–¡Cállense y ayúdenme a abrir esta puerta!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kaiba resintió el golpe contra las bancas, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, cuando el rubio ya estaba sobre el y comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes.

Kaiba reaccionó y lanzando un golpe certero con su puño logró quitárselo de encima, pero Jouno pareció no impórtale el golpe y de nuevo se fue sobre él, pero esta vez el castaño logró frenarlo con sus pies y arrojarlo lejos. Jouno fue a dar contra la otra fila de bancas.

Kaiba se intentó poner de pie, se dio cuenta que su nariz estaba sangrando, Jounouchi le había pegado muy duro aunque no había conseguido romperle la nariz, aun así estaba sangrando. Nunca pensó que el rubio fuera tan fuerte.

–¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarlo de ese modo? –Escuchó la voz de Jouno, mientras que este se ponía de pie– ¡Nunca te han importado sus sentimientos! ¡Todo el tiempo has estado fingiendo con esa estúpida actitud!

Kaiba escuchó eso y no entendió, no entendía lo que el rubio le decía, y por primera vez en su vida se sentía totalmente confundido y sin saber que decir. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a Honda ya los otros chicos. Hiro se sorprendió al ver a los dos encorvados y… ¿Sangrando?

–¡Jounouchi!

A ninguno de los dos prestó atención a los recién llegados y el rubio corrió lanzándose contra el castaño de nuevo, pero Hiro lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos.

–¡Jounouchi, detente!

Kaiba solo se quedó de pie frente a él sin intenciones de reanudar la pelea. Jounouchi lo miró fijamente con odio y desprecio.

–… si lo vas a tratar como otra más de tus pertenencias… no te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él! –dijo y esta vez estuvo apunto de llorar, pero no, no por su condición era porque no podía soportar ver como aquella persona tan horrible, a pesar de todo, podía haber ganado el corazón de alguien tan valioso como Yuugi.

Todos se quedaron como idiotas espectando la escena hasta que…

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Exclamó un profesor que pasaba por allí. Y en cuanto entró al salón y miró las bancas tiradas y a dos chicos sangrando se sorprendió– ¿Qué significa esto?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Era tarde cuando Anzu llegó a la escuela, llegó corriendo, después de lo de ayer no había podido dejar de pensar en la actitud de Jounouchi y por ende le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. No sabía por qué, pero después de que la había acompañado a su casa, no había sido capaz de preguntárselo ¿y si era ella la que estaba pensando cosas raras...? No, no quería pensar más… Llegó al salón y atisbó a casi todos sus compañeros presentes y a sus amigos: Hiro, Bakura y Haruhiko con excepción de Yuugi, Kaiba y… Jounouchi. Se quedó parada con la mente en blanco como resistiéndose a pensar en esa situación, cuando miró que Hiro le hacia señas desde lejos.

Se encaminó hasta allí.

–Hola a todos –Saludó a sus amigos con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible.

–Hola Anzu-san– Contestaron el celeste y el albino al unísono.

–¿Y Yuugi y Jounouchi? –Preguntó antes que nada.

–Yuugi-san aun no llega –Dijo Haruhiko.

–Y…– Empezó Hiro– Jounouchi está en la dirección.

La chica de ojos azules se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

–¿Qué?

Hiro se rió tontamente.

–Bueno…, no me lo vas a creer, él y Kaiba se agarraron.

Anzu escuchó eso y sus ojos temblaron… ¿Qué? Ya sabía que Kaiba y Jounouchi siempre habían tenido fricciones, pero ¿Por qué Jouno se había peleado con Kaiba? Esto la obligaba a pensar en aquello en lo que precisamente no quería. ¿Cuál podría haber ser la razón de la constante actitud de Jounouchi? Y eso le hizo recordar lo que había pasado entre Yuugi y su novio tres meses atrás antes de que fueran novios claro…

_Hace tres meses…_

_Eran las 7:00 de la mañana en casa de Anzu. La chica de cabellos castaños y lindos ojos azules se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, preparando como lo venía haciendo desde hacía un mes: dos almuerzos, uno para ella y el otro para Jounouchi Katsuya. Ni si quiera ella sabía como había como había comenzado todo. Anzu quería mucho a sus amigos, a Yuugi y a Jounouchi en especial. Y siempre que había problemas, Yuugi, Jounouchi y el espíritu del faraón la protegían y por mucho tiempo ella se sintió atraída por el espíritu del rompecabezas, pero solo era eso: **un espíritu,** y sólo tenía forma física cuando posesionaba a Yuugi y no importaba si ella estaba enamorada de él, no era justo para Yuugi, ni para ella. Yuugi era un buen chico se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque lo quería mucho, solo era su amigo y tenía la certeza de que siempre sería así ¿y Jounouchi…?_

_Antes de que Yuugi y Katsuya se volvieran amigos, este era un chico rudo, abusivo, buscapleitos…, bueno, eso no había cambiado, al menos no mucho, pero gracias a su amistad con Yuugi salió lo mejor de él: Un chico en realidad muy leal, dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger o ayudar a alguien importante para él y había conocido su lado más tierno cuando buscaba la manera de salvar la vista de Shizuka. Poco después de Battle City se dio cuenta de que pensaba demasiado en su amigo y después se preocupaba mucho más por él y estaba siempre al pendiente de él, y si lo veía triste o preocupado ella siempre estaba allí, a su lado para apoyarlo. Y ese día lo intentaría de nuevo. Ese día era el quinto desde que sabía que Yuugi y Jounouchi estaban peleados por algo… pero ¿Qué podría haber sido? Parecía imposible que Yuugi y Jounouchi, los mejores amigos, hubieran tenido una riña. Yuugi se veía triste y Jouno siempre lo miraba con enojo, aunque para ella era más que obvio que también estaba triste, pero nadie sabía, ninguno de los dos hablaba de eso, ni con ella ni con Bakura ni Honda._

_Esa mañana había llegando un poco más tarde de lo normal. Yuugi ya estaba allí, aun lado de Kaiba, como hacía poco que los veía. Aun le costaba trabajo mirar a Kaiba "tan amable" con alguien, aunque casi nunca hablaran era obvio que Kaiba había aceptado la compañía de Yuugi de buen agrado. Decidió no interrumpir y fue hasta su asiento a sentarse._

_---Buenos días Anzu –Escuchó---._

_---Hola Yuugi –Respondió ella de lo más normal– ¿cómo estas?---._

_---Mas o menos –contestó con poco ánimo y tomó su asiento._

_Poco a poco llegaron: Bakura, Honda y al último Jounouchi, que igual que días anteriores no saludó a Yuugi, simplemente le ignoró._

_---Oigan chicos –habló Ryou– ¿Qué les parece si saliendo vamos a algún lado, juntos?---._

_---Que buena idea –apoyó Honda---._

_---¿Pero a donde? –Preguntó ella---._

_---¿Que tal al cine? –Sugirió el pelilila---._

_---Si, ¿Qué dices Yuugi? ¿vas? –cuestionó Honda---._

_Yuugi guardó silencio un momento._

_---…Umn, si, tal vez---._

_Ella se volvió a Jounouchi._

_---¿Y tu Jou? ¿Vienes? –Propuso con una sonrisa---._

_---No voy –dijo cortante---._

_---Vamos Güero –Dijo Honda– si no tienes yo pago tu entrada, por eso no hay problema ya sabes---._

_---Gracias, pero no quiero ir –confirmó poniéndose de pie para irse---._

_Yuugi ya no aguantó más eso y se levantó también._

_---¡Espera Katsuya-kun! No quieres ir por mi, ¿Verdad? –exigió respuesta molesto---._

_---Claro que no Motou –dijo Jou con frialdad–, no te sientas tan importante, no voy por que no quiero, tengo cosas más importantes en que preocuparme que en lo que tu hagas---._

_Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por aquellas palabras del rubio, jamás habían escuchado que él le dirigiera tales palabras a Yuugi… Anzu sobre todo no podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo en que se apoyaron, en que juntos habían enfrentado las peores cosas y las más duras batallas, nada, ni Malik había logrado romper la confianza entre Yuugi y Katsuya, pero ahora inexplicablemente era testigo del la ruptura de esa amistad. Por su parte Yuugi sintió un gran dolor y una gran tristeza al escuchar esas palabras del rubio, pero sobretodo por que aquello había salido de los labios de aquel que desde hacia casi dos años había considerado su primer y mejor amigo._

_---¡Ya basta, Jounouchi-kun! –gritó el chico tricolor apretando sus puños y sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas– si en verdad me consideraras tu amigo, me entenderías y apoyarías!---._

_Al escuchar eso Jouno paró su paso regresando la vista, al parecer eso era algo que no podía ignorar._

_---No voy a apoyarte con eso ¡Ni lo sueñes!---._

_Todos miraban sin saber que hacer para detener eso, Honda y especialmente Bakura se sentían muy mal por lo que veían y escuchaban._

_---¡Eres un egoísta! –gritó Yuugi esta vez sin poder evitar el llanto---._

_---Yuugi… –Se levantó el albino y fue junto a Yuugi para tratar de consolarlo---._

_---¿Por qué no quieres entender lo que siento? –reprochó el tricolor mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas---._

_---Jounouchi… –Dijo Honda sintiéndose frustrado por no entender lo que había pasado entre ellos---._

_---¡No, no entiendo! –Dijo el rubio– ¡ni quiero entenderlo! ¡Vete con él o con quien quieras, me da lo mismo! ¡Ya no me importa! –Fue lo último que dijo y salió del salón---._

_---¡Jounouchi! –salió ella tras él---._

…

–… –Anzu se quedó como ida recordando todo eso– Katsuya… –Balbuceó preocupada.

Hiro la miró desconcertado, pero sabía que la actitud de Anzu tenía fundamento, últimamente Jounouchi se había comenzado a comportar muy extraño y nadie sabía por qué, ni él, que le conocía desde hacía casi cuatro años, estaba por decir algo cuando Bakura intervino.

–Oigan, ya sabemos como se llevan Kaiba y Jounouchi, lo mejor será que esperemos a que Jounouchi regrese para que él mismo nos diga lo que pasó.

–Es cierto– Dijo Hiro no sin dejar de notar la expresión de Anzu…

Eso fue lo último que dijeron y poco después de eso llegó el profesor. Los chicos esperaron durante toda la primera hora, pero ninguna señal de Yuugi. Jounouchi y Kaiba regresaron al salón antes de terminar la primera clase, conducidos obviamente por un prefecto. Anzu miró a su novio y este al verla no supo que decir, de hecho ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, solo desviaron la vista. El tiempo continuó, hasta la siguiente clase y hasta el receso y Yuugi… nunca llegó.

Kaiba pareció no darle importancia al asunto, pero en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de cabello tricolor y en sus palabras de ayer…

CONTINUARÁ…

_Aclaraciones:_

(1) En el manga es Kaiba quien salva a Jounouchi cuando éste cae al agua después de que se rompe el hechizo que le había puesto Malik, él de buena gana pudo dejarlo que se ahogara, pero lo hizo por consideración a Mokuba y a Yuugi. Y… bueno por sentido común, Kaiba no es tan malo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

n.n je, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya es el jueves… al fin y más relajo.

_Yami Hisaki: o.O Por todos los cielos, Kaiba volvió a ser el bastardo que era y Jouno… creo que éste es el único Fic que he leído en toda mi vida en que puedes ver y sentir como odia a Kaiba._

n.nU eh… si, y como sea ya le dio sus trancazos a Kaiba, que bien merecidos se los tenía.

_Yami Hisaki: Ya falta poco para llegar el viernes, "el bendito viernes"._

No te adelantes Yami, todavía es jueves.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Ja ne!

25


	12. 12: Secretas intenciones

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (Leer por favor… T.T):

Eh… Hi o.o hace un buen que me desaparecí por aquí… T,T, perdón ahora si que la escuela me ha tenido bastante ocupada, ya se me secó el cerebro, ni sé ni que decirles.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ entonces ve solo al fic y ya._

T.T tambien estoy un poco triste… ya no recibo reviews como antes… y cuando estoy triste menos se me ocurre como continuar los fics… ojalá que esta vez tenga un poco más si no… si no T.T

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U No me digas que vas a dejar de escribir… No creo ser tan afortunada._

T.T Yaamiiiii! Buaaaa!

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Rayos! Mejor vayamos al fic y será mejor que dejen reviews o capaz que se quedan sin saber lo que pasó el viernes… ¬¬X_

Una cosa más, ya he enviado la respuesta a sus mails, salvo a **#17** a la que responderé aquí.

**#17: **Hola Yuu nana-chan (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ ¿Por que le andas cambiando el nombre?)_ No le estoy cambiando el nombre, es 17 en japonés y con letra , perdón si te molesta. ¿Son tan largos? bueno lo creo justo, tardo tambien en actualizar... este no se que tanto esté. Gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo y no ha más verdad que esta: "Seto sufre y se angustia". XD XD, en ningún otro fic lo veras (_yami hisaki: ¬¬ Presumida_) aquí al fin se sabe tras quien anda Yami Bakura. La pelea duró poco es verdad, pero no quería que le arruinaran la cara a Kaiba-kun, XD XD, fue en consideración a Yuugi. Y Anzu por supuesto que quiere a Jouno... solo checa esto T.T, en verdad que mientras escribía este capítulo tenía ganas de golpear a Jouno ¬¬..., pero bueno gracias por escribir. Ah, no me dejaste tu E-mail, ahora te responderé aquí en el fic, pero trato de evitarlo... para que no borren mi cuenta, si me dejas tu e-mail, te contestó por ese medio y sirve que te aviso cuando actualice. Okas? Te cuidas mucho. Feliz Navidad y año nuevo.

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora si al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, **Negrita** Resaltar palabras o frases. /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**InTrOdUcCiÓn:**

Jounouchi llega temprano ese jueves a la escuela para "hablar" con Kaiba sobre sus sentimientos por su amigo, reconoce seguir amando al chico tricolor y recuerda una platica que sostuvo con Anzu hace tres meses y no comprende sus sentimientos por ella, cuando Kaiba llega discuten como era de suponerse y Kaiba que ya desde antes sabe de los sentimientos del rubio por Yuugi recuerda lo que pasó hace tres meses cuando Yuugi y Jounouchi se reconciliaron. La discusión se agrava llegando a los golpes después de que Jounouchi cree que Kaiba violó a Yuugi, la pelea termina en cuanto llega Honda. Cuando Anzu se entera de lo ocurrido recuerda la primera vez que vió a Yuugi y a Jounouchi pelear hace tres meses y está preocupada ya que la sensación de que Jounouchi le oculta algo se intensifica… Yuugi no llega a la escuela y eso pone a trabajar la mente de todos, pero sobre todo la de Kaiba… ¿Qué pasará a hora?

**Capítulo 12: Secretas intenciones… ( Hace tres meses 2da parte).**

El mismo jueves en la mañana…

–Quieres explicarnos ¿qué fue lo que pasó, esta mañana entre Kaiba y tú? –preguntó Hiro con seriedad mirando a Jounouchi frente a frente.

Los cinco amigos estaban en una de las bancas del patio: Anzu y Katsuya estaban sentados del mismo lado y frente a ellos se encontraban Hiro y Bakura y de pie se hallaba Haruhiko junto al albino.

–Me sorprende mucho que lo preguntes –Dijo el rubio con cierto gesto irónico, ladeando un poco su cabeza y haciendo notorio el moretón en su rostro del fuerte golpe propinado por el CEO.

Hiro se molestó ante eso y desviando el rostro con molestia agregó:

–No soy estúpido Jouno, sé que desde hace mucho que le traes ganas, por muchas razones, pero lo que te pregunto es: ¿por cuál de todas esas razones decidiste romper la tensión entre ustedes?

–Kaiba es un idiota, y existen muchas razones para golpearlo –soltó Jounouchi de nuevo con aquel tono mordaz impregnado de desprecio.

–¿Quieres dejar esa actitud? –dijo Hiro algo irritado.

–¿Cuál actitud? –contestó con ironía.

–¡Esa actitud! –golpeó Hiro la mesa.

–Oigan– Interrumpió el celeste– ¿tienen alguna idea de por qué Yuugi-san, no vino hoy? –preguntó.

Las caras de Jounouchi y Anzu cambiaron al escuchar esa pregunta, poniéndose mucho más taciturnos, Jounouchi apretó sus puños bajo la mesa recordando lo que había visto ayer y las palabras del maldito de Kaiba esa mañana…

Hiro y Bakura se voltearon a ver algo preocupados ante ese cambio tan notorio.

–Oigan –habló Hiro apoyando su codo en la mesa– no tienen por que preocuparse tanto por Yuugi. El que no haya vendido no significa que le haya pasado algo malo.

–Es cierto –apoyó Bakura con una sonrisa apacible– probablemente se quedó dormido y no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Jounouchi no quería hablar sabía que no debía, Anzu estaba allí. Ojalá pudiera olvidar sus palabras…

_---El noviazgo con Mazaki es una farsa… ¡Eres en verdad patético! Sobre todo por que mientras tú aun jugabas a ser el novio de Mazaki, ayer yo al fin hice mío a Yuugi---._

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso?

–¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo, Katsuya-san? –escuchó de pronto la voz de Haruhiko dirigiéndose a él. Al parecer en su rostro estaba dibujado algo que Kurai había notado. Lo miró con desdén por preguntarle algo de lo que no quería hablar, pero al percatarse de la preocupación que se reflejaba en su tez morena, ablandó su mirada y miró hacia otra parte, después de todo Haruhiko y él formaban parte del club de los idiotas que nunca recibirían más que amistad de Yuugi. Y sin darse cuenta, Anzu no le perdía de vista.

–¿Pasó algo ayer, Jounouchi? –preguntó Bakura también, más nadie se dio cuenta de que él que preguntaba no era Bakura, sino el Otro.

–Yo no sé… nada –Mintió aunque no muy bien, pues su voz se escuchó trémula y apagada.

A Hiro no le convenció esa respuesta, sabía que el rubio ocultaba algo pero ¿Qué?

–…– Jouno guardó silencio pero estaba muy tenso y apretaba sus puños bajo la mesa.

–Pues, yo creo que el que no haya venido tiene que ver con Kaiba-san –Afirmó Haruhiko.

Jounouchi sintió un escalofrió y Honda alzó la vista mirando al celeste.

–¿Kurai? –Murmuró Anzu.

El celeste los miró detenidamente y agregó.

–Después del duelo que tuve con Kaiba-san, me di cuenta de que entre Yuugi-san y él hay algo, pero… Kaiba-san al terminar las clases estaba muy enojado…y él y Yuugi-san, pelearon.

Bakura se sorprendió jamás creyó que Haruhiko diría eso.

–¿Algo entre ellos? –repitió Hiro sorprendido y confundido, no quería pensar en que podía ser eso, pero…

–¡Entre ellos no hay nada! –Estalló Jounouchi repentinamente golpeando la mesa y llamando la atención de todos, por no decir que los dejó muy perturbados, sobre todo a Haruhiko–. ¡Kaiba sólo ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de Yuugi! ¡Nunca le ha interesado!

Hiro se sorprendió eso era parecido a lo que había escuchado que le gritaba a Kaiba en la mañana.

–Y ayer… –Titubeó– ¡Ayer se aprovechó de él! –soltó al fin.

Todos abrieron más los ojos, impactados por aquellas últimas palabras, mientras que él espíritu de la sortija sonrió con una expresión burlona y cruel, junto a Bakura como siempre.

–¡Qué! –reaccionó Honda, más que atónito.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –reaccionó Bakura agitado.

Los ojos de Anzu temblaron, pero no pudo formular nada…

–Ayer cuando salió de la mansión y me vio trató de ocultarse… tenía… el saco y la camisa abiertas… ¡El maldito de Kaiba abusó de él!

Haruhiko se había quedado atónito, se incorporó lentamente mirando con incredulidad al rubio, al recordar las palabras de Yuugi, del día anterior:

_---Kaiba-kun seria incapaz de hacerme algo malo.---eso había dicho Yuugi al encontrarlo frente al edificio de la escuela._

_Y Después de su discusión con Kaiba…_

_---Sólo estaba preocupado, no quería causarte problemas con Kaiba-san…--- le había dicho realmente apenado, sabía que en parte, él era culpable de la actitud de Kaiba._

_Yuugi solo lo miró con aquel rostro lleno de tristeza y no dijo nada, solo lo había escuchado, y al ver eso lo siguiente que pasó por su mente fue el que Kaiba no tenía ningún derecho de tratar así a Yuugi, aunque estuviera celoso; su desconfianza hacia Motou era hasta cierto punto exagerada y cruel._

_---Pero… ¿Crees que está bien…?– se atrevió a cuestionar– ¿Crees que está bien que él… te trate así…? –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con aquel gesto solemne que pocos le conocían, y de hecho por la expresión en la cara de Yuugi se dio cuenta de que a él también le sorprendió…_

_---…-- Y tal y como lo supuso Yuugi no respondió a su pregunta._

_---Querer no debe doler tanto… ¡Si Kaiba-san te lastima entonces…!---continuó, pero…_

_---Todo va a estar bien– le interrumpió Yuugi en ese instante– voy a solucionar las cosas con él, no tienes que preocuparte--- aquella sonrisa triste en Yuugi le había hecho saber que a Yuugi no sólo le gustaba Kaiba sino que había un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y ese sentimiento le permitía seguir creyendo en aquella persona a pesar de como lo había tratado._

–¡Eso no es suficiente para suponer algo así!– Comentó Anzu al fin con preocupación.

–¡No lo defiendas Anzu! –La frenó Jounouchi, con una mirada verdaderamente molesta, parecía habérsele olvidado quien era esa chica– Yuugi no me dijo nada, pero si lo hubieras visto como yo lo vi… si hubieras escuchado su llanto… no, ¡No hay otra explicación!

Al ver y escuchar eso Anzu no volvió a decir nada quedándose con la vista baja.

–¡Ese desgraciado, hijo de &/$$! –Rabió Honda– ¡voy a ir acabar con él, ahora mismo! –se puso de pie.

–¡Honda, espera! –lo detuvo el albino–. No podemos dar por hecha esa suposición –insistió el chico de ojos color chocolate.

–¡Por que lo dudas Bakura! –dijo el rubio contra el albino, no podía soportar que trataran de justificar la actitud de Kaiba–. Esta mañana hable con Kaiba, él mismo me confesó que lo hizo, el me lo dijo, no le importaron los sentimientos de Yuugi por él, y yo… –de pronto guardó silencio, por un momento reaccionó al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más y lo peor era que Anzu estaba ahí.

–¡Ya escuché suficiente! –gritó Honda– nadie se mete con uno de mis amigos y se puede quedar tan tranquilo ¡En este preciso momento voy a ir a partirle la cara a ese idiota!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Haruhiko salió corriendo de ahí antes.

–¡Haru! –Le llamó Bakura yendo tras él.

Honda y Jounouchi se detuvieron quedándose algo desubicados después de eso.

–Entonces… regresaste ayer… –escucharon y ambos voltearon a ver a la responsable de esas palabras.

Jouno reaccionó y supuso lo peor cuando vio que Anzu estaba inclinada hacia la mesa ocultando sus lindos ojos tras la caída de su cabello, pues su relato revelaba que había regresado a la mansión, después de que se despidiera de ella en su casa.

–Fui una tonta… al no darme cuenta antes de tus verdaderos sentimientos… –dijo con voz lánguida.

–¿Anzu? –preguntó Honda preocupado pero reaccionó volteando a ver a su rubio amigo.

–Lo quieres… a él… –dijo Anzu al fin alzando su vista dejando ver como sus zafiros se deshacían en lágrimas. Y ambos vieron como después de eso la chica salía corriendo de allí.

–¡Anzu! –Gritó Jounouchi levantándose de la banca y mirándola alejarse, pero no se sintió capaz de ir tras ella. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ella tal vez desde ayer se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Yuugi por su actitud con ella, con Kurai y hacia Kaiba. Si, era muy probable, Anzu no era ninguna tonta ¿por qué pensó que no se daría cuenta? ¡Cómo podía haberla lastimado de esa forma! Era cierto que él quería a Yuugi mucho más que como a un amigo, pero ella… ella era… era…

–¿No vas a ir tras ella? –la voz de Honda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Pero solo bajó la vista y no se movió.

–¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –Replicó Honda caminando hasta quedar de pie junto al rubio– ¿Qué quiso decir Anzu con eso?

–…– Pero Jounouchi no dijo nada, solo se inclinó; apoyó sus puños en la mesa y cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

–¡Jou, Que diablos está pasando! –gritó Honda alzando al rubio, jalando del cuello del sacó, para obligarlo a mirarlo y a responderle. Hiro estaba muy alterado por lo de Yuugi y Kaiba y ahora eso lo tenía todavía más confundido…

–¡Ya no puedo mas! –gritó Jounouchi zafándose del agarre del castaño y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas también, ya no estaba seguro de por quien eran: ¿Si por Yuugi o por Anzu? Se sentía muy confundido, pero aun así sentía como todo su cuerpo se había puesto rígido. Se agachó frente a Honda, ocultando así su rostro; nunca se había sentido más expuesto que en ese momento, ni nunca se había sentido tan mal después de lo ocurrido y tal vez la razón para ocultar su rostro era para no quería ver la expresión de Honda después de lo que iba a confesar–. ¡Amo a Yuugi, Honda! ¡Lo amo! Y ya no puedo soportar más todo esto… ¡Ya no!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Anzu iba corriendo…

_Hace tres meses…_

_Ese fin de semana después de que Yuugi y Jounouchi hubieran hecho las paces, se dirigieron al Centro de Ciudad Domino a comer hamburguesas. Recordó como Yuugi después de comer al fin les confesó que sus sentimientos por Kaiba eran más que querer una amistad con él, todos se habían quedado sorprendidos, la preocupación en el rostro de Yuugi fue evidente, seguramente creía que ellos lo rechazarían después de saber que era homosexual… ella se había sentido bastante incómoda, no lo negó, pero el ver la tristeza en los ojos de Yuugi se convenció que era verdad, él sentía algo profundo y fuerte por Kaiba, algo muy parecido a lo que ella sintiera por Jounouchi, y el dolor era muy similar al de ella, querer tanto a alguien y no poder confesarlo, ella lo sentía por Jouno Yuugi por Kaiba ¿cual era la diferencia? Jamás le daría la espalda a Yuugi, los sentimientos de todos merecían respeto y consideración. Ella fue la primera en hablar y acercándose a Yuugi le dijo:_

_---Te entiendo –Le dijo_– _lo que sientes por él es algo maravilloso, negarlo sería como negarte a ti mismo, yo siempre voy a apoyarte Yuugi, siempre---._

_La reacción en los ojos de Yuugi fue gratificante, las lágrimas brotaron sin duda, pero de alegría, después de Anzu, el siguiente en dar el paso fue Bakura; el chico albino no aguantó las lágrimas y abrazó a Yuugi diciéndole que comprendía como se sentía y que ojalá sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Honda hizo una pequeña broma sobre que si los prefería altos, delgados y con un carácter de los mil demonios que por él estaba bien y que estaría allí para defenderlo si aquel se quería pasar de lanza. Por último Jouno se acercó al chico tricolor y colocó su mano en su cabeza despeinándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa que ahora Anzu se dio cuenta había sido más de resignación que otra cosa. Después de esa plática fueron a jugar al GAME CENTER (a la Arcada de KaibaCorp)._

_---¿Ya está todo bien? –le preguntó al rubio, tomando asiento junto a él, mientras que Yuugi, Bakura y Hiro estaban en los juegos de azar y como siempre Yuugi y Yami estaban ganado todo, en segundo lugar estaba Bakura y en último Honda, él más angustiado en ese momento---._

_---Si –sonrió Katsuya mirando a Yuugi con una sonrisa entre triste y resignada y ella se había dado cuenta---._

_---¿Qué pasa?---._

_---Es solo que me temo que Yuugi va a sufrir mucho… y haría cualquier cosa por que no fuera así---._

_Cuando escuchó eso, sonrió sabía que Jounouchi era una persona muy sensible._

_---Jou---._

_---¿Umn?---._

_---Eres un chico tan gentil y comprensivo, de hecho, los tres, Bakura, Honda y tú, lo son, comprenden a Yuugi y lo aceptan tal como es y eso… –cerró los ojos llevándose una mano al pecho– me llena de mucho orgullo, por que siempre supe que mis amigos eran unas personas increíbles._

_Jouno se había sonrojado al escuchar eso, ya muchas veces había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios de su amiga, pero se había quedado tan fijamente mirando su rostro y sus rosados y lindos labios, que no había podido hacer más que ruborizarse. _

_---Anzu…---._

_---¿Si? –Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos---._

_---Gracias a ti, Yuugi y yo, somos amigos otra vez---._

_Jounouchi le dirigió una mirada tan tierna y una sonrisa tan afable que Anzu no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero sonriendo cerró los ojos._

_---Por nada---._

_Y fue cuando sucedió…_

_---Anzu…---._

_---¿Si…?---._

_Preguntó Anzu al tiempo que abría los ojos, pero no pudo decir nada más, pues lo siguiente que vio, fue al rubio frente a ella cerrando los ojos y sintió como los labios de Jounouchi tocaban los suyos y como ese contacto se convertía en un tierno beso que apenas y duró unos segundos. Después de que Jouno se apartó; ella se puso totalmente roja y comenzó a balbucear sin saber que decir._

_---Jo-jou-jouno…---._

_El sonrió y algo avergonzado bajó la vista._

_---Eres muy linda Anzu…---._

_Ella aun no se recuperaba de la impresión y estaba por ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de allí, pero una tercera voz interrumpió su acto._

_---¡Los descubrí!---._

_Hasta Jounouchi brincó al escuchar eso y descubrieron que era Bakura quien les estaba viendo, pues acaba de salirse del sitió donde estaban Honda y Yuugi debido a que como se quedaron sin dinero iba a regresar por más y entonces había presenciado la acción de Jounouchi. Jounouchi y Anzu se ruborizaron a más no poder._

_---¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Yuugi y Hiro llegando hasta allí---._

_---Y-yo… yo… –Anzu estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no podía ni hablar---._

_---Creo que Anzu y Jouno tambien tienen algo muuuy interesante que decirnos –dijo Bakura con cierta malicia---._

_Jounouchi miró a Yuugi y luego regresó su vista a Anzu, la cual estaba clavando la vista en sus rodillas, totalmente cohibida._

_---Es cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirle a Anzu –dijo el rubio y Anzu se estremeció al escuchar eso– Anzu… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_---¡Órale! –Exclamaron Hiro y Ryou al mismo tiempo---._

_La chica alzó la mirada lentamente encontrándose con la mirada del rubio que tanto quería y creyó que era un sueño, pero… no, esa mañana habían salido, Yuugi, Hiro y Ryou estaban allí, era real y de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a llorar._

_---Yo…---._

_Jouno y el resto de los chicos se alarmaron al ver las lágrimas de la chica._

_---¿Anzu…? –dijo el rubio preocupado acercándose a ella---._

_---Si… Si quiero –dijo sonriendo al fin---._

_Jouno al escuchar eso, sonrió, pero sintió mucha pena sin saber que hacer. Yuugi y Bakura desviaron la vista, y Honda comenzó a silbar._

_---¡Qué tal otra ronda en el huakamole! (1) –dijo Hiro de pronto---._

_---¡Me parece buena idea! –Dijeron Yuugi y Bakura al unísono---._

_Apenas se voltearon, Anzu se dejó ir a los brazos de su rubio llorando de alegría. Y el rubio la recibió cálidamente, después de abrazarle alzó la vista y se besaron, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que mientras eso pasaba, Bakura, Yuugi y Hiro miraban de lejos con una sonrisa._

Anzu regresó de sus recuerdos, ¿Qué había sido todo eso entonces? ¿Qué había sido toda esa actuación? Entonces Jouno nunca había sentido nada por ella, esos tres meses… ¿Había vivido por tres meses engañada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que Jounouchi le había hecho eso…? Si no sentía nada por ella… ¿Por que…? ¿Por qué?

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

En otra parte del patio. Kaiba se encontraba sentado frente a su laptop. En la pantalla de dicho artefacto se veía una línea de download (descarga) marcando el 58 por ciento.

El castaño ojiazul tenía la vista fija, no hacia su Laptop, ni a los que pasaban por allí. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, recordó la primera vez que había besado a Yuugi y después el momento glorioso de la confesión de sus sentimientos hacia él, así como sus intentos de hablar con él después de lo de Kurai… aquel beso que le diera frente a Haruhiko como venganza… y sus palabras…:

_---¿Por qué… haces… esto?---_

_---… por favor… –Rogó sin poder alzar la vista– Dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? No puedo permitir esto… hasta no saber lo…---._

_---Quiero saber por qué haces esto---_

Sus propias palabras:

_---¿Quieres saber? –Había dicho con burla– En realidad, solo me pareció divertido, eso fue todo.---._

_---¿Qué más podría significar esto?---._

"Eso no es verdad… Yuugi…" Murmuró como ido sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el rostro triste del pequeño duelista "¿No lo entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta? Nadie antes de ti había podido vencerme… Nadie más que yo está a tu nivel de duelista, yo soy el único para ti… tu eres el único para…mi" El castaño se sintió frustrado ante esos pensamientos pues después de que Yuugi se había ido él había sido incapaz de ir tras él y decirle esas palabras…

"¿Decírselas?…" ¿En verdad quería que él supiera eso? No… el no podía mostrarse tan débil, el era el gran Seto Kaiba… el CEO de Kaiba Corp, él no tenía por que detenerse en esos asuntos sentimentales, si. Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía arrepentido de no haberlo hecho?… ¿Qué era lo que Yuugi significaba realmente para él? Si bien era cierto que le gustaba: su cabello, su inocencia, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro blanco y angelical; su cuerpo pequeño, delgado y atractivo, el cual resaltaba más debido a que Yuugi siempre usaba ropa de cuero ajustada… pero… ¿Eso sólo era atracción física? Y si era solo atracción física… ¿Por qué no podía soportar que el perro y Kurai se acercaran a él? ¿Por qué no soportaba el hecho de que Yuugi se hubiera negado a él?… él podía haberlo tomado de cualquier forma, si no le importara claro… pero entonces ¿Por qué no continuó sin importarle su negación?

_---¡Nunca más te atrevas a lastimar a Yuugi, por que te juro, que lo lamentarás!---._

Recordó las palabras del faraón.

_---¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarlo de ese modo…? ¡Nunca te han importado sus sentimientos! ¡Todo el tiempo has estado fingiendo con esa estúpida actitud!---._

Recordó ahora las palabras del perro… ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

_---… si lo vas a tratar como otra más de tus pertenencias… no te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él!---._

Kaiba se rió al recordar eso, ese estúpido de Jounouchi se había puesto así solo por que sabía que nunca obtendría a Yuugi, aunque había exagerado en sus palabras, no le había importado, le había hecho saber a ese perro que Yuugi era suyo… (N/A: ¬¬ Maldito Kaiba!).

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

El chico celeste corría por el patio, buscando a una sola persona y cuando al fin la alcanzó a verla a lo lejos en una de las bancas del patio corrió hasta ella.

–¡Dímelo ahora mismo!– Gritó.

Esa persona que no era otro que Kaiba apenas y alzó la vista para ver quien le gritaba, se percató que el que estaba frente a él era Haruhiko Kurai.

El chico celeste estaba agitado y parado con los brazos tensos y aquel rostro siempre jovial y alegre ahora reflejaba desprecio y enojo.

En el momento en que Kaiba lo reconoció bajó la vista y lo ignoró olímpicamente revisando que el archivo que bajara ya había alcanzado en 100 por ciento.

–¡Seto Kaiba, vas a hablar ahora mismo! –Gritó el celeste de nuevo, haciendo que el resto de estudiantes que desfilaban por allí prestaran atención a lo que pasaría.

–¿Decir qué? –Se animó a contestar con sumo fastidio en su voz.

–¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Yuugi-san?– Preguntó Kurai sin titubear.

Todos estaban atentos a esa discusión esperando por la contestación del CEO, pero a Kaiba no le importó, ni Kurai ni ellos, no se inmutó, sólo puso su gesto más frío y regresó la mirada a la mesa como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Y al ver que Kaiba no tenía ninguna intención de contestar hizo a Kurai ponerse más furioso.

–¡Contesta maldita sea!

–Eso no es lo que debería importarte– Argumentó Kaiba al fin con una mirada de hielo–, no importa lo que hagas, a Yuugi no le interesas –soltó con el mismo gesto.

Haruhiko frunció el ceño y todo su cuerpo reaccionó a esas palabras.

–De eso no puedes estar seguro, Kaiba –Dijo sin agregar su acostumbrado **-san** al nombre.

Kaiba esta vez formó una sonrisa burlona y cruel en sus labios poniéndose de pie.

–¿Lo ves? La pregunta que deberías hacerte es: ¿Qué siente Yuugi por ti? –Cerró la Laptop– Y esa con gusto te la puedo contestar –Tomó la computadora portátil y se acercó a Haruhiko quedando frente a él– : **Na-da**, –Contestó con una voz cargada de desprecio y triunfo– no siente nada, absolutamente nada– Después de decir eso, se pasó de largo junto a él.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –Gritó Haruhiko dándose vuelta y resistiéndose a revelar el dolor que le habían producido las palabras del CEO– Yuugi-san y yo, somos amigos. Yuugi-san es una persona muy valiosa, aunque el no sienta más por mi, sé que me aprecia, pero es obvio que tu no sabes nada de él ni entiendes sus sentimientos, dudo que entiendas los tuyos propios. No lo mereces a tu lado, vas a perder a Yuugi-san si le sigues tratando como lo haces.

Kaiba no puedo evitar sentirse molesto al escuchar eso y paró su paso volteándolo a ver: Extrañamente las palabras de Kurai guardaban gran parecido con las de Jounouchi esa mañana.

–Pues amistad es lo único que recibirás de él. No esperes más.

–No me he rendido aun –dijo Haruhiko– Escucha esto Kaiba: **Los sentimientos como el amor no son fijos, ni aparecen de pronto… se cultivan.**

El castaño se burló al escuchar eso.

–¡Tonterías! Jamás conseguirás nada, no puedes contra mí, Yuugi me pertenece, ¿entiendes? –Fue lo ultimo que dijo y reanudó su camino, esa discusión lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, ese estúpido parecía no saber cuando callarse.

–¡Haré que te olvide! –Gritó al final Haruhiko mirando la espalda del CEO alejarse– ¡Yo haré que te olvide!

Bakura y el otro, lo había escuchado todo desde un lugar oculto y el otro Bakura sonrió con maldad.

/Esas cursilerías jamás cabrán en la cabeza del Sacerdote/ –Se rió– /Todo va a la perfección, muy pronto Kaiba perderá a Yuugi definitivamente y entonces… será nuestro ¿No te alegra?.../

–…

El espíritu de la sortija se desconcertó un poco al no escuchar nada de parte de su Hikari y al verlo se dio cuenta que Bakura estaba temblando. ¿Qué era? Bakura… Bakura estaba llorando; había sido testigo de cómo Haruhiko al fin le había dicho a Kaiba que pelearía por el amor de Yuugi y eso… había destrozado su corazón.

/Que lastima, Hikari/ –Se burló el Otro cuando comprendió lo que le pasaba a su portador– /Parece ser que nos hemos equivocado al decir que Kurai solo admiraba a Yuugi/.

"Cállate por favor…"– Balbuceó lentamente mientras que sus ojos se ocultaba bajo su cabello.

/Entiendo como te sientes, Bakura (2)/ –Dijo con sorna– /Desde que conociste a Yuugi, te enamoraste de él y siempre pensaste que Yuugi no podría corresponderte porque no era como tu, y después, te enteraste que estaba enamorado de Kaiba y que lo habías perdido definitivamente/

Escuchar el relato de su amor frustrado solo duplicó las lágrimas del albino, pero el espíritu no se detuvo…

/Y tal parece que tampoco obtendrás nada de Kurai. En verdad lo lamento…/

"¡Basta!" Gritó Bakura sujetándose la cabeza con sus manos con desesperación, esa no era la primera vez que su Otro Yo lo torturaba con eso. Solo sintió como su corazón dolía y como sus lágrimas aumentaban. En ese momento, el Otro tomó el control de su cuerpo y la sortija brilló en su cuello.

–Esta bien, te dejaré solo, para que llores cuanto quieras– Dijo con una ternura fingida– Ahora me interesa más saber que es lo que piensa mi querido sacerdote– Sonrió con maldad.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) Me refiere a ese juego donde los topos salen de los agujeros y tienes que darle con un martillo cuando salen en una lapso determinado de tiempo.

(2) No se confundan cuando escribo Bakura me refiero al chico normal y cuando digo el Otro o Yami Bakura me refiero al espíritu de la sortija, después de todo no decimos Yuugi y Motou. Como que no suena muy bien ¿verdad? n.nU. Ya sé que el bandido en el antiguo Egipto si se llamaba Bakura, pero aquí los chicos aun no lo saben ¿de acuerdo?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Misión cumplida, ahora ya saben quien quiere con quien.

_Yami Hisaki: Eres mala, ¿Por qué pones a Bakura en esa situación? _

Pues así se me ocurrió, y creo que voy a tener que prepararme para las críticas destructivas… er, constructivas.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U Te pasas._

No me veas así yami, bueno… pues ya, espero sus comentarios.

_Yami Hisaki: Se cuidan._

**¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todas, mil gracias por leer y nos leemos en el 2006!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

18


	13. Gracias por los 100 reviews!

Solo unas cosillas, quiero agradecer a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto, aun a aquellas que no han dejado review, pero que la leen, esta historia cumple un año satisfactorio en ff . net, y es para mi todo un halago el haber alcanzado los 100 review en este capítulo 12.

Quiero agradecer a: **Kitsune Hino** (gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga) a, **Aquarius no Kari** (no me he olvidado de ti niña) a **Kida Luna y a Rex** (que siempre me hacen reir con sus reviews), a **Cacell Corp** (Cacell-chan), **Nebyura**, **Almuneda Black**, a **Yuni-chan**, **Suu-kyi-Hokaido**, a **Glaring Ryu**, **Set-Yam** (Por leer la mayoría de mis locuras), **Serenity Meowth** (Thanks!), **Princesa of Kamui** (Senko-chan), **#17**, **Lucy Kusnetsov**, **Blueangel242, Neferyami, Katsuy, Remi, Alejandra y Angela **(n.n), **Shingryu Inazuma y Seika.**

Espero no haber olvidado a alguien.

Gracias a sus review he alcanzado los 102. Y tengo ganas de terminar esta historia y escribir otra de YamixSetoxYuugi, ya verán.

Jejeje, es que no me quería quedar con las ganas.

**Eso es todo, se cuidan y espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que esta noche de año viejo se la pasen muy bien y el año nuevo tengan muchas alegrías y muchos proyectos nuevos y sueños.**

Nos leemos en el 2006 y estamos en contacto.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "la legendaria Swordgirl princess".

Cambio y fuera.


	14. 13: Desdén

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

**Capítulo 13: Desdén.**

Viernes… Hoy, varias horas antes.

Se encontraba parado justo frente a la preparatoria. Era temprano… tal vez demasiado, llevaba parado allí cerca de 10 minutos, y aunque sonara ridículo no podía moverse, no sabía que era…

Senshi Hisaki: ¡Un momento!

_¬¬ ¿Qué pasó?_

Senshi Hisaki: ¿Como, qué? ¬¬ No puedes empezar así.

_Yo empiezo como se me pegue la gana, este capítulo lo escribí yo._

Senshi Hisaki: ¬¬X ¿Ah, si? ¿Sólo por que escribiste un mísero capítulo ya te sientes con el poder de venir a cambiarlo todo?

_v.v de acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué?_

Senshi Hisaki: Primero se pone: Notas de la autora y saludas a las (os) lectoras (es)

_Que pesada eres ¬¬U…_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Hola, ahora vayamos al grano. Esta es la décimo tercera entrega de Flying Without Wings, que cada vez tiene menos que ver con la canción de Westlife. En fin la larga espera fue por que a mi Hikari no se le ocurría como continuar… además de que no tiene mucho tiempo desde que se consiguió un trabajo y pues como soy muy amable y considerada le dije que yo lo escribía._

Senshi Hisaki: ¬¬Ux Ajá. Hola queridos lectores esto que están apunto de leer es el producto del trabajo de mi Yami, la verdad se me fue el avión por un largo rato y como según ella tenía el modo perfecto de continuarlo y como yo no tenía tiempo pues… lo hizo, así que cualquier queja vayan con ella, no me hago responsable v.v

_Ja, ja, solo hice lo que tú nunca harías, "queridos lectores" prepárense para el mejor capítulo de esta saga XD XD Muajajajajajajajajaja_

Senshi Hisaki: ¬¬ Cállate.

_¬¬ Déjame disfrutarlo al menos, ¿no?_

Senshi Hisaki: ¡Pues no! Y más te vale no haber hecho algo raro por que si no, después ya no podré continuar la historia.

_¿En serio? Entonces la sigo yo n.n_

Senshi Hisaki: ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¬¬X

_Ok, que mala eres ¬¬, bueno allí se los dejo._

Senshi Hisaki: Solo un aviso a partir de ahora utilizaremos el Reply para contestar sus reviews, los que no tengan cuenta a ff . net, igual por E-mail y los que no nos dejen ni E-mail ni cuenta se les agradecerá aquí, okas?

_Ahora si , al fic._

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, **Negrita** Resaltar palabras, frases o ironías; /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**Capítulo 13: Desdén. **

**(by Yami Hisaki).**

Viernes… Hoy, varias horas antes.

Se encontraba parado justo frente a la preparatoria. Era temprano… tal vez demasiado, llevaba parado allí cerca de 10 minutos, y aunque sonara ridículo no podía moverse, no sabía que era…

¿Miedo? ¿Pena, aun recordaba lo que había pasado el miércoles en la noche; y el jueves, recordaba haber estado en su cama casi todo el día, y por más que su abuelito y Yami habían intentado hablar con él no habían logrado sacarle nada de lo que estaba pensando, es más había cerrado el vinculo mental con Yami para que no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, toda la noche y todo el jueves no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, no podía asimilar aun todo lo ocurrido el miércoles. Él le había dicho a Kaiba que le gustaba mucho, no había recibido respuesta de él, pero creyó que con sus besos había querido decirle algo, no obstante ayer meditó que si en verdad el CEO sentía algo igual por él ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho en ese momento? Ya sabía lo que le costaba a Kaiba abrir su corazón, pero… estaban solos, no había nadie más allí, estaban solos, tan solos que pudo haber ocurrido algo más entre ellos y que de hecho estuvo por ocurrir, a él no le habría importado seguir hasta el final, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ese joven, pero aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, no habían sido más que lujuria, tal vez sonaría cursi para cualquiera, pero Yuugi deseaba que su primera vez fuera por amor, no solo sexo y ya, aunque le hubiera dejado a Kaiba seguir ¿Qué iba a obtener de eso? se sentiría vacío después de ello, por eso le había detenido y le había preguntado, pero la respuesta le destrozó todas sus ilusiones y su corazón, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se había detenido allí a reflexionar todo eso tan fríamente.

Estaba decepcionado y dolido, pero aun así esa noche creyó seguir sintiendo las manos del CEO recorrer todo su cuerpo y sus labios insistentes sobre los suyos y después sintió como cada una de esas suaves caricias se convertían en dolorosas heridas, como quemaduras en su piel.

"¿Por qué Seto-kun?", pensó en él llamándolo por su nombre sin darse cuenta. "¿Por qué?", recordó tambien el beso de la Limusina y el del jardín de la escuela ¿Cómo podía Seto haberlo besado así si no sentía nada por él? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, pero al instante llegaba la respuesta y desde los labios del mismo Kaiba…

_---…En realidad, solo quería divertirme, eso es todo---._

No sabía que pensar o que sentir, sólo deseaba nunca haberle revelado sus sentimientos a Kaiba, tal vez el había provocado todo eso… después de todo era probable que Kaiba aun siguiera resentido por lo de Duelist Kindom y Blattle City, y que la única manera de vencerlo… de humillarlo fuera…

"No", pensó, eso era demasiado, hasta para Kaiba… no podía ser tan cruel. Pero eso ya no importaba lo había discutido con Yami en la noche anterior, eso se había terminado.

–¡Yuugi-san! –Escuchó que alguien le llamaba y al voltear se encontró con Kurai.

–Haruhi… –pero antes de que Yuugi pudiera siquiera concluir su nombre, el peliazul celeste lo abrazó de golpe casi cayendo los dos.

–¿Estas bien Yuugi-san? –Preguntó el celeste tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directo a los ojos. Ahora que Yuugi estaba tocando las puertas de la mayoría de edad (_Yami Hisaki: Los 18 años_) había alcanzado en esos dos años el 1.58 de estatura por ello, Kurai era solo dos centímetros más alto que él y no había gran dificultad para mirarle el rostro de frente. (Senshi Hisaki: Eso no viene al caso ¬¬. _Yami Hisaki: Ya sé pero igual quería aclararlo n.nU_).

–¡…!– Yuugi no respondió por la impresión.

–¿Por qué no viniste ayer? ¿Qué te paso?

No sabía a cual de todas esas preguntas responder.

–Yuugi-san… –se mortificó Kurai al no escuchar respuesta.

–…Estoy mejor, ayer… no tenía ganas –respondió al fin con una voz demasiado lánguida.

–¿Pasó algo malo el miércoles? –Preguntó y la frase: **Pasó algo**, dejó a Yuugi paralizado.

–¿Algo? –dijo en un susurro preguntándose a si mismo.

Al escuchar eso Kurai no supo que hacer para ayudar al chico a hablar, por lo que optó por hacer lo mismo de siempre y tomándolo de las manos lo miró de nuevo a los ojos con un sentimiento de apoyo.

–Yuugi-san, ¿Qué pasó?

Yuugi que bajó la vista solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y lanzó un bufido para comunicarle a Kurai que lo escuchaba a pesar de no mirarlo.

–…Nada –respondió al fin.

Kurai se sintió intranquilo con esa respuesta, pues las palabras de ayer de Kaiba no le habían gustado; si es que acaso el CEO sentía algo por Yuugi, ese sentimiento, fuere el que fuere le resultaba enfermizo y tan posesivo que no quería ni pensar en lo que Jonouchi había dicho, pues Kaiba, con esa actitud pudo en verdad haber tomado a Yuugi a la fuerza y haberlo lastimado mucho de las dos formas: física y emocionalmente, y ahora lo que más le preocupaba a Kurai eran los sentimientos de Yuugi.

–¿Qué pasó con Kaib…? –preguntó un poco más directo.

–¡Nada! –escuchó del más bajo de modo precipitado y sin que dejara al peli-celeste terminar.

Haruhiko entristeció, al escuchar eso y no saber su significado, pues no sabía si esa negación era para encubrir lo que le había pasado o si era que no quería contarle, cualquiera de los dos significados eran dolorosos para el joven, pues ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para darse cuenta que lo que Yuugi sentía por Kaiba era muy grande y al mismo tiempo se sintió furioso con el CEO, por no corresponder a Yuugi, por lastimarlo tan cruelmente. Ojalá Kaiba no existiera, Ojalá Yuugi lo olvidara, Ojalá el pudiera ayudarlo a olvidar y darle su amor, su protección, todo. Amaba a ese chico desde que lo conoció, antes solo era un sueño platónico, cuando lo miraba por televisión por que de hecho en la mayoría de todos esos duelos televisivos le había parecido que Yuugi era otra persona, con el mismo valor y con la misma inteligencia, pero lo que había hecho que se enamorara de él era la transparencia de su alma, dudaba que existiera un chico más noble e inocente que ese, no entendía como Kaiba podía atreverse a lastimarlo de ese modo, no… Kaiba no merecía los sentimientos de Yuugi. Sin darse cuenta Kurai dejó que todas esas emociones y sentimientos movieran su cuerpo y atrayendo a Yuugi hacía si, lo rodeó entre sus brazos en un protector abrazo. Yuugi se sorprendió por ese acto.

–Sé lo que sientes por él– Dijo y los ojos de Yuugi temblaron–, pero si él te lastima, déjalo, él no te quiere Yuugi-san, **no se lastima a quien se quiere** y si se hace… se pide perdón y él… nunca te ha pedido perdón…

Los ojos de Yuugi derramaron lágrimas al fin; él ya sabía que Kaiba no lo quería, después de todo él mismo se lo había dicho. ¿A quien quería engañar? Sólo se engañó a si mismo, había dado por hecho que Kaiba sentía algo por el sin ningún fundamento, había visto en los ojos de Kaiba solo lo que había querido ver, se había equivocado… no era tan astuto o tan inteligente para hacerse llamar el rey de los duelos… ese titulo solo le pertenecía a Yami. El chico de ojos amatistas se movió en los brazos de Kurai indicándole que lo soltara, no era que despreciara al peli-celeste, pero ya se sentía demasiado humillado y dolido, si era posible quería conservar lo que le quedaba de dignidad; afrontaría eso solo, sin que nadie sintiera lástima o excesiva compasión por él…

Kurai reaccionó, se había dejado llevar, no quería hacer sentir a Yuugi incómodo, pero…

–Lo siento Yuugi-san…

–No, no te disculpes– Trató de sonreír sin conseguirlo– mejor vayamos al salón.

Kurai le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Yami que había visto eso se dio cuenta al fin de los sentimientos de Kurai y era seguro que su Hikari no se hubiera percatado, como tampoco lo había percatado en Jonouchi. Había dos personas que querían a su Aibou sinceramente y éste se había detenido a enamorarse de alguien como Kaiba. Pero eso no sorprendía a Yami, después de todo su Aibou era tan bueno, dulce y especial encontrando virtudes y cualidades en todos y sin duda había sido capaz de encontrar virtudes en el CEO que nadie más veía… y por ello Kaiba debía de amarlo tambien, pensaba Yami, pero… lamentablemente no era así…

_Estaba muy preocupado, ya era jueves en la noche y no había conseguido sacarle ni una palabra a Yuugi sobre sus sentimientos y sobre Kaiba. Él se preguntaba qué iba a hacer su Aibou después de lo que había pasado. No paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación del rompecabezas hasta que escuchó como la puerta de la habitación mental de Yuugi se abría. Entonces el salió de la suya y al fin apareció en la habitación de Yuugi y miró al aludido de pie junto a su escritorio._

_---/¿Qué estas haciendo Yuugi?.../---._

_---Preparándome para la escuela---._

_Se sorprendió en cuanto escuchó eso._

_---/¿En serio?.../---._

_---Si---._

_---/Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Aibou/ –después de eso se quedó en silencio esperando algo más de parte del otro pero este solo continuó haciendo sus cosas. Y él sabía que ese silencio no era normal, no con todo lo acontecido ese miércoles– /Yuugi/ –reanudó– /¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?.../---._

_---¿Sobre…? –Preguntó con displicencia---._

_Si bien no era la primera vez que Yuugi actuaba así a él no le pareció que Yuugi tratara de actuar como si eso no le importara._

_---/Yuugi, ya sabes de qué y de quién estoy hablando/---._

_---… –pero Yuugi actuó esta vez como si no hubiese escuchado nada---._

_Después de ese silencio se sintió en verdad cansado no sabía si intentarlo de nuevo o simplemente regresar al rompecabezas del milenio y quedarse allí hasta que Yuugi quisiera hablar._

_---Me duele mucho Yami –escuchó de pronto a Yuugi decir, y al voltear se percató de que aun seguía guardando sus cosas–. Y duele aun más… porque lo amo---._

_Después de escuchar eso inclinó un poco su vista con mucho pesar, no podía entender como alguien como Yuugi pudiera sentir algo así por alguien como Kaiba._

_---Lo sé Yami, sé lo que estas pensando---._

_---/…/ –Alzó la vista de pronto y al mirar a su Aibou no pudo evitar sentirse mal por sus pensamientos; como pudo olvidar que Yuugi había abierto su vínculo mental con él– /Perdóname Aibou, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de… Kaiba/ –se disculpó---._

_Yuugi al fin terminó con lo que hacía y agregó:_

_---…Sé que Kaiba-kun y yo somos distintos, y que no tenemos nada en común más que el Duelo de Monstruos, pero… aquellos días en que intentó forma una amistad conmigo y que me permitió pasar un tiempo a su lado… aunque no habláramos; fue suficiente para que me enamorara de él –dijo todo eso sonriendo con una mirada triste– Sé que esos días y esas horas no significaron nada para él, pero, ya no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo que siento…---._

_El bajó la vista._

_---/En verdad lo amas…/ –dijo entendiendo lo que Yuugi le estaba diciendo---._

_---Y porque lo amo… voy a alejarme de él---._

_---/¿¡…!'?.../ –se sintió muy confundido con lo que Yuugi acababa de decirle---._

_---Si dejo que esto continúe sólo continuaré lastimándome… –aceptó con su rostro oculto bajo sus mechones dorados– los besos de Kaiba-kun son apasionados, pero en ellos no hay amor… y eso duele demasiado._

_---/¿Pero, entonces…?.../ –cuestionó sintiéndose cada vez más confundido con esa plática---._

_---Sé que yo también tengo la culpa por haber malinterpretado las cosas… y porque no quiero causarle problemas… voy a dejarlo por la paz---._

_---/¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso?.../ –preguntó preocupado– /¿vas a estar bien?.../---._

_Yuugi sonrió cerrando los ojos._

_---Es muy pronto para saberlo, pero… saldré adelante…---._

_Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver como de los ojos sonrientes de Yuugi comenzaban a salir abundantes lágrimas._

_---/¡Yuugi!.../---._

_Él reaccionó secando las lágrimas de inmediato._

_---No, no le prestes atención a mis lágrimas… ellas no me harán cambiar mi decisión… –siguió hablando apretando sus ojos y cubriendo su rostro con una mano, mientras que la otra la mantenía abajo apretando el puño– y también quiero pedirte que no intervengas… déjame arreglar esto solo Yami… te lo pido…---._

_Ante aquellas palabras y aquella lágrimas él no pudo hacer nada, ya no tenía ninguna duda de los sentimientos de su Hikari por Kaiba, de hecho estos eran tan fuertes que algunas veces creyó que él tambien sentía algo por Kaiba, pero ahora entendía todo y lamentaba mucho no poder ayudar a Yuugi en ningún aspecto, es más ni siquiera podía proporcionarle un abrazo o una caricia para consolarlo… era un caso perdido, solo esperaba que todo aquello terminara de una vez y que Kaiba no hiciera más daño a su Hikari._

–Yuugi –se escuchó por el patio y el aludido y su acompañante voltearon, Yuugi se había tensado al reconocer al interprete de esa voz y allí, tras ellos se encontraba Kaiba, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, con ese aire elegante y altivo; con su portafolio plateado pendiendo de su mano izquierda y su otra mano tensa, cerrada en un puño y en su rostro una mirada gélida y furiosa–. Ven, quiero hablarte –dijo con el mismo tono frió y exigente.

Yuugi por un momento se sintió confundido y no supo que hacer, miró a Kurai y después alrededor, por ultimo estuvo tentado a tomar el rompecabezas del milenio e intercambiar con Yami, pero se detuvo…

–¡Déjalo en paz Kaiba! – Reaccionó Kurai expresando con frialdad– ¡No quiere hablar contigo!

–Sucede que aun no dice nada, genio –Ironizó. – Yuugi –le llamó de nuevo.

–Está bien.

Kurai se sorprendió.

–P-pero Yuugi-san.

–En un momento vuelvo –dijo Yuugi con un gesto tranquilo para tranquilizar a su amigo.

Eso hizo a Kaiba ponerse más celoso. (SenshiHisaki: O.o ¿Más? _Yami Hisaki: Sip v.v)._

Kaiba tomó a Yuugi de la mano con algo de brusquedad apartándolo lo más pronto posible de Kurai, lo cual lo molestó.

–¡No lo lastimes! –Reclamó y Kaiba lo ignoró.

Yuugi se dejó arrastrar sin poner objeción, siempre que Kaiba actuaba así no sabía que hacer, ya lejos de allí Kaiba echó a Yuugi contra la pared posterior de uno de los edificios y colocando su portafolio en el piso sujetó a Yuugi de ambos brazos contra la pared e inclinándose lo miró a los ojos. Yuugi sintió miedo y confusión ¿Qué quería Kaiba?

–¿Por qué estabas con Kurai? –Preguntó el castaño con frialdad.

"¿Celos?", pensó Yuugi "No, él no siente nada por mi…".

–Haruhiko-kun solo estaba saludándome –dijo el chico tricolor al fin con su mirada más firme.

–¡No quiero verte con él otra vez! –ordenó.

–¿…?

Definitivamente esa no era la mejor forma de aclara las cosas con Yuugi, pero en cuanto el castaño había visto a Yuugi abrazado con Kurai toda su preocupación y arrepentimiento se convirtieron en celos y odio. Tomó a Yuugi con más fuerza contra la pared, Yuugi lo sintió mirándolo sin apartar el rostro.

–Suéltame Kaiba-kun… –Eso no era una petición, era un mandato.

–¿Para qué? –dijo con una sonrisa despectiva–. ¿Para que te vayas con él?

–Deja a Haruhiko fuera de esto, porque… –pero antes de que pudiera decir más Kaiba se dejó ir hacia él y así como lo tenía contra la pared se apoderó de sus labios, lo cual súper desconcertó a Yuugi. Kaiba se inclinó lo suficiente y tener a Yuugi contra la pared le facilitó mucho las cosas, pues tensando una rodilla y la otra recargándola entremedio de las piernas de Yuugi consiguió una posición más cómoda para besarlo, Yuugi se sintió aun peor de lo que ya se sentía y aunque quiso negarse no pudo hacer mucho; el CEO estaba recargando todo su peso contra él y la pared, además de que por obvias razones, Seto era más fuerte que él.

Kaiba por su parte estaba disfrutando de los labios de Yuugi, como siempre; le encantaban, desde que los había probado ya no podía estar sin saborearlos, antes no lo habría admitido, pero ese chico se estaba volviendo una adicción para él; lo deseaba, lo quería, quería tenerlo siempre a su lado y de hecho era al único que quería a su lado; por ello le había dolido que el miércoles se negara a ser suyo. Kaiba creía erróneamente que sus acciones eran suficientes para que Yuugi entendiera lo que sentía, más no se imaginaba lo terriblemente confundido que tenía a Yuugi con ello, porque sus acciones y sus palabras siempre tenían un sentido totalmente contrario. Lo siguió besando hasta que se percató de que Yuugi no le correspondía, por lo que se apartó para mirarlo y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Yuugi estaba cerrando los ojos apretándolos tan fuerte que hasta parecía doloroso y por sus mejillas escurrían abundantes y silenciosas lágrimas.

–Yuugi, ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Cuestionó sorprendido.

Yuugi abrió sus orbes amatistas y le miró con rencor, aquella mirada dejó a Kaiba totalmente atónito, solo el faraón lo miraba de eso modo, no Yuugi, su Yuugi.

–¿Por que me haces esto? ¡Por qué sigues lastimándome!

–¿Qué dices?

Yuugi sonrió con desprecio endureciendo más aquel gesto despectivo en su rostro a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

–¿Ahora vas a decir que ya se te olvidó?

–Yuugi… –Murmuró Kaiba desconcertado, acariciando la mejilla del chico lentamente tratando de secar sus lágrimas, no podía soportar aquella mirada tan fría y despectiva que el chico le estaba ofreciendo. Pero Yuugi evitó el roce de su mano ladeando su rostro y cerrando los ojos.

–Solo por que sabes que me gustas… ¡No te da ningún derecho a lastimarme y a tomarme para divertirte cuando tú quieras! –apretó sus ojos gritando.

Eso crispó a Kaiba.

–¿Divertirme? –Reiteró– ¿Acaso crees que eso es lo que hago? –Dijo con molestia tomando a Yuugi del mentón y volteándolo hacía él para que lo enfrentara...

–¡Tú no sientes nada por mi! Así que suéltame, ¡Déjame! –Gritó el chico sin abrir los ojos.

Kaiba reaccionó, ¿Acaso habían sido las palabras que sin querer había dicho el miércoles? Pero eso no era verdad, el nunca quiso jugar con él, tenía que aclarárselo, de hecho se suponía que eso iba a hacer cuando llegó a la escuela, pero de nuevo se había dejado llevar por sus celos y había hecho algo que tal vez no debió. No podía ser ¿él, el CEO más joven e inteligente de casi todo Japón estaba perdiendo la cabeza por algo tan ridículo y primitivo como lo eran los celos? No, no iba a dejar que eso terminara así, tenía que hacer algo, no sabía qué, pero tenía que hacerlo…, sin embargo de pronto sintió un golpe en su rostro y después como era arrojado contra la pared.

–¡Suéltalo, maldito!

Reaccionó, esa era la voz de Jonouchi, ahora se encontraba contra la pared con un hilo de sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios y sobre él un furioso Jonouchi que lo presionaba del cuello del saco y lo apretaba contra la pared.

Haruhiko llegó corriendo hasta allí.

–Yuugi-san.

El aludido que se había quedado viendo lo que Jonouchi hacía miró a Kurai y sin pensarlo se dejó ir a hacía él.

–Haru-kun –Dijo y se acercó a él quedándose inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro inclinado.

Kurai se acercó a él y le tomó de los hombros en una muestra de apoyo.

–¿Estas bien?

–Si… no te preocupes– Dijo con tenue voz.

Kaiba rabió al ver eso y volvió su vista hacía la persona que tenían enfrente.

–Suéltame perro –dijo con una mirada amenazante y fría.

Pero a Jonouchi no le importaban ya las miradas amenazantes de Kaiba, ni sus palabras.

–Te lo advertí Kaiba, te dije que no te acercaras a Yuugi –dijo con voz grave.

–No te metas en esto –Dijo y trató de mirar a Yuugi– Yuugi, esto no ha terminado.

–Claro que si –dijo el tricolor sin siquiera mirarlo– Haru-kun vamonos.

Kaiba no podía creer lo que Yuugi había dicho.

–¡Yuugi! –gritó, pero Jonouchi lo tenía bien sujeto.

–Mantente lejos de él Kaiba, –dijo Jono acercando su rostro al de Kaiba mirándole con un profundo odio– o la próxima vez te voy a romper la cara y todos los huesos maldito desgraciado de mierda (Senshi Hisaki: o.O Cielos!).

El timbre sonó anunciando la primera clase. Jonouchi soltó al castaño y se fue para alcanzar a Yuugi y a Haruhiko. Kaiba se hubiera movido de inmediato si no fuera porque sintió un fuerte dolor, Jonouchi le había dado dos golpes uno en la cara y otro en las costillas, lo más seguro y digno fue quedarse allí recargado en la pared. No podía ser cierto lo que había pasado. No le importaban las estúpidas amenazas de Jonouchi, pero las palabras y la mirada de Yuugi no le habían gustado, Yuugi no quería escucharlo y tampoco quería verlo más al parecer. Miró a lo lejos como algunos alumnos corrían para alcanzar la clase. Ya era tarde.

¿Era tarde? ¿Acaso había perdido a Yuugi?

No, no lo aceptaría jamás, el no perdía en nada, el siempre lo conseguía todo y no perdería a ese hermoso chico de cabellos negros y mechones dorados, por ningún motivo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Las primeras clases pasaron lentamente y Yuugi no podía concentrarse. Odiaba ser tan débil, Kaiba de nuevo había echo con el lo que había querido a pesar de que el le había dicho que lo soltara, de nuevo lo había besado y de nuevo sentía como sus labios ardían por el doloroso recuerdo. ¿Por que lo amaba tanto? Pasó su mano por su rostro y sintió como esta se mojaba con sus lágrimas, de inmediato hizo lo posible por secarlas sin lograrlo, desvió su mirada al lugar de Kaiba… estaba vacío. De pronto sintió algo cálido sobre su mano y al voltear miró a Haruhiko, era su mano la que estaba sobre la suya. Yuugi apenado trató de nuevo enjugar sus lágrimas, pero…

–No sientas pena… –Le susurró Haruhiko.

Yuugi lo volteó a ver y se encontró con la otra mano de Haruhiko extendida y en ella estaban de nuevo siete pistaches. Yuugi miró las semillas y después miró los ojos azul-celeste de su amigo recordó que todas las ocasiones en que Haruhiko le había entregado pistaches él estaba triste por Kaiba, igual que lo estaba en ese momento. Haruhiko siempre lo supo.

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Bueno, pues allí está… ¿Qué opinan?_

Senshi Hisaki: Yuugi-chan fue frío con Kaiba-kun o.o

_Si, digo Yuugi puede ser lindo y lo que quieras, pero hasta él tiene un límite… ¬¬ no manches ¿a poco ibas a hacer que perdonara al CEO tan fácil?_

Senshi Hisaki: Claro que no ¬¬ Seto se merece eso y más, bueno Yami… me la habéis puesto un poco difícil, pero seguro que podré hacer el capítulo 14, y veo que no tocaste lo de Jono, Anzu, Bakura y Honda…

_n.n Nop, ese paquete es tuyo. Es tu maraña. ¿No esperarás que yo te libre de todos lo problemas?_

Senshi Hisaki: Que amables eres ¬¬. Okas nos vemos a la próxima.

_Dakedo ¬¬ Espero les haya gustado._

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Yami Hisaki y Senshi Hisaki Raiden "Las legendarias swordgirls princess".

Do svidaniya!

16


	15. 14: Viernes consumado

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)._

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Senshi Hisaki: Buenas noches, bueno, no sé que horas sean cuando lean esto, demo… aquí es de noche ahorita XD XD.

_¬¬ vaya, parece que te la puse muy difícil, tardaste un resto en continuar._

Senshi Hisaki: ¬¬ Si, me tardé pero no fue por eso, fue por que estaba trabajando v.v

_Admítelo te escuché diciendo que ya no ibas a continuar esta historia._

Senshi Hisaki: O.o ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Cuándo?

_¬¬X_

Senshi Hisaki: n.n No me veas así Yami, FWW no quedará inconclusa, tal vez me tarde en publicar, pero, no voy a dejarla, ¬¬ por más que odie a Kaiba.

_Ahora lo odias… ¬¬ si lo adorabas._

Senshi Hisaki: Pos ya no. Ops! Perdón por tanto choro, ya me desvié de lo principal, okas, este es el capítulo 14 de esta historia. Solo un aviso a partir de ahora utilizaremos el Reply para contestar sus reviews, los que no tengan cuenta a ff . net, igual por E-mail y los que no nos dejen ni E-mail ni cuenta se les agradecerá aquí, okas? Así que ahora le toca a mi Yami contestarles, fue su capítulo el de la vez pasada, aquí están los que no nos dejaron E-mail, por favor para la próxima lo dejan si tienen ¿Okas?

**Kokoro: **_Eso es lo que yo digo ¬¬, Yuugi tenía que decirle a Kaiba que ya dejara de tratarlo como un Maldito idiota (_Senshi Hisaki: o.o, no hables tan feo Yami, vas a asustar a las lectoras_), no sé que vaya a hacer mi Hikari, pero yo espero que ese idiota se de cuenta al fin que Yuugi es la única persona que puede amarlo, sip a mi tambien me gusta mucho la pareja, gracias por opinar._

_**#17: **#17, hola. Pobre Anzu, verdad, Jonouchi si se pasó con eso, ¿no crees? y Kaiba se la busca, quiere alejar a Jonouchi de Yuugi, pero como el sabe hacerlo: humillando y siendo un desgraciado, en fin. El pobre Bakura tiene buen gusto, pero muy mala suerte. Lee bien chava, allí está claro qué es lo que quiere Yami Bakura. Jajajajajajajajaja, hice crecer a Yuugi, ne? de hecho lo hice un centímetro más bajo que yo; no había pensado en eso que dices y aquí surge la disyuntiva, ¿Es culpa de Yuugi, de Haruhiko o de los celos de Kaiba lo que pasa? ¿No te gustó el trancazo que Jono le propino? XD XD si eso fue lo mejor de mi capítulo XD XD. Yuugi te va a sorprender tambien por aquí, te lo aseguro, perdón por la ausencia de Yami Bakura, pero eso mejor se lo dejé a mi Hikari que increíblemente lo supo manejar muy bien. Gracias gracias _(SenshiHisaki: Gracias n.n Yuu nana-chan). _Do svidaniya!_

_**Alba-chan: **Alba XD XD, me encantó tu review (_Senshi Hisaki: ¬¬U_) nos halagas con eso de la impresión y luego son un resto de hojas, gracias. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Seto es una basura y se merece el desprecio de Yuugi. Jajajajajaja, por eso hice que Yuugi se rebelara, ya digo, hay que tener dignidad. La continuación... tarde, pero aquí está._

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora sin más preámbulo, vayamos al fic… el cual es escrito de nuevo por mi Hikari. Y por favor lean las notas finales._

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, **Negrita** Resaltar palabras, frases o ironías; /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**InTrOdUcCiÓn **(Senshi Hisaki: ¬¬ mi Yami lo olvidó la vez pasada)

Yuugi regresa a la escuela, y reflexiona todo lo ocurrido esa semana con Kaiba. Kurai lo encuentra y supone lo que ha ocurrido entre Kaiba y él, lo abraza y le dice que deje a Kaiba de una vez puesto que el CEO no hace más que lastimarlo. Yami descubre los sentimientos de Kurai por su Hikari y recuerda la plática que sostuvo con Yuugi el jueves en la noche, donde Yuugi le dijo que terminaría con Kaiba para siempre. Kaiba llega a la escuela y al ver a Haruhiko abrazando a Yuugi se pone celoso y en lugar de arreglar las cosas con Yuugi le reclama, Yuugi está muy dolido, discute con él, las cosas se ponen muy tensas, justo en ese momento llega Jonouchi y ayuda a Yuugi, Kaiba trata de arreglar las cosas con Yuugi, pero este le dice que no quiere hablar más con él… ¿Qué hará Kaiba para recuperar a Yuugi?

**Capítulo 14: Viernes consumado.**

–No sientas pena… –Le susurró Haruhiko.

Yuugi lo volteó a ver y se encontró con la otra mano de Haruhiko extendida y en ella estaban de nuevo siete pistaches. Yuugi miró las semillas y después miró los ojos azul-celeste de su amigo recordó que en todas las ocasiones que Haruhiko le había entregado pistaches él había estado triste por Kaiba, igual que lo estaba en ese momento…

"Haruhiko siempre lo supo".

Jonouchi por su parte miraba el asiento vacío de Anzu y…

_---Fui una tonta… al no darme cuenta antes de tus verdaderos sentimientos… Lo quieres… a él…---._

El rubio apretó sus ojos al recordar las palabras de la chica, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le había echo, el como la había engañado… ¿Cómo podía haberla lastimado así?

–Jonouchi-kun.

El dueño del nombre reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Yuugi llamarlo. Ya era el receso. Haruhiko, Yuugi y él estaban en una jardinera retirada de los edificios, Yuugi quería estar lo más lejos posible de las miradas de todos. El rubio lo miró y no dijo nada.

–Jonouchi-kun– Insistió Yuugi desconcertado por la ausencia de su mejor amigo– ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio atisbó a su amigo y pensó:

"Yo te amo a ti Yuugi, pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal por lo de Anzu? Es que no entiendo… me siento tan… tan confundido…".

Haruhiko miró al rubio sin saber que pasaba.

–¡Katsuya! –gritó Yuugi con cansancio.

–¿Qué? D-dime…

–Te preguntaba qué pasó con Honda, Bakura y… Anzu.

La pregunta sobre saltó a Jono.

–No sé –contestó repentinamente–,…pero no te preocupes por ellos –dijo con notable nerviosismo– Deben tener alguna buena razón para haber faltado.

–¿Los tres? ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?

–A Anzu-chan y a Hiroto-san, creo que todavía los vi ayer, pero… a Bakura-san no volví a verlo después de nuestra plática sobre t… –pero se detuvo.

Yuugi se percató de que había algo muy raro allí.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? –Preguntó a los dos.

–…– Un largo silencio se formó entre los tres, Haruhiko cruzó su mirada con el rubio, no sentía que fuera apropiado el decirle que estuvieron hablando de él y de Kaiba…

–Yuugi… –empezó el rubio y Kurai se sorprendió. – Kaiba me dijo lo que pasó… el miércoles… entre ustedes… y… ¡Maldición! – Rabio golpeando el piso con su puño.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Preguntó el tricolor confundido.

–Que tú y él… que te había…–Titubeó Jono de nuevo, eso era incómodo y doloroso para él.

Yuugi no entendía lo que Jonouchi quería decir.

–¿Qué…?

–¡Dijo que había tenido sexo contigo! –soltó Jono apretando los ojos y el pasto entre sus manos.

Yuugi se quedó atónito y se ruborizó por la expresión, de nuevo recordó haber estado dispuesto a entregarse, pero… la duda ahora lo asaltaba… ¿Por qué Kaiba había dicho tal cosa?

Haruhiko se sintió en verdad muy incómodo, el rubio había sido muy directo… demasiado.

–¿Lo hizo? –inquirió Jono, tratando de ocultar su desesperación y aguantando las ganas que sentía de llorar– Dime que no Yuugi... –sonó como un ruego– dime que mintió…

Yuugi inclinó su rostro.

–No…, no pasó… nada –dijo entristecido.

–¿En verdad? –replicó con intranquilidad.

–… –Haruhiko solo lo observó aunque se sintió aliviado en cuanto Yuugi dijo que no, ahora estaba atento a la expresión triste de Yuugi.

–… –Yuugi solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

–No me mientas Yuugi… –Dijo Jono acercándose a Yuugi como para rectificar de que era verdad lo que le decía–. Si él te hizo algo yo…

–¡No pasó nada! ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Yuugi con desesperación– esa noche Kaiba me dijo que… que no sentía nada por mi y… ¡que solo se estaba divirtiendo conmigo…! –Después de soltar eso se echó a llorar.

–¡…! –El rubio no supo que sentir después de escuchar eso; podía decirse que se alegraba de que no hubiera pasado nada, pero eso no hacía sentir bien a Yuugi y a él no le gustaba ver a Yuugi tan triste… ¿Acaso estaba triste por que no había pasado nada? Si, era probable… después de todo sabía que los sentimientos de Yuugi por Kaiba era muy fuertes…– Oye… viejo, ya no llores, ese desgraciado no merece tus lágrimas –concluyó poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico de ojos amatistas.

–Ya sé que no siente nada por mí, pero… lo que más me duele es su actitud… ¡Se supone que éramos amigos…! –dijo Yuugi derramando más lágrimas– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue fingiendo algo que no siente?

Haruhiko entre cerró sus ojos.

–Vamos Yuugi-san, sé que te duele, pero te he visto vencer a Kaiba antes, sé lo fuerte que eres y sé que vas a superar todo esto, no dejes que él te vea así…

–No soy tan fuerte como crees Haru-kun… –Dijo el chico sin alzar el rostro.

Jonouchi había notado que Yuugi llamaba de modo diferente al celeste.

–Todos tenemos la fuerza para superar nuestros problemas, pero si estamos acompañados esa fuerza se duplica y créeme, yo voy a estar siempre contigo y voy a ayudarte.

Yuugi se ruborizó al escuchar eso, tanto que no pudo ni alzar el rostro… y no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con las palabras y las atenciones que tenía Kurai para con él.

–Oye, no te olvides de mi –dijo Jono mirando a Haru con suspicacia.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kaiba se encontraba en el salón de clases y cuando Yuugi llegó y lo miró allí se sintió fatal peor aun después de lo que Jono le dijera, le dolía, pero sobre todo estaba molesto por la actitud del castaño, por eso no había asistido el día anterior, pues sabía que en cuanto viera al castaño tendría que tomar una decisión. Pues una parte de él le decía que olvidara todo lo ocurrido desde el lunes, que saludara al CEO como siempre, aunque éste no le respondiera y que siguieran las cosas como antes, como cuando era invisible para el atractivo y joven empresario.

La otra parte de si mismo le decía no solo no saludara al CEO, sino que jamás volviera a dirigirle una palabra ni una mirada, no después de todo eso… ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en olvidar y tolerar todo lo que ese tipo le había hecho? Esa parte sin duda era el orgullo herido de Yuugi; si, orgullo. Yuugi lo tenía después de todo. Ignoraría al CEO, lo ignoraría, así le costara la vida y el corazón. Por lo que junto con Jono y Kurai pasó caminando por el pasillo entre las bancas con el rostro frío e indiferente sin mandarle ninguna señal al castaño de importarle su presencia en el aula y eso hizo sentir mal a Seto, definitivamente Yuugi nunca lo había tratado de ese modo… nunca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el maestro también llegó y la clase dio inicio.

A los diez minutos la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos voltearon encontrándose con Bakura en el marco, el cual tenía una expresión muy poco parecida a la suya, además de que su cabello lucía más despeinado de lo común; además de que traía la camisa de fuera y el saco abierto.

El profesor lo miró con desagrado.

–Bakura ¿Acaso son estas horas de llegar?

El aludido lo miró con sus orbes color chocolate y dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es igual, no creo haberme perdido de nada importante.

–¡Cállese y siéntese! –Se molestó el profesor.

–Estoy bien de pie –dijo mirando a todos los alumnos, identificando a Kaiba y después a Yuugi, a Haruhiko y a Katsuya. Los cuales se sintieron algo confusos por la actitud de su amigo. Y algo le decía a Kaiba que ese que estaba allí no era otro que el psicópata de la sortija usando a Bakura.

–¡Qué no me escuchó! ¡Le dije que se callara y se sentara! –Replicó el sujeto indignado.

Bakura lo miró con desdén.

–Ojalá no lo escuchara, es una molestia… –refunfuño, hartándose del tipo.

/Será mejor que obedezcas si no quieres tener problemas/ –le dijo Bakura.

El Otro escuchó su voz.

"¿No será mejor si lo envió al reino de las sombras? Este sujeto es una molestia".

/No puedes hacer eso, crearías un lío y todos se darían cuenta que eres tú/

"¿Todos?"

/Al menos Yuugi, Jono y Kaiba/

Todos se quedaron esperando, después del último comentario el pelilila se había quedado parado allí como una estatua, demasiado ensimismado. El profesor ya no sabía que hacer o que decir, nunca Bakura Ryou se había puesto tan impertinente e insubordinado.

–De acuerdo– Dijo el pelilila de pronto dejándose caer en una silla junto a la puerta.

El maestro sabía que ese no era su lugar, pero ya no dijo más.

La clase continuó sin más interrupciones. Seto se sentía intranquilo, primero Yuugi le había reprochado por su actitud y lo había tratado con frialdad, después no había querido escucharlo y ahora lo había ignorado… y además, se había ido con el estúpido de Kurai. ¡Maldita escuela! Esa clase se le estaba haciendo eterna, a él no le interesaban ninguna de esas cosas, el solo estaba ahí por Yuugi, era verdad de otro modo ya habría mandado todo eso al diablo, necesitaba hablar con Yuugi cuanto antes y aclararlo todo, no iba a perderlo, por ningún motivo.

_---No lo mereces a tu lado, vas a perder a Yuugi-san si le sigues tratando como lo haces---._

No iba a perderlo, rendirse no era una opción. Otro que ya estaba harto de esa clase era Bakura.

–Esto es aburrido… –soltó y todos lo escucharon, inclusive el maestro.

/Compórtate, recuerda que yo soy un buen alumno, eso no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana/

Bakura se burló y retirándose de la mesa hasta topar con pared subió los pies a la mesa.

"Si, eres un buen alumno, y tambien un cobarde que no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza para pelear por el amor de Yuugi, ni ahora para enfrentar a Kurai".

/… ¿vas a empezar otra vez?.../ –dijo la voz de Bakura triste, pero resignada.

"No, mi tiempo de joderte la vida se ha terminado, ya la tienes bien jodida, ahora mis blancos son Kaiba y Yuugi", dijo con descaro.

/¡Me prometiste que no lastimarías a Yuugi!.../ –gritó Bakura desesperado desde la sortija.

"A decir verdad yo no tendré que hacer mucho, Kaiba tiene una habilidad innata para arruinarse la vida solo, no cabe duda de que es un genio", se burló.

/…Si tu no hubieras intervenido todo iría bien/ –dijo Bakura entristecido.

El Otro Bakura aguantó las ganas de carcajearse.

"Es increíble lo patético que puedes llegar a ser Bakura, no olvides que fuiste tu quien me pidió ayuda para separarlos, ahora no te hagas la victima".

/… /

La clase de ese profesor al fin terminó y siguió la otra. Kaiba y Yami Bakura ya no soportaban más todo eso. Kaiba por que ya lo sabía y no lo necesitaba y El Otro Bakura por que no le importaba y ya le andaba por mandar a la profesora de Literatura al reino de las sombras o a alguien de allí.

–¡Que flojera! –Profirió Jono– Este trabajo se ve difícil.

–Por lo menos tú le entiendes…–Dijo Kurai examinando aun los enunciados en el pizarrón.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Jono.

"Es hora de seguir con el teatro", pensó Yami Bakura poniéndose de pié.

Yuugi se pudo de pie y al girarse se encontró con que Kaiba le estaba mirando con la misma mirada gélida que le conocía, Yuugi no pudo apartar la mirada y lo vio ponerse de pie con explicitas intenciones de ir hacía él, pero apenas hubo echo eso su celular sonó y con hastío contestó.

–¿Si?

Yuugi se sintió aliviado.

–Hola chicos –saludó Yami Bakura con su mejor sonrisa.

–Bakura-san –sonrió Haruhiko dejando al chico que ahora estaba dentro de la sortija sorprendido con ello.

–Buenas noches –contestó Jono con ironía– ¿Dónde te metiste? pensé que no habías venido.

–Con eso tuve suficiente, no sé como ustedes pusieron soportar las primeras horas, esto es un maldito encierro– Dijo el Yami con fastidio.

–Igual que siempre… ¿Estas bien Bakura? –Jono alzó una ceja, normalmente Bakura no usaba palabras o expresiones como: **Maldito encierro.**

/Yami…/– reaccionó el verdadero Bakura –/Compórtate/.

–Claro que estoy bien –sonrió, aunque salió algo falso, "Por eso odio tratar con tus estúpidos amigos".

–¡Haa! –Se quejó Haruhiko– ¡No le entiendo nada y ahora como le hago para el trabajo!

/Ese tema empezó desde la clase pasada, por eso Haru no lo entiende/ –aclaró Bakura.

"¿Y?", preguntó el Yami, "Ya ni modo".

/No te digo esto por nada, Yuugi es el asesor de Haruhiko y tendrá que ir con él para que le explique/.

El Otro Bakura se quedó pensando.

"¿Y tendrá que ir a su casa?", cuestionó.

/…tal vez/ –dijo Bakura después de una pausa.

–Oye –empezó Bakura– No entiendes el tema por que empezó desde la clase pasada.

El peli-celeste lo atisbó.

–¿Cuándo?

–he… –El Otro titubeó, no sabía cuando era la clase.

/Lunes/

–El lunes… –reanudó– Oye Yuugi Kurai tendrá que ir a tu casa para que le expliques el tema de hoy.

Yuugi que no había prestado atención a su platica se volvió desconcertado solo en cuento escuchó que lo nombraban.

Jono se desconcertó, Bakura estaba actuando raro y además la sugerencia que acababa de dar no era de su agrado.

–¿En casa de Yuugi-san? –repitió– ¡Si! Quiero ir.

–No creo que sea para tanto –protestó el rubio– con que le pases los apuntes basta.

–¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó Kaiba irritado– ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? ¿Para que creen que les estoy pagando? –escuchó las excusas y disculpas del técnico al otro lado de la línea– Está bien, estaré allí en cuanto pueda… si en un momento, si, ya… ¡Ineptos! –colgó.

–Yuugi-san, ¿Me explicarías esto? ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Onegai Yuugi-san (Por favor) –Se acercó tomando las manos de Yuugi. Eso no solo molestó a Kaiba sino a Jonouchi también.

–Yuugi tenemos que hablar –demandó llegando frente a ellos.

Yuugi lo miró con frialdad y desvió la vista sin decir nada.

–Yuugi no va a hablar contigo Kaiba –dijo Jono con fiereza.

Kaiba lo miró de soslayo.

–Quiero hablar con **el dueño**, no con **la mascota. **Yuugi…

–No te acerques a él –.dijo esta vez Kurai.

–¿Ustedes son sus representantes o qué? –Dijo con hastío y desdén, no tenía mucho tiempo– Yuugi, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer.

–Habla –dijo Yuugi de pronto fijando su mirada en él, pero con aquella frialdad que a Kaiba le preocupaba cada vez más. Miró a Jono, a Bakura y a Kurai y dijo:

–No quiero hablar con ellos presentes.

–¿Y por que no? –Dijo– ellos son mis amigos y, se enterarán de cualquier modo. Y sobre lo de ayer… ¿Qué más quieres que hablemos? –Cruzó los brazos– ¿Acaso olvidaste decirme algo? –El tono mordaz que Yuugi estaba empleando dejó sorprendidos a todos, hasta a Yami Bakura y además la mirada de Yuugi era muy parecida a la del faraón, de echo entre más crecía Yuugi se parecían más al antiguo soberano– Ya sé que no sientes nada por mí y que intentaste jugar con mis sentimientos ¿Acaso hay algo más? –Yuugi se esforzó por no perder el tono de su voz, pero en cuanto dijo eso ultimo estuvo por quebrase, no sabía de donde le salían energías para sostener esa platica o lo que fuera con aquel que había roto su corazón y todas sus ilusiones con su comportamiento y con sus palabras.

–Estás equivocado –fue todo lo que dijo el CEO ante la actitud de Yuugi.

–¡Ah! ¿Eso es lo que te faltaba decirme?

–Basta Yuugi, –se irritó el CEO– no tengo mucho tiempo, y créeme que no estas siendo de mucha ayuda para aclarar esto, solo quiero que me permitas explicarte lo del miércoles.

–No hay nada que explicar –dijo Yuugi dándose vuelta– Jonouchi-kun, Bakura-kun, Haru-kun, vamonos. Kurai tomó a Yuugi del hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida.

Kaiba se enfureció.

–¡Maldita sea, Yuugi! –Trató de ir tras él, pero Jonouchi se interpuso extendiendo su mano frente a él.

–Ya lo escuchaste Kaiba, Yuugi dijo que no, así que déjalo.

–Seguramente lo estas disfrutando, ¿no es así? –dijo con voz fría.

–Te equivocas Kaiba, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo se siente Yuugi o como me siento yo. A él lo has lastimado demasiado con tu estúpida actitud y yo, jamás podría disfrutar con ello.

–Eso dices –espetó– pero apuesto a que esa basura de Kurai y tu internamente dan de saltos por que él no quiere hablar conmigo, pero lamento decirte que el gusto va a durarles muy poco, por que Yuugi va a escucharme y volverá conmigo, él me pertenece, no lo olvides.

–Jamás creí que alguien de tu inteligencia tuviera que valerse de una vil mentira como esa para sentirse seguro de poseer a alguien.

Kaiba lo miró con desconcierto, claro que lo ocultó muy bien.

Jono suspiró y luego lo miró de nuevo con una expresión casi tan fría como la del propio Seto Kaiba.

–Te lo voy a repetir una última vez Kaiba y tal vez así, tu increíble y avanzado cerebro lo pueda comprender.

–Ve al grano –dijo con impaciencia, nunca se quedaba tanto tiempo escuchando al rubio, por el simple hecho de que nunca había dicho algo que le interesara, pero…

–Las personas no son como los objetos, no siempre van a estar ahí hasta que tu lo quieras ¡Lo entiendes! –Acentuó mirándolo con algo de dolor y de desprecio– Yuugi no es un objeto; ¡No puedes tratarlo como una maldita cosa, me escuchaste! – Y terminado de decir eso avanzó a la puerta y– Vamonos Bakura– llamó al peli-lila que aun estaba allí parado y se fue sin esperarlo.

Kaiba se quedó sorprendido con las palabras de Jono, pero salió de su trance en cuanto escuchó una burla y al desviar la vista se dio cuanta de que tan solo quedaban él y Bakura en el salón, ya todos se habían ido.

–Me parece que esta vez Kurai y el rubio te han ganado.

–Esto no ha terminado –dijo y avanzó hacía la salida del salón también.

–Pues para mi que es definitivo –fue tras él– el **Angel de ojos amatistas **no quiere ni hablar contigo, no sé que habrás hecho para que eso pasara, pero sin duda lo has hecho muy bien –se burló.

–Ni esa basura, ni ese perro me quitarán a Yuugi, eso te lo aseguro.

Yami Bakura rió más al escuchar eso.

–¿Y eso qué significa? No me digas que después de todo si lo amas.

Kaiba se sobre saltó al escuchar eso, pero no paró su paso, y extrañamente Yami Bakura no lo siguió. Llegó a su limosina que lo esperaba desde hacía mucho y se puso en camino a KaibaCorp.

"¿Amarlo?", se preguntó una y otra vez mientras que se dirigía a la empresa, no… eso no era posible, pero… ¿y todos los pensamientos que había tenido ayer ante la ausencia de Yuugi?

_---'…Yuugi… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta? Nadie antes de ti había podido vencerme… Nadie más que yo está a tu nivel de duelista, yo soy el único para ti… tu eres el único para…mi'---._

Eso y lo que había sentido esa mañana cuando lo besó… y lo que sintió en cuanto Yuugi lo miró y trató con frialdad. Pero eso no era todo, desde el lunes había comenzado a experimentar algo en lo que no había querido pensar…

_---'No puede ser lo que estoy pensando' –Había reflexionado ese lunes en la noche– Indudablemente siempre tengo la razón, pero, debo estar equivocado esta vez; no puedo estar enamorado de él'---._

Llegó a Kaiba Corp y atendió la problemática de la que el técnico le había hablado y cuando todo estuvo arreglado al fin se retiró sin más ni más a su oficina, ya había oscurecido para entonces y el joven se sintió tan cansado como nunca. Ya era viernes… Llegó a la oficina e inexplicablemente sintió el frío del presente noviembre… en esa habitación tan solitaria. Estaba solo, pues aunque fuera a su mansión la encontraría vacía, Mokuba había ido de excursión a Kyoto, lo cual no entendía, ¿Para qué Mokuba quería ir, si ya habían estado cientos de veces en aquel lugar? Aun así…

–Yuugi… –profirió casi sin darse cuenta.

_---¿Por que me haces esto? ¡Por qué sigues lastimándome! Solo por que sabes que me gustas… ¡No te da ningún derecho a lastimarme y a tomarme para divertirte cuando tú quieras!---._ Esas habían sido las primeras palabras de Yuugi.

_---Ya sé que no sientes nada por mí y que intentaste jugar con mis sentimientos ¿Acaso hay algo más?---._

_---No hay nada que explicar---._

El castaño llegó hasta su escritorio y con eso en mente, jaló la silla sin intenciones de sentarse, solo de parase allí… era viernes.

_---Me parece que esta vez Kurai y el rubio te han ganado---._

_---¿Y eso que significa? No me digas que después de todo si lo amas---._

Apretó sus puños al recordar eso ultimo y…

–¡Maldición!– Gritó furioso de pronto, azotando sus manos en su escritorio y después se sentó bruscamente en la silla, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y descansando su mentón en sus dedos entrelazados. Era viernes… ¿Cómo era posible que en cuestión de una semana las cosas se hubieran complicado tanto? Cinco miserables días habían sido suficientes para que todo se saliera de control… ¡de su control! Pero sobre todas las cosas resultaba imposible que él, que todo lo consigue a corto o a largo plazo hubiera perdido a Yuugi.

Las palabras de Yami Bakura regresaron a su cabeza de nuevo.

_---¿Y eso que significa? No me digas que después de todo si lo amas---._

–¡Malditos sentimientos! –Farfulló molesto consigo mismo. Se había dejado seducir por Yuugi en todas esas ocasiones en que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlo sin que nadie se lo pidiera y arrastrando así hasta al propio Jonouchi y al resto de sus amigos para hacerlo. Y sin darse cuenta se comenzó a fijar demasiado en él. Antes sólo había aceptado que Yuugi era en excelente duelista y que era el único que estaba a la altura de ser su rival, así había empezado todo…

_---Sólo tú puedes darme un duelo que valga la pena y sólo yo, soy capaz de darte un duelo digno de ti---._

Poco después se fijó que aunque Yuugi había ganado el título de mejor duelista de Cuidad Domino, eso no alteraba en nada su forma de ser, seguía siendo, honesto, amigable y buen amigo. El ser ganador y el ser el mejor no significaban tanto para Yuugi como para él, en cambio lo veía siempre peleando por causas justas y encontrando algo bueno en todos a los que se enfrentaba, hasta en él había hallado algo bueno, a pesar de que nadie más a parte de Mokuba lo había hecho.

Ahora podía admitirlo, la inocencia de Yuugi, había sido una de las primeras cosas que le atrajeron de él, después su valor, su determinación y algo más que lo hizo admirarlo era el hecho de que a pesar de que no tenía más fuerza que la de su corazón y el apoyo de sus amigos, con eso él tenía suficiente para salir adelante sin rendirse. Todas esas cosas que a él le faltaban y que las sustituía con fuerza, el poder del dinero y el de su empresa y que sabía que muchos lo odiaban por ser quien era, pero Yuugi, él creía ciegamente en las personas y no lo odiaba, nunca le dio muestras de siquiera sentir desprecio por él… hasta ahora, hace mucho que el había perdido esa capacidad para creer y confiar en las personas y esa era otra de las razones por las que se había interesado en él.

Yuugi era una de las pocas personas que conocía que se le habían acercado sin esperar más que amistad y por ello desde hacía tres meses había dejado de tratar a Yuugi como al resto de las personas y había comenzado aquella amistad con él muy a su estilo, pero amistad a final de cuentas y Yuugi le había aceptado sin condición y poco a poco conforme estaban juntos habían comenzado a notar la atracción que Yuugi sentía hacía él pues era suficiente con que le mirara un momento para comprobarlo, pues el pequeño duelista se ruborizaba con cualquiera de sus atenciones por mínimas que fueran. Creyó que no necesitaba decirle nada, pues la atracción que Yuugi sentía por él no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo y sabía que Yuugi jamás lo rechazaría por ello había dado por hecho que Yuugi era suyo, pero lo irónico de todo eso era que a pesar de habérsela pasado desde hacia más de tres meses repitiéndose una y otra vez que Yuugi era suyo… no supiera lo que ese simple frase encerraba…

_---Yuugi es mío---._

Pero todo eso había sido antes de que empezara esa maldita semana.

_---Te lo voy a repetir una última vez Kaiba y tal vez así, tu increíble y avanzado cerebro lo pueda comprender---_ Recordó las palabras que Jounouchi, hacia solo unas horas, le había dicho, ---_Las personas no son como los objetos, no siempre van a estar ahí hasta que tu lo quieras ¡Lo entiendes! Yuugi no es un objeto; ¡No puedes tratarlo como una maldita cosa, me escuchaste!---._

–¡Estúpido Jonouchi!– Rabió aun más furioso al recordar al rubio; pero lo que le hacia sentir más rabioso era que tenía que aceptar que el perro tenía razón, él sabía mucho más que él, al menos en estas cuestiones, pero ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso de que "Yuugi no era un objeto"? ¡Por supuesto que Yuugi no lo era! Él sólo había dado por hecho que tenía a Yuugi a su merced, y lo que había pasado no era culpa suya, ¡No! Nada de lo que había pasado era culpa de él y tampoco de Yuugi. El nunca hubiera actuado así de no ser por culpa de Kurai, ese intruso, y de esos: Bakura y el loco de la sortija, ellos lo había arruinado todo. Pero no estaba derrotado, el no iba a perder a Yuugi con Kurai ni con el perro, ni con nadie. Decidido se puso de pie y se aproximó a la ventana de la oficina mirando hacia la calle.

–Ya lo verán– Murmuró como si su enemigo estuviera frente a él y con una mirada de hielo de esas que solo él era capaz de lanzar, "Yuugi se quedará conmigo".

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Bueno, pues al fin acabamos de saber todas las jaladas que Kaiba hizo en esta semana para perder a Yuugi, no hay duda, hace falta ser un verdadero Genio para fastidiarte la vida así, como lo dijo mi Colega Yami Bakura._

Senshi Hisaki: XD XD, y ¿Qué opinan chavas? ¿Quién tiene la culpa de todo esto? ¿Creen que si Haruhiko no hubiera aparecido las cosas hubieran ido bien?

_Para mi que si Yami Bakura no hubiera conspirado junto con Bakura las cosas irían menos peor._

Senshi Hisaki: Quien sabe, pero me gustaría saber ¿qué opinan ustedes sobre eso? ¿Kaiba se puede lavar las manos o no? ¿Quién es el malo aquí Yami Bakura o Bakura? Esa no se la esperaban ¿Verdad?

_Digan nos lo que piensan, estaremos gustosas de saberlo. _

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki y Yami Hisaki Raiden "Las legendarias swordgirl princess".

Do svidaniya! (Ya siempre me despido en Ruso n.nU)

18


	16. 15: ¿Despues de esto?

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By ****Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Jueves 10 de mayo de 2007

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)si no te gusta este tipo de temática NO sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (Leer por favor… T.T):

Eh… Hi o.o Y… no se que decirles… me desaparecí por aquí… pero el año pasado estuve bastante ocupada y lamentablemente sin nada de ideas de esta historia, pero como ya ni se han de acordar da igual, si alguien la recuerda bien.

_Yami Hisaki:Yo ya ni me acordaba o.O y esta vez no es sarcasmo._

Te creo Yami ¬¬U, ¿No tienes motivos para burlaste esta vez?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U ¿Por qué no me crees?_

Okiau. Agradezco a los chorrocientos de reviews que me llegaron la verdad siempre los veía pero no sabía que hacer ToT, agradezco a: **Vampire Princess Miyu, a Alba-chan, Princesa of Kamui, Katsuy kano, Nebyura, Lady Seika Lerki, Kitsune Hino, Kida Luna, Almuneda Black, Suu-Kyi-Hokkaido, ****Egyptus,the shadow lady, Phoenix Mildred, Angel sora, Kokoro Yana y Delta. **

A todos ellos les tardezco enormemente me hayan leído, si es que regresan por aquí, siento no responder los reviews pero son tantos que no creo poder hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que no los haya leído todos, claro que si y he tomado en cuenta todo lo digo. Arigatou Gozaimashita (Senshi hace una reverencia)

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora si al fic…_

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, **Negrita** Resaltar palabras o frases. //…// Lazo mental con yamis.

**Capítulo 15: Después de esto…**

Dejó pasar ese sábado y ese fin de semana, tenía que tranquilizarse, Yuugi estaba molesto con él, tenía que dejar que su ángel se tranquilizara tambien, no obstante no perdió de vista a sus dos grandes rivales, bueno… aunque para él Kurai fuera una basura, no lo era para Yuugi, esa cualidad de su pequeño para encontrar las cualidades de las personas, la misma que le habia permitido valorarlo a él, si… tenía que admitir muy a su pesar que el faraón de pacotilla tenía razón en una cosa:

…

_---Yuugi es la única persona que siente compasión y afecto por un sujeto como tú ¿Cómo es posible que no lo valores?---._

…

Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía de ahora en adelante o podría perderlo. Ese sábado, atisbó a la basura (Kurai) y al perro guardián (Jounouchi) de nuevo con Yuugi y con ellos al psicópata (Bakura), él cual afortunadamente no había vuelto a molestarlo con lo mismo desde el día anterior. Su pequeño ángel de ojos amatistas (Yuugi-chan) se había mostrado tranquilo, pero era muy rara la ocasión en que reía y si lo hacía no parecía con mucho ánimo. Por otro lado aunque no le importara en absoluto se dio cuenta de que ni Honda ni Mazaki habían asistido ese día, cómo había ocurrido el viernes. Y también había sorprendido a su ángel mirándolo dos veces en las cuales al percatarse de su atención había desviado la mirada de inmediato, eso era bueno, pues era obvio que él chico aun estaba interesado en él. Pero no hizo nada para acercarse a él, no debía hacerlo, lo más probable era que recibiera otro rechazo de él y no quería eso, debía admitir que imaginarse a ese chico rechazándolo de nuevo era como una punzada en el corazón.

Las clases terminaron ese día y antes de retirarse buscó la mirada de Yuugi por última vez, mientras que veía como el perro se levantaba de su pupitre haciendo todo por llamar su atención y Yuugi volteó encontrándose con sus zafiros, al parecer sin proponérselo, pero de inmediato regresó la vista a Jounouchi. Seto sonrió para sus adentros… tres veces Yuugi había pensado en él, a pesar de lo sucedido, las cosas no estaban perdidas, muy pronto volvería con él. Muy pronto volvería a tenerlo entre sus brazos y volvería a disfrutar de sus labios. Solo tenía que ser paciente y encontrar el mejor momento para llevar a cabo su plan para reconquistarlo, y ni el perro, ni la basura lo evitarían (_Yami Hisaki: Por poco y me olvidaba que era Kaiba ¬¬._ N/A: Oo Yo también, menos mal que salvé ese aspecto).

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖFlying Without WingsЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Ese sábado en la tarde… eran cerca de las 3:30 Yuugi y Haruhiko caminaban rumbo a la parada de autobús, al final Yuugi había decidido ir a la casa de Haruhiko para explicarle aquel tema de literatura que no había entendido, la clase era el lunes y ese lunes tendría que entregar el trabajo, así que aunque se sentía sin ánimo para hacer nada no iba a dejar que la tristeza detuviera su vida, ni que le hiciera fallarles a sus amigos. Después de que ambos se despidieran de Bakura y de Jonouchi a la salida de la escuela los dos llevaban casi 15 minutos sin decir nada, y eso era raro, en Yuugi no tanto, últimamente no tenía ganas de hablar, pero en Haruhiko si era raro, por lo regular hablaba mucho, más aun que Jonouchi y eso desquiciaba al rubio, Yuugi pensaba en que Jono no tendría por que sentir envidia en ya no ser el más hablador de la clase, pues siempre veía con cara de pocos amigos al peliceleste cuando este no paraba de hablar, Yuugi pensaba que era envidia, la realidad era otra, pero el no tenía cabeza para eso, y a pesar de que le lastimaba tanto no podía dejar de pensar en Kaiba… ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo después de lo que pasó y estuvo apunto de pasar entre ellos? No…, por más que lo intentaba no podía de dejar de pensar en él… lo amaba, y mientras lo amara ocuparía sus pensamientos…

El peliceleste caminaba al lado de él, mirando el perfil del chico de ojos amatistas, pero este no parecía percatarse de su mirada era como si solo su cuerpo estuviera presente, pero su mente se encontrara muy lejos, como si su cuerpo se moviera por inercia, sin que él se lo pidiera… en esa tarde Yuugi estaría con él… en su casa… tal vez sería el momento para decirle lo que sentía pero… no, apenas ayer… Yuugi había discutido con Kaiba, si le decía algo ¿acaso no confundiría más al chico ojiamatista? Y lo que menos quería era causarle más problemas, pero… era terrible tener que soportar estar tan cerca de él y tener que callar sus sentimientos… era terrible tener que ver a aquella persona que tanto le importa, que tanto quiere triste y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, no poder hacerle feliz, era terrible tener que pensar que la única manera de volver a ver aquella sonrisa que tanto te gustaba de él era viéndolo junto a… él. No, no… eso no, Kaiba había perdido su oportunidad, ahora era la de él, además Yuugi no quería saber nada de él… Pero por que se engañaba si él perfectamente sabía que Yuugi no se olvidaría del CEO de un día para otro, sin embargo…

–Te lo agradezco mucho Yuugi-san –rompió el silencio.

–No tienes por que –respondió el tricolor como si nada, como si no hubieran estado casi 20 minutos en silencio.

Al escuchar su tono no le agradó a Kurai.

–Yuugi-san… ¿cómo vas?

Al escuchar la pregunta el joven se sintió incómodo, estaba cansado de todo eso, mejor para él si no se lo recordaban.

–Umn… –hizo el intento por decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

Haruhiko se sintió triste pues lo más probable era que siguiera pensando en Kaiba.

–¿Está tu papá en casa?

Se sorprendió ante la cuestión de Yuugi.

–eh… no, a esta hora aun está en el trabajo. Salimos juntos en la mañana, el se va al trabajo y yo a la preparatoria. Nos vemos de nuevo a las 8:00 de la noche.

–¿Y tu mamá? –siguió.

–No tengo –la respuesta del joven de ojos celestes fue muy cerrada. Yuugi pensó en los posibles motivos.

–Yo tampoco –optó por decir, Yuugi tampoco tenía eso era una muestra de empatia, no iba a preguntar que pasó, era mejor así.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

–¡Maldito Kurai! –Se quejaba Jonouchi mientras que él y Bakura caminaban por la calle, después de que se despidieran de Yuugi y Kurai. –¿Por qué tiene que molestar a Yuugi con sus cosas, en este preciso momento?

–Tranquilo Jou –dijo Bakura con calma– Yuugi dijo que estaba bien.

–¡Yuugi siempre dice que está bien aunque no lo esté! –Hizo un ademán violento al aire con su mano– ¡ese Haruhiko es un acosador!

–Suenas como si Haru, no te cayera bien –Dijo algo sorprendido por su comportamiento.

–¿En serio? ¿Que te hace creer tal cosa? –Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo sin reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

El pelilila bajó la vista mirando el camino por dónde iban, no sabía si hablar o no, pero al fin se decidió.

–Oye Jonouchi…

–¿Qué? –Dijo malhumorado aun con el asunto de Kurai, no con Bakura.

–¿Qué pasa con Anzu?

La molestia de Jonouchi se esfumó al escuchar ese nombre.

Bakura lo analizó detenidamente con sus ojos oscuros.

–¿P-Por que lo preguntas? –titubeó.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Jonouchi? –Espetó el pelilila con desasosiego– Anzu es tu novia y es mi amiga, es obvio que me preocupe y obvio que debes saber por qué no ha venido a la escuela. A menos que no hayas intentado hablarle por teléfono o visitarla.

"Lo siento Anzu… en verdad lo siento", Pensó recordando el rostro de Anzu el jueves y no supo que contestar a Bakura.

–Ayer le hablé a Honda por teléfono –reanudó Bakura.

–…

–Le pregunté por que ha estado faltando y el me respondió molesto que te preguntara a ti.

"Honda…" –¿A mi? –Reiteró desconcertado.

–Tambien le pregunté si sabía algo de Anzu y él me respondió de nuevo que te preguntara a ti.

Jonouchi paró su paso quedando con la mirada oculta bajo su espeso fleco, Bakura lo miró atentamente.

–Bakura… –dijo con voz tenue– sé que yo soy el culpable de que Anzu no esté aquí… y de que Honda esté tan molesto… me encantaría decírtelo, pero… no creo que lo entiendas…

Los ojos castaños de Bakura se abrieron atónitos.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Jonouchi?

El rubio movió su cabeza de forma negativa y sonrió con tristeza aunque Bakura no lo vió.

–¡Hasta le lunes! –Se despidió y echó a correr.

–¡Jonouchi! –Gritó Bakura sin lograr detenerlo, "No puede ser… ¿Acaso? No, no", Sacudió su cabeza, "No es posible que Jonouchi tambien sienta lo mismo por Yuugi"

/Supongo que tu plan no contempló eso/ –dijo Yami Bakura, en su cabeza.

El pelilila inclinó la vista.

"Esto no me gusta, las cosas se están complicando demasiado… se supone que después de que yo separara a Kaiba de Yuugi…"

/…Te vengarías de él/ –le completó el Otro.

"Jamás creí que mi egoísmo afectaría a tantas personas… pero, ¿Qué hay de Anzu? ¿Acaso Jounouchi nunca la quiso?", Se quedó pensando eso, mientras que Yami Bakura lo observaba en la forma de un holograma parado junto a él.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Llegaron a la casa de Haruhiko, que de hecho era un departamento, muy grande en una de las mejores zonas de ciudad Domino, probablemente el trabajo de su padre era muy importante y Yuugi pensó que lo era después de todo les había contado que su papá antes viajaba mucho, eso indicaba que era un trabajo importante. Al entrar lo primero que estaba era un pequeño vestíbulo y enseguida la sala, a la izquierda la cocina y al fondo las habitaciones.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? –ofreció el celeste.

–Si, agua por favor –contestó, seguía de pie junto a un sofá.

–Siéntate en seguida vuelvo –sonrió el otro retirándose.

Yuugi tomó asiento como un autómata, en realidad que no le importaba estar parado o de pie, se sentía hastiado, nada le interesaba realmente, nunca se había sentido de tal forma, ya no sentía ganas de llorar, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, casi podría decir que no sentía nada. Al poco rato Haruhiko regresó con el con un vaso de cristal con agua.

–¿Empezamos? –dijo después de recibir el vaso.

–… ¿ha? –replicó Kurai, sorprendido por la frialdad de Yuugi, esperaba que pudieran platicar un poco o algo, pero Yuugi no parecía con muchas ganas, así había estado desde el viernes– si… claro, vamos a mi habitación –se levantó sin cuestionar nada.

Yuugi lo siguió. Entraron a la habitación de Haruhiko, en ella habían, varios posters referentes a el duelo de monstruos de hecho estos eran anuncios de los torneos locales e incluso uno de Duelist Kindom y otros de Battle city.

–¿Qué te parece? –dijo Haruhiko con alegría.

Yuugi reaccionó se había quedado como ido mirando el poster de Duelist kindom.

–Ah… pues, está bien.

El ojiceleste caminó a media habitación.

–Fue muy difícil conseguirlos, ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado mucho ir a Duelist kindom, pero… entonces no era la mitad de bueno que soy ahora jugando.

Yuugi miró el poster de Duelist Kindom de nuevo dónde se veía el castillo de Crawford (Pegasus) y en lo alto junto a los parapetos recordó la batalla de su Mou hitori no boku (Yami) con Kaiba… recordó como Seto en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por Mokuba y eso implicaba su vida, Yami no retrocedió, pero… el no, el no pudo seguir… al parecer todo había empezado allí… antes no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora. ¿Y acaso Yami lo habría notado?

–¿Yuugi-san?

Volvió de sus recuerdos.

–¿ah?

Haruhiko lo miraba fijamente.

–Estoy bien –soltó al aire y se volteó– comencemos.

Los dos se sentaron y empezaron con la clase, a pesar de cómo se sentía Yuugi no podía olvidarse de sus obligaciones, era el accesor de Haruhiko y tenía que ayudarlo con sus dudas. No fue tan difícil, de hecho Haruhiko entendió muy bien el punto de los ejercicios, de hecho le entendía mejor a Yuugi que a la maestra.

–Ah! Ya entiendo –expresó sonriente y luego le miró– ¡eres genial Yuugi-san! ¡Mejor que la maestra!

Yuugi tuvo su primera reacción, de todo el día, verdaderamente sincera: se ruborizó.

–No, no es para tanto.

–¡Claro que si! Sin ti nunca habría entendido esto –alzó el cuaderno mirándolo más de cerca.

–Si… bueno –fue todo lo que dijo.

El silencio inundó la habitación.

–Yuugi-san…

El de cabellos tricolores reaccionó de nuevo y sonrió con algo de pena.

–Perdón… este día ando en las nubes, no sé que decir, es solo que… bueno, tu sabes, no me siento muy bien.

–Lo sé, pero… háblame más de ti Yuugi.

–¿He? –Reaccionó algo desconcertado– ¿de mi?

–Si –dijo el peliceleste doblando sus brazos y apoyándolos sobre la mesa– ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan además de el duelo de monstruos?

–Ah… pues… me gusta lo referente a la civilización egipcia.

–¡En serio! ¡Cuéntame! –puso mucha atención.

De nuevo Yuugi se sintió incómodo bajo esa bella mirada azul… no sabía por qué, pero desde que conoció a Haruhiko su mirada le inquietaba, y no sabía lo que eso era.

–Pues… no hay mucho que contar…

Haruhiko puso una cara de desilusión

–Vamos, no seas así, cuéntame, por ejemplo… –miró hacia arriba pensando– ¿Cuándo comenzó tu gusto?

–Ah, pues fue mi abuelito quien era viajero y él me contó varias cosas sobre sus aventuras de joven, desde que era un pequeño niño he vivido con mi abuelito –sonrió– él me regalo esto– le enseño el rompecabezas.

Haruhiko lo miró.

–¿En serio?

–Sip, es un artículo egipcio milenario, –lo tomó con cuidado y lo puso sobre la mesa, para que Haruhiko lo pudiera ver mejor– es un rompecabezas, mi abuelo me lo dio fragmentado, yo lo reconstruí.

Haruhiko lo tocó levemente con sus dedos apreciando su brillo.

–Ya veo, debe ser muy importante, por eso siempre lo llevas puesto.

–Si…– sonrió– es como un amuleto de buena suerte, desde que él me lo regaló mi vida cambio y fue mientras lo reconstruía cuando Jono-kun, Honda-kun y Bakura-kun se volvieron mis amigos.

Al escuchar eso Haruhiko sonrió y bajó un poco la vista.

–Sabes… –reanudó– mi papá tambien ha viajado mucho, él es Lic. En relaciones internacionales, por eso su trabajo no era fijo, mi mamá y yo… vivíamos en Tokio, como mi papá siempre estaba muy ocupado, rara vez recibíamos correspondencia de él, pero cada vez que él llegaba a un país, ocupaba su tiempo libre para buscar algo para nosotros, siempre nos enviaba cada quincena un pequeño paquete con algún dulce o fritura más popular del lugar, lo único escrito de el paquete era: "Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar. Sonrían, los quiere papá."

Yuugi se quedó en silencio contemplando al peliceleste sin perder detalle de su plática.

–De todos sus viajes, lo que más me gustó fue la nuez india y… –alzó la vista mirándolo– los pistaches. Cuando como pistaches siempre recuerdo buenos tiempos y me hacen sonreír…

"¿Los pistaches…?", Yuugi lo miró sin saber si decir algo o que.

–Mamá…–reanudó el celeste– murió hace tres semanas… en un accidente automovilístico.

Esta vez los ojos de Yuugi se abrieron de súbito…

"Por eso dijo que no tenía mama…", Pensó atónito.

Miró como Haruhiko inclinaba la vista y como dos brillos resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Haru-kun… –murmuró preocupado.

–Tu tambien perdiste a tu mamá... ¿No Yuugi-san? –Dijo Kurai dejando caer varias lágrimas de sus ojos– sé que es infantil… –se pasó una mano tratando de detener el llanto, pero sin resultados– ya no soy un niño, pero… siento que ella no se ha ido… se que es absurdo, no quiero que la gente me vea destruido… mucho menos mi papá…

Fue lo último que dijo y se agachó llorando, hacía mucho que no lloraba frente a alguien, pero con Yuugi era diferente… sentía que Yuugi era el único en comprender su dolor, estaba dispuesto a dejarle ver esa parte de si mismo…

–No… no te preocupes –murmuró Yuugi– nunca… se es demasiado grande para llorar por la pérdida de un ser querido –dijo al mismo tiempo que sus palabras sonaban con la voz de su abuelo, pues esas eran las palabras que él le dijo en alguna ocasión… por la misma situación.

Haruhiko alzó la vista dejando ver sus cristales azul celeste, brillantes por las lágrimas, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aunque triste, era una sonrisa a final de cuentas, se acercó a Yuugi y lo rodeó en un abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a éste, desde que lo conoció, ese chico continuamente le brindaba abrazos de apoyo y palabras de aliento, pero… si Haruhiko se sentía así ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho…? de hecho… se preguntaba ¿Por qué Haruhiko siempre lo había tratado así? Si apenas y lo conocía de una semana…

–Por favor… Quédate conmigo, Yuugi-san... –murmuró.

Al escuchar eso Yuugi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

–¿Q-que…?–Dijo confundido… a la mejor no había escuchado bien.

Haruhiko se apartó de pronto de él.

–Nada.

Yuugi se quedó muy sorprendido…

–¿Haru-kun… tú?

–No hagas caso de lo que dije, olvídalo por favor –dijo poniéndose de pie y secando sus lágrimas.

Yuugi se levantó.

–Haru-kun…

–No, ahora tu estas muy lastimado por culpa de Seto Kaiba, y yo… no quiero causarte más problemas.

–¡Pero…!–Trató de hablar de nuevo.

El celeste sacudió su cabeza y mirando a Yuugi con sus hermosos ojos celestes, aunque tristes sonrió.

–Ahora lo más importante es que tú estés bien, no hagas caso de mis sentimientos, no quiero que te preocupes por nada más que en recuperarte.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Haruhiko reaccionó.

–Mira la hora que es, tengo que preparar la cena para cuando llegue papá.

–Ah… entonces… supongo que me voy –Dijo Yuugi confuso en quedarse o irse.

–Si, está bien, gracias por explicarme lo de Literatura, el lunes llevaré el trabajo.

Después de eso, Yuugi no supo cómo, pero ya estaba fuera del departamento y se echó a andar alejándose.

/Yuugi…/

–Yami… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

/… / –El espíritu del faraón no supo que decir.

–Olvídalo… tú no tienes por que decirme lo que debo hacer… –se disculpó de repente.

/Siento no ser de ayuda Yuugi…/ –comentó Yami algo afligido.

–No sé que estoy haciendo aquí Yami… –Dijo el chico de pronto.

/¿Yuugi…?.../

–Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de todo esto…, de la escuela, de Kaiba… de todos, de estos sentimientos de tristeza y hastío… desearía que todo esto fuera ajeno a mi, que no me doliera… que no sintiera nada… sobre todo eso… quisiera no sentir nada.

/Trata de tranquilizarte Yuugi, no eres el primero que se siente así y es normal, Kaiba te lastimó mucho, pero yo sé que lo superaras, solo date un poco de tiempo…

–Y… ¿Qué… que hago con Haruhiko…? –titubeó con algo de pena.

/¿Qué quieres hacer?…/ –cuestionó Yami.

El chico tricolor bajó la vista.

–N… No sé –Dijo enrojeciéndose levemente.

/No trates de resolver eso ahora, has como te lo dijo Haruhiko, las cosas saldrán por si solas en el momento adecuado/

Yuugi suspiró…

…

_---Quédate conmigo… Yuugi-san---._

…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Domingo…

…Se hallaba solo, en cerrado en la oscuridad, ciertamente aunque fuera de día, era necesario encender la luz para que se pudiera ver bien… había tanto silencio en aquel lugar, pues la alegría que en algún momento reinó en aquella casa se había esfumado en tan solo unos minutos… el jueves… y a pesar de que sabía el porque de ese silencio no podía creer todo lo que había pasado el jueves, no podía ser que las cosas se hubieran derrumbado de ese modo.

Se sentía tan mal, sentía un dolor inexplicable, no sabía lo que era, pero ese dolor estaba en todo su ser y lo tenía inmovilizado y sin ánimos de hablar con nadie… desde ese jueves se sentía así y con cada minuto, con cara hora y con cada día el dolor se hacía más y más profundo y más y más insoportable… ese jueves había hecho exactamente lo mismo que hacía en este momento, se había tumbado en ese sillón y no había echo más que repasar lo ocurrido… una y otra vez… como si esperara hallar algo diferente en el suceso…

Recordaba la discusión con Kaiba, las palabras que habían salido de la asquerosa boca de ese desgraciado, también recordaba sus palabras y la pelea… las lágrimas de ella… sus palabras… y a Honda…. Y el como después de terminar la ultima clase había salido corriendo de la escuela, sin decir nada y sin mirar a nadie, había actuado como si no conociera a nadie pues en ese momento no tenía cara para ver a aquellos a los que decía eran sus amigos…

Esos días… no había vuelto a ver a Honda y a Anzu…: Hiro, estaba enojado con él como nunca lo había estado, Bakura… ayer le había preguntado por Anzu y no había sabido que responderle y Kurai… como le molestaba ver Kurai cerca de Yuugi, ayer tuvo una escena de celos frente a Bakura…

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" –Se preguntó. Le asustaba la idea de que Bakura se enterara de sus sentimientos y se enojara con él como Honda. Y sobre Anzu… a ella… le había roto el corazón. Tal vez sonaba muy pretencioso, era absurdo que todo eso hubiese pasado tan sólo por amar a la persona equivocada…, era ridículo, sobre todo por que si amaba a Yuugi, como lo decía, ¿por qué aquel jueves no había ido a la tienda Kame para saber por qué no había asistido a la escuela? Incluso ayer… si estaba tan celoso de Haruhiko ¿Por qué no había ido a verlo?

Había algo, algo que simplemente no le permitía moverse y salir de allí… ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso era miedo? ¿Pero miedo a qué? ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Yuugi ya había descubierto lo que en realidad era Kaiba y lo había rechazado, ya tenía el camino libre… eso creía, o eso pensaba que creía, sin embargo, seguía echado allí sin mover ni un dedo al igual que los días anteriores.

¿Y si se hubiera encontrado en casa de Yuugi con Hiro…? ¿o con… Anzu…?

–Anzu… –espetaron sus labios, sin darse cuenta– Anzu…–el nombre de la chica siempre había sido como una bella melodía, siempre lo creyó desde el día que la conoció. Incluso recordaba que alguna vez El Mou hitori no Yuugi (Yami) y él pelearon por su atención…

–Anzu…

¡Que tonterías! ¿Si eso era cierto por que la había lastimado así…?

…

_---El noviazgo con Mazaki es una farsa… ¡Eres en verdad patético! Sobre todo por que mientras tú aun jugabas a ser el novio de Mazaki…---._

…

Y entonces recordó lo que pasó el viernes después de su confesión…

…

_---¿Qué… has dicho…? –Profirió Honda atónito y a él se le habían subido al fin los colores al rostro, lo había gritado un poco más fuerte y toda la escuela pudo haberlo oído, y por una extraña razón eso le recordaba a algo…– Has dicho que… ¿Que lo amas? –reiteró Hiro como creyendo que lo que había dicho era erróneo, y es que no tenía sentido, nada de eso parecía coherente---._

_---Si… –afirmó el al fin– Lo amo Honda, lo amo desde hace tanto… y no sabes lo que he tenido que soportar viéndolo a lado de Kaiba… y ver… como ese desgraciado juega con él… con sus sentimientos… –Estaba por continuar cuando Hiro lo frenó con una pregunta tan sensata que hizo que su insensatez se fuera tan lejos como para no regresar…---._

_---¿Y Anzu? Si dices que lo que sientes ya tienen tiempo ¿Qué hay de ella? –Insistió Hiro aun sin recobrarse de su asombro---._

_---… –No había sabido qué responder, de hecho esa pregunta ya se la había hecho antes así mismo… ¿Qué significaba Anzu para él? Pero no había podido contestársela y lo que optó por decir, hubiera sido mejor no haberlo dicho– Es mi novia… he disfrutado mucho de su compañía, es linda, pero –No pudo terminar, pues de pronto sintió un impacto contra su cara y se sintió caer, cuando reaccionó sintió un ardiente dolor en su cara y descubrió que se hallaba tirado en el suelo y frente a él estaba Honda, con la mano aun alzada, esa era la mano y el puño con que acababa de golpearlo._

_---Honda… –fue todo lo que pudo decir---._

_---No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar –dijo mirándolo con frialdad---._

_---Sé que no debí callar lo de Yuugi, pero…---._

_---¡Esto no es por Yuugi! –recrimino Hiro– ¡No puedo creer que hallas lastimado así a Anzu!_

_---… –miró tan desconcertado a Hiro que en verdad parecía no haber comprendido de lo que le hablaba y eso hizo a Honda enfurecer aun más---._

_---Desde que le pediste a Anzu que fuera tu novia ha sido una farsa y lo hiciste frente a nosotros, frente a Yuugi ¡Cómo te atreviste! –dijo el castaño moreno fuera de si– No hables de que Kaiba ha jugado con los sentimientos de Yuugi. Tú has estado haciendo lo mismo con los sentimientos de Anzu… ¡Eres…! ¡Eres un idiota! –fueron las palabras de Hiroto y se alejó rápidamente de allí---._

Se había sentido fatal después de eso, como la cosa más asquerosa y horrible que existía. Kaiba era un desgraciado y nunca lo había ocultado, pero él lo había ocultado por casi dos años, era peor que Kaiba… cuanta razón tenía Honda… cuanta razón…

Se alzó del sillón, apartando su espalda del respaldo y revolviéndose sus cabellos rubios con sus manos, ya no sabía que hacer, apenas habían pasado dos días y tenía la sensación de que llevaba en su casa encerrado recordando eso por semanas, estaba harto de si mismo, nunca había sido el mejor buscando soluciones y era obvio que eso lo superaba, había metido las cuatro patas que Kaiba le decía que tenía llamándole perro, pero… ¡NO! No iba a darle la razón al ese infeliz. Todavía más mosqueado por ese ultimo pensamiento, se levantó al fin del sillón, atravesó la sala y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

Ya afuera miró todo con detenimiento, como si de pronto no hubiera pasado casi toda su vida en esa ciudad y no la conociera en absoluto, sintiéndose totalmente inadecuado por eso, bajó la vista y se echó a andar. Era domingo y él se hallaba solo en lugar de estar con sus amigos… y con su chica, haciendo algo divertido, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada de ganas, podría pasar justo frente a él lo más divertido y gracioso y estaba seguro de que ni aun así se reiría, no estaba de humor, tampoco iba a fingir que estaba bien o que no le importaba, ¿para que iba a fingir algo que no sentía? Es más… si estaba llorando no le importaba que los vecinos le vieran, se sentía como un idiota por no comprender todavía sus propios sentimientos… ¿A quien amaba en realidad? ¿A Anzu o a Yuugi? Jamás creyó que en algún momento de su vida fuera a preguntarse algo así… hace tres meses hubiera respondido sin dudar: "Amo a Yuugi", pero ahora era un respuesta indefinida, sobre todo por que ahora no sabía si era Homosexual o heterosexual… ¿Acaso era Bisexual? ¿Y cómo sería eso posible? ¿Acaso podría tener a Yuugi y a Anzu a la vez? Se reprendió mentalmente ante esa idea, siempre que intentaba pensar en una solución terminaba pensando en una tontería.

Siguió caminando sin saber que más pronto de lo que pensaba tendría que hacerle frente a todo eso…

CONTINUARÁ…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Eso es todo no sé que más decirles, solo que les haya gustado. Y unas preguntas finales:

¿Qué hará Kaiba? ¿Cómo reaccionará Yuugi a partir de ahora? ¿Qué hará Haruhiko? ¿Jonouchi se definirá? ¿Qué les pareció la continuación?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Considero que te tardaste mucho y no diste ni una solución._

Uff que hacer. Nos leemos luego.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Дο свидания!

(Hasta luego!)

19


	17. 16: Sentimientos errados

**Flying Without Wings.**

**By ****S. Hisaki Raiden.**

Miércoles 10 de Marzo de 2010

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Yugi oh! no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones entre hombres)si no te gusta este tipo de temática NO sigas leyendo._

**Resumen**: –¡Maldición!– Gritó furioso, azotando sus manos en su escritorio. Era viernes… Cinco miserables días habían sido suficientes para que todo se saliera de control, ¡De su control! Resultaba imposible que él, que todo lo consigue a corto o mediano plazo, hubiera perdido a Yuugi Mutou. [SetoxYuugixOC]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Angst,

**Advertencias**: Shonen–ai, YAOI (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos. SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), OCs, Sufrimiento Protagónico, Heterosexual.

_**Notas de la Autora (Leer por favor T.T):**_

Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo, recuerdo que la última vez que mandé algo de éste fic fue un diez de mayo, esta historia iba sobre mi pareja favorita del Fandom de Yugiou. Ya hace tanto de eso jeje. Para recordar viejos tiempo trataré de proseguir, comento que el que no siguiera ésta historia no era porque no quisiera, sino porque un buen día me di cuenta de que esto ya no era lo mío. Pero 2010 es el año de las sorpresas, trataré de seguir éste y otros trabajos, y terminarlos.

Si están leyendo este fic, no olviden dejar su E–mail en su Review o su Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la continuación (Y Final) de esta historia.

Okiau. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, y han leído este fic, y a quienes me dejaron un comentario exhortándome a continuar con él, agradezco a: **Kokoro Yana** (Por todos tus review en cada capítulo), **Nebyura, Princess of Kamui, Delta or Deltalight **(Gracias por tu paciencia y espera)**, Neferyami, Maga Oscura ex Egiptus, Maat Sejmet, Livert Girl, Rosalind, Nuriko Hamilton, Mana 1989, Minyooki_chan, Hokuto no Ken, Colmillo blanco****. **

A todos ellos les tardezco enormemente me hayan leído, si es que regresan por aquí, las respuestas a sus amables comentarios estaran en mi Profile, y espero les guste la continuación. Arigatou Gozaimashita (Hisa hace una reverencia)

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos, _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos, **Negrita** Resaltar palabras o frases. /…/ Lazo mental con yamis.

**ReSuMeN del CaPiTuLo AnTeRiOr:**

Después de que Yuugi lo despreciara Seto decide no presionar al chico, los siguientes días se mantiene al margen observando y esperando la mejor oportunidad para recuperarlo. Por otro lado, Yuugi asiste a la casa de Haruhiko a explicarle acerca del trabajo de Lectura y Redacción, de pronto Haruhiko se abre a él contándole que su madre había muerto hacía poco en un accidente automovilístico, razón por la que se mudaron su padre y él a ciudad Domino, mientras Yuugi trata de apoyar al chico éste se le declara, ante la sorpresa de Yuugi, Haruhiko le pide que olvide su confesión ya que no quiere causarle problemas, y Yuugi no sabe que hacer después de esto. El domingo Jounouchi permanece encerrado en su casa reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos y teniendo dudas de quien es la persona que realmente ama… finalmente abandona su casa tratando de definir sus sentimientos.

**Capítulo 16: Sentimientos errados**

Anzu estaba en su casa, todo el día se la había pasado haciendo labores de la casa; pues lo que menos quería era tener tiempo libre para pensar en lo ocurrido el jueves otra vez, y le había pedido a su mamá que no la obligara a ir a la escuela, y la mamá de Anzu no insistió, creía que su hija tenía fuertes motivos para no querer ir, sobre todo por lo que Anzu le había contado, sin entrar en detalles, que había tenido problemas con su novio. La señora Mazaki conocía a Jounouchi, sabía lo mucho que su hija quería a ese chico, pero se había mantenido siempre al margen, y si Anzu y su chico peleaban o tenían problemas dejaba que ellos tomaran sus decisiones y lo solucionaran. Sin embargo está vez ya estaba preocupada.

El jueves y el viernes su hija se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación, apenas y si comió algo y el sábado y hoy todo lo contrario se había mantenido tan activa, pero al mismo tiempo tan callada que parecía una autómata. Y si le preguntaba algo ella respondía que estaba bien, y nada más.

Todavía era temprano ese domingo pero Anzu ya había acabado con todos los labores de la casa y ya no había que más hacer, empezando porque el día de ayer también se puso a limpiar así, ya poco había que hacer.

Ahora se encontraba de pie, apoyada en un sillón de la sala con un plumero en la mano, y sucedió precisamente lo que no quería. Tener tiempo para pensar… o recordar, y en ese preciso momento algo cruzó su mente, recordó con que alegría su rubio la saludaba cada mañana al llegar a la escuela, o las mañanas en que había quedado de verse en algún lugar y de allí juntos, tomados de la mano, se iban a la escuela. La rodeaba en un cariñoso abrazo y después la besaba, en los labios… o en la frente. Si, en aquellos momentos ella era tan feliz…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla… No podía entender porque Jounouchi la engañó… ¿Para qué fingir todo eso con ella…? ¿Qué era lo que ganaba?

–¿Anzu?

Al escuchar que su madre le hablaba sólo bajó un poco más el rostro para que su mamá no pudiera verla.

–¿Estas llorando, hija?

–Estoy bien… –respondió por enésima vez.

Su madre suspiró.

–¡Hija!

–Cuando te digo que estoy bien, es por que lo estoy –reiteró– no estoy feliz, pero… estoy bien.

–Vamos hijita, ¿no te sentirás mejor cuando me platiques lo que sucedió con Katsuya?

–No… no quiero hablar de eso… en verdad… sólo, todo acabó…

–Anzu… –su mamá lo atrajo hacía ella para abrazarla, al parecer era lo único que podía hacer.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Mientras tanto.

Yuugi permanecía en su casa, en su cuarto y en su cama, recostado de lado, mirando hacía la foto que tenía en su buró, una linda foto donde estaban él y sus amigos, posando muy alegremente para la cámara. El hasta en frente, Anzu a su derecha y Jouno a su izquierda, y detrás a Honda. Antes el sólo hecho de permanecer con sus amigos le hacía feliz, platicar con Yami, tener duelo de monstruos, aunque muchas cosas se habían complicado con eso, a pesar de todo, el lo disfrutó.

Pero ahora eso ya no era suficiente y tras saber lo que Kaiba realmente pensaba de él… se sentía triste, pero ya ni si quiera podía llorar, ya no podía, ya se había cansado de hacerlo, y todo lo que lloró había sido inútil, su último recurso fue ocultar sus sentimientos, fingir que ignoraba a Kaiba, fingir desprecio, y fingir era la mejor palabra, porque, a pesar de todo, le seguía queriendo, y no sabía cuando dejaría de hacerlo o si dejaría de hacerlo. Y además recordaba que la última vez el CEO lo descubrió, mirándolo, ¡Oh, error! Ojala pudiera desaparecer, ojala no tuviera ojos para verlo, ojala no tuviera pensamientos para él, ojala no tuviera corazón para quererlo, ojala no fuera Yuugi Mutou, para no seguir pasando por eso.

–/… /–Yami lo observaba en silencio, ya no sabía que decirle a su Aibou, los consejos, y las sugerencias se le habían acabado, no tenía cabeza para ello, sólo aguardaba, esperaba el momento de Yuugi, como le dijera la ultima vez…

…

_---/Todo a su tiempo… /---._

…

Aunque en ese momento se volvía a preguntar cuando llegaría el momento para que Yuugi dejara de pasarlo mal por Seto Kaiba. Se dio cuenta de que Yuugi lo miraba en ese momento.

–Extraño a Anzu.

Ese comentario del oji-amatistas lo desconcertó, pues era lo último que esperó que dijera.

–No ha ido a la escuela desde el viernes… bueno, hoy es domingo pero… esperaba verla el sábado.

–/¿No le has preguntado a Jounouchi por ella? /–Preguntó el espíritu del rompecabezas para hacer platica, de pronto también se preocupó por la chica, pero sobre todo, era bueno que Yuugi preguntara por alguien más.

–Le pregunté a Jounouchi-kun, pero… simplemente evadió la pregunta.

–/Umn… /–"dijo" Yami, por decir algo, era un poco raro que Jouno actuara así, seguramente algo había pasado entre ellos.

Yuugi miró a su amigo faraón y creyó saber lo que estaba pensando.

–¿Crees que hallan tenido algún problema, Yami?

–¿También crees eso?

El lugar de responder Yuugi se incorporó, se sentó y se comenzó a vestir, puesto que tenía la pijama todavía. Eso llamó la atención de Yami.

–/¿Saldrás? /

–Estoy aburrido Yami, necesito ver algo más que estas cuatro paredes o te juro que enloqueceré.

–/… /–Yami se quedó mirando a Yuugi. De pronto, éste se retiró el rompecabezas del cuello y dejándolo sobre la cama entró al baño, sólo se lavó la cara pero, no regresó por el rompecabezas, lo dejó allí.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Al mismo tiempo.

Jounouchi seguía caminando a diestra por la ciudad, seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido el jueves, sólo habían pasado tres días, era verdad pero seguía tratando de encontrarle una solución, aunque fuera en su imaginación. Una donde sus sentimientos no le lastimaran a sí mismo, ni a Anzu.

Caminó por la ciudad, hasta llegar a un puente donde se cruzaba un canal. Allí miró como unos niños iban corriendo con unos aviones adheridos a una cuerda, los niños lucían tan felices, y una leve sonrisa asomó en los labios de Jouno al ver a los chicos. Sin embargo, un avioncito se zafó de su lazo y calló al otro lado del barandal, pero sin caer al fondo, sino sólo quedando atorado en este.

El rubio observó como el chico más grandecito ayudaba a su hermanito o su amiguito a recuperarlo, se encaramó en el barandal, y lo más que pudo estiró su mano para alcanzarlo. Mientras que el otro niño observaba. El chico se estiraba más y más, tratando de alcanzarlo. Sus pies de despegaron del suelo y su propio peso comenzó a inclinarlo más hacia el otro lado del barandal. Jounouchi se alarmó y corrió alcanzando a detener la ya próxima caída del niño al canal, pero su mano no fue la única en detenerlo, hubo otra más y una voz sonó al unísono con la de él.

–¡Cuidado!

–¡Te tengo!

La mirada castaña se alzó para encontrarse con unos zafiros, ambos de quedaron atónitos mirándose, y un travieso viento agitó sus cabellos. Los rubios abundantes de él y los castaños de ella. Jounouchi no supo que decir, o que hacer, a pesar de habérselo pasado pensando en eso una y otra vez, no había pensado que decir. Anzu apartó la mirada de él y cargó al pequeño poniéndolo en el suelo.

–Ten más cuidado.

–Gracias Nee-chan –sonrió el niño– pero, mi avión…

–Ah… –se asomó al Barandal, sus largos brazos alcanzaron al juguete del niño y se los regresó–Aquí lo tienes.

–¡Gracias Nee-chan! –Dijo el niño emocionado y se fue corriendo con el otro niño.

–… "¡Genial, Jounouchi! Ella está aquí, frente a ti, ¿Y ahora qué? Di algo, no seas baka!" –Pensó.

Anzu se incorporó luego de despedir a los niños, y quedando frente a Jouno de nuevo, mirándolo de manera algo triste, aunque Jouno no pudo descifrarlo.

–¿Por qué…? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y eso los desconcertó y avergonzó un tanto. Los dos bajaron la vista, pero Jounouchi la miró de reojo.

–No has ido… a la escuela…

–… –Ella siguió mirando sus zapatos– … lo siento… –fue su respuesta.

–¡No, no! –Exclamó Katsuya un poco nervioso– Es decir… sino quieres ir… está… bien –lo último no estuvo seguro de si lo quería decir así.

Otro molesto e incómodo silencio se formó después de eso. La gente seguía cruzando el puente, y ellos seguían allí parados, como tontos. Anzu tembló y apretó sus puños, algo desesperada por ese encuentro fallido, pero trató de suprimir esa sensación, alzó su mano derecha y atravesándola sobre su estómago, tomó con ella su brazo izquierdo, formando una barrera entre ella y él, y también trató de contenerse.

–Yuugi… ¿Ya se ha presentado a clases?

La mirada de Jouno se entrecerró con algo de dolor al escuchar eso.

–Si… –fue toda su respuesta, su cabeza estaba hecha un lió, ¿por que Anzu tenía que mencionar al otro objeto de su confusión? "¡Maldita sea!", no sabía que decir, sabía que ella merecía una explicación, o una disculpa, ¡Algo que no la siguiera lastimando! Pero era un imbécil, no se le ocurría como decirlo, ¿Cómo te disculpas con tu novia después de haberle mentido todo el tiempo, a ella, a tus amigos y hasta a ti mismo? ¿Existía algo parecido a una disculpa en aquella circunstancia? **Discúlpame Anzu, te mentí, siempre amé a mi mejor amigo, pero contigo lo intenté olvidar, pero después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta de que lo sigo amando a él, pero, podemos seguir siendo amigos, tú y yo. ** Eso sería una burla, o más bien eso haría más burda su burla con ella.

–Si lo querías a él…

Esas primeras palabras interrumpieron todas las estupideces que Jouno estaba pensando, para ir alzando poco a poco el rostro.

–Si lo querías a él… –Reiteró Anzu temblando, conteniendo con un poco más de fuerza su brazo izquierdo con el derecho– sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho –concluyó, su cuerpo temblaba, pero en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa terriblemente triste.

Jounouchi no lo podía creer, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían y sus oídos a lo que escuchaban, ella…

–Sabes… entiendo como te sientes –reanudó Anzu con la misma sonrisa– esa persona que es tan importante, ama y no es correspondida… eso es… algo muy triste –la sonrisa triste seguía allí, pero se sumaron unos ojos cristalinos y unas lágrimas recorriendo las bellas mejillas y dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel, hasta ocultarse bajo la barbilla, donde gotearon hasta el suelo.

… Ella estaba sufriendo. Jounouchi reaccionó, todo eso era un maldito círculo vicioso y cruel. Anzu lloraba por él, por que amaba a Yuugi y no era correspondido, él lloraba por Yuugi por que amaba a Kaiba y no era correspondido, y el imbécil de Kaiba… él… ¡El estaba tan campante!

–Anzu… soy un estúpido… –Exclamó al fin, la chica lo miró. – ¡No llores por este pobre idiota! –Dijo desviando la mirada.

–Jou…

El rubio se giró y en el barandal comenzó a dar de puñetazos.

–¡Malditos sentimientos! ¡Maldita sea! –Se sentía frustrado y comenzó a golpear con más fuerza logrando sólo lastimarse pero ni esas heridas físicas compensarían el dolor de la chica.

Anzu se alarmó.

–¡No! ¡Jouno, basta! –Se acercó a él para detenerlo y horrorizada miró como las manos del chico sangraban– ¡Katsuya! –Gritó y se aferró a su brazo, evitando con eso que siguiera.

El rubio se detuvo y sintió a la chica abrazándolo desesperada.

–…

–No te lastimes… –suplicó.

–¿Por qué Anzu? –Preguntó el rubio casi gritando– ¿Por qué no estas enojada?

–… Quiero agradecerte por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos…

El rubio escuchó eso quedándose atónito, eso no era lo que esperaba.

–¡No, yo te lastimé, te traicioné, fui el más imbécil de los imbéciles!

Anzu negó con la cabeza.

–Fue divertido… –Sonrió triste de nuevo– lo que paso estos tres meses, fue maravilloso… y no lo cambiaría por nada… –soltó el brazo– sólo lamento… no haber sido lo que tu querías… –comenzó a caminar…

–¡Anzu! –Gritó el rubio– Yo también la pasé muy bien contigo…

La chica comenzó a correr no quería escuchar eso.

–¡Anzu! –Gritó el chico de nuevo pero sus piernas no se despegaron de donde estaban– ¡Nunca mentí cuando te dijes que eras la mejor, y que me gustaba estar contigo! –Gritó, cerrando los ojos, y apretando los puños, todos los que pasaban por el puente lo escucharon… quizás la única que no, era la chica.

Anzu iba corriendo se había tapado los oídos para no escuchar más mentiras.

"¿Por qué Jounouchi?" –Pensó y comenzó a llorar– "¿Por qué tu viste que mentirme? ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué eran esas sonrisas, qué eran esos abrazos… y esos besos? ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué ganaste con eso?" –Pasó una mano por sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba demasiado lejos se detuvo y cerró los ojos, llorando, pero apretando los puños…

–¡Anzu!

Se exaltó cuando escuchó esa voz. Y al alzar la vista miró al chico de ojos amatistas correr hasta donde ella estaba. No podía ser, no quería que la viera así, no quería verlo, pero… ya no tenía escapatoria, volvió la vista no se veía a Katsuya venir por ningún lado, no supo si sentirse aliviada o sentirse peor.

El chico tricolor llegó hasta ella, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la chica con los ojos rojos y con un gesto tan triste, se veía que acababa de llorar.

–Anzu… ¿Quién tienes?

La chica no supo que decir y el oji-amatistas, la miró con detenimiento, ella incluso puso dos dedos en su frente para con su mano ocultarse.

–Yuugi…

–… – el chico se deprimió– ¿Es algo que no me puedes contar?

–Es que… –balbuceó.

El chico que seguía siendo un poco más bajito que su amiga alzó sus manos y le acarició las mejillas.

–Comprendo –Dijo sinceramente– no lo digas sino quieres, pero no puedo verte tan triste y actuar como si no lo estuvieras, espero que, se resuelva pronto.

–… –La chica cerró los ojos… ¿Por qué tenía que verla Yuugi así? Ojala no se le hubiera ocurrido salir de su casa. Para evitar las preguntas de su madre salió a donde encontró justo a las dos personas que menos quería ver. Odiaba todo lo que estaba pasándole.

–¿Es por eso que no has ido a la escuela?

–… –Asintió.

El chico de cabello tricolor recordó lo que Haruhiko le había dicho sobre faltar a clases.

–Si… a veces no tienes ganas de ver a nadie –pensó en Kaiba– o a alguien es específico…, pero, el valor regresará eventualmente.

–Si… cuando uno está listo –sonrió la chica aunque aún se veía triste.

–… –Yuugi la miró– la sonrisa también debe de regresar cuando… uno éste listo –con eso quiso darle a entender que no tenía que fingir.

–… –La chica dejó de sonreír y después de mirar el suelo, lo miró a él– Tú… ¿Ya estas listo para eso último?

–La estoy animando un poco –dijo metafóricamente– porque siento que por si misma esa sonrisa se negará a salir– hizo una pausa– la dignidad la presiona… sobre todo… en esos momentos… en aquel lugar– dijo lentamente refiriéndose al castaño y a la escuela.

–… Quizás, yo también deba de presionarla un poco…

El oji-amatista la miró y sonrió.

–A veces hay que educar a nuestras emociones de nuevo… y endurecer un poco, para no desmoronarnos –Dijo y se puso triste.

Con eso Anzu supo que su amigo tampoco estaba recuperado, que irónico era eso, **su rival** en el amor ni si quiera le daba batalla, pero aun así, la estaba derrotando.

Y por su parte Yuugi estaba completamente seguro de que la actitud de Anzu se debía a Jounouchi, no había ninguna otra razón posible, si ambos estaban renuentes a hablar era más que evidente, quería saber que había pasado, pero no quería ahora retomarlo después de que le dijera a su amiga que respetaría su silencio al respecto. Y tampoco quiso hablar de sus problemas, aunque extrañaba la calidez de la chica y el que siempre lo apoyaba, ahora debía de ser un poco más independiente de la gente y si Anzu estaba triste él no sería una carga más para ella. Al que haría hablar era a Jounouchi, no era justo que de él supieran todo lo sucedido con Seto, y él no supiera nada de los problemas de sus amigos.

–¿Sabes algo de Honda-kun? –Asaltó de pronto con esa pregunta.

–No… –respondió, pero no entendió la pregunta– ¿Por qué?

–Ah… es que… tampoco ha ido a la prepa. –También averiguaría que había sucedido con Hiro de Jounouchi. Y eso si que extrañó a Anzu.

–¿Te acompaño a casa? –Preguntó cambiando el tema drásticamente.

–Ah, no… no te molestes –Dijo y notó que Yuugi no llevaba a Yami (El rompe cabezas).

–¿Segura? –Quiso confirmar.

–No te preocupes –Sonrió y esta vez se veía sincera.

–Por si te sientes bien antes… –reanudó Mutou– hay un trabajo de lectura y redacción, ya sabes componentes de redacción, metáforas, onomatopeyas, clímax, desenlace… etc.

La chica escuchó.

–Gracias… tal vez… lo haga, distraería mi mente.

Después de eso cada uno caminó para su casa. Y tan pronto como Yuugi llegó a la suya, fue a su habitación y sacó un libro que ya había leído antes, y también unas libretas, para empezar el borrador, ya que estaba en eso, volteó a ver su cama, donde había dejado en rompecabezas. Al tocarlo sintió la preocupación de Yami y se lo puso.

–¿Yami?

–/¡Yuugi! /–El espíritu del rompecabezas apareció a su lado– /¿Dónde has estado?/

–Sólo caminando… estoy bien, ahora voy a hacer tarea… ¿Me ayudas? –Cambio rápido el tema de nuevo.

–/Claro… /–Fue lo que dijo Yami y no le preguntó más, verlo tranquilo y distraído de ello le tranquilizó.

Por lo pronto Yuugi estaba pensando en Jouno y en Anzu, les haría hablar.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Era lunes, Yuugi andaba por el patio de la escuela dirigiendose a su salón, aunque se había levantado con la intensión de esperar a Anzu en la puerta, al final el miedo a encontrarse a otra persona en lugar de su amiga lo hizo desistir, quizás, con un poco de suerte, hoy, el CEO, iría a KaibaCorp y no tendría que fingir de nuevo que no lo veía, sin embargo últimamente y por más extraño que fuera, el castaño se había vuelto muy constante con las clases, no faltaba a ninguna, ni si quiera por asuntos de trabajo. Era cierto que él gozaba de ciertos privilegios en la escuela, entre ellos estaba el poder retirarse de alguna clase a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento, si el trabajo en su empresa lo requería, así como seleccionar las clases a las que quería asistir, sin embrago parecía que no estaba echando mano de esos privilegios. Porque de hecho ambos sabían que él no necesitaba asistir a la escuela en lo absoluto, aunque era una manera de decirlo, pues sabía por el propio Seto Kaiba que parte de sus responsabilidades como presidente que KaibaCorp y como hermano mayor de Mokuba, estaba el cumplir con sus estudios como todo respetable empresario, y a veces, aunque no tuviera que aguantar esas aburridas clases (porque incluso sabia que el CEO se aburría), estaba allí, en esa escuela, le importaba un comino lo que pensara la gente, Kaiba era una persona realista y razonable, cosas por las que él lo admiraba...

Allí se detuvieron sus pensamientos, y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios, de nuevo se había detenido a pensar más de la cuenta en él, ¿Cuándo aprendería? Movió la cabeza negando y al fin alcanzó el salón de clases.

Al empujar la puerta vio que el salón estaba vació, o casi ya que al único que distinguió en su lugar fue a Haruhiko sentado ya en su pupitre. De súbito, el oji-amatistas recordó lo sucedido el sábado, en casa del chico de cabellos ondulados color azul celeste, cuando se le había declarado, se la había pasado pensando en tantas cosas que por poco y lo había olvidado, estaba que no se lo creía.

–¡Yuugi-san.! –Brinco cuando de pronto el oji- celeste, había volteado y lo había llamado, tan alegre y jovial como siempre– ¡¡Ohayou!!

–O-Ohayou… –saludó Mutuo sin saber como actuar, quedándose allí parado como estatua, se estaba sintiendo inexplicablemente nervioso. Pero se puso peor cuanto se percató de que Kurai se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar con claras intensiones de alcanzarlo hasta la puerta, eso hizo que su cuerpo recuperara la capacidad de moverse, retrocediendo un paso– ¡Espera! –Exclamó para detenerlo en su intento– ¡Voy al baño! –y salio corriendo para ir al lugar dicho.

El oji-celeste se quedó parado mirando la puerta agitarse, ¿había sido su imaginación o Yuugi había actuado extraño?

Yuugi llegó corriendo al baño respirando agitado, había corrido hasta allí como si alguien lo persiguiera, cuando hubo recuperado un poco el aliento reaccionó.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se dijo en voz alta– ¿Por qué huí de Haru-kun? –los baños estaban vacíos, no había nadie allí, hasta su propia voz hizo eco, alzó la vista y se miró en los espejos– Esto es tonto… –se reprendió. ¿Es que ahora iba a huir de la única persona que parecía quererlo de verdad y que no lo lastimaría?

…

_---Por favor… Quédate conmigo, Yuugi-san... –murmuró---._

…

_---No, ahora tu estas muy lastimado por culpa de Seto Kaiba, y yo… no quiero causarte más problemas---._

…

_El celeste sacudió su cabeza y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos celestes, aunque tristes sonrió._

_---Ahora lo más importante es que tú estés bien, no hagas caso de mis sentimientos, no quiero que te preocupes por nada más que en recuperarte---._

…

Lo sucedido el sábado regresó por completo a su mente, y cada una de esas palabras. Yuugi se ruborizó ante ellas. ¿Cómo Haruhiko le pedía eso? Él no podía actuar como si no le hubiera dicho nada. No, no podía ignorarlo, ¿Y por qué se estaba sintiendo tan nervioso?… sus sentimientos por Seto Kaiba no había cambiado, sería absurdo que desaparecieran en cuatro días. Cuándo pensó que su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse, de nuevo se volvía a hacer un lío por recordar la confesión de Haruhiko Kurai ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No sabía como actuar después de eso. De pronto el timbre sonó, haciéndolo brincar por segunda vez en esa mañana, sino llegaba al salón antes que el profesor, ganaría su primer retardo de la semana, por lo que salio corriendo como llegó allí.

Yami sólo lo observo abandonar el baño sin decir nada, no intervino, estaba respetando la petición de Yuugi de dejarle resolver las cosas por su cuenta, pero de lo que Yami se daba cuenta era que, al parecer, los problemas de Yuugi estaban lejos de encontrar una solución, a menos… que la solución fuese esa precisamente…

–/… Kurai Haruhiko/

Llegó al salón y en la puerta se encontró al profesor, al que saludó con toda la naturalidad que pudo, y éste sólo le miró, sonrió y le dijo que un minuto más tarde y le habría tocado un retardo. Yuugi suspiró. Ambos entraron. Al primero que distinguió fue a Seto en su asiento, estaba acodado en su mesa, apoyando su barbilla en ambas manos, lo extraño era que su Laptop estaba apagada y cerrada. Yuugi apartó la vista justo a tiempo antes de que Seto notara que había detenido su mirada en él, pero cuando pasó de su lugar, pudo sentir la mirada del CEO en su espalda, era algo casi paranormal el que supiera cuando le estaba mirando., la sensación de que le observaban se desvaneció cuando llegó a su lugar, y miró a Haruhiko aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

El CEO despegó su barbilla de sus manos, y su gesto siempre serio e inmutable está vez si mutó un poco al percibir algo diferente entre su ángel (Yuugi) y la basura (Haruhiko).

Yuugi alzó su mano y movió sus dedos saludando a Bakura, a Jounouchi a y por último a Kurai, pero su pequeño rubor y su gesto tímido se borraron en cuanto confirmó que su al final, Anzu no había asistido a la escuela tampoco ese día.

La clase trascurrió normal, o hasta cierto punto, Yuugi se sentía presionado entre la mirada de Seto, que sabía que le mandaba y la presencia de Kurai y recordar su confesión. Quería salir corriendo de allí.

Cuando la clase finalmente acabó, Kurai se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de Yuugi. Cosa que hizo a Kaiba fruncir el cejo.

–Yuugi-san… ¿Todo está bien? –Preguntó un poco preocupado.

El de mechones rubios no alzó la vista, de hecho hojeó su libreta y respondió.

–Si… todo está bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Haru-kun?

El peli-celeste lo atisbaba con detenimiento, todos sus gestos y sus movimientos, sobre todo el que no le dirigiera la mirada mientras le hablaba.

–Oigan chicos, –interrumpió el rubio– ¿Y qué tal su trabajo de lectura y redacción?

–Muy bien –respondió Yuugi, agradeciendo la intervención de Katsuya.

El peli-celeste no insistió en su pregunta y mejor se integró a la plática.

–Genial, con lo que Yuugi me explicó el sábado, ya lo pude hacer, sin ningún problema. –miró a Mutou y sonrió– Yuugi-san es mejor que la maestra.

Yuugi sintió que se ruborizaría de nuevo y mejor dijo:

–Ah... ¿Y que lectura escogieron? Yo usé "Crimen y castigo" de Dostoievski.

–¡Qué libro tan largo, Yuugi! –Exclamó Jouno sorprendido de que su amigo leyera eso en un fin de semana. –Yo sólo leí un cuento de Horacio Quiroga: Anaconda.

–Que corto… –bajó una gotita por la cabeza de Yuugi y por la de Haruhiko.

Jounouchi se apenó.

–E-este, ¡Es que no tuve tiempo de leer otra cosa, tuve muchas cosas que hacer! –Dijo de un modo algo precipitado.

–No te preocupes, por lo menos cumpliste con el trabajo que era lo importante, la lectura era a elección –Comentó Yuugi al ver que su amigo se veía un poco presionado por su mirada– además, el de "Crimen y Castigo" yo ya lo había leído hace un buen tiempo y sólo lo aproveché –Concluyó con humildad.

Bakura se acercó a ellos riendo levemente.

–Al parecer todos elegimos piezas de la literatura clásica para nuestro trabajo, yo lo hice de "El perro de los Baskerville" de Conan Doyle.

–¡Esa es una novela muy interesante! –Exclamó Kurai de pronto– ¡A mi me gustan mucho las crónicas de Sherlock Holmes!

El peli-lila inclinó un poco la vista, ligeramente apenado por la reacción de Kurai, El Otro Bakura sólo lo miró con aburrición.

–Si, es muy interesante, –prosiguió Bakura tratando de recuperar su tono normal– me he leído el resto de los libros de Conan Doyle cuando todavía estaba en Europa.

–Yo los leí en secundaria –le respondió el peli-celeste– pensé que me aburrirían pero no, ¡Son geniales!

–Yo pensé lo mismo.

Katsuya se hizo a un lado y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Yuugi, que seguía sentado, y desde allí observó a Kurai y a Bakura.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya viste Yuugi? –Dijo para llamar su atención, pero al mismo tiempo para que los otros dos lo escucharan– esos dos se llevan bastante bien, ¿No crees?

Bakura se ruborizó, apartó la vista, y no dijo nada. Haruhiko en cambio volteó a ver a Yuugi.

…

_---Yuugi-san… quédate conmigo---._

…

El chico de cabellos tricolor apartó la mirada con un gesto aburrido luego de recordar de nuevo esas palabras.

"Aja, y después de eso…" Hacía donde dirigió su vista se encontró con los zafiros del joven empresario, que lo veía muy serio, casi sin ninguna emoción, y de nuevo apartó la vista y se sintió raro, "¿Qué es lo que acabo de pensar?".

El CEO, los había estado observando desde que Kurai se levantara de su asiento, poco después de que el maestro se retirara. Y estaba notando algo raro en Yuugi y Kurai desde la mañana, conocía a Yuugi a la perfección, ya que llevaba tanto tiempo siendo su rival, e incluso había aprendido la mayoría de sus acciones y reacciones, y no podía equivocarse, él no se equivocaba.

–¿Qué miras Kaiba?

Se escuchó la voz de Jounouchi. Y sus tres amigos lo voltearon a ver. Y el CEO enfrentó la mirada del rubio con desinterés, y como siempre, miró que estaba cargada de desprecio hacía él, pero a Seto poco le importaba lo que sintiera el perro faldero por él, sólo sostuvo su mirada sobre él a lo mucho dos segundos y la regresó a Yuugi.

Jounouchi estaba furioso había sentido la mirada de Kaiba sobre ellos, todo lo que iba de la mañana, ese desgraciado, no había vuelto a intentar acercarse a Yuugi, pero él sabia que algo estaba tramando, lo sabía porque ese maldito no era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados, tenía que estar más al pendiente de él.

–Jou-kun, sólo ignóralo –se escuchó de pronto la voz de Yuugi, que miraba hacía otro lado con indiferencia, bastante bien lograda, pero para la gélida y astuta mirada de Kaiba eso no era más que una fachada.

–… –El rubio todavía se sorprendía ver las reacciones despectivas de Yuugi para con Kaiba, pero…

El CEO apartó la vista de ellos al fin.

–Toma "el ejemplo", perro.

Jouno regresó la vista al oír eso.

–… ¡Infeliz!

–¿Cuántas hojas de su trabajo les salieron? –Interrumpió Yuugi el posible altercado entre el CEO y su rubio amigo, no quería que su atención se fijara de nuevo en él, tenía que aligerar un poco la tención, para calmar un poco su ansiedad, o por lo menos intentarlo… no quería seguir causando problemas a sus amigos con Kaiba… y sin darse cuenta tampoco quería molestar al castaño, odiaba su debilidad pero el quería pensar que era una forma de hacerse fuerte.

La hora del receso llegó. Mutou se le habían hecho eternas esas primeras horas.

–¡Aaah! ¡Que bueno, ya es hora de comer! –Dijo Jounouchi estirándose pero con una sonrisa alegre.

–Si, menos mal… –Se sumó Bakura a la expresión de alegría del rubio.

–¿Tienes hambre Yuugi? –Se acercó Kurai a preguntarle.

–Ah… un poco –murmuró un poco tímido.

Jouno se acercó a él, para robar su atención y casi quitando a Kurai.

–¿Qué opinas Yuugi? ¿Unas hamburguesas? –sugirió el rubio, sabiendo que era la comida que más le gustaba a su amigo.

El oji-amatista sonrió de manera un poco más sincera y asintió, en el camino de su mirada vio como Kaiba se puso de pie y salio del salón, sin mirarlos y en completo silencio. Se sintió un poco desconcertado, otros días todavía le volteó a ver, había sentido su mirada, pero en esa ocasión no y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

"Quizás las cosas… finalmente van a cambiar" –pensó con una sonrisa triste. De pronto, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano.

–¡Vamos Yuugi-san, vamos a la cafetería, o el receso no nos alcanzará para comer! –Dijo muy animado Haruhiko, tirando de su brazo para ponerlo de pie.

Yuugi miró los ojos azules claros de Haruhiko, y su sonrisa …esa sonrisa amable, con la cual Kurai mostraba su increíble fuerza, porque, hacía falta ser una persona muy fuerte para poder mostrarse amable, y para sacrificar sus propios sentimientos por otra persona. Sin proponérselo se soltó de él de manera un poco brusca. El peli-celeste se le quedó mirando un poco confuso, de nuevo Yuugi había huido de él. Bakura y el Otro miraron eso, el Bakura oscuro sonrió burlón, allí había sucedido algo que le serviría para seguirse divirtiendo. Haría que su Hikari lo averiguara.

Yuugi reaccionó y miró a sus tres amigos.

–Jounouchi-kun –Dijo de pronto.

–¿Eh? –Expresó el rubio.

–¿Me acompañas al baño?

–… –Jounouchi se confundió ¿Por qué le pedía que le acompañara al baño?

Bakura y Kurai también se confundieron un tanto.

–Es por… Kaiba… –Desvió la vista apenado, en realidad quería hablar con Jounouchi a solas, pero aunque había sido precipitado se evitaría de tener que dar explicaciones sobre su actitud tan extraña con Haruhiko. Y con eso también había dado una razón al por qué necesitaba que alguien le acompañara a ese lugar.

–No te preocupes por eso, Yuugi –reaccionó el rubio y sonrió, siempre dispuesto a proteger a su amigo del idiota de Kaiba.

El oji-amatista se tranquilizó y tomando a Jounouchi del brazo, volvió a los otros chicos de cabellos más claros.

–Haru-kun, Bakura-kun, ¿Nos esperan en la cafetería? Si es posible pidan por mi –dijo y caminó llevándose a Jounouchi con él.

–¡He! ¡Yuugi, aguarda! –Se quejó el rubio mientras que abandonaban el salón.

Haruhiko y Bakura se quedaron allí, el salón estaba prácticamente vacío, ya todos se habían ido a comer. El holograma de Yami Bakura se desplegó del de Bakura.

–/… Te lo estas peguntando tú también… ¿No es así, Hikari?/ –le dijo el espíritu de la sortija del milenio a su portador.

–Bakura-san –le habló el peli-cesleste– vamos, apartemos una mesa– sonrió y se echó a andar.

–Haru… –le habló el albino sin moverse de donde estaba parado.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ__Flying Without Wings__ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Jounouchi y Yuugi, habían salido del edificio, y el pequeño duelista todavía sujetaba a Jouno del brazo, aunque no era precisamente una acción muy amable, el rubio se ruborizó al sentir como Yuugi **lo llevaba de la mano**, aunque se sintió un poco patético tras reflexionarlo.

–Oye… Yuugi –trató de llamar su atención– Yuugi… –insistió cuando notó que su amigo no se dirigía a los baños, sino a las jardineras, aunque el chico de cabellos tricolor buscó una jardinera que estuviera sola. Allí soltó a Jouno y suspiró con algo de alivio, o quizás se preparó para lo que venía.

–Yuugi, ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó el rubio– ¿ésta es **tu idea** de un baño? Por que hay formas más civilizadas en este siglo.

–Olvídate del baño –Replicó y se volvió para mirar a los ojos color tostado de su mejor amigo.

–Ya decía yo que no era normal eso de que **me pidieras que te acompañara al baño.**

Yuugi se movió inquieto.

–Ah… es que… Haru-kun… –balbuceó.

El cejo de Katsuya se arrugó.

–¿Qué hay con el pelos pálidos? –Ni si quiera intentó ocultar el tono despectivo, pero Yuugi ignoró el calificativo.

–Él…

El rubio recordó el sábado que Kurai se había llevado a Yuugi a su casa con esa excusa, que ya odiaba, de que era su asesor.

–¿¡Te hizo algo!? –Dijo irritado– ¡Dime que fue!

–No, no me hizo nada –calmó al rubio aunque su reacción le pareció fuera de lugar, ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? Se sulfuraba con cualquier cosa–. ¡Olvídalo!, en realidad yo quería platicar contigo sobre Honda-kun y Anzu.

El rostro del rubio aunque se calmó ahora un gesto de fastidio, o algo que Yuugi no pudo descifrar del todo, se apoderó de su cara.

–Otra vez… –susurró con desgano.

–¿Otra vez qué?

–Eso… –dijo del mismo modo que antes.

–Jounouchi-kun –se expresó serio– ¿Peleaste con Anzu y Honda-kun?

–… –Silencio.

–Dime exactamente qué fue lo que paso, porque yo no entiendo.

–No quiero hablar sobre eso –en realidad no tenía ninguna manera de cómo explicar eso sin que Yuugi se enterara de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El oji-amatistas lo contempló unos momentos sin decidirse en decir algo, la mirada color tostado de Katsuya temblaba, y en una ocasión rodó a la de él y regresó de inmediato al punto de origen. Podía notar la ansiedad de su rubio amigo.

–… ¿Tan malo fue? –preguntó con voz neutra.

…

_---… lo que paso estos tres meses, fue maravilloso… y no lo cambiaría por nada… –Jouno recordó esas palabras de Mazaki, el día de ayer– sólo lamento… no haber sido lo que tu querías…---._

…

Las palabras de Anzu y la escena de sus lagrimas evocaron de nuevo a su mente, las tenía tan grabadas y se sentía tan culpable, que desde el jueves no habían dejado de atravesar por su mente una y otra vez.

–Jou-kun… –murmuró Yuugi ante el silencio del otro– cuéntamelo, tal vez yo pueda ayudar, no puedo quedarme tranquilo cuando se que mis amigos han tenido un problema… por favor –insistió.

El rubio regresó la mirada al chico…

–Yuugi… –murmuró y se acercó decidido a su amigo de ojos amatistas, tomándolo de los hombros. Yuugi se confundió un tanto, la mirada de Jounouchi estaba entrecerrada no podía definir lo que pasaba por la mente de éste. – Yuugi… yo…

–Jou-kun, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el más bajito cada segundo más confuso, ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo?, estaba muy extraño.

–Yuugi –volvió a decir Katsuya, listo para sacar lo que por tanto tiempo había mantenido callado, aquellos sentimientos que hacía tres meses había intentado confesar, pero que calló cuando se enteró que el chico que le había robado el corazón amaba a la persona que él más detestaba. ¡Maldito Seto Kaiba! Pero las cosas había cambiado Yuugi se había alejado al fin de ese desgraciado y ahora él… podría decirle cuanto lo amaba. Jaló a Yuugi de los hombros, ante la sorpresa de éste y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Jou-kun… –Era definitivo, el pequeño duelista estaba más que confundido.

Jounouchi acaricio los cabellos de Yuugi con su mano, pero sin apartarlo de él.

–Yuugi… yo te amo.

CONTINUARÁ…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖFlying Without WingsЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

**Notas finales:**

Jaja que aburrido se me hizo este capítulo, y siento como que mi estilo ha cambiado, sólo espero no estropear el fic que de todos los que retomé, este es de los pocos que considero que no son tan malos.

¿Se esperaban eso? xD Yo de hecho no me lo esperaba pero ya se tenía que poner las pilas Jounouchi… confieso que al principio se me hizo muy Shoujo, pero no lo pude evitar.

_Yami Hisaki: Yo mejor no opino, aunque debería de darte mi opinión ya que seguro que tendrás 0 reviews de esta patética continuación._

¬¬ No me jodas Yami, u.ú hace tanto que no escribía que fue lo mejor que pude mandar. En fin ustedes tiene la última palabra… si es que alguien recuerda la historia y se pasa por aquí.

_Yami Hisaki: Pues yo sinceramente LO DUDO._

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Дο свидания!

(Hasta luego!)

26


End file.
